Alguien Como Tú
by Almish You
Summary: AU. La escuela preparatoria Horace Mann es una de las mejores preparatorias privadas de Nueva York, pero ser la mejor escuela no significa que fuera fácil estudiar en ella. Seis parejas en seis situaciones diferentes. Exámenes letales, travesuras, maestros exigentes, corazones rotos, fiestas sin control y amores no correspondidos. Son jóvenes y solo quieren divertirse.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Marvel, y uno que otro también pertenece a la mitología nórdica**

**Aquí les traigo una nueva historia de como seis parejas diferentes viven su pequeña historia. Espero les guste, y de una vez aviso que definitivamente son historias de amor...bueno, no llenas de amor así como para empalagar, simplemente amor del bonito. ¿Quieren saber que parejas son? Esperen y verán :) **

* * *

**Prólogo**

La escuela preparatoria Horace Mann es una de las mejores preparatorias privadas de Nueva York, pero ser la mejor escuela no significa que fuera fácil estudiar en ella. Exámenes letales, maestros súper exigentes, bailes cada temporada y una infinidad de deportes. Además, no hay que olvidarnos de los estudiantes, ellos simplemente son los que le dan vida al instituto, o bueno, eso sería lo que diría cualquier persona cursi y débil, pero para Nick Fury, el director del instituto, la preparatoria Horace Mann no está más que llena de problemas: problemas de conducta, problemas académicos, problemas con los docentes, o los más complicados, problemas amorosos.

Es una escuela como todas las demás, podrían decir algunos, pero para Nick Fury controlar a sus alumnos sería una tarea demasiado complicada, y más complicado poder controlar a un nuevo grupo formado por sus estudiantes, se hacen llamar "Los Vengadores" ¿Que qué clase de nombre era ese? Nadie tenia ni la mas remota idea

Nadie dijo que la vida en la preparatoria fuera sencilla.

* * *

**Sé que fue corto, pero pronto subiré el siguiente capítulo ;) **

**¿Reviews? :3 **


	2. Primer Día

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Marvel, y uno que otro también pertenece a la mitología nórdica**

**Nota: La escuela preparatoria Horace Mann sí existe, la verdad es que desconozco si es una escuela privada y enorme (nunca he estado en Nueva York xD)**

* * *

**Primer Día**

Tony Stark se levantó muy temprano como siempre, su padre lo había acostumbrado así. Entró en el baño para tomar una ducha, mientras se calentaba el agua revisó su celular: dos mensajes de Pepper y uno de Clint. Los revisó, no decían nada en especial así que se metió a bañar. Era su primer día en su segundo año de preparatoria, no es que estuviera ansioso pero quería ver cómo eran las chicas nuevas, quería examinarlas para ver quién sería la nueva en su lista. Cuando terminó de ducharse salió con celular en mano, sabía que pronto lo llamaría y si no contestaba lo iba a matar. Sintió como su celular vibraba y respondió sin mirar de quien era la llamada.

-Stark- dijo una voz masculina al otro lado de la línea

-Pensé que eras otra persona- contestó Tony

-Lo sé. ¿Pasarás por mí? Aún no puedo creer que ya tengas un auto

-Pues créelo, y te dije que sí, Clint, pero también pasaremos por Pepper

-¿¡Escuchaste, mamá!?- gritó Clint y Tony tuvo que alejar la bocina de su oído- Es que mi mamá no me creía y quería mandarme en el autobús.

-Pues serás salvado por mí, Barton. Ahora deja cambiarme, a no ser que quieras llegar tarde

-Ok, adiós

Clint al colgar el teléfono, miró en su celular la hora, Tony pasaría por el cómo en veinte minutos. Así que se apresuró a comer el enorme desayuno que su madre le había preparado. Revisó los folletos que había tomado de la escuela en las vacaciones, se dio cuenta de los nuevos deportes: Kung Fu y Tiro con arco, él pensó en meterse solo a una opción pero pensó que si quería superar a Natasha de nuevo este año, debía de meterse a las dos. Siempre le ganaba y este año no iba a ser la excepción. Cuando terminó su desayuno, fue rápidamente a su habitación a bañarse y arreglarse. Tomó su celular y mandó un mensaje, sabía que al destinatario le enloquecería.

* * *

Natasha Romanoff estaba en su habitación, preparándose para su primer día de clases, la verdad es que no le emocionaba mucho, lo primero que iba a llegar a hacer era inscribirse a todas las clases de deportes disponibles o al menos las que le interesaran más, este año estaba dispuesta a superar a Clint Barton en algún deporte. Encendió su laptop para agregar a su celular la música que había cargado en la noche, cuando una llamada por Skype la interrumpió, eran Pepper y Sigyn.

-Hola, chicas- dijo Natasha - ¿Listas para entrar de nuevo a la jungla?

-La verdad es que no, siento que este año de nuevo perderé algo- contestó Sigyn

-Yo sí, creo que va a ser un buen año – contesto Pepper- ¿Pueden creer que Tony ya tiene coche?

-¿Tan temprano hablando de Stark, Pepper?- dijo Natasha revisando su biblioteca de música-

-No tiene nada de malo- dijo Sigyn-

-Ok, no hablemos de Tony. ¿Ya vieron los nuevos deportes de la escuela?-eso atrajo la atención de Natasha- Kung Fu y tiro con arco- Pepper mostró un folleto

-¿Cómo es que te enteras de esas cosas?- preguntó Sigyn

-Definitivamente voy a entrar a ambas. Chicas nos vemos, si quiero un buen lugar en la lista de espera, debo irme ya. Nos vemos un rato- dijo Natasha desconectando su celular

-Pelirrojas fuera- dijo Sigyn

Pepper y Natasha la vieron e intercambiaron miradas entre ellas. Un celular sonó, era el de Natasha, era un mensaje de Barton y lo leyó.

-Bastardo- dijo Natasha

-¿Qué dice?- preguntó Pepper

-"Este año volverás a comer polvo, Romanoff"- dijo Natasha refunfuñando- Chicas, me voy.

Natasha no dijo nada más y se desconectó. Pepper y Sigyn se quedaron ahí, platicando un rato más.

-Sig, me voy, debo desayunar- dijo Pepper- No olvides nada esta vez, por favor

-Prometo que no- dijo Sigyn

Pepper se desconectó y bajó a desayunar junto a su madre. A Pepper Potts le gustaban esas mañanas en las que podía pasar un rato con su madre, eran mus escasas debido a que ella pasaba todo el tiempo en su trabajo en las Industrias Stark, por eso cada vez que desayunaban juntas lo disfrutaba bastante. Pepper se propuso este año lograr una pasantía en Asgard Inc., la compañía del padre de uno de sus compañeros, Pepper quería ser una gran ejecutiva, y estaba dispuesta a conseguirlo por su propia cuenta, ya que el mismísimo Howard Stark, padre de Tony, le ofreció una pasantía en sus compañía pero Pepper se negó ya que ella no quería obtener algo por influencias de otro. Cuando terminó de desayunar, fue directo a lavarse los dientes.

-Virginia, ya me voy- dijo su madre desde la cocina- Ten un excelente inicio de clases

-Gracias-contestó Pepper- Tu también ten un excelente día

Cuando sus dos amigas se desconectaron, Sigyn se dispuso a buscar sus libros, ella misma sabía que cuando llegara a la escuela se daría cuenta que olvido alguno pero podía esforzarse esta vez. Sigyn era muy distraída y extrovertida, le gustaba platicar con todos acerca de todo, por eso el primer día siempre era su favorito por que podía conocer gente nueva y platicar, hacer amigos. Su madre decía que era extraña que debía de comportarse como una señorita, pero su padre le decía lo contrario, que debía de seguir como ella quisiera ser. Sigyn preparó su mochila y se la colgó, se miró en su espejo de cuerpo completo: iba vestida de muchísimos colores, simplemente iba a llamar la atención y eso le gustaba. Bajó a la sala, donde probablemente su padre estaría escribiendo, se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla y salió a esperar el autobús.

* * *

Loki Odinson estaba harto de su hermano, era un enorme mastodonte y no podía levantarse temprano. Eso era lo que más odiaba Loki, la impuntualidad. Se suponía que se irían juntos en el nuevo auto que su padre le había regalado a su hermano mayor, pero el enorme Thor no se había despertado aún y Loki no tenía intenciones de viajar en el autobús escolar. Bueno, de hecho, no tenía ganas de ir a la escuela, simplemente iba por que era su deber, él sabía que iba a ser algo grande, mucho más grande de lo que su padre hizo en su propia empresa, quería superarlo.

-¡Thor!- gritó Loki golpeando la puerta de su hermano mayor- Levántate, pedazo de musculo

Loki escuchó que abría la puerta, se sorprendió de verlo ya bañado y perfumando, con su mochila al hombro. Thor lo hizo a un lado y bajo las escaleras. Loki se asomó a la habitación de su hermano, su cama estaba tendida y toda su ropa en su lugar. Rodó los ojos, su hermano quería algo

-¡Thor!- gritó Loki bajando las escaleras de su gran casa- Ya hay que irnos

-Te hubieras ido hacer horas con Pietro- contestó su hermano que estaba hurgando en el refrigerador

-Pietro vive en la escuela- dijo Loki parado en la puerta con su mochila ya al hombro- Y tú y yo vivimos como a 45 minutos. Así que ya vámonos

-Bien, vámonos- Thor cerró el refrigerador con una manzana en mano- Tenemos que pasar por Steve y Bruce también

-¿Por qué nunca pasamos por uno de mis amigos?- se quejó Loki

-Loki, tu único amigo vive en la escuela. Además, Steve no se ha sentido muy bien

-¿Y "el-cambia-de-humor"?

-Es vecino de Steve ¿Cómo no lo voy a llevar? Y no le digas así

Los Odinson se subieron al auto convertible de Thor, era de un rojo llamativo muy elegante. Loki creía que ese coche se lo merecía más él que Thor, él tenía muy buenas calificaciones, mientras que Thor simplemente era el quarterback del equipo de fútbol de la escuela.

-Deberías vestirte de otro color, Loki- dijo Thor mordiendo su manzana y arrancando el auto- usar siempre negro no está en onda

-El negro me gusta- dijo Loki cruzándose de brazos-

Thor rodó los ojos, siempre supo que su hermano era raro y nunca se metió en sus gustos. Simplemente quería llegar ya, Sif le había dicho que tenía una sorpresa para él y no podía esperar para verla. Además, quería llegar para hablar con el entrenador acerca de los representantes de universidades que irían a verlo a finales de año, Thor deseaba poder entrar a la universidad de Harvard con una beca deportiva.

-¡Mira, es Sif!- gritó Loki señalando afuera del auto

Thor frenó enseguida, ambos hermanos fueron detenidos por el cinturón, pero Thor no vio a nadie y solo vio cómo su hermano se carcajeaba. Había sido una broma.

-No dio gracia, Loki- dijo Thor reanudando su camino

-A mí sí me dio gracia- contestó Loki sonriendo

* * *

Steve Rogers se despertó con pesadillas de nuevo, desde el incidente de Peggy al inicio de las vacaciones, no había podido dormir de corrido. Sus padres ya no iban a verlo, estaban cansados y sabía que el susto se le pasaría rápidamente. Su celular sonó, era un mensaje de su amigo Thor, ya iba en camino. Se levantó y se visitó con lo primero que encontró y bajó a la cocina con sus padres.

-¿Cómo estás hoy, Steve? – preguntó su padre

-Ok- contestó sirviéndose cereal en un tazón.

Steve llevaba deprimido una larga temporada y nadie sabía qué hacer, la pérdida de su novia lo afectó demasiado y no había podido superarlo. Además ni siquiera quería volver a la escuela, no quería caminar por los pasillos en los que una vez caminó de la mano con Peggy. Thor, su amigo, se había ofrecido a llevarlo y regresarlo en cualquier momento que él lo necesitara. Pero Steve pensó que eso no iba a ser de mucha ayuda. Lo único que deseaba Steve era por fin irse a la universidad y nunca más volver a Horace Mann

-Me voy, Thor ya está por llegar- dijo Steve

Steve salió cabizbajo de su casa y fue hasta la acera a esperar a su amigo. Revisó su celular, en el cual todavía tenía una imagen de fono donde salía él junto con Peggy. Se asustó cuando sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro.

-Bruce- dijo Steve tranquilizándose- Me asustaste

-Lo siento, hermano- dijo Bruce- Solo quería saber cómo seguías

-Bien, supongo- dijo Steve

-Hoy hay una reunión en el cuartel ¿Vas a ir?

-Lo dudo, no me siento de humor

-Anda, Rogers, hace mucho que no te das tus vueltas- dijo Bruce

-Lo pensaré

Bruce Banner también era un buen amigo y vecino de Steve, le preocupaba su estado pero no podía hacer mucho por su amigo, él estaba muchísimo peor. Bruce sufría de bipolaridad, tenía que tomar medicamentos y en algunas ocasiones faltar por días a la escuela. Esperaba que su último año en la preparatoria no fuera tan complicado como lo fue el año pasado, esperaba no tener que faltar tanto, además de contender por puesto de jefe del club de ciencias, eso sería una gran referencia para una buena universidad.

Ambos escucharon el claxon del nuevo coche de Thor, Bruce saludó a Thor con un ademán con la mano mientras que Steve no hizo ningún gesto.

-Suban, es tarde- dijo Thor sonriendo

Los dos amigos se subieron al auto, Thor arrancó, se les estaba haciendo tarde.

* * *

Jane Foster y Betty Ross estaban sentadas juntas en el autobús que las llevaría a la escuela. Este sería su último año y no estaban muy contentas, las dos habían amado la preparatoria, además de que odiaban el hecho de que no podrían graduarse junto con Dary que se había mudado a Canadá justo después de terminar el año escolar pasado.

-Hola chicas- las saludó Sigyn que acaba de subir al autobús

Jane era una científica de nacimiento, o eso era lo que decía ella, amaba la ciencia y esperaba podres ser una gran Astrofísica. Para este último año, se había apuntado a dos clases de ciencias extracurriculares que agregaría a su formato para Harvard, además, esperaba lograr la jefatura del club de ciencias. Simplemente la vida Janes Foster giraba en torno a la ciencia: su madre es una astrónoma famosa y su padre un físico muy reconocido, la ciencia corría por sus venas. Esa misma mañana, su padre le había regalado un nuevo libro de física y no podía parar de leerlo en el autobús, era un buen ejemplar que no podía esperar a leer

-Tierra llamando a Jane- dijo Betty

Jane levantó la mirada, su amiga Betty le estaba señalando a alguien, Jane siguió el dedo de su amiga y se topó con una chica nueva rubia. Se le hizo vagamente familiar

-¿Qué tiene?- preguntó

-¿No sabes quién es?-Jane negó con la cabeza- Es Sharon Carter

-La prima de Peggy- dijo Jane casi con en un susurro

-¿Crees que debíamos llamarla?- preguntó Betty

-Sí, probablemente no se sentirá cómoda, nosotras podríamos ayudarle- dijo Jane

Betty Ross siempre era así, muy amable y amorosa con todos, siempre veía el lado bueno de las cosas, a ella le gustaba ser así porque sabía que de una forma u otra el universo se lo pagaría de la mejor manera. Betty también pertenecía al Club de ciencias junto con Jane, pero la única diferencia es que su padre la obligaba, siempre le exigía ser la mejor en todo, era muy estricto con ella. Su padre era General en el Ejército, él quería un hijo varón y se decepcionó mucho al tener una hija; la madre de Betty había fallecido en el parto, por lo que su padre era lo único que le quedaba. Betty no iba a competir por ser la jefa del club de ciencias, ella no quería estar ahí, así que pensó que este año podía meterse al periódico escolar que siempre fue su meta desde que entró.

-¡Hey, Sharon!- gritó Betty

La chica rubia levantó la mirada y vio a la chica que la llamaba, caminó hasta ella y se sentó en el lugar vacío que estaba enfrente de Jane y Betty. Las miró.

-Hola, yo soy Elizabeth Ross, pero puedes llamarme Betty- dijo Betty sonriendo

-Y yo soy Jane Foster, pero puedes llamarme Jane- dijo Jane imitando la voz de Betty

-Mucho gusto… pero ¿Cómo saben mi nombre?

-Este…- dijo Jane algo pensativa - Peggy nos comentó de tu llegada este año

Sharon Carter, ella era la prima de Peggy y cuando le dieron la noticia de que la transferirían a la misma escuela que su prima se puso tan feliz que desde ese momento empezó a planear los talleres que tomaría y a revisar las clases extracurriculares. Pero con la muerte de su prima todo cambió, ya no tenía interés de ir, no se emocionó tanto y esperó que ese día no llegara. Nunca se imaginó que el primer día, en el autobús se encontraría a dos de sus amigas. Simplemente para su primer día esperaba estar pronto en casa de sus tíos

-¿Eran sus amigas?- preguntó Sharon

-Algo así- dijo Betty- era la asesorada de Jane el año pasado, de ahí la conocimos

Sharon se relajó, por lo menos esas chicas no eran tan cercanas a Peggy.

-Oh- dijo Sharon entrando en cuenta lo grosera que había sido- Perdón, fui una grosera, gracias por no dejarme hacer algo vergonzoso allá atrás

-No te preocupes, Betty la súper chica, salva a muchas personas de eso- dijo Jane riendo

-Simplemente está celosa- dijo Betty sonriendo- ¿Así que segundo año, no Sharon?

-Así es, segundo año- contestó la rubia sonriendo un poco.

* * *

**¿Les gustó? :)**

**Dudas, comentarios, aclaraciones, reclamos... en un review ¿shi? Por favor :3**


	3. Conociéndote

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Marvel, y uno que otro también pertenece a la mitología nórdica**

* * *

**Conociéndote **

Loki bajó del auto de su hermano en cuando estuvo en su lugar de estacionamiento, ni siquiera espero a que estuviera completamente apagado. Simplemente, Loki odiaba a los amigos de su hermano, a todos y cada uno de ellos, no los soportaba y odiaba los días que su grupito se juntaban en su casa. Era de lo peor y un sufrimiento para él.

-¡Nos vamos a las 4, hermano!-Escuchó Loki que Thor le decía

¿Hasta las 4? Loki no iba a poder soportar estar tanto tiempo en esa escuela, pero todo con tal de no viajar en el autobús escolar. Caminó hacia la entrada, ya había varios coches en el estacionamiento y personas en los jardines, los autobuses empezaban a llegar todos repletos de alumnos. Cuando Loki llegó hasta la puerta, fue empujado por miles de estudiantes más, ni siquiera lo tomaron en cuenta. Resopló y siguió caminando, todos eran unos salvajes, según él. Sintió como alguien ya estaba caminando a su lado, Loki lo vio, era Pietro

-Buenos días, su señoría- dijo Pietro sonriendo

-No me digas así- dijo Loki

Los dos fueron a sus casilleros, que estaban juntos. Pietro y Loki se hicieron amigos el primer día de clases del año pasado gracias a que ambos fueron víctimas de la misma broma a los novatos, desde ese entonces se podía decir que eran amigos. Loki vació algunos de sus libros en él, cerró su casillero y se recargó en el

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó Pietro

-¿Tu cómo crees? Odio cada segundo de mi vida en este espantoso lugar- dijo Loki- ¿Y tú?

-Bien, yo si estoy bien ¿sabes? Esta mañana vino a visitarme Crystal, te juro que es fenomenal- dijo Pietro

-¡Buenos días, vecinos!- dijo una voz algo chillante para el gusto de Loki

Pietro aún seguía con su cabeza dentro del casillero, Loki volteó y no pudo creer lo que veía: la loca de los colores ahora tenía su casillero junto a ellos. Loki la recordaba perfecto, eran del mismo año y siempre vestía de una manera muy extravagante. Otra cosa que agregar a lista de cosas que odia Loki: su nueva vecina, Sigyn Gondul. Loki la ignoró, pero la chica se paró enfrente de él, extendiendo algo.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Loki tomando el estúpido folleto

-Es para el club de reciclaje, deberían de asistir, todos los viernes hay rosquillas- dijo Sigyn sonriendo

-No gracias- dijo Loki- no quiero trabajar con basura

-No seas aguafiestas, te queda súper cerca- dijo Sigyn señalando el salón que estaba tras de ella- Es en ese salón, empieza a las 3:30. Además, lo imparte la profesora Jemma Simmons que nos da biología este año, si entras al club no haces su examen final

-¡Yo me apunto!- gritó Pietro pegándose con su propio casillero.

-No puedes, tienes clase de atletismo a esa hora- dijo Loki pensando aquella oportunidad, todo mundo decía que la profesora Jemma tenía los exámenes más complicados- Lo pensaré, cabeza de cerillo

Sigyn lo miro sonriente, ni siquiera le importó que la hubiera llamado "cabeza de cerillo", simplemente estaba feliz porque había logrado un nuevo integrante a su club. Después recorrería los pasillos en busca de más gente para su club, que estaba escaso de integrantes así que debía de esforzarse. Así que se despidió de ellos y siguió su camino, con folletos en mano.

-¡Eh!- gritó Loki, pero no lo hizo caso- Dejó su casillero abierto- rodó los ojos, sin poder creer lo distraída que era.

Loki cerró el casillero de Sigyn, tomó su mochila y junto con Pietro se encaminaron a su primera clase.

* * *

Tony estacionó su fabuloso coche nuevo junto al de Thor, saludó a sus tres amigos con su saludo de mano y salió del coche. Clint salió disparado hacía la escuela, diciendo que debía de inscribirse antes que Natasha. Tony y Pepper bajaron del coche, mientras Tony saludaba a sus amigos con un apretón de manos, Pepper revisaba el horario de ambos, tenían algunas clases en común lo cual hacía muy feliz a Pepper.

-¡Tony!- lo llamó Pepper desde el otro lado del coche, Tony volteó- Debes de inscribirte a tu clase extracurricular que querías

-Cierto- dijo Tony- De acuerdo, caballeros, esta tarde a las 5 en mi casa.- dijo a sus amigos y todos asintieron

-¡Tony!

-¡Ya voy!- dijo Tony-

Tony fue hasta Pepper, la pelirroja le guardó su horario en su mochila mientras él revisaba su celular. Caminaron hasta la entrada, donde Tony se dio cuenta que había varias chicas esperándolo, saludó a algunas y a otras les indicó que lo llamaran, Pepper rodó los ojos y siguieron su camino hacía el salón de tecnología. Tony esperaba inscribirse, bueno, pre-inscribirse a la clases, era una de las clases más demandadas y por eso debía de pasar por una pre-inscripción.

-¡Hola!- gritó alguien, Sigyn con algo en mano- ¿No quieren unirse al grupo de reciclaje?-le extendió un folleto a Tony

-Yo no….- dijo Tony

-Yo lo tomaré- dijo Pepper sonriendo- Estoy segura de que Tony lo pensará

Sigyn sonrió y salió corriendo. Pepper de nuevo guardó el papel en la mochila de Tony.

-¿Por qué no te gusta que la gente te entregue las cosas?- preguntó la pelirroja

-Es una manía que tengo- dijo Tony- ¿Sabes en que estoy trabajando? Es un mayordomo computarizado.

-¿Para qué quieres un mayordomo computarizado?

-Yo que sé, simplemente lo estoy inventado- dijo Tony tomando un trago de su botella de agua.

Así era Pepper, sus amigas decían que parecía más la asistente personal de Tony que su mejor amiga, pero ella lo hacía porque le gustaba ser amable con Tony, desde siempre habían sido amigos y casi siempre la había ayudado en las materias que no dominaba, simplemente comportarse así con él, era como una forma de agradecimiento y nada más. Pasaron por las oficinas de deportes, y vieron como Clint y Natasha discutían fuera.

-Sería genial un día también pasar por Natasha, se pelearían todo el camino- dijo Tony

-Yo no quiero eso- dijo Pepper

Sonó el celular de Tony, ya tenía como diez mensajes de texto de varias chicas y comenzó a contestarlos. Eso era lo que amaba Tony del primer día de clases, tener ya programadas varias citas por lo menos en dos semanas. Sus amigos siempre le preguntaban cómo es que hacía eso, simplemente se comportaba de la manera que él era y punto, no había mayor secreto. Tal vez, su único contendiente fuerte era Thor por ser el quarterback pero nada más, él iba ganando y por mucho. Bueno, también estaba Clint, era un gran atleta pero no era tan guapo como él, Tony lo sabía y podía jactarse de ello.

-Tony…-el teléfono de Pepper sonó- ¡Hey! Porque les das mi número a las chicas con las que no quieres salir

-Porque así contestarás y pensarán que se equivocaron al apuntar el número, así nunca más me llamaran

-¿Ok?- dijo Pepper- En fin, aquí te dejo- habían llegado al salón de tecnología- Iré a mi casillero, luego nos vemos ¿ok?

Pero Tony ya no contestó, simplemente entró en el salón listo para su pre-inscripción.

* * *

Clint odió a Tony casi todo el camino a la escuela, quería llegar temprano para llegar a tiempo a las oficinas de Deportes, bueno, quería llegar antes que Natasha. Cuando llegaron al estacionamiento, ni siquiera se quiso quedar a platicar un rato, simplemente salió disparado hacía la escuela. Corrió por los pasillos, las oficinas de deportes estaban casi hasta el otro lado, pegadas a las canchas, si iba caminando iba a legar justo después del toque del timbre, por eso decidió correr, no le importó empujar a varios y que le dijeran cosas, simplemente quería llegar antes. Dobló en una esquina y la vio, parada cruzada de brazos y su cabello pelirrojo cayendo por su espalda. Natasha había llegado primero. Ella volteó y sonrió con suficiencia.

-Llegas tarde, Barton- dijo Natasha- Ahora tendrás que formarte

-Por lo que veo, no hay ninguna fila, simplemente veo a una chica de cabello rojo parada frente a una puerta

-¿Qué acaso eres idiota?

-No más que tú- dijo Clint sonriendo

-Eres un…- Natasha iba a contestar, pero la puerta se abrió y dejó ver la profesora Hill.

-Sabía que ustedes dos estarían aquí- dijo la profesora

Los dos entraron, ni siquiera la secretaria estaba ahí, únicamente Natasha y Clint eran los únicos locos interesados en meterse a algún deporte sin haber tomado la clase muestra que se impartiría. La maestra María Hill era la coordinadora del área de deportes, sabía muy bien la competencia que tenían los dos estudiantes frente a ella, y no era que le disgustara, ambos eran excelentes atletas y habían logrado llenar un poco más la sala de trofeos. La profesora sacó dos hojas de inscripción y miró a cada uno.

-Muy bien, chicos. Aquí tengo dos solicitudes, deben de poner sus datos y los deportes nuevos que desean añadir a su lista ¿De acuerdo? Las voy a poner sobre la mesa, con cuidado

Ni Natasha ni Clint esperaron a que las hojas estuvieran en la mesa, se las arrebataron y empezaron a escribir. Para ellos, todo era una competencia, y según ellos y para lástima de Natasha, Clint había ganado el año anterior. Ambos escribían lo más rápido que podían, Natasha quería ser la primera inscrita en tiro con arco y kung fu, este año estaba completamente decidida a ganarle a Clint.

-¡Terminé!- dijo Barton

Natasha no levantó la vista, esa mini competencia todavía no tenía un vencedor. La profesora lo revisó.

-Clint, no apuntaste tu nombre- dijo la profesora

Natasha río y Clint volvió a apuntar en su hoja.

-¡Terminé, terminé!- dijo Natasha

La profesora Hill lo revisó y asintió.

-Bien, Natasha, ya puedes retirarte, las clases muestra son el viernes después de clases- dijo la profesora mientras también tomaba la hoja de Clint, la revisó y asintió- Bien, lo mismo para ti, Clint. Esperen hasta el viernes, por favor.

Natasha y Clint salieron de la oficina, Natasha estaba contenta.

-Parece que este año la suerte está de mi parte- dijo Natasha sonriendo

-No te emociones mucho- dijo Clint- Te ganaré de nuevo este año, preciosa.

-No me llames preciosa, animal- dijo Natasha

Eso le gustaba a Clint, molestar a Natasha hasta sacarla de quicio, desde el año pasado supo que había nacido para arruinarle la vida a esa pelirroja, y lo iba a hacer hasta el final de la preparatoria. Natasha lo miró con odio y dio media vuelta, hoy no iba a pelearse con nadie, hoy iba a ser un día lleno de arcoíris y ponis, bueno, tal vez no, pero pensaba disfrutarlo sin la intromisión de Barton.

-¡Buen trasero!- gritó Clint una vez que Natasha lo había dejado atrás

Natasha no respondió, simplemente se limitó a levantar el dedo medio de su mano.

* * *

Betty estaba sola arreglando su casillero, Jane había sido llamada por la profesora Hill, y Sharon estaba en la oficina principal obteniendo su horario y esas cosas. Su primera clase era Literatura, en esa asignatura tenía muchos libros que llevar y su mochila pesaba horrores, el profesor Sitwell siempre pedía muchos libros y eso lo sabía Betty, que lo tuvo el año pasado y no supo porque volvió meterse a su clase. Abrió completamente su casillero, su vecino no estaba así que no molestaría a nadie. Le llegó un mensaje de Sigyn

-"¿Quieres unirte al club de reciclaje? Rosquillas los viernes"-

Betty sonrió y negó con la cabeza, no tenía tiempo para otro club que no era el de ciencias, que pensaba dejar dentro de poco.

-"No, gracias, tal vez para la próxima"

Pero antes de enviar el mensaje escuchó como alguien se pegaba contra su puerta del casillero. Se asustó e hizo que soltara su celular que se desbarató en el suelo. Ni siquiera miró su celular, se fijó en el chico que se había pegado contra su puerta, era lo malo para las personas que tenía un casillero a nivel de piso.

-Oh ¿Estás bien?- dijo Betty levantando al chico- Por favor, discúlpame

El chico se enderezó, tenía su mano en donde se había pegado. Betty se sintió la peor persona del mundo por dejar que ese chico se pegara, ni siquiera se enteró de que estaba ahí. Betty lo reconoció del grupo de ciencias, pero no sabía cómo se llamaba

-No te preocupes, estoy bien. Gracias, Betty- dijo

-Soy una desconsiderada, no pensé en que alguien podía estar en el casillero de abajo- dijo Betty

-Tranquila, me pasa muy seguido, créeme- miró hacia abajo y vio el celular desbaratado de Betty- ¿Se te calló por mi culpa? Perdón, déjame ayudarte

-No, no, te acabas de golpear la cabeza- dijo Betty

Betty recogió su celular y lo armó en tres segundos. Se sentía fatal, en primera por haber golpeado al chico y en segunda por que no recordaba su nombre y él si sabía el suyo.

-Esto va a sonar mal, pero sé que te conozco de algún lado y no recuerdo tu nombre- dijo Betty cerrando la puerta de su casillero

-Son Bruce, Bruce Banner, del club de ciencias- dijo Bruce también cerrando su casillero con el pie

-Oh, Bruce- dijo Betty sonriendo- Prometo tener más cuidado con mi puerta

Bruce sonrió, esa chica era muy amable con él sin siquiera conocerlo, a lo mejor, pensó, no sabía nada de su trastorno de personalidad. Ya no sabía qué hacer, no era un experto con chicas como Thor o Tony.

-Bueno, debo de irme- dijo Bruce

-¡Espera!- dijo Betty levantando su mochila- ¿Qué clase tienes ahorita?

-Literatura con Sitwell

-Yo igual ¿Puedo acompañarte?

-Emm…si- dijo Bruce

Los dos caminaron en silencio, Betty pensó que era muy guapo, no supo porque antes no lo había notado, pero ahora que lo conocía, deseaba conocerlo más, pero al parecer Bruce no era muy hablador. Así que Betty quiso hacerle la plática pero el rápidamente se cerraba a cualquier intento de charla. Por otro lado, Bruce no tenía ganas de hablar, tras el golpe sentía como se iba enojando poco a poco pero intentó calmarse y no hacer un escándalo frente a esa chica; primero, Bruce iba a pasar al baño a tomarse esa pastilla que lo relajaba pero ahora con Betty, debía de llegar a su salón completamente enojado y eso no era nada bueno cuando se trataba de él.

* * *

Jane no sabía que estaba haciendo sentada frente al escritorio de la profesora María Hill, no había hecho nada malo, no quería estar ahí, quería irse a su primer clase de año y no estar encerrada con esa maestra que le daba miedo. Estaba jugando con los dijes de sus pulseras hasta que la puerta por fin se abrió, entró la profesora y alguien se sentó a lado de Jane, Jane lo miró y no entendió porque el quarterback del equipo estaba sentado junto a ella. No es hubieran hecho algo malo, ni siquiera se hablaban, ni siquiera él sabía de su existencia.

-¿Puedo saber porque estoy aquí?- preguntó Jane, que estaba muy nerviosa

-Necesitamos su ayuda, señorita Foster- dijo la profesora Hill- Seguramente sabe que nuestra estrella del futbol irá el próximo año a la universidad

-Sí, igual yo- dijo Jane cruzándose de brazos

-Exacto. Usted es la niña prodigio de las ciencias- dijo la profesora

-¡Ah! No se vaya por las ramas- miró a Jane- Jane Foster, la profesora Hill quieren pedirte que seas mi tutora en ciencias este año –los tres escucharon el timbre sonar, las clases habían empezado

-¿Qué? – Dijo Jane mirando extrañada a Thor- ¿Para qué quiere que sea su tutora? – volvió su mirada a la profesora

-Thor necesita subir su promedio para ser tomado en cuenta en Harvard, piensa competir por una beca deportiva, donde también necesita tener mejores calificaciones-

-¿Harvard? ¿Este mastodonte, sin ofender, Thor, quiere estudiar en Harvard?- dijo Jane

-Creas o no tengo aspiraciones- dijo Thor

-No lo dudo

-No peleen- dijo la profesora- Jane, si logras que Thor saque buenas calificaciones, tu estarás exenta del programa de deportes

-¿Con 10?

-Con 10- afirmó la maestra

-De acuerdo.

La profesora les firmó a ambos un permiso avisando a sus profesores que estaban con ella. Jane y Thor salieron de la oficina, no dijeron nada, Thor esperaba que le dijera cuando se verían o como estaría eso de las tutorías, pero no dijo nada, simplemente la dejó pensar. Caminaron, pasaron frente a la enfermería y Jane se detuvo frente al salón de Thor, el rubio se asustó, pensó que la chica lo estaría siguiendo o algo así, por que llegaba a suceder. Pero no fue así, la chica entró a literatura con él, compartían la clase. Como ya no había lugares, los dos se sentaron en las bancas de hasta atrás, Thor no dejaba de mirarla, quería saber cómo estaría todo ese embrollo.

-¿Entonces?- susurró Thor para que el profesor no lo viera

-Viernes. A las 3.- dijo Jane sacando su libro que el profesor pedía, notó la cara de Thor de desconcierto- ¿Qué pasa?

-No puedo a las 3- dijo Thor- ¿Qué te parece a las 4?

-¿Y en dónde? La escuela estará cerrada para entonces

-No sé, voy a tu casa o tú a la mía

-Entonces en mi casa- dijo Jane- A las 4 en punto,

Thor asintió, no dijo nada más por qué sintió la mirada del profesor clavada en ellos dos. Así que saco un cuaderno y arrancó una hoja de papel, donde escribió:

-"¿Dónde vives?

Lo lanzó y vio como Jane abría el papel. Lo leyó, sacó una pluma para contestar.

-"A la derecha de la casa de tu amigo Stark"

* * *

Ahora era completamente oficial, Sharon estaba perdida en su nueva escuela. No tuvo tiempo de alcanzar a Betty para preguntarle donde estaba el salón que le tocaba, estaba nerviosa, no había nadie en el pasillo y el mapa que le habían dado no era muy esclarecedor. Justo ahora tenía historia, ni siquiera sabía si el profesor la perdonaría por ser nueva o algo así. Cuando dio vuela, vio algo que no quería ver: el altar que los alumnos de la escuela formaron frente al casillero de Peggy, y frente a él un muchacho recargado en los casilleros. Le dio mucha pena, pero debía de preguntarle a alguien antes de perderse más en ese laberintico colegio.

-¿Disculpa?

El chico volteó, ella sonrió un poco

-Lamento molestarte, pero ¿Sabes dónde queda el salón t-122?

-Primer pasillo a la izquierda, la tercera puerta- dijo

-Gracias- dijo Sharon sin mirar el altar

Caminó pero no calculó bien, ni siquiera pudo evitar el pie de ese chico. Calló el suelo, todos sus libros se esparcieron y su muñeca le dolía. El chico se levantó de inmediato y la ayudó a levantarse, después recogió todos sus libros y se los entregó.

-¿Estás bien?

-No- dijo Sharon- creo que me lastime la muñeca

-Ven, te llevaré a la enfermería.

Los dos caminaron el largo tramo hasta la enfermería del colegio, él cargaba su mochila y sus libros mientras que ella evitaba mover su muñeca para que no le doliera. Cuando llegaron, la enfermera la atendió, la sentó en una de las sillas, dejándolo a él parado.

-¿Tu nombre, querida?

-Sharon Carter-

La enfermera tecleó en la computadora y la encontró, como no tenían lo necesario para atenderla en esa estación, debía de ir a la enfermería del área deportiva, dejándolos a los dos chicos solos

-¿Tú eres la prima de Peggy?-

-Si- dijo en voz baja

-Cuanto lo siento, olvide que llegaba este año, Peggy me dijo mil veces pero yo no lo recordé-

-Espera ¿Tú quién eres?

-Steve Rogers

Genial, este no había sido el día de Sharon, primero en el autobús se encontró con dos amigas de Peggy y ahora su novio… ex novio estaba con ella en la enfermería, además tenía un esguince ¿acaso era algo del destino? Sharon no lo sabía, solo sabía que era algo malo y punto. No debió de haberse trasferido a Horace Mann.

-Este no es mi día- dijo Sharon

-Ni el mío- confesó Steve sentándose frente a ella-

Se quedaron en silencio ¿Qué se suponía que iban a decir? Lo único en común que tenían era Peggy y no iban a hablar de eso, sería algo extraño y triste. Además, Steve se sentía culpable, había tirado a Sharon y esa caída le había provocado un esguince.

-¿Quieres un dulce? – preguntó Sharon

-¿Tienes uno?

-No, pero la enfermera si- Sharon de levanto y abrió con su mano buena un bote con muchas paleta, ella tomó una y le ofreció una a Steve, el dudo- Anda toma, entretente en algo

Steve tomo una, Sharon dejó el bote en su lugar y volvió a su lugar, ambos comían sus paletas esperando a la enfermera. Steve la miró, tenía un aire a Peggy, era bonita, pero pensar en intentar algo con alguien, le hacía mal, simplemente su corazón pertenecía a Peggy y no sería de nadie más.

* * *

**¿Les gustó? :)**

**Dudas, comentarios, aclaraciones, reclamos... en un review ¿va? Por favor :3**


	4. Tú

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Marvel, y uno que otro también pertenece a la mitología nórdica**

* * *

**Tú**

Viernes, después de clases, la hora había llegado. Natasha estaba en el vestidor de mujeres, usaba un short para hacer deportes y una blusa de manga corta, si bien le gustaban los deportes no quería significar que no fuera femenina. Amarró su cabello en una coleta alta, después guardó su mochila en uno de los casilleros de ahí. Cuando iba a salir, con tan solo un pie fuera, sintió como alguien la empujaba hacía dentro, Natasha cayó al suelo de sentón, sabía perfectamente quien había sido, al asomarse lo vio riéndose al final del pasillo: Clint Barton. Natasha se levantó rápidamente y salió corriendo detrás de él, sonó su celular y lo contestó rápidamente

-Llegas tarde, preciosa- dijo Clint Barton al otro lado del teléfono- Te gané esta vez

-Idiota- contestó y colgó el teléfono.

La primera clase era kung fu, no había muchas personas y todos eran hombres, cuando Natasha apareció no se hicieron esperar los silbidos y expresiones, ella simplemente los ignoró, tenía la mirada fija en Barton, lo iba a derrotar. El maestro la miró de arriba abajo, la ignoró por completo, dudaba de la capacidad de las mujeres para esas cosas.

-Bienvenidos a la clase de muestra de kung fu. Yo soy el profesor Burrows-Nadie dijo nada, Natasha ya quería empezar -Antes que nada ¿Alguien tiene alguna experiencia en artes marciales?- Y solo dos personas levantaron la mano: Clint y Natasha. El maestro miro de nuevo a Natasha, no le creía en nada- Joven, cuéntenos que sabe hacer usted- le dijo el profesor a Clint

-Lucha libre, profesor

Natasha no pudo evitar reír sarcásticamente, lo que hizo que Clint se molestara. El profesor fue a pararse frente a Natasha, ella lo miró desafiante hasta que el decidió preguntarle.

-¿Y usted, señorita?

- Karate, judo, savate, lo básico del kung fu y boxeo- dijo orgullosa

-Supongo que no le será problema hacernos una demostración con su compañero- dijo el profesor

-Será todo un placer- dijo Natasha sonriendo

Clint y Natasha se pusieron frente a frente, ambos en posición de ataque. Clint fue el primero en lanzar el primer golpe, ella lo esquivo, y así fue por un rato, en un golpe que Clint lanzaba ella lo detuvo con su brazo que la desestabilizó y la hizo caer, Natasha escuchó como sus compañeros y profesor se reían, pero no habían visto nada aún. Natasha se acomodó e hizo un movimiento con su pierna para patear una de su contrincante que lo hizo caer, ella se levantó triunfante y se alejó un poco de Clint, ahora todo mundo guardaba silencio. Clint se recuperó y ella corrió hacía él, Clint no dudo en arremeter contra ella pero fue demasiado lento, ella ya lo tenía en el suelo atrapado en una llave hecha por sus piernas. Clint no se podía mover, solo manoteaba, hasta que le indicó al profesor que parara eso. Era muy vergonzoso.

-Está bien, alto- dijo el profesor- Está claro que si sabe artes marciales

Natasha deshizo la llave que le hacía a Clint, se levantó y sacudió los restos de pasto que estaban pegados en ella. Regresó feliz a su lugar Clint se levantó avergonzado. La clase continuó, no trabajaron en parejas no era tiempo aún.

-Es todo por hoy chicos- dijo el profesor- recuerden que si quieren inscribirse a mi clase, deben de ir al departamento de deportes a meter su solicitud

Natasha debía de quedarse, seguía la clase de tiro con arco. Clint estaba recostado en el pasto, el profesor le preguntó que qué hacía ahí, Clint le dijo lo del tiro con arco, y el profesor contestó que no iba a dar su clase hoy, sino hasta la próxima semana. Natasha escuchó eso y fue de regresó al edificio. Estaba a punto de entrar en el vestidor de mujeres para tomar una ducha rápida e irse a su casa, pero alguien la llamó antes de que entrara

-Romanoff- dijo Clint

-¿Qué quieres, Barton?- Natasha no quería tener una pelea, le dolía todo el cuerpo

-¿Qué clase de niña loca eres? ¿Qué edad tienes, 16 o 17? Bueno no importa ¿Cómo demonios puedes hacer eso?

-Tengo un padre que me inculcó esos gustos desde pequeña

-Que rayos, eres extraña- dijo Clint

-No, estás enojado porque una chica pateó tu trasero- dijo Natasha sonriendo- y si me disculpas, debo cambiarme- ella le dio la espalda y cerró la puerta del vestidor en la cara de Clint

Clint se rindió, solo había sido un golpe de suerte. Su celular vibró, era un mensaje de Tony.

-"¿Qué te pateó el trasero una chica?"

Los chismes sí que volaban rápido

* * *

Loki no sabía lo que hacía, ni si quiera estaba seguro de hacerlo, pero no tenía opción. Estaba afuera del salón del club de reciclaje, no quería tocar, pero tampoco quería quedarse afuera como un tonto. Por la ventana no pudo ver a nadie, tal vez le vieron la cara, pero no lo sabía, debía de entrar. Revisó su reloj, 3:29, había llegado en tiempo, tenía media hora si no quería que Thor lo dejara. Se armó de valor y entró. Se asomó, no había absolutamente nadie. Esa cabeza de cerillo lo había timado.

Loki cerró la puerta del salón y se dirigió a la salida, parada en la estación de autobús estaba ella, con su cabello todo enmarañado, por eso Loki se peinaba bien, no quería que se viera afectado por el viento. Se acercó a ella

-Me engañaste- dijo Loki

-¿Qué?-Sigyn lo miró y sonrió- Oh, no, no conseguí integrantes y si no hay alumnos, no hay club

-Yo iba a asistir- dijo Loki como si fuera obvio

-Nunca confirmaste

-¿Se debía confirmar?- preguntó Loki viendo a la pelirroja a su lado

-Si, en el folleto venía mi número, si ibas a asistir debías de mandarme un mensaje- dijo Sigyn

-Oh- dijo Loki, se sintió como un tonto. Así que mejor cambiaba de tema- ¿Y de verdad exentaré biología si voy al club?

-Sí, Loki, si- dijo Sigyn parecía divertida- ¿Entonces te quedaste solo para el club?

-Si, además tengo que esperar a mi hermano. Él es el del coche. No viajo en autobús porque no me gusta, mucha gente para mi gusto

-Yo adoro viajar en autobús, me gusta la gente, me gusta sonreír a los demás y hablar… espera- dijo Sigyn señalando algo- ¿No es ese tu hermano?

Loki apenas vio el rayo rojo que salía disparado. Thor lo había dejado. Thor lo había dejado en la escuela, ni siquiera se molestó en avisarle. Lo odio bastante en ese momento. El celular de Loki sonó, un mensaje

-"Lo siento, tuve que irme. Pasó por ti a las cinco ;)"-

-Maldito idiota- dijo Loki- Me dejó ¿Puedes creerlo?

-A mí también me pasa, mi madre a veces olvida pasar por mí…como hoy

Sigyn se sentó en la acera. Loki la miró, debía de esperar a Thor, no tenía dinero suficiente para un taxi, porque autobuses ya no había; así que soltó su mochila y se sentó a un lado de Sigyn, que ya había sacado una caja de rosquillas y estaba comiendo una. Sigyn le ofreció una, Loki aceptó y ambos comieron sus rosquillas en silencio.

-Oye- Sigyn lo llamó, Loki la miró- ¿Sabes si alguien ha estado rondando por mi casillero? Es que a veces me falta algo o está abierto

-Tú lo dejas abierto siempre- dijo Loki- Probablemente alguien te esté robando

-¿Yo lo dejó abierto?

-Sí, siempre- dijo Loki – A veces lo cierro por ti, solo cuando lo encuentro abierto

-O vaya, eres mi héroe- dijo Sigyn riendo-

-Creo que soy más como un anti-héroe- a Loki no le causó gracia

* * *

Thor había olvidado por completo su clase con Jane Foster, se había entretenido con Sif un rato y eso lo había hecho olvidar. Tenía que ir a la casa de Tony y de ahí buscar la casa de Jane, era la casa de la derecha pero no sabía si era su derecha o la derecha de Jane. Además, también olvidó avisarle a Loki que no iba a poder regresarlo, ahora se había quedado en la escuela otra hora más, no le mortificaba, cuando salió vio que tenía compañía.

Cuando Thor llegó a la casa de Tony, revisó ambas casas vecinas de su amigo. Thor se sintió como un idiota al no pedirle su teléfono o su Facebook, ahora estaba ahí viendo ambas casas. Decidió estacionar el coche al otro lado de la calle y se bajó a inspeccionar. Llevaba su mochila y su celular en la mano, estaba a punto de enviarle un mensaje a Tony para preguntarle por Jane pero ella apareció de la nada frente a él.

-Llegaste a tiempo- dijo ella

-Dijiste que fuera puntual- contestó Thor guardando su celular.

Jane asintió y lo llevo hasta su casa, al parecer ella ni siquiera entró en ella antes que Thor llegara, todavía tenía su mochila. Cuando Jane abrió su puerta, Thor se sorprendió, había miles de papeles con números pegados por todos lados, en el suelo y hasta en el techo estaban pegados. Tuvo cuidado de seguir el mismo camino que Jane, pero él era mucho más grande y no siempre pisaba el camino correcto. Cuando Thor levantó la mirada, Jane ya casi estaba al otro lado de la habitación asomándose por todos lados. Ella lo miró y le indicó que se apurara.

-Apúrate- dijo Jane cuando Thor llegó hasta su lado- Vamos a ir al estudio, ahí tengo mis libros

Jane lo llevó hasta una puerta enorme, que también tenía papeles, cuando la abrió, Thor se sorprendió de que estuviera completamente libre de papeles y que estuviera abarrotado de libros en su lugar: pilas de libros casi del tamaño de Jane, otros abiertos, unos en sus estantes.

-¿Podemos apurarnos? Es que dejé a mi hermano en la escuela y debo pasar por él

-Oh- dijo Jane sentándose en una mesa redonda llena de libros- ¿Es muy pequeño tu hermano? ¿Qué edad tiene? – Jane los espacio dejándoles un espacio libre donde trabajar

-16- dijo Thor rascándose la cabeza- no le gusta el autobús, es algo extraño, por eso yo lo debo de regresar a tiempo, si no explotará- Thor se sentó en la silla frente a Jane

-Claro, no tardaremos mucho esta sesión- Jane sacó unas hojas engrapadas- Te preparé un examen para ver que tanto necesito enseñarte

-¿Examen? –Thor tomó las hojas y las revisó, eran cinco escritas por ambos lados- Esto no se hace en una hora

-Obviamente lo que no sepas hacer, lo dejas en blanco- dijo Jane sacando su calculadora y se la dio- Empieza

Thor empezó a resolver el examen, estaba complicado y no recordaba casi nada. Thor levantó un poco la mirada, Jane tenía a su alrededor cinco libros abiertos y escribía como loca en una hoja. Thor pensó que se veía muy nerd haciendo eso, debería de hacer cosas normales de una chica: como ir al centro comercial, comprar zapatos y… no sabía, pero estaba seguro que hablar de chicos era una cosa normal entre las chicas.

-¿Eso es lo que haces en tu tiempo libre, calcular cosas?- preguntó Thor, bajando su lápiz

-A veces, no toda mi vida gira alrededor de la ciencia- contestó Jane sin mirar a Thor

-Oh, no, claro que no- dijo Thor con sarcasmo- Toda tu casa tiene hojas llenas de números y esas cosas. Deberías de salir más seguido

-Son de mis padres- dijo Jane mirando a Thor- Y claro que salgo, no soy una completa ermitaña

-¿Vas al centro comercial, a fiestas? – Jane negó con la cabeza- ¿Entonces? Definitivamente no eres una chica normal

-Voy a casa de mi amiga, el centro comercial no nos gusta por lo que vamos a la cafetería del centro. Y deja de criticar mi vida social, haz tu examen.

-Eres una aburrida

-Hay que limitarnos a nuestros deberes. Yo te enseño, tú aprendes ¿Ok?

-Ok- dijo Thor volviendo a su examen

* * *

Tony y Pepper estaban en la habitación de Tony, ella estaba leyendo una revista de negocios mientras que él trabajaba en su computadora con unos códigos que Pepper no entendía. Tony llevaba tiempo trabajando en su mayordomo computarizado, estaba a punto de terminarlo pero faltaban códigos muy largos. Estaba cansado, había llegado de la escuela específicamente a trabajar en eso, ahora ya eran las 6 de la tarde y no había comido absolutamente nada. Se levantó y movió sus músculos, Pepper lo miraba por encima de su revista.

-¿No tienes hambre?- preguntó Tony

-Te dije ya mil veces que comí en casa- dijo Pepper bajando su revista- Tú tienes hambre ¿Por qué no pides que te preparen algo?

-No tengo ganas de comer aquí- dijo Tony - ¿Vamos por una pizza?

Pepper sonrió y asintió. Los dos bajaron las escaleras, Pepper le mandaba un mensaje a su mamá diciéndole donde iba a estar mientras Tony tomaba las llaves de su auto. Cuando salieron, Tony vio como Thor arrancaba su coche y se iba, no supo si había ido a verlo, ni siquiera sabía que iba a estar por ahí. Tony y Pepper se subieron al auto, Pepper puso la radio y emprendieron su camino a la pizzería.

-¿Puedes creer que Natasha le haya pateado el trasero a Clint?- dijo Tony riéndose

-Te dije que eso iba a pasar, Nat es muy buena en eso- dijo Pepper- Sigyn me mandó un mensaje con la foto ¿La quieres ver? – Pepper sacó su celular y buscó en las imágenes- Es esta- Tony vio la foto en un semáforo y se río-

-¿Por qué todas tus amigas son pelirrojas?-

-No todas son pelirrojas, Tony- dijo Pepper-

-Creo que por que tú eres pelirroja, buscas personas pelirrojas

-Deja de decir la palabra "pelirrojas", empieza a sonar extraño

Cuando llegaron a la pizzería, se sentaron y esperaron a la mesera, cuando llegó, Pepper simplemente pidió un menú que sería para Tony pero que él no iba a querer tomar por que tenía una tonta manía.

-De verdad, Tony, no sé qué harías sin mí- dijo Pepper riendo

-Me moriría o algo- dijo Tony quitándose sus lentes oscuros- Simplemente eres la mejor

Esto hizo sonrojar a Pepper, pero Tony no lo notó debido a que estaba coqueteando con la mirada con una chica no muy lejos de ella. Pepper rodó los ojos y ella misma buscó la pizza que Tony iba a querer para pedirla a la mesera. Cuando Tony volvió su mirad a Pepper, ella ya no tenía el menú.

-Pizza vegetariana con anchoas- dijo Pepper- Tranquilo, me sé tú raro gusto en pizzas

-Eres mi salvadora- Tony sonrío

-Definitivamente, no sé qué harías si mí, Stark- dijo Pepper sonriendo

Cuando la pizza llegó, la colocaron al centro de la mesa y Tony empezó a comer. Pepper simplemente veía como si amigo era remplazado por una aspiradora de pizza, Tony siempre era así, trabajaba hasta más no poder, sin comer o sin dormir. Conforme la piza se iba acabando, Tony encontró un papel manchado por la grasa, lo abrió: el teléfono de alguien. Tony levantó la mirada y vio que la mesera le guiñaba un ojo, él solo sonrió sin mucho ánimo, la mesera sonrió y se fue

-No la llamaré- dijo Tony arrugando el papel

-¿Que le sucede?- dijo Pepper-Esa chica es mucho mayor que tú, por lo menos ya cumplió los 21

-¿Me veré mayor?- preguntó Tony enderezándose- ¿De cuántos me veo, Pepper?

-Tony, solo acaba tu pizza y vámonos

* * *

Steve estaba caminando por el barrio, no se sentía muy bien estando en su casa donde sus padres hablaban de llevarlo con un psiquiatra. Así que salió diciendo que iría con sus amigos, cosa que alegro a sus padres, pero lamentablemente era mentira. Primero pensó en visitar a Bruce, pero no quiso ya que él le había dicho que esa noche estaría ocupado haciendo un trabajo para su club de ciencias; pensó en Thor, pero vivía muy lejos; Tony estaría ocupado como todos los viernes en la noche; y Clint… bueno, hace mucho que no sabía de Clint.

Caminó, hasta que vio su casa: la casa de Peggy, pensó en visitar a sus padres y platicar con ellos un rato. Sí, eso sería bueno. Tocó el timbre y esperó, nadie le abrió, había luces prendidas así que seguramente había alguien pero a lo mejor no querían verlo. Metió sus manos a las bolsas de su sudadera y dio media vuelta lista para irse. Pero escuchó que alguien abría la puerta.

-¿Steve?

Por un momento creyó que era su voz, pero cuando volteó, vio a una chica rubia y no a una castaña: Sharon. Él se acercó.

-Hola- dijo Steve- No sabía que vivías aquí

-Bueno, mi padre trabaja en la marina, yo no puedo quedarme donde se queda él, así que me quedo aquí. ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

-Venía a ver a… tus tíos

-No están, salieron este fin de semana a ver a Lilian- dijo Sharon

Lilian era la hermana mayor de Peggy, ella estudiaba en la universidad de Georgetown en Washington D.C, Steve torció la boca, ahora definitivamente no tenía a donde ir.

-¿Puedo quedarme un rato?

-¿Me estás preguntando eso?- preguntó Sharon- No te lo tomes a mal, Steve, pero no querrás quedarte a sufrir más en la que fuera casa de Peggy

-Tú vives ahí- dijo Steve molesto

-Porque tengo qué, si por mí fuera, viviría en otro lado- dijo Sharon

Steve miró a un lado, había una banca larga para sentarse a mirar a los vecinos, o eso creía Steve que era. Entonces la señaló y Sharon asintió, salió y cerró la puerta. Los dos se sentaron en silencio por un rato, viendo como los vecinos sacaban a sus perros o a los niños jugando en la calle. Steve escuchó que algo metálico se caía al suelo, bajó la mirada y vio una pequeñita navajita tirada, la recogió y se la mostró a Sharon

-Es de mi sacapuntas- dijo mostrando el pequeño objeto de plástico- antes de que llegaras, se había zafado

-Oh, ya- dijo Steve- ¿Cómo sigue tu mano?

-Bien, el esguince era de grado uno- dijo Sharon viendo su muñeca vendad- nada malo, pero gracias por preocuparte.

Era tan incómodo como la vez que se conocieron. Steve aún seguía sin saber de qué hablar, ni siquiera sabía que pensar. Era extraño estar en la casa de Peggy sentado afuera con su prima, y aún más extraño el parecido que mantenían ambas, era algo enfermo, pensó Steve.

-¿Y haz seguido con tu vida?- preguntó Sharon

-¿Qué?

-Sí, ósea que si has vuelto a salir con tus amigos, a reír- dijo Sharon- Normalmente cuando la gente pierde a un ser querido, detienen su vida por completo, como si estuvieran congelados, vives pero siente todo frío. Mi padre estuvo congelado por dos años tras la muerte de mi madre, yo igual me congelé, pero está vez sé cómo comportarme ¿Cómo te comportas tú?

-Solo vivo y ya- dijo Steve- Y lo siento, lo de tu madre

-Entonces has estado congelado como por 3 meses, Steve- dijo Sharon, ignorando el comentario de su madre- No quiero ofenderte, pero eso no está bien

-¿Tu que sabes? Ella era mi novia…

-Era mi prima- dijo Sharon interrumpiéndolo- Casi mi hermana. Te apuesto que a Peggy no le hubiera gustado verte así.

-Creo que me voy- dijo Steve levantándose-

-De acuerdo- dijo Sharon levantándose y yendo hacia la puerta- Pero si algún día necesitas consejos de una veterana, sabes dónde encontrarme

Steve simplemente asintió y se fue, no pensaba volver con Sharon Carter a preguntarle cómo vivir su vida.

* * *

Betty había llegado de la escuela exhausta, simplemente quería llegar a dormir. Afortunadamente para ella, su padre no estaba en casa debido a que tenía horas extras en el hospital que trabajaba. El padre de Betty, Thaddeus, fue doctor en el ejército pero lo dejó debido a la muerte de Liv, la madre de Betty, y ahora trabajaba en un hospital cercano. Betty fue directo a su habitación, dejó su mochila en una silla y se acostó a dormir. Si su padre hubiera estado en casa, la hubiera obligado a prepararse algo de comer, hacer un poco de tarea y limpiar algo, a veces, haber pertenecido al ejército no era algo tan bueno. Se recostó cobre su cama y se quedó dormida inmediatamente.

-¡Banner!- escuchó Betty que alguien gritaba

Betty se levantó de golpe, su padre había llegado y ella se suponía que debía de bajar a recibirlo. Se peinó rápidamente con un chongo alto y se acomodó su ropa. Cuando iba bajando las escaleras, encontró a Bruce parado al pie de las escaleras con una caja enorme cargando. Cuando iba a bajar el primer escalón, la alfombra le hizo una mala jugada e hizo que tropezara, Betty cayó de sentón en el escalón.

-¡Elizabeth, levántate!- gritó su padre, Betty le hizo caso y se levantó rápidamente- Él es Bruce Banner, un asistente del hospital

-Hola- dijo Bruce levemente

En eso, sonó el celular del padre de Betty. Mientras hablaba, Betty llegó hasta el final de las escaleras y vio lo que había en la caja: papeles. Ella le sonrió y él le correspondió con una sonrisa tímida.

-Elizabeth- dijo su padre- Debo de regresar al hospital. Y tú- señaló a Bruce- espero que tus padres vengan por ti pronto

El padre de Betty tomó la caja que cargaba Bruce y la puso a un lado de la puerta. Tomó las llaves del coche y salió de la casa. Betty y Bruce estuvieron callados por un buen rato, hasta que Betty rompió el silencio.

-Así que eres asistente de mi padre- dijo Betty sentándose en un escalón

-Si- dijo Bruce- Bueno no, simplemente soy mensajero, y me ofrecí a ayudar a tu padre con sus papeles

-Es genial. Siéntate- dijo Betty sonriendo- Te invitaría a la sala, pero papá se daría cuenta que estuvimos ahí

-¿Y cómo?-preguntó Bruce sentándose a un lado de Betty

-No lo sé, algún truco militar o algo- dijo Betty sonriendo- ¿Cómo va tu cabeza?

-Mejor, no se ha caído- dijo Bruce sonriendo un poco- No sabía que el Doctor Ross fuera tu padre, sabía que tenía una hija pero jamás se me cruzó por la cabeza que fueras tú

-Bueno, él me llama Elizabeth- dijo Betty sonriendo- casi nadie sabe mi nombre de pila, no me gusta mucho

-A mi si me gusta Elizabeth- dijo Bruce en voz baja, provocando que Betty se sonrojara

-Gracias- dijo Betty sonriendo-

Escucharon un claxon fuera de la casa, eran los padres de Bruce. Los dos se levantaron y Betty abrió la puerta. Bruce vio el carro y después vio a Betty sonriéndole, él le sonrió.

-Nos vemos en lunes- dijo Bruce

-Hasta el lunes- dijo Betty sonriendo

* * *

**¿Les gustó? :)**

**Dudas, comentarios, aclaraciones, reclamos... en un review ¿va? Por favor :3**


	5. Reuniones

******Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Marvel, y uno que otro también pertenece a la mitología nórdica**

* * *

**Reuniones**

-"Vengadores unidos"

Un simple mensaje bastaba para que Clint, Tony, Thor y Bruce se reunieran. El mensaje lo había mandado Tony, así que la reunión sería en su casa, en su enorme habitación. Tony los esperó en su jardín con su celular en mano y una enorme maleta, Clint y Bruce llegarían caminando o corriendo, probablemente la primera opción era más viable, pero llegarían. Clint y Bruce llegaron al mismo tiempo, le dijeron que si debían de meter a la casa, pero él se negó, faltaba Thor. Cuando Thor llegó en su coche, Tony se acercó y le indicó a sus otros dos amigos que se acercaran.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Bruce

-Tenemos una misión- dijo Tony

-Dime que no vamos a ir otra vez a comer shawarma- dijo Clint

-No, pero deberíamos- dijo Tony- Vamos a ir por Steve

Thor abrió la puerta del copiloto, Tony se subió adelante, y Clint y Bruce atrás. La casa no estaba muy lejos, pero para aprovechar el nuevo carro de Thor fueron en él. Cuando llegaron, los cuatro bajaron del auto y se pararon en la entrada, Tony revisaba su celular y todos lo miraban.

-Tony, toca el timbre- dijo Bruce

-¿Yo por qué?

-Tú tuviste la idea- dijo Thor

-Ah, yo tocó el timbre- dijo –Clint abriéndose paso entre sus amigos, tocó el timbre y esperaron- No están

-Si está- dijo Tony abriendo su maleta y sacando un megáfono- lo que pasa es que no quiere salir- Tony se paró en el jardín delantero, con su megáfono en la mano, probó que se escuchara bien y se lo llevo a los labios- Atención familia Rogers- Thor, Clint y Bruce fueron a pararse detrás de él- somos cuatro chicos: uno súper sexy y encantador, uno que fue pateado por una chica, otro que puede derribar su puerta si se lo pido y otro que puede cambiar de personalidad en un instante...

-Soy bipolar, no tengo un problema de cambio de personalidad- dijo Bruce algo incómodo- Además mis padres viven a un lado

-Cállate, Bruce- dijo Tony aún con el megáfono encendido- Lo siento señores Banner, si es que están escuchando esto. Continuo. Queremos pedirles de la manera más atenta que nos den a su hijo, solo por una noche. Si Steven Amadeus Rogers no sale en este instante me veré obligado a que mi amigo Thor entre por el…bueno no, me acaba de mirar mal, así que usaremos mi plan B.-Tony alejó su boca del megáfono – Clint, abre mi maleta- Clint sacó rollos de papel, huevo y globos con agua- Bien, familia Rogers- dijo Tony de nuevo en el megáfono- Si no nos entregan a su hijo, su casa pagará las consecuencias

-Esto no es buena idea- dijo Bruce temeroso con un rollo de papel en mano

-Hey- dijo Tony- Steve va a salir, él es así, primero él antes de que le hagan daño a alguien. Así que guarden las cosas, espero que se apure porque esto no es mío, son de Jake. Pero esto- dijo Tony sacando una cuerda- Si lo ocuparemos. Cuando diga ahora, lo tomamos ¿ok?

Y Tony no se equivocó, Steve salió de su casa con la sudadera de siempre. Tenía ojeras bajo los ojos, su cabello largo y despeinado. No se veía muy bien. Sus amigos fueron a su encuentro, lo saludaron.

-Vamos Steve, tenemos reunión- dijo Thor dándole unas fuertes palmadas en la espalda a su compañero

-Chicos, no tengo ganas de salir- dijo Steve

-¡AHORA!- gritó Tony

Todo fue tan rápido para Steve. Thor lo tomó de los brazos, Clint de las piernas, mientras que Bruce y Tony lo amarraban. Una vez amarrado, Thor lo llevo hasta el coche y lo sentó en la parte de atrás, Tony de nuevo sacó su megáfono

-Gracias, señores Rogers- dijo Tony- Prometemos regresarlo antes de la 1

Clint y Bruce se sentaron atrás, dejando a Steve en medio. Tony y Thor adelante. Cuando arrancaron, les costó trabajo mantener a Steve quieto. Tony se puso sus lentes oscuros y Thor condujo hasta la gasolinera para cargar mientras sus amigos compraban botanas.

-¿Quién se queda con Steve?- preguntó Tony

-Yo no, tengo que cargar gasolina- dijo Thor bajando del auto

-Ok, dejaremos al experto en artes marciales aquí- dijo Tony- Bruce, vente. Y Steve, espero que una chica no te ataque porque puede que Clint muera en el intento dr salvarte

-Mal chiste, Stark- dijo Clint- ¡Compren Chettos!

Cuando todos estuvieron de vuelta en el auto, tenían montones de botanas y sodas, y unas cuantas (muchas) latas de cerveza. La reunión sería en casa de Tony, en su habitación. Cuando llegaron, Clint, Tony y Bruce llevaron toda su comida al cuarto, mientras que Thor cargaba a Steve, aun resistiéndose. Tony dijo que sus padres no estarían, solo sus hermanos y él, así que decidió invitarlos. En la habitación de Tony, pusieron a Steve en uno de los sillones, aun amarrado.

-Los odio a todos- dijo Steve

-¿Nos odias por sacarte de tu casa y no dejar que te deprimieras más a solas?- preguntó Clint

-Somos buenos amigos- dijo Bruce

* * *

Natasha, Pepper y Sigyn estaban acostadas sobre la cama de Pepper en su habitación, cada quien tenía su computadora encendida. Pepper revisaba los términos y bases para competir por una pasantía en Asgard Inc., Natasha no dejaba de ver el video donde le pateaba el trasero a Clint, y Sigyn buscaba ideas para el club de reciclaje. Se suponía que era una pijamada, pero eso era siempre lo que hacían en sus pijamadas: estar en sus computadoras, comer pizza y dormir.

-¿De verdad no quieren entrar en el club de reciclaje?- preguntó Sigyn – Solo somos dos

-Wow, el doble que el año pasado- se burló Natasha, Sigyn la miro feo- Ok, ya, me calmo. ¿Quién es el otro?

-Loki Odinson- dijo Sigyn- De todo Horace Mann, solo entra el chico apático que viste de negro.

-Eso es mala suerte- dijo Natasha

-O es el destino. Polos opuestos se atraen ¿no?- dijo Pepper- ¿Y si él es el amor de tu vida?

Esta vez fue Pepper la que recibió las miradas extrañas por parte de sus amigas

-Ese es uno de los efectos de estar enamorada del mismo por casi… ¡Toda tu vida!- dijo Natasha

-Cállate- dijo Pepper

-Miren- dijo Sigyn señalando su computadora - ¿Por qué no hacemos una pijamada como ellos?

Natasha y Pepper se acercaron a su amiga para ver la foto que les mostraba. Eran "Los Vengadores" Tony y Clint atrás levantando unas latas de cerveza, Thor sentado en el suelo comiendo como si no hubiera un mañana, Steve amarrado en un sillón comiendo un Chetto y Bruce era el que tomaba la foto. Se veía divertido. En el pie de la foto se leía "Vengadores unidos para la fiesta xD" y todos los presentes estaban etiquetados

-Deberíamos de ir- dijo Sigyn

-No voy a ir a donde esté Barton- dijo Natasha- Además, no nos invitaron, es una reunión de hombres. Te aseguró que justo en ese momento estarán viendo videos de coches o peleas de monos en lodo.-Natasha volteó a ver a Pepper- ¿Qué haces, Pepper?

-Le envió un mensaje a Tony, espero que no esté bebiendo alcohol-

Natasha rodó los ojos.

* * *

Jane y Betty iban de camino a la cafetería del centro. Betty iba manejando el coche que su padre le había prestado y lo cuidaba como si fuera su propia vida. Ambas iban platicando del club de ciencias, de quien sería el nuevo presidente o presidenta, de cómo pedir una baja en ese club. Estaban a punto de llegar, cuando vieron a Sharon sentada afuera de una casa.

-¿La invitamos?- preguntó Jane

-Sí, se ve muy sola- dijo Betty, hizo sonar su claxon para llamar la atención de la chica- ¡Sharon!- gritó Betty, Sharon levantó la mirada. –Acércate

Sharon se acercó al auto, llevaba una blusa de manga larga que era raro con el clima de ese momento

-Hola chicas- dijo Sharon- ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Quieres ir a la cafetería del centro?- preguntó Jane

-No sé…-Sharon volteó a ver a su casa, estaba sola y sus tío llegarían mañana- Bueno, está bien. Denme cinco minutos para ir por mis llaves y dinero

En lo que Sharon iba a su casa por sus cosas, Janes revisaba sus redes sociales, Sigyn había escrito algo de una pijamada con sus dos amigas, mientras que Crystal subió una foto con su novio Pietro. Y no tardó en encontrar la foto de "Los Vengadores", no pudo evitar ver a Thor como comía, le enseñó la foto a Betty y ella sonrió y solo empezó a hablar de Bruce

-Deberías de decirle algo, no sé, que vayan a una cita- dijo Jane

-¿Quién va a ir a una cita? – preguntó Sharon entrando al coche

-Betty a Bruce Banner- dijo Jane pasándole su celular con la foto- Es el que está hasta delante

-No sabía que fuera amigo de Steve- dijo Sharon devolviéndole el teléfono a Jane

-Los cinco son amigos inseparable- dijo Jane- Se hacen llamar "Los Vengadores"

-¿Y a quién van a vengar? – preguntó Sharon

-Nadie lo sabe- dijo Betty- Nadie lo sabe…

Cuando llegaron a la cafetería, Jane y Betty le mostraron la mesa donde se sentaban siempre. Sharon no conocía aquel lugar, no había querido salir a conocer, pero cuando llevaron Betty y Jane a invitarla, pensó que era mejor que quedarse en casa sola. Jane pidió simplemente un café, Betty un capuchino y Sharon una malteada. Las tres platicaron un rato, hasta que alguien llamó la atención de Betty.

-¿Ya vieron quienes están ahí?- preguntó Betty

Sharon y Jane voltearon, no encontraron a nadie en especial.

-Wanda y Visión- dijo Betty cuando las la vieron-

-Elizabeth Ross puede ser muy amable y gentil, pero uno de sus defectos es que es muy chismosa- dijo Jane bebiendo de su café

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- preguntó Sharon

-Wanda es la hermana melliza de Pietro Maximoff, y Visión es un chico de tercer grado. Creo que son novios desde que se conocieron- dijo Betty

-¿Se llama Visión?- preguntó Sharon

-No, nadie sebe su nombre verdadero- dijo Jane- Simplemente lo llaman Visión

* * *

Pietro y Loki siempre se juntaban los sábado y esta vez no era la excepción, sentados en el gran patio de la casa de los Odinson, Pietro intercambiaba mensajes con su novia Crystal mientras que Loki intentaba redactar un mensaje para Sigyn, pero no lograba nada, quería parecer indiferente pero no quería sonar grosero. Una de las tantas razones por las cuales Loki no se relacionaba con mujeres.

-¿Y tu hermano?- preguntó Pietro

-Con sus amigos- dijo Loki- ¿Y tu hermana?

-Con Visión

-Visión…ese tipo es raro- dijo Loki- ¿Por qué se llama Visión? ¿Tu hermana te cuenta o no?

-Ella dice que por que él ve todo, pero es extraño-dijo Pietro- ¿Cómo vas con tu mensaje?

-"Hola. Soy Loki. Si iré al Club de Reciclaje (:" – dijo Loki leyendo

-Quítale la cara feliz y mándalo- dijo Pietro pasándole el folleto- No te compliques la vida

-Bien. Si lo toma a mal, será tu culpa- dijo Loki copiando el número y mandando el mensaje

-No lo va a tomar a mal, estás exagerando, Loki.

* * *

Emborracharse a veces era divertido, reías y eres feliz, pero otras veces sientes la necesidad de decir la verdad tal y como es, sin ningún tipo de filtro. Eso era lo que sucedía a veces a los "Vengadores" y esta no era la excepción. Estaban sentados en círculo, Steve ya no estaba amarrado pero estaba casi al borde del llanto, Bruce estaba buscando algo en los celulares de sus amigos, Thor hablaba por teléfono con Sif, Tony grababa con su videocámara todo lo que hacían y Clint estaba desparramado sobre Steve. Tony dirigió la cámara a estos dos últimos

-¡Me pateó el trasero!- dijo Clint tallándose los ojos

-¿Y por eso lloras?- preguntó Steve

-No estoy llorando. Que una chica pateé el trasero de un chico es vergonzoso- dijo Clint

-Y más si está tan buena como Natasha- dijo Tony riendo

-Exacto, gracias amigo- dijo Clint a Tony asintiendo-Ella está tan buena, pero es obstinada y competitiva ¿Qué clase de mujer es esa?-Tony señaló a Steve, Clint volteó y notó que casi estaba al borde del llanto- Steve, Steven, Amadeus…

-Clint, Clinton, Francis…- dijo Steve tomando una servilleta- ¿Sabes? Extraño mucho a Peggy, quisiera estar con ella ahora mismo

-Hermano, tranquilo. Ella ya estaba muy enferma, te apuesto a que le gustaría que fueras el de antes, que volvieras al equipo ¿Te extrañamos, sabes? Thor no es el mismo desde que te fuiste

-¡Es cierto!- gritó Thor

-Sal con nosotros de nuevo- dijo Clint-

-¡Lo haré!- dijo Steve levantado su lata de cerveza- ¿Estas grabando esto, Anthony Edward? – Tony levanto su pulgar asintiendo y acercando la cámara a Steve- Esto va por Margaret Carter- le dio un trago a su cerveza- Te prometo que volveré a ser el de antes, te amaré por siempre. Pero por ahora, empezaré a salir de nuevo con mis amigos ¡LOS VENGADORES!

Al escuchar esa última frase, todos gritaron felices. Tony siguió grabando, se enfocó en Bruce que tenía todos los celulares a la mano, Thor por fin colgó y le entregó el celular a Bruce.

-¿Qué te dijo Sif, Thor?- preguntó Tony

-Que no le gusta que no le conteste el teléfono- dijo Thor- Las mujeres con complicadas- le dio unas fuertes palmadas en la espalada a Bruce- Dicen algo y hacen exactamente lo contrario…

-Las mujeres son para amarlas- gritó Steve- Yo amé mucho a Peggy, tu deberías de amar a Sif

-No la amo- dijo Thor abriendo otra lata de cerveza-

-Fuertes declaraciones, Thor- dijo Tony riendo- ¿Entonces a quien amas?

-¿Mi mamá cuenta?- preguntó Thor

-Además de tu mamá, torpe- dijo Clint

-A nadie- dijo Thor negando con la cabeza y llenándose su boca con papas fritas

-¿No? ¡Ayer Gregory me dijo que Thor estuvo en casa de Jane Foster!- gritó Tony y todos rieron- Thor es novio de la sabelotodo

-¿Qué? Estás loco. Esa chica es una nerd, es insoportable ¿Cómo es que es así? No puede saber todo en esta vida- dijo Thor negando con la cabeza- Es guapa, sí, pero es una completa nerd.

-Qué lástima- dijo Bruce- ¿Han visto a su amiga Betty? Ella es hermosa.

-¡Banner está enamorado!- gritó Thor levantando su lata de cerveza, todos hicieron lo mismo y Bruce simplemente se limitó a sonreír- ¡Esto es digno de celebrarse!

-¿No la has invitado a salir, Bruce?- preguntó Clint

-Me da pena ¿Y si me dice que no? – dijo Bruce

-Solo inténtalo- dijo Steve- Si yo voy a salir más, tú invita a esa chica a salir

-Ok. El lunes lo intentaré- dijo Bruce dándole un trago a su cerveza

Todos de nuevo gritaron y celebraron. Clint se levantó y tomó la videocámara de Tony y lo apunto, este empezó a bailar, todos le aplaudieron y le lanzaron papas.

-¿Y tú, Tony, tienes algún amor como Banner y Thor?- preguntó Clint

-Claro que no- dijo Tony tirándose en el suelo- Solo salgo con chicas y me divierto, nada más.

-¿Y tu sexy amiga?- preguntó Thor

-¿Pepper? No lo creo, amigo- Tony río- Tal vez si se vistiera como una de sus amigas…

-¿La loca de los colores?- preguntó Steve

-Pensando bien… se vería mejor con la ropa de Natasha- dijo Tony riendo y acercándose a la cámara- Primera reunión de "Los vengadores"

Esta vez todos gritaron alzando sus latas de cerveza.

* * *

**¿Les gustó? :)**

**Dudas, comentarios, aclaraciones, reclamos... en un review ¿va? Por favor :3**


	6. Miércoles y Viernes

******Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Marvel, y uno que otro también pertenece a la mitología nórdica**

* * *

**Miércoles**

Los días pasaron, ya casi llevaban un mes de clases y Bruce no había podido invitar a Betty a una cita. Para él era muy complicado, nunca antes había tenido novia ni siquiera había salido con chicas, simplemente salía con sus amigos y ya, Thor le había dicho que las mujeres eran complicadas pero Bruce no le creía. Sí, hablaban de vez en cuando, ella le había dado su número y se masajeaban bastante, Clint le dijo que la invitara por medio de un mensaje pero Bruce no lo encontraba apropiado. Además, si llegaba a darse el caso de que salieran y se lograra algo, Bruce definitivamente debía de decirle la verdad acerca de su enfermedad.

Bruce y Steve iban caminando por los pasillos de la escuela, era miércoles por la mañana y ya había letreros del Baile de Bienvenida por toda la escuela anunciando que todos los boletos fueron vendidos, el baile sería el sábado por la noche

-¿Vas a ir al baile?- preguntó Bruce

-No lo creo….-dijo y notó la mirada de Bruce- Es en serio, mira: Tony y Clint estarán con la chica que inviten y se desaparecerán a las pocas horas; Thor estará con Sif, y tú vas a invitar a Betty. Yo no iré con nadie

-¿Cuándo dije que la invitaría?- preguntó Bruce llegando hasta su casillero, se agachó y lo abrió

-Hicimos un trato- dijo Steve- quedó grabado. He salido con ustedes casi todos los fines de semana, vas a invitarla y punto.

-¿A quién vas a invitar?- preguntó una voz femenina

Bruce levantó la mirada, Betty acababa de llegar y él estaba agachado entre ella y su amigo. Bruce se levantó tan rápido como pudo y le sonrió.

-Hola Betty- dijo Steve dándole una palmada a Bruce en su hombro- Yo me voy. Nos vemos luego

Steve dejó a Bruce y Betty solos. Ella abrió su casillero y empezó a sacar algunos cuadernos. Bruce simplemente cerró su casillero con el pie y la veía, estaba nervioso. Pensó que ese era el momento justo para decirle a Betty. Por otro lado, Betty hacía esto a propósito, se quedaba más tiempo con Bruce para que él la invitara pero no lograba nada, solo le quedaban dos días como mínimo para que la invitara; Jane le había dicho que si él no la invitaba, ella bien podía hacerlo y que no había ningún problema. Betty cerró su casillero y lo miró.

-Voy a clases, nos vemos al rato- dijo Betty sonriendo

-Si…no- dijo Bruce nervioso, Betty lo vio dudosa y no se movió de donde estaba- Betty, hay algo que quería preguntarte

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Betty con una sonrisa radiante

-¿Te-te gustaría ir con-conmigo al baile?- preguntó Bruce muy nervioso

-Claro que sí, Bruce- dijo Betty sonriendo- me encantaría

-Eso es genial- dijo Bruce sonriendo, y sonó el timbre que indicaba que las clases iban a comenzar- Yo debo de irme- Bruce caminaba hacia atrás

-Nos vemos después- dijo Betty sonriendo-

Bruce sonrió y hecho a correr para llegar a tiempo a su clase de Lengua. Betty sonrió contenta, Bruce la había invitado al baile. Tomó su celular y mandó un mensaje a Jane y Sharon, debían de acompañarla esa misma tarde a comprar un lindo vestido para el baile.

* * *

Sharon estaba en clase cuando el mensaje de Betty llegó, sonrió y mandó un mensaje diciendo que sí la acompañaría. Tenía clase de Historia, y su maestra era casi tan ciega como un topo, simplemente se dedicaba a hablar durante toda la clase, y mientras nadie hiciera ruido podían hacer lo que quisieran: dormir, hacer tareas de otras clases, mandar mensajes, estar en internet, etc. A un lado de Sharon, estaba aquella chica llamada Wanda, la novia de Visión, Sharon vio que estaba haciendo unos raros dibujos. Sintió como su celular vibraba por un mensaje

-"Pon atención a la clase"- un mensaje de Steve

Sharon levantó la mirada, Steve estaba parado en la puerta saludándola. Una noche, Steve le mandó un mensaje a ella disculpándose por cómo se había portado la última vez que hablaron, le dijo que sus padres habían decidido mandarlo al psicólogo y que había prometido volver a ser el de siempre, pero que le costaría trabajo. Ella le contestó que lo ayudaría en lo que pudiera, salieron una vez y fue para visitar a Peggy en el cementerio donde él se despedía de ella como era correcto.

-"¿No tienes clases?"- preguntó Sharon

-"Si, mi clase es justo a un lado de tu salón"- contestó casi al minuto Steve

-"Pues entra, Steve"- Sharon dejó su celular a un lado

Steve entró a su salón, sabía que su maestro siempre llegaba tarde, así que se sentó junto a Thor pero él no le hizo mucho caso por que hablaba o peleaba con Sif. Steve pensaba pedirle de nuevo ayuda a Sharon, su psicólogo le había dicho que debía de depurar su habitación y no tener cosas que lo lastimaran acerca de Peggy: fotos, regalos o alguna de esas cosas; le había dicho que no era necesario tirarlas, sino que lo más sano era que las guardará, y Steve pensó que Sharon a lo mejor podía ayudarlo.

-"¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy en la tarde?"- mandó el mensaje Steve

-"Sí, voy a ir de compras de emergencia con Betty y Jane ¿Necesitabas algo?"-

-"¿Betty va a ir al baile con Bruce? Y si, bueno necesitaba ayuda con una limpieza en mi cuarto, pensé que podrías ayudarme"- contestó Steve

-"Si, van a ir juntos"- contestó Sharon- "Y te dije que te ayudaría a superar la muerte de Peggy, mas no que haría tu limpieza"- mandó en otro mensaje

-"Genial. Y no me refería a eso exactamente, si no que me ayudaras a guardar las cosas de Peggy"- contestó Steve

Steve le quiso contar la noticia de Bruce a Thor, pero este se había levantado y estaba en un rincón, hablando con Sif, y no parecían muy contestos.

-"Oh, ya entiendo. Si te ayudo, supongo que mañana por que hoy voy de compras"- contestó Sharon

El maestro de Steve acababa de entrar al salón, Steve ocultó su celular y tecleó su respuesta

-"¿Tú también vas a ir baile? ¿Con quién?"- preguntó Steve

-"Si voy a ir al baile. No me invitó nadie, pero Jane me dijo que no quería ir sola. A ella tampoco la invitaron, así que vamos a ir nosotras dos. ¿Y tú vas a ir?"- Sharon contestó

-"No lo sé, todos mis amigos van a estar con sus respectivas parejas ):"

-"Es el primer baile del año, debes de ir. Dile al mundo de Horace Mann que volverás a ser el mismo ;)"

-"Lo pensaré"- contestó Steve- "Luego hablamos, mi profesor casi me atrapa con el celular en la mano"

* * *

La hora del almuerzo siempre era la favorita por todos, descansaban de sus clases y se preparaban para el segundo bloque. Tony había ido por Pepper a su salón, necesitaba su ayuda con algo de su clase de Literatura. Cuando llegó, Pepper estaba hablando con un chico, pero cuando Pepper vio a Tony, se disculpó con el chico y fue hasta su amigo.

-Hola- dijo Tony- ¿Quién es ese chico?

-Harold Hogan- dijo Pepper sin tomarle importancia- Ven, acompáñame a mi casillero

Tony acompañó a Pepper hasta su casillero, pensaba en con quien iría al baile de Bienvenida pero no lograba decidirse entre dos chicas de primer año. Cuando llegaron, Pepper guardó sus cosas y sacó su monedero, cuando lo cerró Tony le extendió un libro.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Pepper hojeándolo

-Necesito que me expliques la última parte, que no entendí nada- dijo Tony sonriendo

-¿Qué te parece una llamada por Skype en la tarde?- preguntó Pepper de nuevo abriendo su casillero y metiendo el libro

-Me parece bien- dijo Tony- ¡Ya sé quién es!- dijo de la nada- Estabas con Happy Hogan

-Sí, me estaba invitando al baile- dijo Pepper

Pepper esperaba que Tony la invitara o algo, pero no pareció tener alguna emoción respectó a la invitación de Happy. Pepper recargó su cabeza en el casillero. Por otro lado, Tony se alegraba de que Pepper tuviera una cita para el baile, no le gustaba verla sentada en los bailes anteriores, así que se sintió contento que se por lo menos Happy Hogan la haya invitado.

-¿Vas a ir con él?- preguntó Tony

-Pensé que a lo mejor me necesitarías- dijo Pepper riendo nerviosa- Ya sabes, podríamos ir como amigos

-No, Pepper- dijo Tony- Tu ve y diviértete con Happy, es un chico divertido y me cae bien, hacen una linda pareja- Tony le dio unas palmaditas en su hombro- Muy gentil de tu parte, pero ve y diviértete.

Tony le dio un beso en la mejilla a Pepper, y se fue a comer. Pepper se quedó ahí, casi a punto de estrangular a su amigo. Natasha llegó y ocupó el lugar de Tony.

-Eso fue duro ¿no?- preguntó en broma

-Cállate, Natasha- dijo Pepper tomando su mochila- ¿Tu con quien vas a ir?

-Sam Wilson- dijo sonriendo- Tengo una idea- revisó su reloj- Que te diré al rato, voy a ir a entrenar

-¿A esta hora?- preguntó Pepper

-Sí, el profesor Burrows nos pidió que fuéramos- Natasha se encogió de hombros y se fue

* * *

**Viernes**

La clase de Tiro con Arco se convirtió en el deporte favorito de Clint, le gustaba ver a Natasha frustrarse por no dar en el blanco, mientras que él lo podía lograr hasta con los ojos cerrados. Esa clase era la primera extracurricular que tenía, le seguía la clase de Kung fu, donde era la oportunidad de Natasha de avergonzar a varios chicos, incluyendo a Clint.

Durante la clase de Kung Fu, estaban por parejas, no eran muchos como en la clase muestra pero aun así Natasha seguía siendo la única mujer, y la única que llamaba la atención por sus diminutos shorts y blusas entalladas, Clint no iba a negarlo, él también se fijaba en ella.

Entrenando, Clint pudo notar como el profesor Burrows veía a Natasha, esa mirada no le gustó nada a Clint y no era porque se pusiera celoso, simplemente esa mirada no era nada propio de un profesor a una alumna.

Terminando las clases, Clint siguió a Natasha hasta el vestidor de mujeres y esperó a que saliera.

-¿Qué quieres, Barton?- preguntó Natasha

-No vengo a discutir, vengo en paz- dijo Clint- Pero es que noté algo raro. El profesor Burrows te miraba extraño, de verdad, muy extraño.

-¿Y eso que te importa a ti?- preguntó Natasha-

-¿Te puedes relajar? Intento hacer algo por ti- dijo Clint- Tal vez no sería muy bueno que te vistieras así.

-Es mi ropa deportiva

-La ropa deportiva que llama muchísimo la atención de los hombres- dijo Clint

-¿A qué viene ese repentino interés en mi ropa?- preguntó Natasha cruzándose de brazos

-Demonios, Romanoff, el profesor te ve como si quisiera algo contigo. Soy una persona buena, y a pesar de las diferencias, sé que esa ropa no te va a traer nada bueno.- contestó- Pero si no quieres hacerme caso, no es mi problema

* * *

Jane estaba cansada, no quería llegar a su casa y esperar a Thor para darle clases, esperaba que el grandulón dijera que no podría asistir por que tenía que comprar mil cosas para su novia Sif o algún mal pretexto. Cuando Jane llegó a su cuartó y se acostó en la cama, revisó su celular, faltaban cinco minutos para las cuatro. Se levantó, amarró su cabello en una coleta, bajó las escaleras y escuchó como un auto se estacionaba en la acera. Jane abrió la puerta antes de que Thor tocara el timbre.

-Pasa- dijo Jane bostezando

Thor entró en silencio, muy raro de él. Los dos fueron hasta el estudio, donde tenían un pizarrón con varias cosas que le había enseñado Jane a Thor. Jane se sentó y recargó su cabeza sobre la mesa, podía quedarse dormida si se lo proponía.

-Jane- dijo Thor- Si te pidiera un favor ¿Me ayudarías?

-Te estoy ayudando bastante con esto- dijo Jane levantando la cabeza

-No, no es eso- dijo Thor- Es otra cosa, acerca del baile

-Thor estoy muy cansada, me quiere doler la cabeza…- dijo Jane

-¿Quieres ir conmigo al baile?- Thor la interrumpió

Jane no supo si lo que decía Thor era de verdad o no, esperó a que dijera algo más, pero no fue así.

-Estas bromeando- dijo Jane- Tú vas a ir con Sif, es lo de siempre, el quarterback va con capitana de los porristas, es lo de siempre, hasta en las películas sale.

Jane estaba nerviosa, eso no podía ser posible, ni siquiera se hablaban solo se limitaban a estudiar física y ya, nada más. Thor, por otro lado, Jane siempre fue la última opción para TODO, desde lo que pasó con Sif, tenía que conseguir pareja para mañana o si no se vería absolutamente mal.

-No bromeo- dijo Thor- Es simplemente un favor, solo hazte pasar por mi pareja.

-¿Y si yo tuviera pareja?- dijo Jane cruzándose de brazos

-Jane, no tienes pareja para mañana- dijo Thor- ¿Si me vas a ayudar o no?

-Sí, ok, no tengo pareja- Jane se masajeó las cienes- ¿Puedo saber qué es lo que pasó con Lady Sif?

Thor le contó todo. Sif había estado saliendo también con Frandal a la vez que salía con él, le contó de como ella quería que Thor comprara todo lo que ella iba a ocupar para el baile. Jane solo dedujo una cosa: Sif simplemente quería a Thor por su dinero y ser el primogénito de los Odinson. Thor continuó, le contó que esto no era la primera vez que sucedía, que normalmente él tenía que rogarle a Sif para que regresaran, pero que en esta ocasión no pensaba hacerlo. Por eso quería llevar a alguien más al baile.

-¿Y tus amigos no tenían una amiga para ti?- preguntó Jane

-No, mira- Thor comenzó a contar con sus dedos- Pepper, la amiga de Tony ya tenía pareja, y era ella mi primera opción; después pensé en sus otras dos amigas: Natasha estaba ocupada con Sam Wilson, mientras que Sigyn tiene algo que hacer y ni siquiera va a estar dentro del baile. No había nadie más que hiciera enojar a Sif, simplemente quedaste tú.

-¿Es un halago o una grosería?- preguntó Jane

-Anda, por favor- dijo Thor- Quiero darle una lección a Sif. Dime que vas a ir conmigo y que tienes un vestido bonito, por favor, dímelo.

-¿Qué gano yo?- preguntó Jane

-¿La satisfacción de ver a tu alumno feliz?- Jane negó con la cabeza- Bien, ¿no te gustaría ver a la chica popular sufrir? Tengo entendido que ustedes nunca se llevaron bien

-Ok, eso sí me gustaría- dijo Jane sonriendo un poco- Ok, sí, si te ayudo. ¿Solo el día del baile no?

-Puede que te necesite otros días ¿no?- dijo Thor sonriendo, Jane estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Thor se apuró a hablar- Mira, tómalo como un trabajo, no te pago directamente, pero vemos como Sif se enoja.

-Primero empecemos con el baile- dijo Jane- Luego hablamos de "otros días"

* * *

Loki y Thor se habían puesto de acuerdo, Loki sabía que él tenía sus clases de física mientras que él se quedaba al club de reciclaje con Sigyn los viernes, pasaban media hora en la escuela y después iban a la casa de ella o a la de él a trabajar. Esta vez, la madre de Sigyn los llevó a la casa de Loki. Loki y Sigyn trabajan en los centros de mesa del baile, eran de cartón y papeles reciclados.

Cuando llegaron, Loki sacó la caja de la cajuela mientras que Sigyn se despedía de su mamá. Entraron en la enorme casa, y como a Sigyn le gustaba, fueron a la habitación de él

-¿Crees que acabemos?- preguntó Loki dejando la caja sobre el piso

-Solo nos faltan dos centros de mesa, Loki- dijo Sigyn sacando un cuaderno con sus notas- creo que eres muy exagerado

Los dos se sentaron en el piso y sacaron los materiales. Loki siempre pedía que pusieran música pero Sigyn siempre se negaba y se ponía a hablar. Loki ya se había enterado que a Barton le habían pateado el trasero, de que a su amiga Pepper le gustaba Stark, de casi toda la vida de Natasha y Pepper. Todo lo sabía, hasta podía tener una conversación con Sigyn acerca de ellas, se sintió extraño pero se guardaba todos sus comentarios.

-¿Por qué tiene que ser de colores crema?- preguntó Loki- Me gusta trabajar más con negro, tal vez un gris muy pero muy oscuro

-Los colores crema porque así los pidieron- dijo Sigyn sonriendo- Y deberías de probar con más colores, Loki- Sigyn río- No solo con negro o un gris muy oscuro-

Cuando terminaron de pintar, se dedicaron a pegar las cosas. Loki no era muy adepto a las manualidades pero todo sea por pasar exentar el examen de biología. Cuando acabaron, tenían que esperar a que secaran por completo. Sigyn se puso a hablar de nuevo, Loki simplemente se alegraba de que ella nuca le pidiera que opinara, ella hablaba y el escuchaba.

-…mañana en el baile tendremos que estar…- dijo Sigyn

-¿Baile? Yo ni siquiera iba a ir al baile- dijo Loki

-¿Si estás escuchando?-

-Claro que sí, Sigyn, escucho cada palabra que sale de tu boca. Pero ese no es el punto- dijo Loki- Yo no voy a ir al baile, no me gustan los bailes, no me gustan las personas

-Tenemos que ir, Loki- dijo Sigyn- como el Club de Reciclaje debemos de hacer presencia, se supone que es el baile de Bienvenida, todos los clubes deben de estar presentes ¿Qué nunca has ido a un baile?

-No, te acabo de decir que no me gustan ni los bailes ni las personas- dijo Loki- Por favor Sigyn, no me hagas ir.

-Yo pensé que lo sabías, por eso no te comenté- dijo Sigyn recargándose en la mesa- Lo siento mucho, pero debemos de ir

-Mi primer baile y debo de ir por obligación- dijo Loki tapándose la cara- ¿Y sabes que es lo peor? –Sigyn negó con la cabeza- Que tengo un pensamiento tan banal como: "¿Qué voy a usar?"

-¿Dónde está tu armario?- Loki señaló una puerta y caminó hasta él -Buscaremos un atuendo perfecto para ti- dijo Sigyn sonriendo- Supongo que has de tener muchos trajes.

-Sí, tengo trajes que mi padre compra para cuando debemos de ir a sus reuniones y esas cosas.

Sigyn se adentró en el enorme armario de Loki, descubrió que él no tenía ropa negra por completo, tenía ropa de distintos colores y obviamente predominaba el negro. Tenía zapatos pero más tennis que nada, y los trajes todos eran negros, Sigyn no tardó en encontrar las corbatas y moños, de esos sí que tenía de colores.

-No es bonito que una chica esté hurgando en mi armario- gritó Loki

-Seguramente soy la primera- respondió Sigyn sonriendo. Tomó un traje que le había gustado, una camisa y lo llevó hasta Loki, que estaba sentado en su cama- Ten, pruébate este y sal para que te vea

Loki refunfuñando tomó el traje y fue a vestirse al armario. Cuando salió, ella se levantó

-No entiendo como no sabías que ponerte, tienes montones de trajes- dijo Sigyn de nuevo entrando al armario de su compañero, sacó una corbata verde botella y una corbata moño del mismo color- deberías de vestirte con más colores, el negro solo te hace ver más distante

Loki se estaba viendo en el espejo de cuerpo completo, Sigyn se acercó y le indicó a Loki que tomara la corbata moño mientras ella pasaba la corbata alrededor del cuello de Loki, le estaba acomodando la camisa y empezaba a anudar la corbata.

-¿Piensas que no puedo solo?- preguntó Loki

-Si- dijo Sigyn riendo- Y mucho menos podrás hacer un moño mariposa

-Sí, tienes razón- dijo Loki sonriendo de lado

Loki le veía de reojo, notó por primera vez las pequeñas pecas en el puente de la nariz de Sigyn, sus rasgos muy finos le gustaban. Era la primera vez desde que se hablaban que estaban tan juntos, Loki podía percibir perfectamente el aroma a rosas de Sigyn. Estar tan cerca de ella le gustaba.

Sigyn se quitó y permitió que Loki se viera en el espejo, a ella no le gustaba como se veía pero la decisión final era de Loki. El negó con la cabeza y ella se acercó para quitársela. Después empezó a hacer el moño mariposa, Sigyn sentía la respiración de Loki y eso la hacía estremecerse, estar tan cerca de él era extraño, no quería levantar la mirada por si llegaba a encontrarse con la de él, pero no pudo evitarlo, levantó la mirada y lo cachó mirándola, ella bajó la mirada sonrojada.

-¿Por qué este verde?- preguntó Loki, después de aquel penoso incidente

-Tengo tres buenas razones- dijo Sigyn terminando y dejando a Loki verse en el espejo- La primera es que es verde como el logo del club.- Loki asintió, le había gustado. Sigyn se acercó para quitárselo- La segunda porque mí vestido de mañana es de ese color. Y la tercera porque ese color queda con tus ojos

-¿Combina con mis ojos?- preguntó Loki viéndola- Vaya, gracias- sonrió de lado

-De nada- dijo Sigyn de nuevo sonrojándose. Cuando terminó le tendió las dos corbatas- Mañana te quiero con ese traje y con alguna de esas dos corbatas

* * *

**¿Les gustó? :)**

**Dudas, comentarios, aclaraciones, reclamos... en un review ¿va? Por favor :3**

**Sé que algunas escenas de unas parejas son cortas, pero no siempre van a ser así, lo prometo :) **


	7. El Baile de Bienvenida

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Marvel, y uno que otro también pertenece a la mitología nórdica**

* * *

**El Baile de Bienvenida**

Steve estaba arreglándose para el baile, no sabía exactamente porque iba, pero iba a ir. Sus padres estaban contentos al saber que él iría al baile, no les importó que no tuviera pareja, simplemente querían que su hijo saliera. Steve tomó su celular, no le había dicho a nadie que iría al baile.

-"Si voy al baile"- lo mandó a sus amigos

Todos contestaron con una felicitación y que lo verían ahí. Steve sonrió, sabía que todos tenían pareja y que no le prestarían tanta atención. Así que empezó a mandar otro mensaje

-"Voy a ir al baile. ¿Te veo allá?"- lo mandó a Sharon

-"Genial. Sí, te veo allá"- contestó Sharon casi al minuto

* * *

Jane odió cada segundo del sábado, su madre estaba más emocionada que ella por el hecho de que Thor iba a ser su pareja, justo el viernes después de que se fuera Thor antes de lo previsto, su madre la llevó a comprar un lindo vestido, ya que Jane simplemente pensaba ponerse uno de los que tenía de bailes anteriores. Ahora estaba en su cuarto, tratando de tapar escote de su espalda, no era tan pronunciado pero no estaba acostumbrada a él. No, ya no quería ir al baile, su vestido era demasiado, le daba mucha pena salir así. Entonces escuchó el timbre.

-¡Jane!- gritó su madre

Jane se armó de valor, se vio por última vez en el espejo y suspiró. Tomó su bolso y su abrigo. Estaba lista, llevaba su gas pimienta por cualquier cosa y una lista con todos los números de emergencia. Bajó las escaleras y odió sus tacones por sonar tanto. Thor estaba sentado en la sala, llevaba un traje gris sin corbata, su cabello largo lo llevaba amarrado. Ok. Jane debía de admitir que se veía bien. Mientras Thor, al verla bajar, se sorprendió bastante, sí que tenía un lindo vestido azul. Thor se levantó con su ramillete de flores para la muñeca de Jane, la sacó y se la puso.

-Odio esto- dijo Jane solo para que Thor la escuchara

-Relájate y sonríe- dijo Thor sonriendo -

* * *

-Tal vez pueda quedarme en casa- dijo Pepper

-¡No, Pepper!- dijo Tony al otro lado del teléfono

Pepper ya estaba lista, simplemente tenía que esperar a Happy. Tony le había hablado por teléfono para que le explicara los pasos para hacer el nudo de una corbata, pero en lugar de eso Pepper recitó los pros y contras de ir al baile con Happy Hogan.

-He visto como me mira, intentará hacer algo malo conmigo- dijo Pepper, en un intento de que Tony se ofreciera a llevarla

-Eres una exagerada, Pepper, simplemente ve al baile- dijo Tony- Si de verdad es muy malo, tú y yo nos vamos a comer pizza

-¿Y qué pasa con tu cita?

-Eres más importante que mi cita, Pepper- dijo Tony- De verdad, te doy mi palabra de que sí Happy Hogan es una mala cita, simplemente me dices y nos vamos a comer pizza

-Eres el mejor, Tony- dijo Pepper, escuchando el timbre- Ya llegó, nos vemos en un rato.

* * *

Betty estaba muy nerviosa, estaba sentada en las escaleras frente a la puerta. Su padre estaba hablando por teléfono en su estudio y no tenía ni idea de que ella iba a ir al baile con Bruce, no sabía cómo se lo iba a tomar, casi todas sus citas para los bailes recibían groserías por parte de su padre, y quería evitarle eso a Bruce pero él había dicho que ya se había acostumbrado al padre de ella en el hospital que trabajaba. El padre de Betty apareció y la miró, ella le sonrió y el seguía con su expresión seria.

-¿Por qué estás vestida así, Elizabeth?-

-Es el baile de Bienvenida, ya te lo había comentado- dijo Betty sonriendo

-¿Y qué monstruo te llevará este año?- preguntó su padre

-Bruce Banner- dijo Betty esperando un grito o un regaño

En ese momento sonó el timbre. Ella se levantó de golpe y casi cae tratando de esquivar a su padre que se había puesto en medio de la puerta y ella. Betty se relajó, y dejó que su padre abriera la puerta, ella lo vio por detrás del hombro.

-Buenas noches, señor Ross- dijo Bruce

-Elizabeth, tu pareja llegó- dijo su padre con cara de pocos amigos, quitándose de la puerta- Te quiero en casa antes de la 1 ¿De acuerdo, Elizabeth?

-Sí, señor- dijo Betty sonriéndole a Bruce

Bruce sonrió al ver a Betty, estaba hermosa con su vestido lavanda. Ella jugaba con el listón morado que estaba atado a su cintura, él le tendió el ramillete morado a Betty y ella extendió su mano para que se lo pusiera.

-El morado es mi color favorito- dijo Betty sonriendo

-El mío igual- contestó Bruce sonriendo

Betty tomó su bolso y un suéter, los dos salieron y se subieron al auto. Betty pudo notar que su padre los vigilaba desde la ventana, pero hizo como que no lo había visto y le indicó a bruce que arrancara

* * *

Loki tardó mucho en convencer a su padre de que le prestara uno de los autos, al parecer nadie le creía que iba a ir al baile y su padre decía que si se lo prestaba nunca más lo volvería a ver. Loki tuvo que llamar a Sigyn y ponerla en altavoz para que les dijera a sus padres que él iba a ir al baile. Frigga, su madre, le prestó su camioneta. Loki iba de camino a la casa de Sigyn, no es que fueran como pareja, simplemente él se ofreció a llevarla, nada más. Loki miró el ramillete que estaba en el asiento trasero, ni siquiera pensó en llevárselo pero su madre insistió.

Cuando llegó, tomó el ramillete y salió del auto. Caminó hasta la puerta y tocó el timbre, la puerta se abrió de inmediato y se sorprendió al ver lo que veía, esa no era Sigyn, se sintió como un tonto.

-Perdón, me equivoqué- dijo Loki dando media vuelta

-No seas tonto, Loki- dijo la voz de Sigyn, parecía estar riendo- Soy yo.

Loki la miró, se veía muy bien con ese color, su cabello se veía más rojo de lo normal. Él le tendió el ramillete, ella lo tomó y no se lo puso en la muñeca, sino que lo utilizó para remplazar el listón verde de su coleta, ahora tenía unas flores verdes en la cabeza. Seguía viéndose bien.

-¿Por qué traes tennis?- dijo Sigyn cruzándose de brazos

El miró sus pies y después miró los de ella, ella llevaba los mismo tennis Converse negros que él.

-Tú también llevas tennis- dijo Loki

-Cierto- ella río- Vámonos- dijo cerrando la puerta detrás de ella

* * *

El Baile de Bienvenida nunca era tan ostentoso como otros bailes, debido a que este lo organizaba la escuela y no el comité de siempre. Natasha era parte de ese comité gracias a Sigyn. Natasha estaba esperando a su pareja, Sam Wilson, que había ido por ponche para ella, estaba viendo las parejas que entraban, vio llegar a Jane Foster del brazo de Thor y se sorprendió bastante, no pudo evitar reírse por la mirada que Sif les dedicaba a ellos dos.

Entonces la vio, casi tiró el ponche que Sam le había llevado, le dijo a Sam que la disculpara y fue hasta ella. Pepper iba con Happy Hogan del brazo, esto no podía ser posible. Se paró frente a ella con los brazos cruzados.

-Oh no- dijo Pepper

-Te odio, Virginia Potts- dijo Natasha

Pepper y ella llevaban el mismo vestido negro de manga larga, el mismo diseño y casi hasta el mismo peinado. Pepper lo llevaba suelto pero su cabello era lacio, mientras que el de Natasha era ondulado. Y eso si agregamos el hecho de que ambas son pelirrojas.

-¡Llevan el mismo vestido!- gritó alguien

Natasha volteó, era Clint Barton que se acercaba. Natasha le dijo a Pepper que se fuera, ella se encargaría de él. Cuando llegó Clint, ella lo miró con odio.

-Es una vergüenza, Natasha- dijo Clint- ¿Cómo se te ocurre llevar el mismo vestido que tu amiga?- actuó como si estuviera sorprendido y ofendido

Ella lo miró sonriendo. Clint sonrió pero cuando ella lo pisó, no pudo evitar gritar de dolor, le había clavado el tacón de su zapato en el pie derecho. Ella al ver como se doblegaba del dolor, le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Gusto en verte, Clinton- dijo Natasha sonriendo y regresando con Sam Wilson

* * *

Pasaron las horas, el baile estaba en el punto más divertido. Steve estaba en la mesa de la comida, viendo como sus amigos se divertían, le dio gustó ver a Bruce todo el tiempo con Betty, además de que cada vez que veía a Clint cojear por culpa de Natasha, se partía de la risa, porque su cita de ese año le pedían que bailaran y el simplemente no podía.

-Te quedaste a todo el baile- dijo una chica a su lado

Steve volteó y vio a Sharon, ella tenía una charola de bocadillos y le tendió uno a Steve, este tomó uno. Sharon pasó gran parte del baile bailando sola, algunas veces Betty se le unía pero se regresaba con Bruce, también ayudó a Sigyn y a su amigo en algo fuera del gimnasio. Cuando vio a Steve decidió acercarse.

-Era quedarme y esperar a que Bruce me llevara a casa o irme caminando- dijo Steve- Tú también te quedaste

-Porque me gustan los bailes, en mi otra escuela solo hacían uno y era el de fin de año- dijo Sharon- Betty me contó que aquí hacen muchísimos bailes

-El de Bienvenida, el de Halloween, el de invierno, el de primavera y el de fin de año-dijo Steve contando con sus dedos- Cinco bailes.

-Bastantes- dijo Sharon dejando la charola en el mesa- ¿Y todos los paga la escuela?

-No- dijo Steve- siempre se hacen colectas de dinero antes de cada baile, siempre se junta bastante y ese dinero se lo entregan a la directora del comité.

-¿Y quién es esa directora?- preguntó Sharon

-Sif- dijo Steve señalando a una chica de vestido blanco que estaba besándose con alguien

-Umm, ya veo- dijo Sharon – La capitana de las porristas es la directora del comité del baile ¿De casualidad no es novia del quarterback?

-Un cliché- dijo Steve riendo- Y sí, bueno no sé, Thor era su novio pero está con tu amiga Jane.

-Esto es de verdad extraño- dijo Sharon riendo-

-Ya lo creo- dijo sonriendo- ¿Quieres bailar?-Steve le ofreció su mano

Sharon miró la mano que Steve le ofrecía y luego lo miró a él. Él sonrió, simplemente quería bailar y Sharon fue la única chica que estaba cerca, además le caía bien.

-Anda, Sharon- dijo Steve sonriendo- Solo es un baile. Trato de divertirme

-Bien- dijo Sharon tomando la mano de Steve

* * *

Thor no podía negarlo, se la estaba pasando bien con Jane: era divertida, le gustaba bailar, reía de casi de todo lo que él decía y por fin la había visto sonreír de verdad. Habían bailado casi todo el baile, él hizo que se tomaran muchísimas fotos para subirlas a internet, estuvieron con los amigos de Thor del equipo y él tuvo que pasar un rato con la amiga de Jane pero para su suerte, esa amiga era la cita de su amigo Bruce. Notó la mirada de Sif en ellos casi toda la noche, esto era una gran lección para ella.

-Creo que me voy a sentar- dijo Jane mientras bailaban- estos zapatos me están matando

Thor acompañó a Jane a sentarse, ella se quitó sus zapatos. Thor no entendía como las mujeres podían usar unos zapatos así, eran como llevar un arma letal en los pies, y eso lo había rectificado Clint hace unas horas.

-¿Cómo es que puedes usar esos zapatos, Jane?- preguntó Thor

-Práctica- dijo Jane sonriendo- Pero checa esto: muchas chicas no se han tomado el tiempo de descansar, ellas tienen más práctica en eso, pero yo, simplemente uso estos zapatos cuando es necesario

-Deberías de usarlos más, te ves más alta- dijo Thor

-Ni con estos zapatos soy de tu altura- dijo Jane riendo, se acercó a Thor para susurrarle al oído- ¿Has visto a Sif?

-Está muriendo de celos- dijo Thor riendo, localizando a Sif, cuando la encontró no puedo evitar reírse- Ahora está comiéndose a besos a Frandal

-Eso es degradable- dijo Jane alejándose de Thor

-¿Desagradable? ¿No te gustan los besos, Jane Foster?- preguntó Thor mirándola, se estaba acercando a ella, Thor notó que se había puesto nerviosa y sonrió, la tomó del mentón, estaba a escasos centímetros de ella- ¿Es que jamás te han besado?- Ella iba a contestar pero Thor rozó sus labios con los de ella y se separó abruptamente de ella- Ven, volvamos a bailar

Thor esperó a que Jane de nuevo de pusiera los zapatos para regresar de nuevo a la pista. Le había gustado ponerla nerviosa, Thor pensó que eso podía ser divertido…

* * *

Tony no se la estaba pasando de maravilla, su cita de esa noche era muy aburrida, se la pasó con sus amigas alardeando que había ido al baile con él, y eso no le gustaba a Tony. El esperaba que Happy Hogan hiciera algo que no le gustara a Pepper para poder llevársela e ir los dos a comer pizza o comer algo donde sea que estuviese abierto. Pero no. Pepper parecía divertirse con Happy Hogan, y él estaba muy aburrido.

-¿Qué pasa, Tony?- preguntó Sigyn llegando a su lado- ¿Por qué no te estás divirtiendo?

-No lo sé, Sigyn- dijo Tony mirándola- Wow, que milagro verte en el baile ¿Dónde te habías metido?

-Loki y yo estuvimos afuera, como parte del Club de reciclaje tomamos la responsabilidad de cuidar pasillos

-Que aburrido- dijo Tony

-Algo- dijo Sigyn viendo hacía donde miraba Tony- Pepper se ve muy feliz

-Sí- dijo Tony mirando a Pepper y a Happy bailar

-¿Harían linda pareja, no crees?- preguntó Sigyn- Así como es Pepper de dicada y Happy de atento, pasarían todo el tiempo juntos

-¿Todo el tiempo? ¿Y dónde quedo yo?- preguntó Tony mirando a la pareja y después a Sigyn- No me puede dejar por él, obviamente soy mejor…

-Solo eres su amigo, Tony- dijo Sigyn sonriendo, interrumpiendo a Tony- Ella tendría todo el derecho de pasar su tiempo libre con Happy si llega a ser su novio. En fin, me tengo que ir. Linda noche, Tony

Pepper de verdad que se divertía con Happy, era muy atento y caballeroso con ella, de verdad se hubiera arrepentido de no salir con él. Además que era un gran bailarín y a ella le encantaba bailar. Sintió como su celular vibraba, un mensaje de Sigyn.

-"Sigue así. Tony está celoso ;)"

Pepper miró a su amiga que levantó ambos dedos pulgares. Ella sonrió. Tal vez poner celoso a Tony con Happy sería la mejor solución, así por fin llamaría su atención. Pero pensó en que probablemente le haría un mal a Happy… ese pensamiento se desvaneció de inmediato, sabía que Natasha la ayudaría, ella era una experta en esos temas. Empezó a sonar una música lenta, ella y Happy se miraron, pero cuando iba a comenzar a bailar, Tony llegó.

-Happy, amigo- dijo Tony sonriendo- ¿Me permites un baile con Pepper?

-Sí ella quiere, por mi está bien- dijo Happy mirando a Pepper

-Te veo en cuanto termine la canción- le dijo a Happy

Happy sonrió y se fue, Tony tomó a Pepper listo para bailar. Ella rodeó el cuello de su amigo con sus dos brazos y él la tomó de la cintura, empezaron a bailar.

-¿No se portó mal Happy?- preguntó Tony

-Todo lo contrario- dijo Pepper sonriendo- Es muy atento. ¿Y qué crees?- dijo Pepper sonriendo más ampliamente- Me invitó a salir el próximo viernes

-¿Y vas a ir?- preguntó Tony

-Claro que si- dijo Pepper sonriendo- Tú mismo me has dicho que debo de salir más

-Genial- dijo Tony- Espera, me está llamando Mónica- se detuvieron y él le dio unas palmadas en el hombro- Nos vemos después, o me mandas mensaje si quieres que te lleve.

Tony se alejó de Pepper, vio a Happy con uno de sus amigos y le sonrió, pero por dentro, Tony quería arrancarle la piel. Tony no quería perder a Pepper.

* * *

Bruce a veces no podía soportar la música tan alta, le provocaba dolores de cabeza, por eso había convencido a Betty de salir del gimnasio y dar una vuelta. Ambos caminaban en silencio por los jardines donde se impartían las clases de deportes. Betty se había quitado sus zapatos para sentir con sus pies descalzos el frío pasto.

-No puedo creer que Thor haya invitado a Jane- dijo Betty sonriendo

-Yo tampoco puedo creerlo- dijo Bruce sonriendo- Y tampoco puedo creer que tu padre no me dijera nada

-Exacto- Betty soltó una carcajada- No suele ser así

-¿Crees que deba alegrarme?- preguntó Bruce sonriendo y metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón-

-Claro- dijo Betty sonriendo- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Lo que quieras- contestó Bruce sonriendo

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto en invitarme al baile?

Bruce se detuvo. ¿Tan obvio había sido? Si, y lo sabía él mejor que nadie. Betty se detuvo frente a él, con la misma sonrisa radiante de siempre. El la miró ¿Qué más daba si le decía la verdad? Ya estaban juntos, nadie podía molestarlos.

-Tenía miedo a que me dijeras que no- dijo Bruce sonriendo y bajando la mirada.

-Te diría que sí, Bruce- dijo Betty sonriendo- ¿Acaso va a ser así desde ahora?

-¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntó Bruce levantando la mirada, ella lo miraba sonriente- ¿Quieres decir que quieres salir conmigo después de esto?

-No salió mal ¿o sí?- dijo Betty sonriendo- Claro que quiero salir contigo después de esto, me encantaría.

-Eres muy directa- dijo Bruce sonriendo

No supieron muy bien quien había comenzado, pero los dos ahora se estaban besando. Para Bruce era algo muy diferente, no es que no hubiera besado a alguien nunca, pero besar a Betty era diferente, sentía muchas cosas dentro de él. Betty rodeó a Bruce con sus brazos y él la tomó de la cintura, ella pensó que era el beso perfecto. Eran perfectos, Betty y Bruce juntos.

* * *

Loki estaba sentado en un pasillo solitario, estaba recargado sobre una pared de casilleros. Odiaba los bailes, no le gustaba convivir con las personas. Se suponía que su ronda en los pasillos había terminado y que debía de estar adentro divirtiéndose con los demás, pero no quería, le gustaba más estar solo. Y no podía irse por que debía de regresar a Sigyn a su casa. Miraba sus tennis, estaban casi limpios si no hubiera sido por que tuvo que salir al auto por su iPod. Estaba escuchando música y no escuchó cuando Sigyn llegó hasta él

-¿Por qué no estás adentro?- preguntó la voz chillante de Sigyn, Loki se quitó sus audífonos

-Ya sabías que no me gustan los bailes- dijo Loki viendo como la pelirroja se sentaba enfrente de él, con las piernas cruzada- ¿Tu porque no estás adentro?

-Porque mi compañero está aquí- dijo Sigyn sonriendo

-Claro- dijo Loki- Voy a hacer una pregunta y sonará estúpida ¿Por qué todas las mujeres no usas sus vestidos largos apropiados de un baile?

-Sencillo- dijo Sigyn sonriendo- porque esos vestidos largos y elegantes se utilizan en el último baile, el baile de fin de curso. Pude haber venido de pantalón si me lo proponía

-Estás usando un pantalón…uno muy delgado, por cierto- dijo Loki

-Son medias, Loki- dijo Sigyn riendo

-Lo que sea- dijo Loki recargando su cabeza en los casilleros- Sabes mucho de bailes, seguro tuviste muchas propuestas de citas para hoy.

-No- dijo Sigyn, Loki notó en su tono de voz que esta vez no sonreía o reía, levantó su cabeza y la miró- Para todos soy "la loca de los colores" o algo mucho peor. Nadie me invita a los bailes, yo vengo porque me gustan. Nunca nadie me ha sacado a bailar.

Loki la miró. En primer lugar, se sintió mal porque el a veces la llamaba así pero había dejado de hacerlo tras pasar tiempo con ella. Y en segundo, no podía creer lo que le decía, Sigyn a pesar de ser una hablanchina y de vestir de manera extravagante, era una chica muy linda e inteligente. Se pronto él se enojó con todos, habiendo tantos chicos en Horace Mann, nadie había decidido sacar a bailar a Sigyn. Entonces Loki tuvo una idea, tomó su iPod y buscó la música más lenta que tenía y la puso, podía escucharla en uno de los auriculares se levantó y sacudió su traje, le tendió la mano a Sigyn

-¿Quieres bailar, Sigyn?- Ella levantó la mirada y él le sonrió.

-¿Es en serio?- preguntó Sigyn- ¿O lo estás haciendo por lástima?

-Estoy invitando a bailar a una linda chica ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? Anda, Sigyn, levántate antes de que esto se vuelva vergonzoso.

Sigyn tomó su mano y aceptó el auricular, escuchaba que la música era lenta. Loki puso una mano en la cintura de Sigyn y con la otra le indicó a Sigyn que pusiera su mano sobre su hombro y que su mano libre tomara la de él. Y comenzaron a bailar. Ella no pudo creer que Loki fuera un buen bailarín, quería preguntarle pero le daba pena levantar la mirada, tal y como cuando le ayudaba con sus corbatas, pero sintió como Loki levantaba el mentón de ella

-Se supone que debes de mirar para arriba- dijo Loki volviendo a tomar la mano de Sigyn

-Bailas muy bien- dijo Sigyn sonriendo un poco

-¿Por qué crees que tengo tantos trajes?- dijo Loki sonriendo de lado- Muchos bailes formales

-Oh- dijo Sigyn- ¿Qué más sabes bailar?

-Lo más básico, Sigyn- dijo Loki sonriendo de lado- No es que sea un maestro en Rock and Roll o algo así- Loki sonrió de lado.

La música avanzaba, los dos se miraban a los ojos y de vez en cuando Sigyn no podía evitar reírse o sonreír, cosa que provocaba que Loki sonriera. Cuando la canción terminó, ella se separó lentamente de él.

-Gracias- dijo Sigyn dándole un beso en su mejilla

Escucharon como el Director anunciaba que quedaba poco para que el baile terminara. Sigyn miró a Loki, él le tendió el brazo y juntos volvieron hacía el gimnasio

* * *

Clint y Tony estaban sentados juntos, ambos abandonados por sus citas. Clint pasó un buen rato escuchando a Tony recitar métodos de tortura a Happy Hogan por querer robarle a Pepper. Clint no dijo nada, solo dejó que su amigo se desahogara, le dio unas palmadas en el hombro y empezó a contarle los pretextos que le diría a su madre tras el pisotón que le había dado Natasha.

-Esa chica es un peligro- dijo Tony

-No me digas- dijo Clint- ¿A qué hora nos vamos?

-Hasta que Pepper termine de hablar con Hogan- dijo Tony

-¿Por qué Happy no la lleva a su casa?- preguntó Clint buscando a Pepper con la mirada

-Porque después del baile va a salir de la ciudad a no sé dónde y no puede llevar a Pepper, así que Pepper me pidió que la llevara- dijo Tony

-Voy a hablar con ella- dijo Clint que ya había localizado a Pepper en la mesa del ponche- Ahora regreso

Clint caminó hasta la mesa, escuchó que Tony gritaba algo pero no le entendió. Cuando llegó, se sirvió un vaso de ponche.

-Pepper…-dijo Clint

-No soy Pepper- dijo Natasha viéndolo- Eres la tercera persona que nos confunde hoy

-Pues yo no tengo la culpa de que se hayan vestido casi igual- dijo Clint- ¿Sabes dónde está Pepper?

-¿Qué? Ah, no, no sé- dijo Natasha que no le prestaba atención

Clint volteó y vio que de nuevo el profesor Burrows la miraba. Eso no era normal. Cuando el miró al profesor Burrows, volteó inmediatamente. Clint de nuevo miró a Natasha

-¿Qué traes con el profesor?- preguntó Clint

-Nada que te importe- dijo Natasha- Y si me disculpas, debo de irme

Natasha dejó a Clint con la palabra en la boca. Él regresó a su lugar, vio como Natasha salía por la puerta sur del lugar, volteó para decirle algo a Tony y cuando volvió la mirada, el profesor Burrows también salía por la misma puerta que Natasha.

-Ahora regreso- dijo Clint

Clint lo siguió hasta la bodega de deportes, que era enorme. Después de que el profesor entrara, Clint entró en silencio y se ocultó detrás de unas cajas de balones. Y pudo ver todo, vio como el profesor Burrows se estaba besando con Natasha, de la sorpresa, tiró una caja sorprendiendo a la pareja.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Natasha

-Voy a ver- contestó el profesor Burrows

Clint tuvo que moverse de lugar, agradeció ir vestido de negro, por al momento de esconderse detrás de unos estantes, pasó desapercibido.

-No fue nada- contestó el profesor regresando con Natasha

Cuando volvieron a besarse, Clint tomó esa oportunidad y salió de la bodega, aún sin poder lo que acababa de ver

* * *

**¿Les gustó? :)**

**Dudas, comentarios, aclaraciones, reclamos... en un review ¿va? Por favor :3**

**De verdad amo a las parejas, jajaja y de verdad amo a Tony celoso xD**

**Y puede que varios conozcan a Happy Hogan como lo muestras en las películas de Iron Man, solo quiero decir, que este Happy Hogan, nada que ver con el actor que lo interpreta en las películas xD**

**Bueno, pronto subiré el siguiente capítulo ;)**

**Saludos!**


	8. ¿Problemas?

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Marvel, y uno que otro también pertenece a la mitología nórdica**

* * *

**¿Problemas?**

Clint aún no podía creerlo, conocía a Natasha y jamás se imaginó que pudiera hacer algo así, o tal vez no la conocí tan bien como creería, ni siquiera se llevaban tan bien. Desde el baile de bienvenida, hace casi dos semanas, la había visto desaparecer después de la clase de Kung Fu, y eso que la había esperado fuera del vestidor de mujeres, no había rastro de ella por ningún lado. Clint no sabía exactamente porque le molestaba que Natasha tuviera una relación con el profesor, bueno, la relación con un profesor era castigada, pero simplemente Clint se preocupaba por su enemiga…

-¡Deja de verla, Clinton!- dijo Tony dándole un codazo en las costillas a su amigo

-Es que es sorprendente. ¿A ustedes no les sorprende?- les pregunto a sus amigos

Era la hora del almuerzo, Thor comía por montones mientras Steve le indicaba nuevas jugadas que serían muy eficientes en el partido del sábado y Tony revisaba su celular. Bien, estaban ignorando a Clint, pero él no podía pasar por alto el hecho de que Natasha saliera con un profesor y le enojaba que sus amigos no le hicieran caso.

-Vaya amigos- dijo Clint antes de meterse a la boca un bocado de pizza

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos, Clint?- preguntó Tony levantando la mirada- Thor y Steve solo piensan en el partido del sábado, se supone que tú también deberías de preocuparte. Bruce no es de mucha ayuda, tuvo una recaída. Y yo, bueno yo trato de averiguar qué hacer con Pepper

Clint también era parte del equipo, junto con Thor y Steve, se suponía que debía de estar con sus dos amigos checando nuevas tácticas y jugadas, pero primero quería averiguar lo de Natasha.

-Bien- dijo Clint levantándose- Lo averiguaré yo solo, no soy un completo inútil

Todavía quedaba tiempo del almuerzo, Clint pensaba irse al salón de estudio a armar un plan perfecto. Dejó su charola y fue hasta su casillero para sacar su mochila, cuando lo cerró vio a una chica pelirroja caminar. Tomó su celular, y le marcó a Tony.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Tony

-Busca a las tres pelirrojas, Tony- dijo Clint caminando con sigilo

-Pepper está en la misma mesa con el estúpido de Hogan, Sigyn está con ellos- dijo Tony

-Gracias- colgó Clint

Clint escuchó los pasos por los pasillos vacíos, era la suerte de la hora del almuerzo, todos estaban ocupados y nadie rondaba los pasillos. Iba caminando detrás de ella, definitivamente era Natasha, pero esta vez llevaba su cabello lacio, raro en ella, y claramente podía confundirse con Pepper; pero ella caminaba muy diferente a su amiga. Clint la siguió hasta el gimnasio. Vio como ella entraba y se encontraba con el profesor Burrows, estaban platicando.

-Ok- dijo Clint sacando su celular para grabarlo, era la suerte de ese salón, podías espiar sin ningún inconveniente- Ya verás

Mientras grababa, no podía evitar escuchar la conversación.

-Llegas tarde- dijo él

-Lo sé, no podía zafarme de mis amigas- contestó Natasha

-¿Qué querías decirme?

Clint pudo notar como Natasha se ponía nerviosa, estaba tallándose las manos y jugaba con sus pulseras.

-Ya no puedo seguir con esto, Saffron… yo… yo ya no quiero- dijo Natasha

A Clint le sorprendió escuchar por primera vez a Natasha hablar así, seguía grabando y estaba deseoso de ver lo que le contestaba su profesor de Kung Fu.

-¿Cómo que no, Natasha? Sabe que lo nuestro es lo mejor de mi vida- Clint rodó los ojos- No puedes dejarme, sí lo haces no te daré…

-Eso ya no importa, esto se acaba ahora- dijo Natasha retomando su voz dura

Ella iba a darle la espalda, pero el profesor la tomó de la muñeca, Clint escuchó como ella le decía que la estaba lastimando y que la dejara ir, estaba a punto de entrar en escena pero se detuvo cuando el profesor Burrows le dio una bofetada a Natasha que la hizo caer al suelo. Estaba decidido, iba a entrar. Cuando abrió la puerta hizo un leve sonido, no fue detectado por el profesor, pero sí por Natasha, ella lo miró y le indicó que se fuera, pero él se quedó ahí.

-¡Vete!- gritó Natasha

-¡No me voy a ir!- gritó de nuevo el profesor

Pero Clint sabía que esa advertencia era para él. Así que dejó la puerta abierta y salió corriendo por el pasillo, con un video de como el profesor Burrows le pegaba a Natasha.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la cafetería Tony estaba con su celular en mano, acababa de colgar con Clint y no tenía ni idea de por qué quería que él buscara a las pelirrojas, eso simplemente sirvió para enojarse más al ver como Happy le daba un beso a Pepper en los labios. Desde ese baile, su vida cambió radicalmente: Pepper ya no le ayudaba con sus tareas, había puesto al máximo su manía de tomar la cosas directamente puesto que su amiga ya no estaba para tomarlas por él, ya no iba a visitarlo casi a diario ni nada. Tony había intentado ocupar su lugar con alguna de sus conquistas pero ninguna llenaba el espacio.

-Sigyn- dijo Tony y sus dos amigos lo voltearon a ver- Ella podrá ocupar el lugar de Pepper

-No lo creo- dijo Thor y se hizo el centro de las miradas- está en algo con mi hermano… no sé exactamente qué- Thor notó la mirada interrogante de Tony y Steve- Tal vez ustedes no tomen en serio a mi hermano, pero cuando se enoja…se enoja- y volvió a mirar su libreta

-Habla con ella- dijo Steve- Eso tal vez funcionaría

-Cierto- dijo Tony- ¿Y qué le diría?

-Lo que sientes- dijo Steve como si fuera obvio

Tony se levantó y caminó lentamente, pensó en lo que sentía: se sentía abandonado. Si, tal vez hacer sentir mal a Pepper funcionaría y terminaría con Happy por él. Cuando llegó a la mesa, se sentó al otro lado de Pepper, con la mirada de todos puesta en él

-Hola- dijo Tony- ¿Podemos hablar, Pepper?-Tony miró a todos y sonrió como siempre- A solas, si no es mucho pedir

Sigyn y Happy se levantaron indecisos y dejaron a los amigos solos. Pepper miró a Tony, ella estaba feliz, sabía que Tony la estaba extrañando y hasta ahora era la primera vez que se acercaba, la última vez que hablaron de frente fue cuando ella le informó que era novia de Happy, desde ese entonces Tony no se aparecía cerca de ella o simplemente hablaban por teléfono.

-¿En qué te puedo ayudar, Tony?- preguntó Pepper

-¿Quieres ir a comer shawarma hoy en la tarde?

-No lo creo, Happy yo quedamos de ir a patinar en hielo

-Ya casi no salimos, Pepps, te extraño bastante- dijo Tony recargándose en la mesa

-¿Qué es lo que más extrañas?- preguntó Pepper revisando su reloj

-Pues ya no estás conmigo, no me ayudas en nada

-¿Simplemente me extrañas por que no te ayudo?- Pepper se enderezó y lo miró enojada

Pepper jamás se creyó esas cosas que le decían sus amigas, ella creía que Tony de verdad la apreciaba porque eran mejores amigos. AMIGOS. Ahora él parecía que solo quería que estuviera con él para ayudarle en todo lo que necesitaba, y la culpa era de ella, porque nunca le había negado nada a su amigo, siempre contestaba sí a todo lo que él le pedía. Entonces recordó lo que le había dicho una vez Natasha: debería de probarlo

-Pues si…-dijo Tony, ya advertido por la mirada de Pepper- Se supone que los amigos son para eso, para dar ayuda incondicional…

-Creo que no entiendes el verdadero significado de amistad, Tony- dijo Pepper - Es una pena, llevamos más de cinco años juntos y nunca me lo has demostrado

-No, no, espera- dijo Tony tomando la mano de Pepper- Puedo demostrarte que soy un amigo, uno tan bueno como tu

-¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso?- preguntó Pepper interesada en lo que su amigo diría. Tony guardó silencio esperando a que Pepper dijera algo- Tengo una idea: piensa mejor en todo lo que yo he hecho por ti y después dile a tus "Vengadores" que te ayuden a planear algo.

Pepper se levantó para ir a buscar a su nuevo novio y a Sigyn, escuchó que Tony corría hasta ella.

-¿Pero si vamos a comer shawarma?- provocando que Pepper riera

-Tony, mejor piensa en como demostrarme que eres un buen amigo

* * *

El timbre sonó, Thor tenía una hora libre antes de su clase de Psicología y pensaba buscar a Sif para charlar acerca de aquel rumor que decía que había dejado a Frandal. Desde el baile, Sif no había querido acercarse a Thor, estaba muy enojada con él por haber ido al baile con Jane Foster, además ella estaba furiosa de que Thor había hecho pequeñas demostraciones de afecto en público con Jane. Por otro lado, Thor y Jane tenían un acuerdo de fingir que salían, simplemente por un tiempo, con la única condición de que Thor convenciera a la profesora Hill de que dejara a Jane faltar a deportes el resto del año. Steve le dijo que fingir una relación con Jane nunca funcionaría

-¿Y ustedes como saben?- les había preguntado Thor

-En las películas siempre pasa lo mismo- dijo Steve

Thor sabía que Sif también tenía una hora libre, habían escogido el horario más parecido antes de iniciar el ciclo escolar, ahora solo tenía que buscarla. Buscó por todos los salones y ningún rastro de Sif, entonces decidió ir a buscarla en el lugar menos probable: la biblioteca.

Al entrar, vio el lugar vacío y a la bibliotecaria dormida. Camino por los pasillos, dudando de encontrarla ahí. Escuchó unos ruidos extraños, se asomó en un pasillo y vio a Sif besándose con Frandal contra un estante de libros. Thor se enojó e intentó irse lo más silencioso que pudo, pero cuando quiso retroceder chocó contra alguien.

-Con cuidado, Thor- dijo Jane

Thor miró para abajo y vio a una Jane recogiendo unos libros del suelo, Thor se agachó y la ayudó a recoger los libros.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Jane

-Buscaba a Sif- dijo Thor- pero está muy ocupada

-¿También los viste?- preguntó Jane sonriendo- Pobre Magda, si supiera lo que muchos vienen a hacer a la biblioteca- los dos se levantaron

-¿Y tú como sabes, Jane?- preguntó Thor sonriendo- ¿Vienes muy seguido acompañada?

-No seas tonto- dijo Jane caminando con Thor detrás de ella cargando sus libros- Parece que no me conoces, solo vengo por libros

-¿Mas libros? En tu casa tienes libros, muchísimos- dijo Thor

Ambos llegaron con la bibliotecaria, Jane la despertó y la señora marcó los libros que Jane se llevaba. Los dos salieron, el pasillo estaba casi vacío, Thor cargaba los libros de Jane hasta su casillero.

-En unos diez minutos, Magda va a encontrar a Sif y Frandal- dijo Jane sonriendo

-¿De verdad te cae muy mal?- preguntó Thor recargándose en los casilleros

-Nunca nos llevamos bien- dijo Jane encogiéndose de hombros y cerrando el casillero- Nuestras abuelas eran muy amigas, nos obligaban a pasar tiempo juntas de chicas y como no nos soportábamos, nos hacíamos bromas.

-¿De verdad? – Thor río- Me hubiera gustado ver eso

-Tengo un video de mi cumpleaños número 8- dijo Jane riendo al recordar eso- Si quieres el viernes lo vemos

-¿En lugar de estudiar?

-Obvio no, Thor, después de estudiar

-¿Es una cita?- preguntó Thor levantando una ceja

-Lo dudo- dijo Jane sonriendo- Pero puedes decirle a todo mundo que saldremos después de tu clase

Thor levantó la mirada y vio que Sif se acercaba con Frandal de la mano, les sonrió y tomó a Jane de la mano y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-¿Ahí viene Sif?- preguntó Jane sonriendo, Thor asintió sonriendo todavía muy cerca de ella- Magda si los descubrió, y antes de tiempo

-Dios bendiga a Magda- dijo Thor sonriendo y acariciando la mejilla de Jane. Los dos escucharon como Sif pasaba a su lado- Eres el amor de mi vida, Jane Foster- dijo muy fuerte para que Sif lo escuchara

-Eres perverso- dijo Jane riendo-

* * *

Betty estaba muy preocupada, en los últimos días Bruce había estado muy raro: tenía ganas de hacer todo y no detenerse, y no paraba de hablar en ningún momento. Betty sabía que eso no era normal, quiso preguntarle a Bruce que tenía pero él fácilmente se enojaba y le decía que lo dejara en paz; ese día que le había gritado, Clint y Thor aparecieron de la nada, el quarterback tomó con fuerza a Bruce mientras que Clint le preguntaba lo que había pasado mientras buscaba en la mochila de Bruce algo, Clint sacó una caja de pastillas vacías y le dijo a Thor que lo llevara a la enfermería. De ahí no supo nada. Betty trató de preguntarle a sus amigos pero ellos decían que no podían decirle nada hasta que Bruce llegara y le contara todo.

Pero así no era Betty Ross, ella debía de saber todo en el momento, así que ni siquiera espero a que acabaran las clases y fue hasta la casa de Bruce a pie. Jane le había pedido que la esperara pero ella no podía hacerlo, llevaba casi tres días sin saber nada de Bruce y ella tenía todo el derecho de saber. Cuando llegó, tocó el timbre y esperó.

-Yo abro- escuchó que una voz femenina decía al otro lado de la puerta. Cuando abrieron, Betty vio una mujer que seguramente era la mamá de Bruce- Hola

-Hola, señora Banner- dijo Betty sonriendo- Soy Elizabeth Ross, una compañera de Bruce

-¿Elizabeth Ross? Espera, recuerdo tu nombre de algún lado- dijo la madre de Bruce

-¡Es la hija del Dr. Thaddeus, Rebecca!- gritó un señor casi al otro lado de la casa- ¡Y fue la cita de Bruce en el baile de hace dos semanas!

-¿Betty?- dijo la madre y ella asintió- Mucho gusto- ella le tendió la mano y Betty la tomó- Soy Rebecca, por favor, no me llames señora Banner.

-De acuerdo- dijo ella sonriendo-

Betty escuchó como unos pasos se acercaban, pensó que era Bruce pero se equivocó al ver a un señor casi idéntico a Bruce, su padre obviamente. Se le hacía vagamente conocido, además de que sabía que ella era la hija del Dr. Thaddeus.

-¿En qué te podemos ayudar, querida?- dijo la madre de Bruce

-Vengo a ver a su hijo- dijo Betty sonriendo- Sea lo que sea que le haya pasado, estaba conmigo cuando sucedió y me quedé muy preocupada

Los padres de Bruce la dejaron pasar, los tres estaban sentados en la sala. La madre de bruce, Rebecca, dijo que le diera unos minutos mientras iba por su hijos, dejando a Betty con el padre de Bruce.

-Elizabeth, déjame advertirte una cosa- dijo el padre de Bruce, haciendo que Betty se asustara- Bruce sufre de bipolaridad, apenas acaba de retomar sus medicamentos y cuando lo veas tal vez no sea el de siempre ¿De acuerdo? -Betty asintió aunque no tenía ni idea de que Bruce sufría de aquella enfermedad, pero no le importó. Se preparó mentalmente para ver a Bruce-Vas a subir a su habitación, por favor, no le digas nada que lo altere y si llega a suceder algo no dudes en presionar el timbre que está a un lado de la puerta

Betty por fin supo de donde conocía al papá de Bruce, trabajaba en el hospital con su padre, salvo que él era enfermero, de ahí lo conocía, el señor Banner antes trabajaba con su padre en cardiología, hasta que él fue transferido, jamás lo volvió a ver.

La madre de Bruce le informó que ya podía subir, que era la puerta que estaba justo enfrente de las escaleras. Ella subió reuniendo todo el valor que tenía, cuando toco la puerta, esta se abrió y Betty pudo escuchar pasos en la habitación. Al entrar vio todo desordenado, la cortinas cerradas y un Bruce caminando de un lado a otro frotando sus manos, se veía cansado y tenía unas grandes ojeras y el cabello desordenado, además todavía seguía en pijama.

-¿Bruce?- lo llamó

Bruce volteó y le sonrió con una de esas sonrisas que no llegan a los ojos.

-Hola- dijo el

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó ella cerrando la puerta detrás de ella

-¿Cómo crees tú? Odio esto- dijo Bruce sentándose en su cama, Betty se acercó y se sentó junto a él- ¿Tú cómo estás?

-Preocupada por ti- dijo ella tomando la mano de Bruce- Tu padre me contó de tu enfermedad

-Se me hizo raro que no lo supieras desde antes- el apretó un poco la mano de Betty- Casi toda la escuela lo sabe

-Yo soy parte de las que no sabían- dijo Betty sonriendo un poco-

Bruce se levantó de inmediato y fue a buscar en su estante de libros, Betty lo miraba y le dolía verlo así, nunca antes había estado o convivido con una persona maniaco-depresiva. Buce fue hasta ella y le entregó un libro, ella lo miró y Bruce le indicó que lo abriera en donde estaba el separador, ella lo obedeció y encontró muchísimas notas en aquella página

"No tengo medicamento, se acabó y es muy caro", "No sé cómo controlarme", "Casi golpeo a uno de mis mejores amigos", y así de ese tipo de mensajes estaba llena esa sola página, Betty tuvo el impulso de soltarse a llorar pero no lo hizo para no mortificar a Bruce, se imaginó cuantos mensajes de ese tipo tenía escritos en ese cuaderno, porque esos mensajes eran recientes y el cuaderno estaba a punto de acabarse.

-Sufro de bipolaridad- empezó a decir Bruce rápidamente- Mi psiquiatra no sabe de qué tipo, ya que según él dice que debido a que en los problemas relacionados con los cambios de humor hay tantas variaciones en cuanto a su severidad y a su naturaleza, el concepto de espectro bipolar es usualmente utilizado, incluyendo en él la ciclotimia. No hay consenso en cuanto a la cantidad de "tipos" existentes de trastorno bipolar

Betty se quedó con la boca abierta, jamás se imaginó que Bruce pudiera hablar tan rápido y como si fuera una enciclopedia, definitivamente debía de estudiar bien la bipolaridad, y sabía dónde encontrar toda esa información.

-Bruce, no tienes que contarme si no quieres…

Bruce se sentó en el suelo donde tenía amontonados varios libros y empezó a hojearlos rápidamente

-Tienes que saber, Betty, somos novios ¿no?- dijo Bruce sin levantar la mirada del libro- Aquel día, ya no tenía medicina que me controlara, contigo tuve un episodio de manía algo leve, pero con mis amigos ese episodio aumento de nivel hasta el punto de estar colérico y querer golpearlos. Qué bueno que no estuviste ahí. Ya en casa, estos dos últimos días, tuve un episodio depresivo- Betty no quería interrumpirlo, no sabía cómo-Ayer por la noche mi padre llegó con la medicina y justo ahora estoy en estado de hipomanía, que generalmente es un episodio destructivo menor que la manía, este es considerado como un período "artístico" del desorden, que se caracteriza por una gran cantidad de ideas, un pensamiento extremadamente ingenioso, y un incremento en la energía.

-¿Qué medicina tomas?- preguntó Betty, sintiéndose casi mareada con tantos términos que no entendía

-Es lo de menos, es una medicina costosa y mis padres trabajan demasiado para pagarla- dijo Bruce levantando la mirada- El trabajo de enfermero y de recepcionista no ayuda mucho ¿sabes? Mis padres estaban muy contentos cuando recibí la beca en el Horace Mann, una beca completa ¿puedes creerlo? No lo sabe casi nadie, solo mis amigos y tú.

La madre de Bruce entró con un vaso con agua y un bote de pastillas, se acercó a Bruce y esperó que los tomara. Betty lo miró, parecía estar activo, pero lentamente fue cerrando los ojos y Betty se asustó que fuera a caerse contra el suelo. Pero su madre llegó rápidamente con una almohada y amortiguo la cabeza de Bruce. Ella le había dicho que estando así, no deseaba dormir para hacer más cosas por eso le daban unas pastillas para dormir para hacerlo descansar por unas cuantas horas.

Cuando Betty regresó a su casa, justo a la hora que se suponía que debía llegar, fue hasta los libros de su padre en su estudio y empezó a buscar todo lo relacionado con la bipolaridad. Betty iba a estudiar mucho, no pensaba dejar a Bruce y quería apoyarlo en todo lo que pudiera.

* * *

No era obligatorio que Loki y Sigyn se juntaran entre semana para hablar del club, pero como Sigyn era la presidenta, Loki solía hacerle caso. Esta vez, Sigyn había dicho que los basureros de reciclaje de la escuela no estaban tan llenos como esperaba y debían de juntar por su propia cuenta, Loki no sabía si sus padres tuvieran algo de material para reciclaje en casa, pero Sigyn sí, así que esa tarde Loki debía de ir a casa de Sigyn a ayudarla a acomodar materiales.

Loki había ido a su casa a recoger el dinero del club y a comer con su familia, ya que era obligatorio de los Odinson comieran juntos por lo menos una vez a la semana, y ese día era hoy. Loki había comido lo más rápido posible para que no se le hiciera tarde.

-¿A dónde dices que vas a ir hoy, Loki?- preguntó Frigga, su madre, al ver que su hijo se levantaba e iba al armario de abrigos

-A casa de Sigyn- dijo Loki mientras buscaba esa sudadera verde que ahora le gustaba -Bueno, familia, debo de irme porque no quiero llegar tarde-

-¡Espera, te llevo!- gritó Thor con la boca llena

-No, hijo, tu sigue comiendo- dijo su padre sacando algo de su bolsillo- Ten, Loki- le aventó unas llaves y el las cachó en el aire- Llévate mi auto

-¿Es en serio?- preguntó Loki emocionado, su padre asintió- Genial, gracias

-Pero regresa temprano, mañana hay escuela- dijo su madre

Loki llegó a la casa de Sigyn, más que contento que nunca por que su padre por fin había accedido a prestarle su auto y eso casi lo hacía gritar de felicidad. Cuando llamó al timbre, aún seguía cantando esa tonta cancioncita de la radio de su padre. Entonces abrió la puerta una Sigyn completamente diferente, que hizo que la felicidad de Loki se fuera muy lejos, la pelirroja tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados de llorar.

-¿Interrumpo algo?- preguntó Loki

-No, entra- dijo Sigyn

Sigyn lo tomó de su manga e hizo que subiera las escaleras, Loki estaba asustado porque no sabía que tenía Sigyn y más por la pelea a gritos de la cocina. Cuando llegaron a la habitación de ella, o eso supuso Loki, Sigyn se asomó por la ventana. Loki examinó la habitación de Sigyn, no era tan grande como la suya pero si era impresionante, tenía las paredes pintadas de diversos diseños y tenía un enorme pizarrón de corcho con recortes y dibujos de moda. Loki se quedó en silencio, no sabía qué hacer, nunca antes había estado en la habitación de una chica, ni siquiera había entrado aquí porque la madre de ella no lo permitía.

-Lo siento- dijo Sigyn tomando un pañuelo desechable y limpiándose las lágrimas- Es que mi madre… creo que me odia- ella sonrió un poco, se fue a sentar en el centro de su habitación y le indicó a Loki que se sentara

-No lo creo- dijo Loki, tratando de calmarla y sentándose en el piso a un lado de ella

-Es cierto, no quiere a ninguna de mis hermanas y menos a mí- dijo Sigyn

-¿Tienes hermanas?- preguntó Loki confundido

-Seis hermanas, bueno, son medias hermanas- dijo Sigyn sonriendo al ver la cara de Loki- ¿Qué no sabes quién es mi mamá?- Loki negó y Sigyn fue hasta su pizarrón y le enseño una foto de una mujer modelando ropa- Es ella: Freya Gondul

Loki se quedó con la boca abierta, Freya Gondul era la mujer más hermosa del mundo, en su momento, era una modelo muy famosa y claro, también era famosa por sus tantos matrimonios y embarazos; eso sin contar los dos posters que tenía pegados Thor en su cuarto, donde todo mundo podía verlos. Loki sabía que la hija de la modelo estudiaba en su escuela, pero nunca le tomó demasiada importancia, y ahora no podía creer que estuviera en la misma casa de la modelo.

-Todo mundo tiene esa expresión- dijo Sigyn- Puedes bajar, si quieres, tómale una foto o pídele un autógrafo.

-No- dijo Loki llamando la atención de Sigyn- Yo vine a verte a ti, cabeza de cerillo, no a tu mamá. – Sigyn sonrió- ¿Por qué estabas llorando?

-Te digo que mi madre me odia, o bueno, odia a todas sus hijas- dijo Sigyn- Esta tarde llegó a decirme que ya tenía un representante para mí y esas cosas

-¿Quiere que seas modelo?

-Sí, justo ahorita está peleando con mi padre acerca del tema, mi padre quiere que vaya a la universidad pero mi madre no- dijo Sigyn- Empezó a decir que era una tonta e ilusa que no lograría nada en una universidad, que lo mejor para mí era el modelaje, pero después se fijó en mi físico y me llamó gorda

Ahora Loki estaba enojado, Sigyn no era tonta, era distraída pero era muy diferente, y mucho menos estaba gorda. El no entendió como es que una madre podía ser así con su propia hija

-¿Y por qué no mete a otra de tus hermanas como modelo?- preguntó Loki

-Ahí está el problema, todas ya hicieron sus vidas lejos de mamá- dijo Sigyn- Yo soy la menor y la que vive bajo su yugo. Solamente estoy esperando para entrar en la universidad y alejarme de casa.

-Ay, cabeza de cerillo- dijo Loki, provocando la sonrisa de a pelirroja- Solo son dos años. Mejor dime tus planes del futuro, eso hago cuando me enojo con mi padre- Loki se acostó sobre el piso

-Pienso volverme escritora como mi papá y vivir en la ciudad- dijo Sigyn sonriendo y acostándose a un lado de él- casarme y tener muchísimos hijos.

-¿Tu papá es escritor?- preguntó Loki frunciendo el ceño- Me di cuenta que vivo cerca de muchas celebridades.

-Iwaldi Ibsen- dijo Sigyn sonriendo- Te juro que si no sabes que ha escrito, te mataré

-Es un escritor romántico, ha escrito novelas de romance y una que otra histórica- dijo Loki- Aunque no lo creas, he leído todos sus libros. Y por el sí bajaría a pedir un autógrafo

-Me sorprendes- dijo Sigyn riendo

-Espera- dijo Loki mirándola- Dime tu nombre completo

-Sigyn Gondul-Ibsen- dijo Sigyn sonriendo- Es extraño ¿no lo crees? Tener los apellidos de dos celebridades.

-Dímelo a mí- dijo Loki riendo- Soy uno de los hijos del presidente de Asgard Inc.

* * *

Sharon era capaz de matar a cualquiera que se le pusiera enfrente, por eso odiaba los jueves más que a nada en el mundo, por el simple hecho de que fuera jueves, Sharon estaba furiosa. Su padre era marino, y quería que su hija estuviera preparada para cualquier cosa, y por eso tomaba clases especiales, aunque ella agradecía tener la oportunidad de aprender a defenderse, siempre esas clases la hacían sentir débil. Cuando llegó a su casa, sus tíos estaban en la cocina platicando.

-¿Cómo te fue Sharon?- preguntó su tía- ¿Cómo está Jack?

-Me fue pésimo- dijo Sharon- y papá está bien, dice que vendrá mañana a cenar

-¿Tienes hambre?- preguntó ahora su tío

-Muero de hambre- dijo Sharon sentándose a la mesa- ¿Qué hay de comer?

-Pensábamos ir a comprar comida china- dijo su tía- ¿Quieres acompañarnos?

-¿Me puedo quedar y bañarme? Quisiera pensar porque me he merecido unos compañeros así – dijo Sharon recargándose en la mesa

Sus tíos aceptaron mientras Sharon se quedaba en casa, se bañó y se puso su pijama azul con estrellas blancas. Se sentó frente a la tele para buscar una buena película que ver cuando sus tíos llegaran, sacó su laptop y empezó a hacer su ensayo de biología para la siguiente semana. Le mandó un e-mail a su papá diciéndole que la había pasado de maravilla en la clase y na foto de ella con sus tíos, de algo iba a servir para que no se preocupara. Tenía sus audífonos puestos, y cantaba un poco, hasta que una llamada por Skype la distrajo.

-¿Quién es CapitanR4?- preguntó en voz baja, aceptó la llamada y sonrió al ver la imagen de Steve al otro lado- ¿Cómo es que te tengo agregado en Skype?

-Magia, Sharon, magia- dijo Steve riendo

-Por lo menos mi nombre es más decente- dijo Sharon apagando la televisión

-"SharonCarter7"- dijo Steve señalando la pantalla- Deberías ver el de mis amigos- Steve rio-

-¿Qué pasa, Steve?- preguntó por fin Sharon

-Quiero que veas mi cuarto- dijo Steve- Justo ayer cuando te fuiste, lo mejoré

Steve tomó su computadora y la llevó por toda su habitación, apenas ayer había empezado con el reacomodo de su habitación, ahora ya parecía la de un chico normal. Steve sabía que esas idas al psicólogo le hacían bien, por fin empezaba a notar cambios, pero por mucho que fuer al psicólogo o que tuviera el apoyo de sus padres, aun no sabía qué hacer con las cajas donde había guardado casi todas las cosas de Peggy.

-Me sorprendes- dijo Sharon riendo-

-¿Por qué te ríes?- preguntó Steve- ¿De plano está muy mal?

-¿Qué? No, no- dijo Sharon aun riéndose- No es tu habitación, es que… la canción que estoy escuchando me recordó algo gracioso

-¿Puedo oír?- preguntó él

Sharon quitó sus audífonos y subió el volumen, era una canción de los Black Eyed Peas, Sharon no podía dejar de reírse y más cuando vio la cara de Steve aún más confundido.

-Sigo sin entender- dijo Steve

-Antes, cuando algo malo nos pasaba- Sharon dejaba de reía lentamente- mi hermano y yo hacíamos una fiesta de emergencia, poníamos esta canción una y otra vez, bailábamos y reíamos, era muy divertido.

-¿Tienes un hermano?

-Te conté una historia bonita y tú solo te quedas con la primera parte- Steve que quedó esperando una respuesta, Sharon resopló- Sí, Thomas, es unos años mayor pero desde que se fue con mamá, no lo he visto.

-Espera ¿No tu mamá estaba muerta?- preguntó Steve

-No dije eso- dijo Sharon levantando una cejar, recordando- ¡Ah! No, Steve, te dije que mi madre se había ido, mas no que estaba muerta- dijo Sharon sonriendo- Mi mamá se fue hace años, yo me quedé con mi papá

-Vaya sorpresa- dijo Steve

-Ahí se ve lo mucho que me conoces- dijo Sharon sonriendo

-¿Cómo iba yo a saber? Casi no hablas de eso- dijo Steve revisando su reloj- Sharon, debo de irme. ¿Platicamos después?

-Claro, Capitán- dijo Sharon burlándose del nombre de usuario de Steve

Steve rodó los ojos y se desconectó

* * *

**¿Que les parece dejarme un lindo review? :3**

**Lamentos muuuucho la tardanza, pero aquí un nuevo capítulo, algo largo :3 **

**Pronto actualizaré, pero tengan un poco paciencia, debo de pensar en 12 personajes para un capítulo xD **


	9. Recuerdos

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Marvel, y uno que otro también pertenece a la mitología nórdica**

**Hola, Hola! Disfruten el capítulo, nos leemos abajo ;)**

**La letra _Italic _son_ flashbacks, _para evitar confusiones :) **

* * *

**Recuerdos**

Estaba muy nervioso, casi nunca le pedía este tipo de cosas a su padre pero valía la pena intentarlo, no quería que se fuera y le había prometido hacer todo lo posible para que se quedara. Loki era bueno con las palabras y tal vez lograría algo, bueno, tal vez si los gritos de su hermano y sus amigos no lo desconcentraran, pudiera pensar mejor. Loki estaba en su cuarto, acostado viendo el techo y tratando de pensar mejor, odiaba tener su habitación tan cerca del "cuartel" de los amigos de Thor, podía escuchar claramente sus gritos y sus pláticas.

-¡Ah, cállense!- dijo Loki hacía nadie en específico.

Loki se levantó y se armó de valor, su padre debería de estar en su estudio a esta hora del sábado. Loki debía de reconocer que su hermano había sido muy listo en poner mucha distancia de por medio entre su "cuartel" y el estudio de su padre, seguramente él no tenía ni idea de lo que hacía su hijo mayor con sus amigos. Loki iba caminando cabizbajo, metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera, pensando mejor lo que iba decir…pero recordó todo lo que había pasado ayer.

_Sigyn y él se habían reunido para planear unas cosas del Club de Reciclaje en casa de él, en sí Loki solo iba a armar un presupuesto y Sigyn hacía unos bocetos, no era nada del otro mundo pero solían reunirse porque era viernes de rosquillas, se suponía que iban a buscar materiales reciclables en casa de Loki pero Sigyn no quiso, simplemente se sentaron en la mesa del comedor a trabajar. Loki no la veía como siempre, no hablaba ni decía cosas extrañas, además llevaba todo su cabello recogido con un moño negro, a decir verdad, a Loki no le gustaba verla así tan callada ¿A quién se supone que iba a escuchar si ella no hablaba?_

_-¿Te sientes bien, Sigyn?- le preguntó Loki dejando a un lado el cuaderno donde trabaja, Sigyn levantó la cara y los tenía rojos, había estado llorando- Demonios ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo es que puedes llorar en silencio?_

_-Es que no puedo evitarlo- dijo Sigyn limpiándose las lágrimas con su manga_

_-Dios, no- dijo Loki pensando en algunas posibilidades- ¿Estás en… ya sabes… en esos días "especiales"?- Loki sabía que las mujeres se ponían sensibles cuando estaban en aquellos días y lloraban por cosas sin sentido_

_-No, Loki, no estoy en mi periodo- dijo Sigyn sonriendo. Eso era algo que Loki no entendía de Sigyn, que a veces ella no tenía ningún tipo de filtro al hablar de aquellos temas personales- Es algo un poco más complicado- Sigyn, para fortuna de Loki, había dejado de llorar pero aun así sus ojos estaban hinchados_

_-¿Es tu madre de nuevo?- preguntó Loki, recordando ese día en su casa_

_-No, bueno, en parte- dijo Sigyn recargándose en la mesa y jugando con su lápiz- No sé cómo decirte esto, me costó decirle a mis amigas- Sigyn volvió a derramar lágrimas de nuevo- Lo siento, soy muy sensible a veces- Loki no quiso imaginarla en sus días "especiales"- Mis padres se van a divorciar, Loki, y decidí quedarme con mi papá_

_-Lo siento, lo de tus padres- dijo Loki- ¿Por eso estás llorando?_

_-No precisamente- dijo Sigyn dejando su lápiz a un lado- Voy a mudarme, Loki, a California._

_Ellos vivían en Nueva York, California quedaba casi al otro lado del país. Loki la miró, de nuevo estaba derramando lágrimas, y él no sabía sí era por dejarlo o dejar Nueva York en sí, Loki apostó más por la segunda opción. Pero aun así, él no quería que se fuera y que se quedara con él en el club de reciclaje, que le contara cosas y él escuchara, que se rieran de cosas, que ella le dijera que colores le quedaban o que lo hiciera reír; Loki quería que Sigyn se quedara y no lo dejara_

_-¿Y porque no quedas en tu casa?- preguntó Loki tratando de calmarse_

_-Ahí está el problema- Sigyn lo miró- La casa es de mi madre, y dijo que después de firmar el divorcio iba a vender la casa. Mi padre no ha logrado que ninguna editorial publicara su nuevo libro, sin libro no hay dinero, y sin dinero no tenemos casa. Mis abuelos nos ofrecieron quedarnos con ellos por un tiempo- Loki apenas si pudo procesar eso, hablaba muy rápido y de nuevo estaba llorando- Mi madre si se queda aquí, pero se va a vivir a la ciudad, dijo que ya no le gustaba vivir en los suburbios, y ya sabes lo que mi mamá quiere para mí._

_-Sigyn, tranquila- le dijo Loki- Yo hablaré con mi padre, él podrá hacer algo, ya sabes, ser presidente de una empresa enorme ha de servir de algo. No te quieres ir, lo sé, solo tranquilízate por favor. Prometo hacer algo para ayudarte, lo prometo._

Loki no iba a poder sacar de su cabeza la imagen de Sigyn llorando, era algo que simplemente no le gustaba. Además, le había dado su palabra y ahora se encontraba a la puerta del estudio de su padre, tenía su puño levantado pero no se atrevía a llamar a la puerta.

-¿Qué haces, Loki?-

Loki volteó y vio a Thor con un six-pack de soda, su rubio hermano se estaba acercándose. Loki bajó la mano y lo saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza.

-¿Vas a hablar con papá?- preguntó Thor mirando la gran puerta de madera del estudio de su padre

-Sí, es algo complicado- dijo Loki torciendo la boca

-¿Es por lo de Sigyn?- preguntó Thor abrazando a Loki por los hombros, notando la mirada confusa de su hermano, Thor suspiró y contestó-Tony me lo contó, su amiga Pepper le pidió ayuda pero Tony no pudo hacer mucho, sus padres no están en casa

-Y Sigyn se va el miércoles- dijo Loki torciendo la boca de nuevo- ¿Crees que papá pueda hacer algo?

-Tal vez si se lo pides- dijo Thor sonriendo- ¿Quieres que entre contigo?

-Por favor- contestó Loki

A pesar de cualquier cosa, Thor seguía siendo su hermano y lo quería, era inevitable no querer a su hermano. Loki llamó a la puerta mientras Thor dejaba el six-pack escondido afuera, ambos escucharon como su padre les daba permiso para entrar. Loki respiró profundamente y entró en el estudio, seguido por Thor.

* * *

-¿Y qué fue lo que te contestó?- preguntó Tony

-Que acababa de comprar una editorial que estaba al borde del quiebre- dijo Loki sonriendo- Así que lo logré, encontré una editorial para el padre de Sigyn. ¡Salud por eso, Stark!

Loki y Tony levantaron sus bebidas y brindaron. Thor estaba sonriendo, los veía platicar y reía junto con Bruce al ver como su hermano borracho convivía como si nada con sus amigos. Sí, Loki, su hermano estaba ahí, en una reunión de los Vengadores ¿Por qué? Bueno, simplemente la reunión con su padre había salido excelente, Thor no recordaba ver a su hermano tan feliz por algo, así que lo invitó a tomar una cerveza para festejar con sus amigos pero su hermano estaba tan feliz que se quedó ahí con ellos y platicaba con Tony como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

-¿Cómo vas con Betty, Bruce?- preguntó Thor a su amigo- Espera, dame esa cámara- El encargado de grabar aquella reunión era Bruce, así que Thor la tomó para enfocar a su amigo- Ahora sí ¿Cómo vas con Betty?

-Bien, supongo- dijo Bruce sonriendo nervioso- De verdad creo que es la chica adecuada para mí ¿sabes? Después de mi recaída, pensé que me dejaría pero no fue así

-¡Eso es amor verdadero!- gritó Clint que estaba acostado en el suelo, ya estaba muy borracho y rodeado de celulares

-Como sea- dijo Bruce sonriendo- Ayer fue su cumpleaños y creo que mi regalo le fascinó. ¿Quieres que te cuente?- Thor asintió- Bien.

_Bruce sonrió al recordar el momento en que le entregó su regalo a Betty, fue bastante lindo verla sonreír de esa manera. Tardó varios días en dar con el regalo perfecto, pero con la ayuda de Jane logró dar con el regalo para Betty. Bruce había dejado a un lado sus nervios para darle una verdadera sorpresa a Betty, él sentía que debía de darle un buen regalo para agradecerle por todo lo que había hecho en tan poco tiempo._

_En la mañana del viernes, Bruce llegó muy temprano junto con Jane y Sharon, mientras las amigas de su novia decoraban en casillero de Betty, Bruce intentaba controlar su regalo que no paraba de intentar salirse de la caja. A decir verdad, Bruce nunca entendió porque la mayoría de las chicas decoraban sus casilleros en sus cumpleaños._

_-¿No se escapará, verdad?- preguntó Sharon mirando la caja_

_-Espero que no- dijo Bruce sonriendo un poco_

_-¡Ya viene!- dijo Jane sonriendo_

_Entonces Bruce la vio, son su cabello negro ondeando y su sonrisa radiante, llevaba un listón morado atado al pelo. Bruce a veces no entendía cómo es que alguien como Betty se había fijado en él, pero estaba contento con eso. Cuando Betty llegó hasta sus amigas, las abrazó y ellas la felicitaron, Bruce la veía pero mantenía la caja bien cerrada. Betty levantó la mirada, Bruce la miró y sonrió._

_-Llegó la hora- dijo Bruce para sí mismo_

_Betty se acercó sonriendo a Bruce, ella le dio un beso y Bruce le tendió la caja, ella sonrió y lo miró divertida, pero cuando la caja hizo un ruido extraño Bruce notó esa mirada especial en Betty, esa mirada que decía que debía de saber de qué se trataba aquello, y no tardó en descubrirlo, porque el regalo de Betty abrió la caja y empezó a ladrar. Él jamás había visto una sonrisa de ese tamaño en Betty, ella sonreía de oreja a oreja al ver al perrito con un enorme moño morado atado a él._

_-Feliz Cumpleaños- dijo Bruce sonriendo_

_-¡Es hermoso!- dijo Betty sacando a su nueva mascota y dejando caer la caja al suelo-¿Esto es de verdad?_

_El perro estaba moviendo su cola y era abrazado por Betty, Bruce jamás la había visto tan contenta como ahora. Llamaron la atención de todos, porque Betty sonreía y el perro empezaba a ladrar._

_-Se llama Skaar- dijo Bruce tendiéndole un papel que certificaba a Skaar como mascota de Betty- Ya está vacunado, la verdad es que no recuerdo contra qué, pero por lo menos rabia no te dará_

_Betty lo miró y lo abrazó con su brazo libre, Skaar había dejado de ladrar. Betty no dejaba de llenar a Bruce de besos, de verdad estaba contenta._

_-¿Crees que tu papá lo acepte?- preguntó Bruce_

_-Tendrá que hacerlo- le contestó Betty acariciando a Skaar- Es el perrito más hermoso que he visto en mi vida_

_-De verdad te gustó mi regalo- Bruce sonrió un poco_

_-Claro que sí, Bruce, es el regalo perfecto- Betty sonrió y le dio otro beso a Bruce_

_-Espera- dijo Bruce separándose de su novia- es algo extraño si hay un perro de por medio_

Thor sonrió, Bruce enamorado era algo que no se veía todos los días y por eso era genial grabarlo, Bruce volvió a tener la cámara en sus manos y los grabo de nuevo a todos, le gustó contar la historia del regalo de Betty pero ahora estaba en una reunión con sus amigos, que ya estaban muy borrachos pero aún seguían hablando tonterías.

-Oigan- los llamó Tony, Bruce lo enfocó- ¿Recuerdan cuando Steve fue novio de Natasha?-Clint se sentó de golpe

Todos se carcajearon, hasta Clint que estaba rodeado de celulares , Steve negó con la cabeza recordando su fugaz relación con la pelirroja.

-Clint me dejó de hablar ¿recuerdan?- dijo Steve riendo

-Era cuestión de ética, hermano- dijo Clint y todos, incluido Loki, se carcajearon- es en serio, ella es mi enemiga acérrima y tú uno de mis mejores amigos, además ¿Por qué demonios fuiste novio de ella, Steven?

-Supéralo, Clinton- dijo Steve riendo- Duramos como un mes, fue mi cita en el baile de Halloween, después ella me terminó.

-¿Alguien notó que cuando dijo "enemiga acérrima" quiso decir "amor platónico"?- dijo Thor riendo, provocando la risa de todos

-Oh, cállense- dijo Clint bebiendo de su cerveza- Hey, Lucas- Bruce dirigió la cámara a donde estaban Loki y Tony- ¿Dejaste tu celular aquí?

-Mi celular está en mi cuarto- dijo Loki- Y me llamo Loki, no Lucas

-Es lo mismo- dijo Clint mirando a la cámara- Odio cuando me toca cuidar los celulares. Odio todo ¿sabes?

Definitivamente Clint odiaba todo, estaba enojado y se sentía frustrado, había intentado hablar con Natasha desde aquel incidente en el gimnasio pero ella lo ignoraba y lo evitaba, él quería defenderla, eso le habían enseñado sus padres, que debía de proteger a quien se lo mereciera y Natasha debía de ser protegida. ¿Pero cómo hacerlo con una chica que NO quiere ser protegida? Pues ni Clinton lo sabía, trataba de armar algún buen plan pero cada vez que lo decía en voz alta sonaba ridículo, o bueno, eso le había dicho Steve hace un rato. Clint tenía ganas de hablarle, de decirle que la iba a ayudar, pero no podía hacerlo, porque Natasha era muy orgullosa y no iba aceptar ayuda y menos de él.

-¿Cómo vas con lo de Natasha?- preguntó Bruce

-Se aman, yo lo sé- dijo Tony

-Cállate, Stark- dijo Clint tallándose los ojos- ¿Cómo salvar a alguien que no quiere ser salvado?

-Esa pregunta es muy profunda para ti, Clint- dijo Bruce riendo- ¿Por qué no le muestras el video a Fury?

-Porque podría ser mal visto, ya sabes, que Natasha sea mal vista- dijo Clint moviendo los celulares- Además, necesito averiguar qué es lo que quiere Natasha del profesor, dijo que me lo diría en un mes

-¿Cómo que en un mes?- preguntó Bruce- ¿Ya hablaste con ella?

-¿No les conté? Lo siento- dijo Clint sonriendo- Bien, Banner, enfoca mi bello rostro y escucha lo que te voy a contar

_Era viernes, clase de tiro con arco y Kung fu tocaba después de clases y Clint no pudo estar más ansioso por ver que nuevos pretextos utilizaba Natasha, ya que él notó que ella no caminaba bien y cojeaba de su pierna derecha, además llevaba lentes oscuros que tapaba gran parte del enorme moretón en su ojo ¿Cómo sabía que estaba ahí? Por que sobresalía un poco de esos lentes oscuros que llevaba. En clase de tiro con arco, si participó pero lo hizo tan mal que el maestro la mandó a sentarse, pero en clase de kung fu, sí que se quedó sentada con la cabeza baja y no mostrando esa mirada imponente cuando le molestaba algo. Lo que Clint no podía entender era porque Natasha no se defendía, si era una súper maestra en artes marciales tal vez podría ganarle a ese tipo que la golpeaba._

_Así que cuando acabó la clase de Kung fu, Clint esperó a que ella entrara en el vestidor de mujeres para después entrar él. Clint nunca había entrado a ese lugar, que era completamente diferente al de los hombres, pero se alegró de que Natasha fuera la única mujer ahí._

_-¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Clinton?- preguntó Natasha_

_-¿Sus duchas tienen separaciones? Eso es injusto, en el de hombre solo hay regaderas sin separaciones, uno anda viendo lo que tiene el otro ¿Puedes creerlo?- dijo Clint cruzándose de brazos- En fin, creo que podré vivir con eso._

_-Sabía que eras gay, siempre lo supe- dijo Natasha apenas curvando sus labios_

_-Ese chiste ni siquiera fue gracioso para ti, Romanoff- dijo Clint- Ya sabes para que estoy aquí- Ella se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza- Quiero una explicación, Natasha_

_-Tú no eres nadie para merecer una explicación mía, Clinton- dijo Natasha_

_-¿Cómo que no soy nadie? Definitivamente soy alguien, soy el alguien que grabó toda tu escenita en el gimnasio-Clint sonrió al dejar a Natasha con la boca abierta- Si no soy tonto, fue buena idea grabarlo ¿no crees? Así que espero una, pero muy buena razón para no entregarle ese video a Fury._

_-Eres un idiota, Clinton, le puedo decir a Saffron y te va a ir muy mal- contraatacó Natasha_

_-No le tengo miedo al profesor Burrows- hizo énfasis en las dos últimas palabras- Y sigo esperando tu buena razón_

_-Es que no hay "una muy pero muy buena razón", simplemente es algo que tu diminuto cerebro no entendería- dijo Natasha- ¿Cerraste la puerta con seguro, verdad?_

_-Mi diminuto cerebro pensó en todo- dijo Clint rodando los ojos- Habla ahora, Natasha_

_-Solamente dame un mes ¿sí?- pidió la pelirroja- Después de ese mes, yo misma te acompañaré a entregar ese video_

_-Bien, el 3 de noviembre me parece buena fecha- Clint la miró- ¿Aunque crees que puedas llegar viva a esa fecha? Y no sé si me estás mirando a mí con eso lentes_

_-No me los voy a quitar. Y sí, si voy a sobrevivir a un mes- dijo Natasha, Clint pensó que rodó los ojos- Y ya veté, que tengo una reunión importante hoy_

_-¿Con tu amorcito Saffron?_

_-No, idiota, con mis amigas- dijo Natasha_

Clint le dio un trago a su cerveza, era toda su historia de cómo había confrontado a la pelirroja, ahora tenía la atención de todos los presentes, nadie decía nada.

-Para ser tu enemiga, la proteges mucho- dijo Loki, rompiendo el silencio-

-Ya te dije que ellos se aman- dijo Tony dándole unas palmadas en la espalda a Loki-

-¿Y qué vas a hacer, Clint?- preguntó Bruce a su amigo

-Esperar, Bruce, solamente me queda esperar- dijo Clint- ¿Por qué demonios las mujeres se quedan con los hombres que no las respetan?- De nuevo nadie dijo nada- ¿Saben qué? Me voy a acostar de nuevo

Solo fue cuestión de segundos, Clint tomó los celulares y se los dio a Steve, después tomó una almohada y se acostó en el piso, todos volvieron a sus pláticas pero Bruce grabó como Clint se acostaba y se quedaba dormido.

-Que aburrido- dijo Steve lanzándole una almohada a Clint, este la cachó y la utilizó para taparse la cara

Thor apareció en escena, dándole a Steve otra lata de cerveza. Los dos rubios estaban sentados en un sillón, Steve no había bebido tanto y Thor tampoco, lo cual era una sorpresa. Bruce los enfocó y los dos amigos empezaron a hacer caras a la cámara.

-¿Y ustedes, chicos, que me cuentan?- preguntó Bruce- Sé que tienen algo que contarle a la cámara

-Que Thor nos cuente de Jane Foster- dijo Steve sonriendo

-¿Qué quieren saber? La verdad es que es muy buena…-dijo Thor

-Pues con ese vestido del baile pasado se veía muy buena- dijo Tony riendo

-Cállate- río Thor- Sí, se veía guapa, la verdad. Pero iba a decir que es muy buena actuando un noviazgo

-¿Te gusta Jane, Thor?- preguntó Bruce

-Pues es bonita, pero a veces creo que es demasiado nerd-Thor se rascó la cabeza-Pero me ayuda mucho con lo de Sif, está muy celosa

-¿Tu y Jane ya se besaron?- le preguntó Steve

-No, claro que no- Thor se río- Actuamos como que estamos a punto dé, bueno, si me he acercado a ella y rozamos nuestros labios… -Thor sintió la mirada de Steve- Ok, ok, yo soy el que se acerca a ella. Es que deberían de ver como se pone cuando hago eso.

-¿Te gustaría besarla?- ahora preguntó Bruce

-Tal vez…- dijo Thor riendo-

-¿Entonces si te gusta?- preguntó Steve riendo con su amigo

-Oh bueno- Thor sonrió- Solamente es bonita y me gustaría besarla, eso no significa que me guste

-Claro que si- dijo Bruce- Te gusta Jane Foster, Thor, admítelo

-Bien, tal vez me guste solo un poco- dijo Thor cruzándose de brazos- Pero mejor hablemos de Steve, porque yo no tengo nada que contar y él si

-Yo no tengo nada que contar- Steve frunció el ceño

-Si no lo cuentas tú, Steve, lo contaré yo- dijo Thor riendo

-¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntó Steve

-Te vi a ti con esa chica rubia después del entrenamiento- dijo Thor sonriendo

-Oh no- dijo Steve tallándose la cara-Pensé que estarías con Jane. No, Dios, no. Has de pensar que soy un enfermo

-Steven, solo cuenta la historia- dijo Bruce

Steve respiró profundamente, no tenía idea de que Thor lo había visto y ahora iba compartir su secreto que pensaba guardar por mucho tiempo. Todavía recordarlo se le hacía raro y no sabía cómo había llegado a tanto, además de echarlo a perder en tan poco tiempo.

_Steve había estado entrenando con el equipo de nuevo, justo después del primer partido había decidido volver, además de que el entrenador le había dicho que las jugadas que le había mostrado a Thor habían funcionado. El 3 de octubre no era un día muy bueno, hace un año había conocido a Peggy en clase de Química, ambos eran compañeros de laboratorio y no sé habían caído muy bien, pero aun así, ese día cumplía un año de haber conocido a Peggy. Así que Steve entrenó más que nunca, derribo a varios de sus compañeros, incluido a Thor._

_-Hoy vienes con todo, Rogers- dijo Bucky Barnes mientras tomaban un receso para hidratarse_

_-Gracias- dijo Steve- Hay que sacar toda esa energía- bebió de su botella de agua_

_-Ya lo creo- dijo Bucky- Hasta derribaste a Thor, que trajo a su chica y lo dejaste en ridículo_

_-¿Su chica?- Steve se extrañó y Bucky señaló a las gradas donde estaba Jane, Steve tuvo que parpadear muchas veces para darse cuenta que la que estaba a lado de Jane era Sharon y no Peggy- Oh si, Jane Foster- dijo al fin_

_-La rubias es muy guapa- dijo Bucky- ¿Crees que Thor me la quiera presentar?_

_-¿Qué?- Steve sabía cómo era Bucky, a veces era muy mujeriego y le haría mucho daño a Sharon si ella llegaba a enamorarse- No, lo dudo, esa chica está muy….ocupada_

_-¿Ocupada? No entiendo_

_-Sí, ya sabes, ocupada en… cosas- Steve quiso pegarse por decir tan malos pretextos_

_El entrenador los llamó, Bucky miró a Steve como si fuera otro y se alejó, Steve miró hacía donde estaban Jane y Sharon sentadas, la rubia levantó la mano y lo saludó, él le correspondió el saludo con una sonrisa. Steve no supo por que le había dicho eso a Bucky, era un buen tipo pero era un mujeriego y no quería que le hiciera daño en un futuro a Sharon._

_Cuando el entrenamiento terminó, todo el equipo fue a ducharse a sus vestidores. Steve fue el último en irse, no se sentía muy bien y tenía muchas ganas de gritar, hoy sería como su aniversario con Peggy y ella ya no estaba. Thor le había ofrecido transporte, pero sabía que iba a irse a su tutoría de Física con Jane, así que no quería hacer un "mal tercio", si es que se le podía decir así. Pasó casi una hora o eso creía él, tomó su mochila y salió del vestidor._

_-¿Steve?_

_El corazón de Steve se aceleró, volteó y la vio parada casi al final del pasillo, Steve dejó caer su mochila y corrió hacía ella, la tomó de la cintura y la besó, la besó como si su vida dependiera de eso. Al principio ella no reaccionó, pero después ella le correspondió el beso y con sus pequeñas manos rodeo su cuello. Cuando se separaron, Steve recargó su frente en la de ella con los ojos cerrado._

_-Peggy…-dijo en voz baja_

_-¿¡Qué!?_

_Steve abrió los ojos al oír aquella voz. Si, había llegado a confundir a Sharon y a Peggy, pero esta vez llegó al extremo, besó a Sharon pensando que era Peggy, definitivamente era algo enfermo lo que acababa de hacer. Ella bajó sus manos, él la miró y tenía los ojos cristalizados, estaba al borde del llanto._

_-Sharon… lo siento- dijo Steve, pero se calló porque ella levantó su dedo para indicarle que se callara_

_-No digas nada más- dijo Sharon- Yo fui una tonta ¿sabes?_

_-Perdón, por favor, perdón- dijo Steve juntando ambas manos- Sharon, lo siento de verdad_

_-Olvídalo- dijo Sharon- ¿Sabes qué? Olvida todo, olvida que nos conocemos y eso. Al parecer te hace mal convivir con la prima de Peggy._

_Sharon dio media vuelta y se alejó de Steve, él se quedó ahí viéndola marchar y se sintió la peor persona del mundo, pero él por un segundo creyó que era Peggy la que lo llamaba ¿o no? Ni él lo sabía, simplemente la besó. Ahora ya no tenía a su amiga._

-Qué fuerte, hermano- dijo Thor cruzándose de brazos

-Lo sé- dijo Steve bebiendo de su cerveza- No sé qué me pasó, la verdad

-¿Ya lo hablaste con tu psicólogo?- preguntó Bruce

-No, todavía no, hasta el lunes- dijo Steve- Pero me da vergüenza, besé a Sharon pensando que era Peggy, debo de estar enfermo o algo

-Lo dudo, Steve- dijo Thor- Yo no encuentro parecido entre Sharon y Peggy, y eso que Peggy pasaba bastante tiempo con nosotros. Pero háblalo con tu doctor

-Psicólogo, amigo, psicólogo- dijo Bruce-

-Es lo mismo- dijo Thor viendo hacía donde estaban su hermano y Loki- Loki, hermano, ya no bebas tanto que mamá me matará

-De acuerdo- dijo Loki, Bruce volteó la cámara y escuchó su conversación- ¿De verdad te dijo eso?

-Te lo juro, falle todos mis intentos con ella- dijo Tony negando con la cabeza

-¿Qué sucede, Tony?- preguntó Bruce

-¿Recuerdas lo que pasó con Pepper?-Bruce asintió- Bueno, eché a perder todos mis intentos para demostrarle que soy un buen amigo… mi último buen intento, creo que falló.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?- preguntó Bruce

-Pagué todo ese dinero para el baile de Halloween, mi padre costeó todo ese enorme presupuesto de Sif- dijo Tony bebiendo ahora de la soda que Loki acababa de abrir- Pepper estaba emocionada por ese tonto baile, ella y sus amigas son parte del comité y pensé que si pagaba ese baile Pepper estaría contenta de no tener que trabajar para conseguir ese dinero, además de que mi padre pagó de más para mejorar ese baile. ¿Y que recibí? Ingredientes para pastel

-Cuéntales toda la historia, Stark- dijo Loki recuperando su lata

_Tony frunció el ceño al recordar lo que había pasado ayer. Se suponía que él iba a llevar a Pepper hasta su casa, y eso hizo, llevaba consigo las recetas que Clint le había prestado para hacerle la comida a Pepper. Sí, Tony Stark iba a cocinar para Pepper. Pepper a veces cocinaba para Tony, así que era turno de devolverle a Pepper el favor, así que Tony tenía la receta más fantástica del mundo, fácil y sabrosa. Cuando llegaron a la casa de Pepper, Tony se puso manos a la obra en la cocina_

_-¿Qué vas a preparar?- preguntó Pepper sentándose a la barra de la cocina_

_-"Libritos de pollo con queso"- dijo Tony leyendo la tarjeta donde venía la receta- Clint me dijo que su madre las preparaba en media hora, así que no tardaré mucho_

_-¿Y tienes que llevar puesto ese delantal?- preguntó Pepper riendo_

_-¿Qué tiene?- Tony miró su delantal que había comprado específicamente para ese día, tenía un mensaje escrito: "Sexy Chef"- Es muy buen diseño, la verdad_

_-Seguro- dijo Pepper riendo- ¿Y esta vez ya no echaras a perder tu oportunidad?_

_-Según yo, jamás eché a perder nada- dijo Tony mientras picaba algo de perejil-_

_-¿No? –Pepper se cruzó de brazos-Te pedí de favor que llevaras a Mimí a la estética canina ¿Y qué hiciste? Llegaste tarde por ella y como la estética estaba cerrada, la llevaste a un salón de belleza, ahora Mimí tiene un permanente y luces rosas. Después, dijiste que tú ibas a hacer toda la investigación de historia para que yo pudiera salir con Happy ¿Qué hiciste? Le pediste a tu amigo Bruce que la hiciera por nosotros._

_-Ok, ya entendí- dijo Tony mientras sacaba el queso del refrigerador- Pero esta comida quedará deliciosa y no habrá quejas. Por cierto ¿Y Happy?_

_-No vamos muy bien, la verdad- dijo Pepper mordiéndose el labio inferior- Lleva casi esta última semana muy extraño, creo que lo terminaré_

_-Será lo mejor, créeme- dijo Tony sonriendo- Pensándolo bien, no hacían una pareja tan genial_

_-Si fuera por ti, moriría virgen y soltera- Pepper rodó los ojos- Y no le pongas tanto queso al mío, por favor_

_-Claro que no, Pepper, mi deber es ayudarte al mejor candidato- dijo Tony sonriendo, mientras le quitaba queso a una porción de pollo- ¿Así?- Pepper asintió-_

_Tony dobló las pechugas de pollo rellenas de queso y las empanizo, mientras las freía, él escuchó que Pepper hablaba por teléfono con Sigyn. Cuando terminó de freír, Tony acomodó la mesa del comedor lo mejor que pudo, sirvió la comida y sirvió un delicioso jugo en los vasos. Cuando Pepper volvió a aparecer, la comida ya estaba servida y Tony aún vestía su delantal._

_-Bon appétit- dijo Tony sonriendo y recorriendo la silla para que Pepper se sentara- ¿Qué quería Sigyn?_

_-Que nos reuniéramos al rato- dijo Pepper sentándose- Supongo que pasaré por Natasha para irnos juntas_

_-¿De verdad sigue yendo a su kung fu y eso?- preguntó Tony sentándose, Pepper asintió. –Bueno, pero primero debes de comer y vamos por Natasha, yo las llevaré a casa de la otra pelirroja_

_Los dos amigos comieron alegremente, Tony estaba feliz porque todo había salido bien, solamente faltaba decirle a Pepper la noticia del baile. Cuando terminaron, Pepper empezó a lavar los trastes mientras Tony los secaba, estaban en el fregadero y Tony decidió decirle la noticia_

_-Pepper, te tengo una muy buena noticia- dijo Tony sonriendo y tomando el plato que ella le pasaba_

_-Dime_

_-¿Qué tenías que hacer mañana?- preguntó Tony_

_-Iba a ir a vender pasteles, pero con eso de que llegó un donador secreto a pagar la absurda cantidad de dinero que pedía Lady Sif, pues ya no tengo nada que hacer- dijo Pepper rodando los ojos- Es increíble que ese misterioso donador, diera más dinero ¿Qué le sucede? Lo odio de verdad, sería capaz de aventarle todos esos estúpidos ingredientes que compré para hacer los pasteles en la cara o mínimo, dejárselos en la puerta de su casa_

_-Me vas a matar- dijo Tony cerrando los ojos_

_-¿Qué hiciste, Tony?- preguntó Pepper dejando el plato en el fregadero_

-Y así fue que terminé con varios kilos de ingredientes para pastel en mi auto- dijo Tony sonriendo a la cámara, Loki y Bruce estaban riéndose- ¿Y saben que es lo peor? Que me hizo ir a casa de Natasha y Sigyn a recoger también sus ingredientes.

-¿Y qué pasó con Pepper? –preguntó Bruce

-No me habla, está muy enojada- dijo Tony

-Yo sé como puedas en contentarla- dijo Loki acabándose su soda, Tony lo miró incrédulo- Sigyn habla hasta por los codos, escuchó cada palabra que sale de su boca y me enteró de cosas que a lo mejor no tienen nada que ver conmigo

-Ve al grano, Lucas- dijo Tony en todo de burla- Deja de divagar

-Pepper es amiga de Sigyn, así que se cosas que obviamente no te voy a decir. Pero, lo que puedes hacer para que tu pelirroja esté contenta, es invitarla al baile de Halloween

-¿De verdad?- Loki asintió- Vaya, Bruce, este chico me sería de utilidad

-No te emociones- dijo Loki sonriendo de lado- pero haz eso y Pepper será feliz

-¿Y qué pasa con Happy Hogan?- preguntó Bruce

-Eso no lo sé- Loki notó como Tony rodaba los ojos- ¿Qué? Eso si no lo sé, así que ahora haz un plan de verdad y que no fallé.

* * *

**Lamento mucho la tardanza, de verdad, pero prefiero tardarme y hacer un capítulo decente e interesante, que uno corto y aburrido xD **

**Espero que les haya gustado, con todo y esos flashbacks. **

**¿Alguna duda, comentario o reclamo? En un Review, vale? **

**Saludos! Y bonito inicio de semana ;)**


	10. Preparativos

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Marvel, y uno que otro también pertenece a la mitología nórdica**

**Hola! Espero disfruten de este nuevo capítulo :)**

* * *

**Preparativos**

Tony estaba muy nervioso, a decir verdad, él jamás había invitado directamente a alguien a un baile, siempre les mandaba mensajes y ellas contestaban que sí. Pero esta era completamente diferente, iba a invitar a su mejor amiga de toda la vida al tonto baile que él había pagado, y Pepper no era cualquier chica. Loki le había dicho que para hacerla feliz, él debía de invitarla al baile, no estaba muy seguro de confiar en él ya que el hermano menor de Thor siempre lo odió. En fin, ya había elegido el lugar perfecto para rentar los disfraces y tenía un muy discurso escrito en una tarjeta, ya no había marcha atrás.

Tony y Clint llegaron demasiado temprano para el gusto de Clint, debían de esperar a Pepper e interceptarla antes de que entrara a la escuela, Tony estaba afuera del auto, recargado en un árbol repasando sus tarjetas cuando un ronquido de Clint lo asustó, y dejó caer sus tarjetas, Tony rodó los ojos y se agachó a recogerlas.

-¡Clint, despierta!- dijo Tony, su amigo se removió en su asiento y abrió los ojos- Estás roncando.

-Lo siento, amigo- dijo Clint poniéndose la capucha de su sudadera y saliendo del auto- No pude dormir, Jenna llegó de sorpresa ayer y se quedó hasta tarde, fue un día duro

-¿No se supone que está en la universidad?- dijo Tony frunciendo el ceño

-Exacto- dijo Clint llegando hasta su amigo- Viajó de Nueva Jersey con una noticia enorme

-¿Qué pasó?

-Está embarazada- dijo Clint tallándose los ojos- Fue una gran pelea.

-¡Espera!- dijo Tony callando a su amigo- Ahí está Pepper, luego me cuentas

Tony dejó con la palabra en la boca a su amigo y fue tras Pepper. La pelirroja, tal y como le había dicho, había terminado con Happy, pero en vista de que ella estaba enojada, Tony no había sabido la verdadera razón por la cual terminaron, pero cualquiera que fuera lo hacía muy feliz no tener que compartir a Pepper. Su amiga estaba platicando con Natasha cuando él llegó hasta ella.

-Pepper…-dijo Tony

Natasha se volteó y se cruzó de brazos, ya no llevaba esos lentes pero aun así se veía los restos de aquel enorme moretón.

-¿Qué pasa, Anthony?- preguntó Pepper, Tony se asustó porque ella solo usaba su nombre completo cuando estaba verdaderamente enojada, necesitaba aligerar la situación

-Hey, Natasha, Clint me dijo que tiene algo que decirte respecto a… tu sabes, tú amorcito

-¿¡Qué!? Maldito hijo de…- dijo Natasha encaminándose hacía Clint- Nos vemos después, Pepps

-¿Podemos hablar, Pepper?- preguntó Tony una vez que Natasha se había ido

-¿Qué tienes que decir ahora? ¿Qué también pagaste el resto de los bailes?- ironizó Pepper

-No, te juro que no- dijo Tony- ¿Ya tienes pareja para el baile?

-¿Qué?- Pepper negó con la cabeza- No, no tengo pareja, de eso hablaba con Natasha por que iremos juntas

-¿No quieres ir conmigo al baile?- Tony descartó por completo las tarjetas con su discurso.

-Seguramente soy tú última opción- Pepper iba a darse la media vuelta, pero Tony la tomó del antebrazo- Suéltame

-¿Me podrías dejar terminar?- Pepper frunció los labios- No, Virginia, no eres mi última opción, quiero recuperarte y volver a ser los de antes. Mira- sacó un folleto de una tienda de disfraces- aquí rentaremos los disfraces, los que tú quieras. Pero por favor, dame una última oportunidad

-¿Los que yo quiera?- Pepper miró a Tony incrédula, él le sonrió y ella tomó el folleto- ¿De verdad quieres que yo sea tu pareja esa noche?

-Claro que si- dijo Tony sonriendo- Y si crees que el baile súper apesta, nos vamos a comer pizza o shawarma.

-Bien- Pepper sonrió- Me agrada la idea, Tony- Tony se relajó al escuchar que lo llamaba como siempre- El sábado vamos a ver lo de los disfraces ¿ok?- Pepper le tendió el folleto

-Ok- Tony sonrió nervioso tomando el folleto que Pepper le extendía- De acuerdo, el sábado entonces.

-Oh no- dijo Pepper mirando atrás de Tony- Natasha…

Tony volteó y encontró a Natasha y Clint peleando a gritos, Tony rodó los ojos.

-Déjalos, hay que entrar- dijo Tony ofreciéndole su brazo a Pepper.- Y de paso puedes contarme que pasó con Happy

-No te voy a contar- dijo Pepper riendo y tomando el brazo que su amigo le ofrecía

* * *

A Loki le gustaba la nueva actitud de su hermano, algo nuevo había pasado en él y aunque Loki no sabía exactamente qué, le agradaba poder llegar temprano a la escuela y tener un poco más de tiempo antes de las clases. Desde aquella reunión donde se había emborrachado con los amigos de su hermano, Loki no podía evitar que los amigos de Thor le hablaran como si nada, no es que no le gustara pero lo hacía sentir incómodo. Era miércoles, mitad de semana y Loki iba en el auto con Thor, Steve y Bruce; los tres amigos hablaban de sus cosas mientras que Loki dormitaba en su asiento.

-Una pelirroja te está esperando, hermano- dijo Thor entrando en el estacionamiento del colegio

Loki la vio, Sigyn estaba recargada en el auto de Stark esperándolo. Loki sonrió de lado al verla levantar la mano para saludarla, Sigyn sabía que Loki no iba a corresponder un saludo así pero aun así lo saludó.

-¿Ya son novios?- preguntó Thor

-Somos amigos- dijo Loki desabrochándose el cinturón y tomando su mochila

-Los amigos que van a ir juntos a un baile, de nuevo- dijo Thor sonriendo y saludando a Sigyn con una de sus típicas sonrisas radiantes-

-Cállate- dijo Loki sonriendo- No vamos a ir juntos como pareja, y lo sabes…-Loki vio cómo su hermano rodaba los ojos- Tú vas a ir con Jane Foster de nuevo y no digo nada. Y ya no digas nada más, nos escuchará.

Thor estacionó el auto y todos sus tripulantes bajaron, Loki notó que Stark y su otro amigo ya no estaban así que su hermano y compañía se fueron más rápido de lo que esperaba. Loki fue hasta Sigyn que ahora estaba recargada en el árbol, él la saludó con un no muy efusivo "Hola" y se recargó junto a ella en el mismo árbol.

-Te tengo una noticia, héroe- dijo Sigyn sonriendo

Loki rodó los ojos, desde que él había ayudado a que Sigyn se quedara en Nueva York, ella no dejaba de llamarlo "Héroe", al principio a Loki no le había molestado pero llevaba ya casi dos semanas diciéndole así que él llegó a creer que ella había olvidado como se llamaba.

-Puedes dejar de llamarme así, Sigyn- dijo Loki-

-Me detendré hasta que yo quiera- dijo Sigyn sonriendo- Y escucha esto, te va a poner feliz

-Te escucho-

-Ya tengo nuestros disfraces para el baile de Halloween- dijo Sigyn mostrándole las fotos

Loki tomó las fotos que ella le daba y casi se le cae el alma, los dos iban a ir vestidos como Peter Pan y Tinkerbell. Loki iba a ser la burla de todo Horace Mann.

-No, por favor Sigyn, no me hagas esto- dijo Loki casi implorándole- Yo no voy a ir con mallas verdes a ese baile. Además, este niño es pelirrojo, yo tengo el cabello negro ¿lo ves?- Loki señaló su cabello- Además, la hada es rubia y tú eres pelirroja, esto no funcionará.

-Se me hizo buena idea- Sigyn le quitó las fotos a Loki- Ya sabes, eso del Club de reciclaje con nuestros disfraces verdes…

-Vas a ser mi perdición, Sigyn- dijo Loki negando con la cabeza recuperando las fotos- Y estoy casi seguro que ya tienes los disfraces.

-Vamos a recogerlos hoy después de clases- Sigyn sonrió- ¿Si te dije que con tu disfraz no debes de llevar ropa interior?-Loki se asustó y Sigyn no pudo evitar reírse- Es mentira, puedes llevar hasta dos calzoncillos

-No me dio gracia, niña sin filtro- dijo Loki- ¿No había otro disfraz donde mi… virilidad no esté tan apretada?

-Iug- Sigyn hizo una mueca antes de reírse- Y yo soy la que no tiene filtro. Si quieres podemos ir después de clases a buscar un disfraz donde tu virilidad no se vea afectada

-Te lo agradeceré eternamente- dijo Loki riendo- Y tal vez mis futuros hijos también

-Ya veremos- dijo Sigyn sonriendo y escuchando como la campana sonaba- Anda, a clases

* * *

Hora del almuerzo. A Clint la hora del almuerzo había dejado de ser su favorita desde hace un par de semanas, siempre pasaba algo malo y ya no sabía que esperar de esas horas de descanso. Como era un día soleado, habían decidido comer afuera en los jardines, además de que probablemente verían a las porristas practicar una nueva rutina para el siguiente partido. Clint ahora estaba bajo la rigurosa dieta de su madre y se suponía que debía de comer la ensalada que su madre le preparaba pero sus amigos eran condescendientes con él y le compraban algo de carne para el almuerzo.

-Estúpida dieta- dijo Clint tomando un tallo de una verdura verde- ¿Alguien sabe qué demonios es esto?

-Apio- contestó Thor con la boca llena

-¿Lo ven? Ni siquiera sé que estoy comiendo- dijo Clint

-Déjame ver- Bruce tomó el plato de Clint para ver las verduras- Jitomate, apio, lechuga, col y brócoli. Tu mamá de verdad quiere que estés sano

-Esto es comida de vacas- dijo Clint comiéndose una hoja de lechuga-

-Deberías de comer eso- dijo Tony robándole un brócoli a su amigo- Te hará fuerte y tal vez puedas defenderte como se debe de Natasha

-¿Ahora que te hizo?- preguntó Bruce

-Me pateó en la entrepierna- dijo Clint bajando la mirada- Pero en mi defensa, ella me agarró desprevenido

-Eso no cuenta- dijo Thor riendo- ¿Te imaginas cuando se casen? Sufrirás de violencia doméstica

-Yo no me voy a casar con esa bestia- dijo Clint rodando los ojos- Esperen, ahora vuelvo.

Clint había visto como Natasha cruzaba los jardines, apenas si podía caminar pero ella parecía tener prisa. Él se levantó y caminó hacia ella, Natasha supo que la seguía así que aceleró el pasó, pero no podía ya que su pierna lastimada se lo impedía. Cuando Clint llegó hasta ella, la tomó del brazo y la retuvo, Natasha forcejó un poco pero no se zafó de su agarre. Entre tantos alumnos, ellos no destacaban en absoluto.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Natasha

-¿A dónde vas?

-No te interesa- dijo Natasha

-Claro que me interesa- dijo Clint-

-¿Qué no aprendiste de hoy en la mañana?-Clint recordó cómo se pelearon en el estacionamiento y como ella lo pateo en sus partes íntimas, él hizo una mueca de disgusto y ella sonrió- Veo que no.

-¿Natasha? ¿Qué están haciendo, jóvenes?

Los dos voltearon y se encontraron con el profesor Burrows parado delante de ellos con los brazos cruzados, Clint pudo sentir como Natasha se tensaba bajo su agarré, así que él le dio un leve apretón en su brazo y le sonrió al profesor.

-Estaba ayudando a Natasha, profesor- Clint sonrió al ver la cara que el profesor ponía- Ya sabe, con eso de que está muy lastimada, pero súper lastimada- Natasha quiso asesinar a Clint por hacer tanto énfasis en esas palabras- Pues me ofrecí a llevarla

-¿Y a donde la lleva, Barton?- preguntó el profesor mirando a Natasha

-A la enfermería- dijo Clint sonriendo de nuevo- Le voy a contar ¿Me dejas contarle tu graciosa historia a nuestro profesor, Tasha?

-Adelante- dijo Natasha con ironía ¿De cuándo acá el animal de Barton le decía "Tasha"? Ni ella lo supo, solo se dedicó a escuchar la torpe historia de Clint

-Cuando sonó la campana, ya sabe que todo mundo sale como loco- comenzó Clint- Yo iba caminando a mi casillero muy felizmente, cuando vi que alguien dejaba na basura tirada. La verdad, no le tomé importancia pero cuando vi que Natasha iba caminando en dirección a esa basura me asusté.- Natasha sintió la mirada acusadora del profesor en ella- Pero no pude hacer mucho, la verdad, ella la piso y resbaló, calló de sentón en el piso. Y yo le dije "Pobre, Natasha, eres una chica con muy mala suerte, últimamente te has caído mucho. Otro golpe que añadir a la lista"

-¿Y por eso están en la cafetería?- preguntó el profesor

-Justo eso, la pobre chica me dijo que moría de hambre y me pidió de favor que la trajera por algo de comer y después la ayudara a llegar a la enfermería- Clint le dio unas palmaditas muy molestas en el cachete a Natasha-

-¿Sabe qué, Barton?- dijo el profesor mirándolos a ambos- Hagan lo que quieran, yo debo de irme

El profesor se fue, dejando a Natasha y Clint solos. Ella lo miró y se zafó con fuerza del agarre de Clint.

-Eres un idiota, pedazo de animal- dijo Natasha- No sé cómo reaccionará al rato

-Yo digo que no va a hacerte nada- dijo Clint- Recuerda, te quedan dos semanas. Esperó que Burrows te haya dado lo que querías.

-Te odio- dijo Natasha cruzándose de brazos

-Ódiame todo lo que quieras- le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro- En el baile de Halloween no te quitaré la vista de encima- le aseguró Clint antes de irse

* * *

Sharon siempre disfrutaba los miércoles, después del almuerzo tenía una hora libre para hacer cualquier cosa que se le antojara, no hacía nada del otro mundo, casi siempre iba al salón de estudio a hacer tarea o iba a los jardines a acostarse sobre el pasto y esperar a que la hora pasara para regresar a clases. Pero esta vez, Sharon pensó que lo mejor era ir a terminar de leer el libro que le habían dejado en Literatura.

Sharon se sentó una mesa sola, sacó su libro y comenzó su lectura. Pensó en Steve y de cuando se besaron, ella se había emocionado mucho porque jamás había pensado que ella le pudiera gustar a Steve y menos por lo que había pasado, pero cuando él dijo el nombre de su prima, algo dentro de Sharon se rompió. Siempre había sido así, desde niñas todo mundo decían que se parecía salvo que una era morena y la otra rubia, Sharon cada vez que veía al espejo pensaba que no era cierto, que era completamente diferente a Peggy. Y no fue hasta ahora que aquella similitud le dolió más que nunca.

-Oye- dijo una voz- ¿Tienes un sacapuntas que me prestes?

Sharon bajó el libro al reconocer esa voz, lo miró y volvió a su lectura. Steve sabía que ella estaba ahí, casi siempre estaba ahí cuando no estaba con Betty o Jane. Sí, Steve se había saltado una de sus clases para poder hablar con Sharon, ya que desde aquel incidente, ella no había querido hablarle ni mucho menos acercarse. Pero él se había preparado mucho para este momento, había practicado con Bruce y con su psicólogo, había aclarado bien sus sentimientos.

-Sé que tienes un sacapuntas- dijo Steve acercando su silla a la de Sharon, ella ni se inmutó y siguió leyendo- Ok, no quería un sacapuntas, ni siquiera tengo algo a que sacarle punta- Ella arqueó una ceja y siguió leyendo, estaba completamente decidida a ignorarlo- ¿Me estás aplicando la Ley del Hielo? Eso es cruel hasta para ti

-Estoy ocupada, Steve- dijo Sharon

-¿Me odias?

-Bastante

-¿Me perdonarás algún día?

-No lo creo

-¿No vas a hablarme?

-Lo dudo

-Ok, entonces si no hablarás, me escucharás- dijo Steve acomodándose en su silla- Sharon, por favor perdóname ¿sí? Lamento mucho haberte confundido así con Peggy, no debí de hacerlo. Con respectó a lo del beso, no me arrepiento de nada- Sharon levantó la mirada- Te lo juro. Mi psicólogo me dijo que con el tiempo dejaré de creer que veo a Peggy en ti o en alguna otra chica, él dice que pude haber cometido ese mismo error con cualquier otra. Y de verdad lamento que aquella equivocación fuera contigo-Sharon enarcó una ceja- En fin, el chiste es que no quiero que creas que estoy contigo porque te pareces a Peggy, estoy contigo porque eres tú, Sharon

-¿Qué se supone que debo contestar a eso?- preguntó Sharon cerrando su libro y dejándolo sobre la mesa- ¿Y a que te refieres a "estar conmigo"?

-Tal vez me expresé mal- dijo Steve por primera vez viendo a Sharon a los ojos- Quiero estar contigo, Sharon. Sí, eso. Quiero estar contigo, Sharon- repitió Steve-

-Sigues expresándote mal- Sharon sonrió

-Estoy seguro que no- Steve también sonrío- Pero está bien. Quiero que tú, Sharon- la señaló- y yo, Steve- se señaló a sí mismo- estemos juntos, y ya sabes a que me refiero con eso. Pero creo que necesito un poco de tiempo

-¿Me estás terminando antes de empezar? Eso es bajo hasta para ti- Sharon imitó a Steve y sonrió

-No- Steve se rio- Quiero que vayamos despacio, poco a poco ¿Entiendes?- Sharon asintió- Sé que ese beso significó algo para ti, porque para mí también significó algo. Entonces ¿Qué opinas?

-Me parece bien, Capitán- Sharon sonrió- ¿Y cuál es tu idea para empezar "poco a poco"?

-¿Quieres salir este viernes a las 7? Yo pasó por ti a tu rara clase de armas- Steve sonrió- Te invitaría al baile, pero ya tengo una cita triple con mis amigos ¿De qué te disfrazarás?

-El viernes está bien- Sharon sonrió- Y no es una clase de armas, es de defensa personal. Y respecto a mi disfraz, no te lo diré- ella sonrió- Será sorpresa

-De acuerdo, no me digas- dijo Steve tendiendo su mano- Entonces tenemos una cita el viernes a las 7

-Tenemos una cita, Capitán- Sharon estrechó su mano con la de Steve

* * *

La clase de Informática era la favorita por todos los alumnos de último año ¿La razón? Casi nunca hacían nada, y lo único que les enseñaban era lo más básico, además porque Horace Mann tenía un chat especial para alumnos y docentes, pero aquel chat solo era ocupado por los alumnos en la clase de informática. Eso era lo que hacían los alumnos en toda la clase: hablar entre ellos por medio de un chat y lo mejor era que el profesor no se daba cuenta. Jane y Betty se sentaban juntas en aquella clase, platicando entre ellas, pero últimamente Betty se dedicaba a hablar con Bruce

-"¿Ya viste que el Grandulón no deja de verte?"- Betty se lo envió a Jane. Betty pudo sentir como Jane intentaba patearla- "Fallaste"

-"No es cierto"-Jane se asomó por encima de su computadora, verificando lo que Betty le había dicho- "Ok, tenías razón"

-"Yo creo que le gustas"- Betty sonrió- "¿Es genial, no? Que estemos en la misma clase que Bruce y Thor"

-"No tan genial, creo. Recuerda que Lady Sif también está aquí"- Jane volteó y vio a la rubia fulminándola con la mirada- "Es horrible"

-"Espera, Bruce me está hablando"- Betty sonrió- "¿Puedo agregarlo a la conversación?"

-"¿Eso se puede? No entiendo este estúpido chat, ni siquiera tiene emoticones"- Jane se puso a buscar las configuraciones del Chat en lo que su amiga invitaba a Bruce a la conversación

-"Hola, chicas"- dijo Bruce

-"Bruce tu puedes contestarnos esto: ¿Verdad que a Thor le gusta Jane?"- dijo Betty, y esta vez Jane acertó al darle una leve patada

-"¿Saben qué? Yo los dejo solos"- dijo Jane saliéndose de la conversación

-"Que bueno, porque no iba a contestar eso"- dijo Bruce

-"¿Por qué? No, ya no respondas, ya sé por qué"- dijo Betty- "¿Ya sabes de que te vas a disfrazar?"

-"Lamentablemente, sí. Seremos los tres mosqueteros"- dijo Bruce y pudo escuchar como su novia se reía-"Por favor, no te rías o nos descubrirán. ¿Tu quien serás?"

-"Cleopatra, mi mosquetero"- contestó Betty, aguantándose su risa- "Tienes que decirme quienes serán tus dos compañeros"

-"Steve y Clint"-contestó Bruce, volteando a ver la conversación que mantenían Thor y Jane- "Tony estará con Pepper y Thor con Jane, así que Steve y yo somos los repuestos"

-"Pero de los tres, tú serás el más guapo. Imagina que envié un emoticón con un giño"- Bruce rodó los ojos y sonrió

-"Y mi novia será la más bonita con su disfraz de Cleopatra"- Bruce sonrió- "Pasaré por ti ¿verdad?"

-"Sí, Bruce. Además verás el lindo disfraz que le compré a Skaar"

-"¿Te decidiste por el disfraz de mini Drácula?"

-"No, será una linda calabacita"- dijo Betty sonriendo- "Papá me regañó por haber gastado tanto en ese disfraz, pero no me importó"

-"Te apuesto que tu papá le gustará verlo con ese disfraz, te lo aseguro"-

Betty se asustó al escuchar un fuerte impacto en el suelo, volteó y vio a Jane tirada en el suelo y su silla volteada. Todos comenzaron a reírse mientras una Jane muy avergonzada se levantaba

-¿Qué está haciendo, señorita Foster?- Tecleando en su computadora y apareciendo la conversación de Jane y Thor en la pantalla principal del salón

-"Platicamos después"- Betty lo envió rápidamente sin escuchar la excusa de su amiga

-Oh, pero que alegría- dijo el profesor- Thor Odinson y Jane Foster, dos puntos menos.

Todo el salón estalló en carcajadas, avergonzando a Jane.

* * *

10 minutos antes.

-"¿Saben qué? Yo los dejo solos"- dijo Jane saliéndose de la conversación

Jane no quería saber si le gustaba o no a Thor, ella nunca había sido buena en esas cosas del amor. Betty le había dicho que fingir una relación con Thor no era lo mejor del mundo, pero Jane solo había pensado en hacer enojar a Sif. Bien, tal vez si había disfrutado molestar a Sif, pero también le había gustado pasar tanto tiempo con Thor y aprender algo más acerca del quarterback

-"Hola, Jane Foster"- era Thor que le hablaba por el chat

-"No entiendo porque me llamas también por mi apellido, Thor"- dijo Jane sonriendo

-"Es que me gusta cómo suena tu apellido"- Thor sonrió también. Jane, por otro lado, se sonrojó- "¿Ya tienes alguna idea del disfraz?"

-"La verdad es que no, por eso nunca he ido a los bailes de Halloween, mucho por pensar"- dijo Jane rodando los ojos- "¿Tu que tienes pensado?"

-"Debemos llamar la atención de todos, así que pensé que podríamos disfrazarte de ya sabes quién"- dijo Thor. Jane sonrió al ver que Thor era precavido y no ponía nada que tuviera que ver con su plan, por si el profesor los descubría- "Podrías ser la capitana de porristas"

-"¿Y tú que serás?"

-"Tony me dio una fantástica idea: disfrazarme de nerd. Dijo que me vería genial"- Thor recordó cuando su amigo le dio la idea- "La capitana de porristas y un nerd, buena combinación"

-"Como nosotros, el quarterback y la chica nerd"-Jane lo dijo con dolor, ella levantó la vista y vio que Thor la miraba, ella frunció los labios y se encogió de hombros

-"Hey, no digas eso"- dijo Thor- "Tu y yo somos una buena combinación, Jane. ¿No te había dicho que creo que eres más bonita que Sif?"

-"No digas eso"- Jane había empezado a balancearse en su silla

-"Es la verdad, Jane"- Thor levantó la vista y vio como Jane se sonrojaba- "Me gusta ser tu novio"

-"A mí también me gusta ser tu novia, Thor"- Jane se sonrojó más, aunque sabía que ponía eso nada más por ser precavido y aparentar-

-"¿Puedo decirte algo?"-preguntó Thor

-"Claro"

-"Me gustaría besarte justo ahora. Y no estoy mintiendo"-

Cuando Jane levantó la mirada, Thor la miraba y asentía con la cabeza. Jane no se había dado cuenta, pero al leer eso y ver la afirmación de Thor, se fue para atrás con todo y silla. Todos se empezaron a reír de ella.

-¿Qué está haciendo, señorita Foster?- Tecleando en su computadora y apareciendo la conversación de Jane y Thor en la pantalla principal del salón

Todos leyeron su conversación completa, para esto se habían preparado Thor y Jane, pero ella no creyó que fuera tan vergonzoso.

-Profesor, es solo una simple conversación de…novios- dijo Jane recuperando la compostura

-Oh, pero que alegría- dijo el profesor- Thor Odinson y Jane Foster, dos puntos menos.

Thor y Jane se miraron, él articuló con los labios un "Lo siento", ella le hizo un ademán con la mano para que se tranquilizara. Jane se sentó y se tapó la cara, no quería ver a nadie a la cara, ni siquiera a Betty.

* * *

**Ya saben, cualquier duda o comentario, en un review ¿Vale? :3**

**Nos leemos después, en el próximo capítulo :)**


	11. Halloween

******Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Marvel, y uno que otro también pertenece a la mitología nórdica**

* * *

**Halloween**

Loki no quería abrir los ojos para verse en el espejo, se sentía ridículo con el disfraz que Sigyn había elegido, sentía tanta vergüenza que ni siquiera quería bajar las escaleras y que sus padres lo vieran vestido así. Sigyn estaba ahí con él, ella había llegado con su disfraz ya listo para usarse, ya que debido a que Loki no quería ser Peter Pan, Sigyn tuvo la fabulosa idea de ir a una tienda de telas y comprar unos cuantos metros para hacer los disfraces. Loki definitivamente prefería este disfraz que al de Peter Pan, pero aun así seguía sintiéndose ridículo.

-Loki, solo abre los ojos- dijo Sigyn- No están tan mal

Loki sintió los dedos de Sigyn sobre sus ojos, tratando de abrirlos pero Loki los cerró con más fuerza. Sigyn rodó los ojos y se volvió hacía el espejo para terminar de maquillarse.

-Se van a reír de nosotros- dijo Loki aun sin abrir los ojos

-Es un baile de disfraces, Loki- dijo Sigyn viéndolo a través del espejo- Anda, abre los ojos

Loki sintió como Sigyn se enganchaba a su brazo y recargaba su cabeza en su hombro, Loki respiró hondo y abrió lentamente los ojos. ¡Eran abejas! Loki frunció los labios, Sigyn había hecho un gran trabajo con esa tela rayada negra con amarillo haciendo para él una playera de manga larga y para ella un vestido, pero de todas formas Loki se seguía sintiendo ridículo. Para fortuna de Loki, Sigyn le había dejado usar uno de sus tantos pantalones negros con unos tennis. Loki iba a volver a taparse los ojos con sus manos pero Sigyn lo impidió.

-Son buenos disfraces, Loki- Sigyn sonrió y soltó las manos de su compañero- Mira, ponte tus antenitas - Sigyn le extendió una diadema con unas antenas –Recuerda que exentarás bilogía- dijo Sigyn sonrió cuando él se puso las antenas- Además porque tú pediste un disfraz que no apretara…

-No lo digas, si entendí- Loki volteó a verla-

-No digas que no cuido de ti- Sigyn se sentó en la enorme cama de Loki- y de tus futuros hijos

-¿Gracias?- dijo Loki volviendo a verse en el espejo- ¿No se supone que las rayas te hacen ver gordo?

-¿Cómo es que sabes eso?- Sigyn río-

-No soy un tonto, Sigyn- Loki la miró enarcando una ceja- Sé cosas básicas como que estas rayas pueden hacer que me vea gordo

-¿Te preocupa tu figura?

-Bueno, no quiero verme como mi hermano- dijo Loki pasando sus manos por su estómago

-Tu hermano no es gordo, es musculoso- dijo Sigyn sonriendo- Ya sabes, hace mucho ejercicio y pues los músculos se le marcan

-¿Qué?- Loki la miró frunciendo el ceño- ¿Te fijas en eso cuando ves a Thor? No, no me digas. Ya hay que irnos, toma tu chamarra- Sigyn lo miró extrañada y se levantó- Hay que irnos antes de que los músculos de Thor atrapen tu atención

Sigyn rodó los ojos y siguió a Loki

* * *

Tony no entendió porque Pepper le había dicho que se veían en el baile, pero debido a la insistencia de su amiga, había accedido. Al llegar junto con Clint al baile, pensó que el dinero que había invertido su padre en eso había servido de algo, arreglaron el gimnasio bastante bien con luces de colores por todos lados y adornos de Halloween bastante decentes. Clint y él estaban en la mesa de bocadillos, hablando entre ellos y comiendo

-¿Dónde están Bruce y Steve?- preguntó Tony

-No lo sé, príncipe William- dijo Clint sonriendo

-Deja de burlarte de mí disfraz- dijo Tony

Pepper había elegido el disfraz, tal y como se lo había prometido Tony, y ella había elegido los disfraces de príncipe y princesa, Tony sabía que no podía negarse así que aceptó vestirse de príncipe. Él sabía que no se veía mal, sentía que se veía muy bien vestido así y no iba a permitir que Clint se burlara de su disfraz

-Ok, está bien- dijo Clint riendo- ¿A qué hora llega tu princesa?

-No debe de tardar- dijo Tony revisando su celular y volviéndose hacía la mesa- ¿Ves esto?- tomó un pastelillo- Esto es lo que pagó mi padre

-Creo que deberías ver esto, Tony- dijo Clint

Tony volteó y se quedó boquiabierto con lo que veía. Era Pepper en ese vestido dorado que habían comprado, pero era diferente, Pepper se veía completamente diferente en ese vestido. Se veía hermosa. Llevaba su cabello pelirrojo recogido dejando al aire sus hombros llenos de pecas. Tony aun no podía creer que la chica que estaba viendo, era su mejor amiga que conocía desde chico.

-Ve por ella, idiota- dijo Clint dándole un codazo a su amigo

Tony le dio el pastelillo a su amigo y fue al encuentro con Pepper que ya estaba rodeada de varios chicos. Tony se abrió paso con dificultad, pero cuando llegó hasta Pepper pudo ver como ella le sonreía ampliamente. Tony tomó una de sus manos y se la llevó a los labios para besar el dorso de su mano.

-Hola Tony- dijo Pepper sonrojada

-Ahora ya sé porque no querías que fuera por ti- dijo Tony sonriendo- Te ves fantástica

-Gracias, Nat me ayudó a arreglarme- dijo Pepper tomando el brazo que Tony le ofrecía

-¡Lo siento, caballeros!- dijo Tony en voz alta- Esta chica viene conmigo

Los chicos se fueron dispersando dejando a Pepper y Tony solos.

-¿Quieres un panecillo? Debes de comer uno, yo lo pague- dijo Tony riendo

* * *

Bruce se sentía extraño con su disfraz, no sabía porque había aceptado ser el remplazo de Tony como mosquetero pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya estaba en el baile junto a Betty. Bruce recordó cuando pasó a recoger a Betty, se veía fabulosa con su disfraz de Cleopatra y como su padre le había dicho que debían de llegar temprano. Ahora iban en el auto, Betty iba tarareando una canción mientras Bruce conducía hasta el colegio.

-¿Crees que Skaar esté bien con mi papá?- preguntó Betty

-Lo tratas como si fuera un bebé- dijo Bruce sonriendo

-Es mi bebé- dijo Betty sonriendo- Y es la primera vez que lo dejo tanto tiempo a solas con mi papá

-Relájate- dijo Bruce- Probablemente tu papá esté en su estudio y Skaar en la sala acostado en un sillón

-Creo que tienes razón- dijo Betty sonriendo- Por cierto ¿Te tomaste tu medicina, verdad?

-No

-¡Bruce!

-Obvio si, Elizabeth, tranquila- dijo Bruce sonriendo un poco- ¿Cómo las voy a olvidar si las he tomado casi toda mi vida?

-Solo pregunto para verificar- dijo Betty

Bruce estacionó el auto con dificultad, esta vez llevaba la camioneta de su padre la cual no podía anejar tan bien como el auto de su mamá. Betty tomó su sudadera y su celular, Bruce hizo lo mismo salvo que él también tomó su sombrero que era parte del disfraz. Cuando estuvieron abajo del auto, Bruce le ofreció su brazo a Betty para ayudarla a caminar hasta el gimnasio.

-¿No tienes frío?- preguntó Bruce, ya que Betty llevaba el vientre descubierto.

-Un poco- dijo Betty sonriendo- Pero cuando entremos al gimnasio, entraré en calor

-Me parece perfecto- dijo Bruce sonriendo- Y me agrada que lleves una sudadera ideal en tu disfraz, que a decir verdad, se me hace conocida

-¿De verdad?- dijo Betty mostrando la sudadera- Desde que mi novio me la presto, no se la he devuelto, está secuestrada

-¿Y de cuanto es el rescate?- preguntó Bruce que ya podía escuchar la música proveniente del gimnasio

-No lo sé, debo de pensarlo- dijo Betty sonriendo

* * *

Thor sonrió al ver como Jane trataba de bajar su falda o taparse su vientre, se veía muy graciosa. Desde aquel día en clase de informática, ella no hablaba directamente con él y hasta había cancelado sus clases de física, cuando hablaban era por medio de mensajes; Thor no sabía que le pasaba, él quería saber si ella le correspondía o no pero Jane simplemente lo evitaba, la primera vez que hablaron directamente desde aquel incidente fue apenas cuando Thor fue a recogerla. Jane si iba vestida como porrista de Horace Mann con todo y pompones, mientras que Thor iba vestido como todo un nerd con lentes y su cabello bien peinado.

-Jane, ya deja de retorcerte así- dijo Thor llegando por atrás

-No puedo, me siento como si estuviera desnuda- dijo Jane- ¿Cómo le hacen las porristas?

-Solo tranquilízate- dijo Thor sonriendo- Si yo hoy puedo estar tan bien peinado, tú puedes con esa ropa

-Ok- dijo Jane sirviéndose ponche- Lo único bueno de este baile es que puedo traer estos- señaló sus tennis

-¿Quieres bailar?- preguntó Thor

-Claro- dijo Jane sonriendo

Thor la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta la pista. Jane pensaba en lo que le había dicho Thor hace días, ella pensó que lo mejor era evitarlo pero él seguía insistiendo, y cada vez que Jane recordaba aquel mensaje algo dentro de ella se removía y le gustaba aquella sensación, a ella también le gustaría besarlo y ser algo de él, pero sabía perfectamente que tarde o temprano él regresaría con Sif y se olvidaría de todo lo que le había dicho, y eso la hacía sentirse mal.

-Espera- dijo Jane deteniéndose- Mi celular vibró – Jane lo revisó, era un mensaje de Sharon

-"Ve a ver quien acaba de llegar"

Jane volteó y vio que una nueva Sif estaba parada en la entrada, ya no llevaba su cabello rubio de siempre sino que ahora era café casi idéntico al de Jane y lo peor es que iba vestida con una bata que se le hacía muy familiar a Jane

-Esa maldita- dijo Jane- ¡Sif se disfrazó de mí, Thor!- Jane iba a encaminarse hacia Sif pero Thor la detuvo- Suéltame, Thor, le daré su merecido

-Espera, no lo hagas- dijo Thor tomándola de la cintura- Déjala, ella solo demuestra lo mucho que le molesta

-¿Y qué demuestro yo, Thor? – Dijo Jane cruzándose de brazos- Estoy disfrazada de ella, como una porrista cabeza hueca. Además no sé de dónde sacó mi bata de laboratorio- Jane pensó un poco mejor las cosas- Espera… ¡Esas son mis botas rojas!

* * *

Después de una tonta sesión de fotos con Clint y Bruce, Steve fue al encuentro con Sharon que estaba platicando con Betty, ambas esperando a que sus parejas terminaran. Steve no sabía por qué Clint se había obsesionado con la idea de tomarse fotos con todo o con todos, pero en fin, eso se ganaba por haber aceptado ser uno de sus tres mosqueteros. En fin, ya podría volver a su cita. Steve sonrió al verla sonriendo en su disfraz de Marilyn Monroe

-Me encantó tu disfraz- escuchó Steve que Betty le decía a Sharon- Y tu cabello, es casi idéntico

-¿Las ventajas de ser rubia natural?-Sharon rio- No, mentira. Me costó casi un ojo de la cara lograr que se viera como el de ella

-¿De qué hablan?- preguntó Steve

-Cosas de chicas- dijo Bruce apareciendo detrás de Betty- Hay que irnos y dejar esta pareja sola

Bruce y Betty se fueron tomados de la mano, dejando a Steve y Sharon solos cerca de la enorme mesa de comida, donde de nuevo, Sharon se había apoderado de una charola de bocadillos. Sharon sonrió y le ofreció uno a Steve.

-No, gracias- dijo Steve sonriendo- Ten cuidado o mancharas tu lindo vestido

-Oh- Sharon dejó la charola sobre la mesa- ¿Crees que mi vestido es lindo? Gracias, fue un lindo cumplido

-Siempre hago buenos cumplidos- Steve sonrió

-Claro que no- Sharon sonrió- En nuestra primera cita ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? – Steve no dijo nada-Dijiste que te gustaban mis orejas ¿Qué clase de cumplido era ese?- ella empezó a reírse

-Estaba nervioso- se defendió Steve- Fue mi primera cita en meses. Además, nos la pasamos bien ¿no? Claro sin contar eso de…

-¿Que me tiraste café encima?-dijo Sharon sonriendo, Steve sonrió nervioso- Pero no te preocupes, ese pantalón no me gustaba tanto

-Te prometo que la siguiente cita será mejor- dijo Steve sonriendo

-¿A dónde iremos?- preguntó Sharon sonriendo

-Te toca elegir- Steve sonrió y tomó uno de los bocadillos que tenía Sharon- De preferencia un libre de líquidos

-Tendré que pensarlo…- Sharon sonrió- O tal vez le pida a tu ex novia Natasha que me dé un par de ideas

-Ya olvídalo- Steve rio- Desde que te conté no puedes superarlo

-Es que no puedo creerlo- Sharon rio

* * *

Clint no sabía que tenía de malo tomarse tantas fotos, el solo quería recordar el momento. Clint estuvo tentado a tomarle una foto a Natasha con su celular, pero Bruce lo detuvo, tenía muchas ganas de recordar el momento que entró junto con Pepper, claro que su amiga la opacó un poco, Clint no pudo evitar darse cuenta de su drástico cambio de look. Mientras el revisaba las fotos que había tomado, de reojo pudo verla delante de él con los brazos cruzados, y probablemente con una sonrisa pegada al rostro; Clint inhaló y levantó la mirada, la encontró exactamente como lo había predicho

-¿Te conozco?- preguntó Clint sonriendo- ¿Sabes? Yo creo que sí, te pareces mucho a una pelirroja insufrible

-Cállate- dijo Natasha rodando los ojos- Vengo a decirte algo importante

-¿Ya no te gustó ser rubia?- preguntó Clint riendo. Sí, porque Natasha había cambiado a rubio su pelirroja cabellera- De verdad, en eso no puedo ayudarte. Además con tu disfraz de Alicia no pareces tan ruda

-¿Crees que soy ruda?-Natasha frunció el ceño

-¿Escuchas eso?-Clint se levantó la mirada y guardó su celular- Creo que Thor me habla ¿Viste cómo llegó Sif? Creo que quiere que me encargue de eso

-Eres un cobarde, Barton- dijo Natasha riendo

-¿Cobarde? Perdón, pero no-Clint contó con sus dedos- Me humillaste en la primera clase con tu amorcito, me diste un pisotón con esos endemoniados tacones, me pateaste mi entrepierna. Lo que hago es protegerme. Si todo eso pasó en tres meses ¿Qué puedo esperar después?

-Ni te lo imaginas- Natasha sonrió-

-Y a todo esto- Clint la miró dudando- ¿Por qué estamos hablando?

-Ya te lo dije, vine a decirte algo muy importante- dijo Natasha jugando con su vaso- Pero tu sacas otros temas a colación

-Ok, habla entonces- dijo Clint

-Saffron dijo que iba a darme lo que necesitaba hoy, después del baile- Natasha sonrió de lado- ¿El lunes a primera hora vamos con Fury?

-Te veo afuera de su oficina- Natasha asintió con la cabeza y se fue

Clint dio media vuelta, pensando en lo que acaba de decirle la ex pelirroja, el tipo la citó después del baile quien sabe en donde….Clint sabía perfectamente lo que debía de hacer.

* * *

Sigyn tenía toda la razón, pensó Loki cuando nadie se burló de su disfraz pero aun así se sentía raro andando por ahí con un disfraz de abeja y sus antenas, lo bueno es que conforme avanzaba la fiesta las luces se centraban en la pista de baile y no en los alrededores, donde Loki se encontraba sentado viendo como Sigyn iba de un lado a otro platicando con todos, Loki no sabía si los conocía o no, pero la pelirroja hablaba con cualquiera que estuviera enfrente de ella; a veces Loki creía que eran polos completamente opuestos pero después creía que eso era estúpido sí simplemente eran amigos. Volvió a buscarla con la mirada y no la encontró, frunció el ceño ya que hacía un segundo estaba platicando de nuevo con Stark, la pelirroja no pudo haberse esfumado.

-¿A quién buscas?- Loki se sobresaltó y la miró

-A ti, Sigyn, te despareciste- Loki se recargó en su silla y se cruzó de brazos

-No me iba a ir, además mi chamarra está en tu auto…bueno, el auto de tu madre- dijo Sigyn acomodando sus antenas

-Algún día mi padre se dará cuenta que no puedo andar por la vida con el auto de mi madre- A Loki le extrañó que Sigyn dijera eso

-¿Qué? –Sigyn lo miró- Perdón, no te escuché, los músculos de Thor me distrajeron-Sigyn sonrió

Loki respiró hondo y se volteó hacía la dirección contraria para no ver a la pelirroja, le molestaba de sobremanera que ella utilizara eso a modo de burla contra él y esta vez ya había pasado el límite. Además, no le veía lo gracioso, era verdaderamente molesto saber que Sigyn miraba los músculos de su hermano, si le preguntaran a Loki, su hermano a veces exageraba con eso del ejercicio. Mientras pensaba en lo molesto que estaba con Sigyn, Loki sintió como Sigyn tomaba una de sus manos y la entrelazaba con la suya

-No te enojes, Loki, estaba bromeando- dijo Sigyn levemente- Tu a veces me haces bromas ¿recuerdas?

-Pero no de esa clase- dijo Loki volviendo a verla- Me hace sentir… muy enojado

- ¿Celos, Loki?- Sigyn sonrió y apretó un poco la mano de Loki- Te molestó que hablará de los músculos de Thor, es obvio. Pero sabes que no me gustan los chicos así.

-No, Sigyn, no sé qué clase de chicos te gustan- dijo Loki mirando sus manos entrelazadas- Y claro que me molestó que hablaras de los músculos de Thor, es como si me dijeras "Tú no tienes esos músculos"

-¿Qué? ¿Estas bromeando, verdad?-Loki negó con la cabeza- En primera, tu sacaste el tema ¿recuerdas? Y en segunda, yo jamás te compararía con Thor, nunca lo he hecho y nunca lo haré. Tú eres tú y así me gustas

-Pero te gusta más Thor- dijo Loki soltando la mano de Sigyn y volteándose de nuevo

-¡No me gusta Thor!- dijo Sigyn desesperándose- Voltea cuando te hablo, por favor- Loki volteó a verla y ella se acercó un poco más, incomodando un poco a Loki- ¿Por qué no me crees, eh? Puede que me gustes tú, y tal vez no te has dado cuenta

-Eso es imposible- dijo Loki alejándose de ella- Yo no le gusto a nadie.

-Ok, ya- dijo Sigyn levantándose- Eres imposible, Loki Odinson.

Sigyn le dio la espalada y dejó a Loki solo, pensando en que Sigyn había volteado las cosas y ahora era ella la ofendida, eso no se le hacía justo

* * *

Pepper se sentía como en un sueño perfecto: Tony siendo su pareja en un baile, recibiendo toda su atención y además ella disfrazada de una princesa. Ok, tal vez era un sueño un poco infantil pero aun así le gustaba. Tony, por otro lado, se sentía un poco tonto a un lado de su amiga y celoso cuando otros la rondaban ¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer cuando su amiga se veía mejor que nadie? Solamente había una respuesta: no irse de su lado; y es que era verdad, Pepper jamás se había visto así de bonita y eso sorprendió a todos, incluyéndolo a él, su amiga casi siempre iba con poco maquillaje y su cabello normalmente estaba amarrado en una coleta. Simplemente hoy Pepper Potts se veía fantástica.

-Creo que Sigyn tiene problemas- dijo Pepper señalando hacía donde estaba su amiga, alejándose del hermano menor de Thor-

-¿De verdad a Sigyn le gusta Loki?- preguntó Tony dándole un sorbo a su bebida- Si yo fuera mujer, sería novia de alguien como Thor o alguien como yo.

-Si fueras mujer, Tony, todas te llamarían como el femenino de perro o zorro- dijo Pepper sonriendo

-Tal vez tengas razón- dijo Tony riendo- ¿Segura que no quieres ir por una pizza?

-Segura- dijo Pepper sonriendo- Estamos bien aquí, no sé porque tú siempre decides irte antes de los bailes

-Porque siempre terminan aburriéndome- dijo Tony como si fuera obvio-

Pepper rodó los ojos y tomó uno de los bocadillos que le ofreció su amigo, cuando se lo iba a llevar a la boca, por un pequeño descuido, el bocadillo cayó sobre su vestido manchándola.

-Oh no- dijo Pepper quitando los restos del alimento y examinando la mancha- Creo que voy a ir al baño, para ver si puedo hacer algo

-Te acompañó- dijo Tony dejando su vaso sobre una de las mesa

Tony y Pepper se encaminaron hacía el baño más cercano, que para desventaja de Pepper era el de hombres. Tony se fijó para ver si no había nadie a los alrededores e hizo que Pepper entrara, a regañadientes, pero la pelirroja entró.

-No puedo estar aquí- dijo Pepper casi pegada a la puerta del baño- No es correcto

-Por Dios, Pepper, solo vas a limpiar tu lindo vestido- dijo Tony acercándose a ella y tomándola de la mano- Ven- Tony la llevó hasta los lavabos- No te fijes en nada más ¿ok? No veas los mingitorios o que todo está rayado, solo céntrate en la mancha

-¿Gracias?- dijo Pepper tomando un poco de jabón- Ven, necesito tu ayuda

Pepper le indicó a Tony que tomara la tela donde estaba manchado para que ella pudiera hacer su trabajo. Mientras la pelirroja tallaba, Tony no pudo evitar verla más de cerca, con algunos mechones fuera de lugar y sus ojos enmarcados por las distintas sombras, que hacían que sus ojos verdes resaltaran más, le gustaba como se veía, además de esas pecas en sus hombros que no sabía que Pepper tenía.

-Te ves hermosa- dijo Tony

Pepper levantó la mirada y se encontró con un Tony muy cerca de ella, Pepper se sonrojó y volvió a bajar la mirada.

-Solo ayúdame, Tony- dijo Pepper

-Te sonrojaste- dijo Tony, fijándose por primera vez en eso- Pepper, te juro que hoy te ves hermosa, te ves diferente

-Solo es el maquillaje, te apuesto que no seguirás pensando así el lunes- dijo Pepper mordiéndose su labio inferior, algo que no pasó desapercibido por Tony.

Por primera en todos los años que llevaba de conocer a Pepper, se fijó en sus carnosos labios que ahora iban pintados de un rosa casi imperceptible ¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta antes? Pensó que tal vez, y solo talvez, besarla sería una buena forma de probar esos labios tan lindos que Pepper poseía.

-Pepper- la llamó Tony en voz baja, aún muy cerca de ella

Pepper levantó la mirada de nuevo, se sonrojó aún más al tener a Tony tan cerca, tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento. Ella lo miró, no sabía si de verdad esto estaba pasando, Tony se iba acercando cada vez más a Pepper, y ella se iba poniendo más nerviosa, ya que nunca se imaginó que su primer beso con Tony sería en un baño. Pepper cerró los ojos lentamente, Tony la vio hacerlo y de verdad estaban a punto de besarse. Tony iba a besar a su mejor amiga. Cuando ya estaban lo suficientemente cerca, Tony habló

-Voy por más jabón- dijo Tony, haciendo que Pepper abriera los ojos y separándose de ella

-Claro, ve- dijo Pepper sonriendo- aquí te espero.

Tony salió del baño, dejando a Pepper adentro. Tomó su celular y marcó al teléfono de Clint

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo Clint al otro lado del teléfono

-Me voy a casa- dijo Tony buscando las llaves de su auto- Dile a Thor que te lleve o a alguien, yo debo de irme

Y así fue como Pepper se quedó dos horas en el baño de hombres esperando a que Tony regresara con más jabón

* * *

Jane no había querido moverse de su asiento en todo lo que iba de la noche, Thor intentaba animarla pero no había sido posible, Thor fue en busca de sus dos amigas pero ni ellas pudieron contra el enojo que se cargaba Jane contra Sif. Thor estaba desesperado, ni siquiera se la estaban pasando tan bien por culpa de su ex novia, sus amigos le habían dicho que hiciera algo más como sentarse con ella y platicar, pero Jane ni platicar quería. Definitivamente Jane era una mujer imposible.

-Jane, por favor- dijo Thor que estaba sentado a su lado- No le hagas caso, llevas tres horas aquí sentada.

-Esa maldita tiene mis botas, Thor, mis botas- dijo Jane con los brazos cruzados- ¿Qué es lo que le pasa?

-Ella quiere hacerte enojar- Thor bajó un poco la voz- Y lo logró. Vamos, Jane, hay que divertirnos y bailar… hay que parecer novios de verdad.

Jane lo miró sonriendo, Thor ya no llevaba esos lentes falsos y estaba un poco despeinado, se veía muy tierno. Ella cruzó sus piernas y lo miró dudando, tal vez tenía razón.

-Ok, creo que tienes razón- dijo Jane sonriendo un poco- ¿Quieres bailar?

-Sí, Jane, vamos a bailar - Thor sonrió

Thor se levantó, tal vez dejar pensar a Jane unas tres horas había funcionado de algo, pensó que para evitar futuras peleas o enojos, lo mejor sería dejar a Jane en paz por un rato, así ella podría pensar mejor las cosas y ser la de antes después. Jane se levantó y tomó la mano de Thor, para ambos dirigirse a la pista de baile y divertirse un rato, ya el mal momento había pasado. Antes de llegar a la pista, Thor pudo divisar a la nueva castaña caminando hacia ellos, no quería hablar con ella ya que seguramente la había visto a Jane hacer su "rabieta" por tres horas, necesitaba una distracción bastante buena para que Sif no se acercara ni quisiera hablar con ellos para burlarse. Thor se detuvo y volteó a ver a Jane, ella lo miró extrañada

-¿Quieres darle una buena lección a Sif?- preguntó Thor

-Claro- dijo Jane sonriendo sin saber lo que el rubio tenía entre manos

Jane sintió como Thor posaba una de sus manos en su cadera, sentir la mano de Thor en su piel desnuda le hizo sentir un cosquilleo extraño pero le gustaba lo que sentía. Se miraron a los ojos y todo pareció detenerse, el corazón de ambos latía con fuerza además los dos sabían que probablemente eran el centro de atención de todos. Jane estaba tan nerviosa, pero Thor parecía tan relajado como si esto lo hubiera hecho ya miles de veces, cosa debía de ser cierta. Y el beso no tardó en llegar, ambos unieron sus labios en un tierno y largo beso; Thor, que casi se podía decir que era un experto en besos, jamás había dado uno como ese lleno de la dulzura que Jane emanaba en ese momento, definitivamente ese beso era el mejor de todos. Al separarse, Jane sonrió nerviosa, Thor le correspondió aquella sonrisa y acarició una de sus mejillas

-Te dije que tenía ganas de besarte- dijo Thor sonriendo

* * *

Ver a Bruce ir de un lado a otro había empezado a marearla. Debido a que Bruce podría sufrir fuertes dolores de cabeza con la música a un volumen muy alto, él debía de salir e ir a un lugar un poco más tranquilo. Pero Betty lo veía algo extraño, no se portaba como siempre, no ahora. Estaban en el gimnasio, Bruce estaba en la cancha yendo de un lado a otro y retorciendo sus manos, si no fuera porque Bruce le había dicho que tomo su medicamento, Betty pensaría que su novio estaba sufriendo una recaída o estaba a punto de sufrirla

-¿Estás bien, Bruce?- preguntó Betty desde las gradas

-¿Qué? Claro que estoy bien ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?- dijo Bruce sin voltearla a ver

Betty frunció el ceño y se acercó a su novio, él se detuvo cuando tuvo a Betty frente a él. Ella lo tomó de las manos y lo miró a los ojos, él le sonrió un poco

-¿Qué tienes, Bruce?- preguntó Betty- ¿De verdad tomaste tu medicamento?

-Si lo tomé- dijo Bruce mirándola a los ojos- Te lo juro

-¿Entonces que tienes?- preguntó Betty mientras acariciaba las manos de su novio.

Bruce la miró, tenía sus lindos ojos puestos en él, al parecer había descubierto que algo iba mal. Él respiró hondo, tal vez había llegado el momento de decirle.

-Mi medicina se acabó esta mañana, Betty- dijo Bruce- Tenía que tomar otra dosis hace media hora

-¿Hace media hora?- Betty negó con la cabeza- Es muy "temprano" como para que sufras una recaída o una crisis- Bruce no dijo nada- Sí, después de tu última recaída pasé horas estudiando.

-Eres una buena novia- dijo Bruce bajando la mirada- No estoy sufriendo nada de eso justo ahora, mi papá dijo que para mañana ya tendré de nuevo mi medicamento, pero es que me da mucho… miedo

-¿A qué? Bruce, no va a pasar nada malo- dijo Betty sonriendo- A no ser que quieras tener múltiples parejas sexuales, ahí si me preocuparía bastante

-Demonios, Betty- Bruce comenzó a reír- Sí que has estudiado bien-Betty sonrió y ver reír a su novio- Y me da mucho miedo hacerte algo a ti, podría convertirme en una especie de monstruo y hacerte daño

-¿Quieres saber la verdad?- Bruce asintió- Confío en ti, sé que no harás nada que me dañe.

Bruce sonrió y no puedo evitar besar a Betty

* * *

El baile estaba por terminar, ya no había tantas personas como cuando inició pero aun así Sharon estaba disfrutando el momento viendo como Steve ayudaba a Clint a buscar a Tony que se había ido de la nada. Mientras esperaba, Jane no dejaba de enviar mensajes: de que ya estaba en su casa, que no podía creer lo que le había pasado, que besar a Thor fue una cosa fuera de este mundo. Bueno, Sharon estaba muy contenta por su amiga pero ella también quería tener un beso así de romántico con Steve, pero esa posibilidad se veía algo lejos y ella lo entendía

-No lo encontramos- dijo Steve sentándose a un lado de Sharon- Esto va a sonar raro, pero encontramos a Pepper en el baño

-Creemos que la dejo plantada, Tony está en serios problemas- dijo Clint sentándose al otro lado de Sharon-

-¿Y dónde está Pepper?- preguntó Sharon

-Buscando a Natasha...-Clint guardó silencio- Demonios, lo olvidé. Nos vemos luego, chicos

-¿A dónde va?- preguntó Sharon a Steve

-Larga historia, te contaré luego- dijo Steve sonriendo- Estoy cansado- miró su reloj- Casi las doce, cenicienta, deben de estar a punto de llegar por ti – Escucharon un rayo y como lentamente empezaba a llover- ¿Tienes un paraguas?

La pareja se encaminó hacia la salida, Sharon había pasado a su casillero por un paraguas así que tenían con que protegerse del agua. Steve le había prestado una de sus sudaderas que guardaba en su casillero, ya que la rubia había olvidado llevar la suya. Ambos iban hacia donde recogerían a Sharon, iban en silencio ¿Qué se suponía que iban a decirse? Se detuvieron en el lugar acordado a esperar.

-El lunes te entregó tu sudadera- dijo Sharon sonriendo-

-Tranquila, no hay problema- dijo Steve- Si Marilyn Monroe tiene frío, lo menos que puedo hacer es prestarle mi sudadera favorita

-¿Es tu favorita?- Sharon la miró- No me sorprende- la sudadera era azul y tenía una gran estrella blanca en el pecho – Muy patriótico

-Lo sé- Steve sonrió.

Steve estaba algo nervioso, sentía la necesidad de besarla. Se fue acercando poco a poco, Sharon entendió sus intenciones e igual se fue acercando. Steve puso una de sus manos sobre el cuello de ella, mientras que Sharon rodeo la cintura de Steve. Estaban a unos cuantos centímetros de besarse, cuando un claxon sonó. Steve se separó rápidamente y Sharon suspiró, volteó y vio a su padre que la saludaba desde el coche.

-Salvados por la campana- dijo Sharon sonriendo-

-Yo no lo diría así- Steve sonrió un poco y saludo al padre de Sharon- ¿Nos vemos el lunes?

-Hasta el lunes- Sharon le dio un beso en la mejilla y corrió hasta el auto de su padre, dejándole el paraguas a Steve.

Cuando Sharon entró, su padre se despedía de su pareja con un además en la mano. Sharon se tapó el rostro, esta era la primera vez que su padre la encontraba en aquella situación. Al no escuchar nada, volteó a ver a su padre que tenía los ojos brillosos

-¿Estas llorando?- preguntó Sharon

-Estás creciendo tan rápido, Sharon- dijo su padre- Cuando menos me lo espere, ya tendré nietos

-Tengo 16, papá- dijo Sharon sonriendo un poco- Mínimo faltan 10 años para que seas abuelo, así que no exageres

* * *

Clint salió corriendo del gimnasio, no supo cómo pudo haber olvidado por completo a Natasha y su estúpido encuentro con el idiota de su profesor. Probablemente estarían en su oficina de él, no lo sabía con certeza, pero era una probabilidad. Cuando iba dando vuelta en un pasillo, chocó contra un enorme vestido dorado, ambos cayeron al suelo de sentón. Clint vio como Pepper apenas si podía pararse con semejante vestido, se acercó a ella y la levantó y se cercioró de que estuviera bien. Pepper iba algo ajetreada y estaba pálida, respiraba con dificultad gracias a que iba a corriendo.

-Clint….-dijo Pepper recargada contra la pared- Natasha…. En el jardín.

-¿Está con el profesor Burrows?- Pepper asintió- ¿Le está pegando?- De nuevo asintió- Demonios. Escucha con atención, voy a hacer algo peligroso así que necesito tu ayuda ya que eres la única lo suficientemente cerca. ¿De acuerdo?

Pepper asintió y lo llevó hasta donde había visto a Natasha siendo sometida por el profesor. Clint estaba equivocado, no estaban en la oficina, estaban a mitad del camino hacia el estadio de futbol, él la iba jaloneando hacia el enorme lugar. Clint le indicó a Pepper que fuera a distraerlo, que él no tardaba nada en llegar a ayudarlos.

Natasha tenía muchísimo miedo, lo había enfrentado y había sido mucho peor, le rezó a todos los dioses que ella conocía para que hicieran que Clint o alguien apareciera para salvarla, porque por lo visto hoy no iban a ser unos simples golpes y ya. En primera, se había enojado porque ella había cambiado su color de cabello, y en segunda, porque lo había encarado y dicho que había un video que lo comprometía.

-¡Hey!- gritó alguien a sus espaldas. Natasha cerró los ojos agradecida, por lo menos Pepper podría ganar tiempo. Saffron volteó y con él, Natasha que iba llorando- Suelta a mí amiga, pedazo de animal

-No me das miedo, niña- dijo él apretando un poco más a Natasha hacía él- Vete por favor

-¡No lo creo!- gritó una voz de un hombre, Natasha suspiró aliviada, era Clint.

Clint había tenido que irrumpir en la bodega y sacar un arco junto con un par de flechas, le estaba apuntando a Saffron.

-Vas a fallar- dijo el profesor- No me darás estando tan lejos

-Él nunca falla- dijo Natasha sonriendo-

-Así es, nunca fallo- Clint sonrió

Clint lanzó las dos flechas en cuestión de segundos, y ambas dieron en el blanco, en los pies del agresor. Clint soltó el arco y fue hasta Natasha, que estaba tirada a un lado del suplicante profesor que lloraba del dolor. Pepper se acercó, sostuvo a Natasha cuando Clint se lo pidió. Clint miró al suelo, al profesor que ahora lloraba del dolor.

-Hasta mañana- dijo Clint dándole una patada en la cabeza, que lo noqueó al instante.

Las patrullas llegaron junto con una ambulancia llena de paramédicos, Pepper estaba acostada en la parte de atrás del auto del padre de Natasha, mientras que Clint estaba viendo como los paramédicos revisaban a Natasha en la ambulancia. Todo había sido un show, Pepper había llamado a la policía, y justo antes de que llegaran, el director Fury ya estaba ahí pidiendo explicaciones. Natasha apenas si podía hablar, así que Pepper y Clint fueron los que hablaron por ella y mostraron el video. Al poco rato llegó el señor Drakeov, padre de Natasha.

-Gracias- dijo Natasha cuando Clint se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado- pensé que de esta no la libraba

-No hay de qué, Natasha- dijo Clint sonriendo un poco- Es mi deber moral

-Lo que digas- dijo Natasha viendo como su padre se acercaba a ellos- Te apuesto a que dirá: "Esto en Rusia no habría pasado, no sé porque la dejamos"- Dijo con acento ruso, remarcando un poco más la letras "R". Natasha vio la cara de desconcierto de Clint- Sí, soy de Rusia, o bueno, lo era

El padre de Natasha entró en la ambulancia con ella, Clint jamás había visto al señor Romanoff y era casi idéntico a su hija, ambos pelirrojos y con aquella mirada de ser peligrosos. Clint guardo silencio en lo que los dos hablaban, a él le hubiera gustado entender algo pero por lo visto padre e hija se comunicaban exclusivamente en ruso

-El me salvo, padre- dijo Natasha- Creo que tiene el mismo derecho de saber que tú

Clint se enderezó para escuchar la historia completa de Natasha: el profesor la había estado acosando al principio, pero él captó la atención de ella diciéndole que si le hacía caso él podría recomendarla a la universidad de Yale y casi asegurarle una beca del 100%. Ahí fue donde todo cambió, ella sabía que su papá no podría costear todo eso de la universidad y sabía que con esto podría cumplir su sueño.

-Mi pobre Natasha- dijo el padre de ella acariciando su mejilla, Clint sonrió un poco al escuchar el acento del señor- Gracias, señor Barton por salvar a mi preciosa hija.

-No hay de que, señor Romanoff- dijo Clint estrechando la mano que el señor le ofrecía- Le aseguro que Natasha no correrá ningún peligro de ahora en adelante

* * *

**¿Reviews? :3**

**Lamento muchísimo la tardanza, pero aquí me tienen con un nuevo capítulo. No prometo que actualizaré en dos días, pero que por lo menos cada semana habrá capítulo nuevo. **

**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer hasta acá, de verdad :)**

**Nos leemos después. Saludos! :D**


	12. Recién llegados

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Marvel, y uno que otro también pertenece a la mitología nórdica**

**Disfruten este nuevo capítulo ;) **

* * *

**Recién llegados**

Sharon había llegado desde muy temprano a la escuela para poder ir a la biblioteca, ese día tenía un examen de química y necesitaba reforzar algunos temas que le fallaban. Le había mandado mensaje a Betty, ya que habían quedado de verse a esa hora en la biblioteca para estudiar juntas. Al llegar, Betty no estaba asó que Sharon empezó su búsqueda. Mientras Sharon buscaba entre los estantes, su mente vagaba (De nuevo) en aquel momento donde casi se besaban, simplemente ella no lo entendía, ya que ella estaba dispuesta a esperarlo para cuando él estuviera listo y al parecer Steve estaba más que listo. Rondando por los estantes, buscando el libro adecuado, sintió como una mano se posaba en su hombro, haciéndola gritar del susto.

-No grites- dijo Betty- O nos van a correr de aquí

-Espero que no, necesito un libro para mi examen de hoy- dijo Sharon recuperando la compostura y reanudando su búsqueda- Llegas tarde, Elizabeth

-Lo sé, pero me quedé dormida- Betty bostezó- ¿Sabes dónde están los libros de Salud?-Sharon señaló hacía donde estaban los libros- Gracias

-De nada- dijo Sharon.

Sharon pasó un buen rato escuchando como Betty hablaba de varios chismes acerca de dos hermanas que regresarían a Horace Mann, pero Sharon no le tomó demasiada importancia, aunque escuchar a Betty hablar le había distraído un poco. Faltaba poco para iniciar la primera clase, y Sharon no había estudiado mucho, así que fue a su casillero a dejar sus guantes que le estorban bastante, pensando en que no habría problema si no contestaba algunas preguntas de su próximo examen

-Ok, que sea lo que tenga que ser- dijo Sharon respecto a su examen.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Steve llegando a su lado, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Tengo examen de Química- dijo Sharon cerrando su casillero- Iba estudiar un poco pero Betty llego y me distrajo con un chisme nuevo acerca de dos hermanas, Amorosa y Lorena, creo

-Ya sé quiénes son- dijo Steve riendo- y son Amora y Lorelei.

-Como sea- dijo Sharon sonriendo- No estudie mucho, o leía o escuchaba, soy buena pero no tanto. El caso es que llegue a las 7:30 para poder estudiar un poco, ya sabes que Magda la abre a esa hora.

-¿Llegaste tan temprano? Yo a esa hora estaba dormido- dijo Steve sonriendo- En fin ¿A qué hora es tu examen?

-Después del almuerzo- dijo Sharon- Ahora tengo Historia, pensaba estudiar ahí.

-Vamos, te acompaño a tu salón- dijo Steve.

Ambos se encaminaron hacía el salón de Sharon, ella llevaba su enorme libro entre las manos. Ella pensaba en aquel chisme que rondaba, nuca había oído hablar de la tal Amora y de su hermana Lorelei, pero Steve sí…

-¿Quiénes son Amora y Lorelei?- preguntó Sharon

-Hubieras escuchado a Betty, es una larga historia- dijo Steve

-Solo cuéntame, Steve- dijo Sharon- Por favor, es simple curiosidad

-La curiosidad mató al gato

-Pero el gato murió sabiendo-Sharon sonrió

-Bien, te contaré, pero te advierto que soy malo contando historias- Steve sonrió un poco- Amora y Lorelei son dos hermanas que antes estudiaban aquí. Antes Amora era la Sif de ahora, ya sabes, la popular y capitana de porristas, a la cual todos querían como novia. Yo no- aclaró Steve, Sharon sonrió- Amora parecía que tenía cierto poder sobre los hombres, los manipulaba y engañaba, pero siempre su mayor "trofeo" fue Thor, podía engañar a los demás pero nunca iba a dejar libre a mí amigo.

-¿Y Lorena?- preguntó Sharon

-Lorelei.-la corrigió- De ella no sé mucho, solo te puedo decir que ella era idéntica a su hermana en eso de manipular y engañar hombres, pero a Lorelei no le gustaba eso de tener relaciones, a ella le gustaba ver a dos o más chicos pelearse por ella. Con decirte que logró que dos chicos de primero sé pelearan a golpes para ver quién era "digno" de cargar su mochila

-¿Entonces son un par de brujas? No me extrañaría, siendo las antecesoras de Sif- dijo Sharon sonriendo- ¿Y porque se fueron?

-Casi por lo mismo que le pasó a Natasha- Steve frunció los labios- ¿Conoces al profesor Broth? –Sharon asintió- Bueno, pues las hermanas intentaros seducirlo, ya que si el profesor no le ponía nota aprobatoria a Lorelei, su padre cancelaría sus vacaciones en Europa. Y pues el profesor las grabó, demostrando que él no tenía nada que ver, su padre se enfureció y las sacó de Horace Mann. Es toda la historia

-Wow- dijo Sharon mientras sonaba la campana- Cuentas buenas historias

-¿Gracias? –Sharon sonrió- En fin, la historia le restó importancia a la propuesta que iba a hacerte ¿Quieres ir al cine el viernes?

-Seguro- dijo Sharon sonriendo

-Genial, luego nos ponemos de acuerdo, te veo en el almuerzo-

Steve le dio un fugaz beso en los labios a Sharon y salió corriendo hacia su clase. Sharon se quedó ahí, sorprendida por aquel pequeño y rápido beso.

* * *

Los jueves eran lo mejor de lo mejor en cuestión de horarios, Betty lo amaba y pensaba que no le pudo haber tocado uno mejor, casi todas clases las compartía con Bruce y además salía una hora antes que ocupaba para pasar rato con sus amigas. Su primera clase era informática, y Betty sonrió porque sería el momento perfecto para decirle a Bruce la buena noticia. Al llegar, iba a ocupar su lugar de siempre a un lado de Jane pero se encontró con la sorpresa de que Thor estaba en su lugar, así que ella tuvo que ir a ocupar el lugar del quarterback a lado de Bruce, bueno, no era algo tan malo ya que se sentaba junto a su novio y sería más sencillo de convencerlo estando a su lado.

-Hola- dijo Betty sentándose en su nuevo lugar.

-Hola- contestó Bruce viendo como su novia dejaba su mochila a un lado de la silla- ¿Encontraste el libro?

-Sí, iba a llegar temprano para leerlo y repasarlo- Betty prendió su computadora- Pero no pude hacerlo ¿Sabías que Amora y Lorelei regresarían?

-Te enteraste demasiado rápido- dijo Bruce sonriendo- Ya deberías de cambiarte al periódico de la escuela.

-Lo sigo pensando. Mi padre sigue empeñado de que yo estudie medicina- dijo Betty frunciendo el ceño- Ya me imagino yo el primer día, desmayada por ver sangre o algo más fuerte.

-Todavía tienes tiempo, Betty- Bruce la tomó de la mano- Las universidades piden las solicitudes como por febrero.

-Genial, estamos en noviembre- Betty sonrió de lado- me quedan como tres meses para hablar con mi padre. ¿Crees que haya algún problema si me quedo en el club de ciencias, y en secreto pida mi lugar en cualquier universidad para estudiar periodismo?

-Puedes quedarte en el club de ciencias, no pasa nada. Pero con respecto a lo de tu universidad, recuerda que tu papá va a ser el que pague- Bruce vio como el profesor entraba en el aula

-Tienes razón- Betty se quitó sus guantes y los puso a un lado de la máquina- Ya veré que se me ocurre- ella sacó su celular para ponerlo en vibrador- Bruce, es 13 de noviembre

-Lo sé, y ya empieza a hacer frío- dijo Bruce bajando un poco la voz

-No seas bobo- Betty sonrió- Hoy cumplimos dos meses

-¿Hoy?- Betty tuvo que taparse la boca para no soltar una carcajada al ver la cara de sorpresa de Bruce-

-Tranquilo, no teníamos que darnos regalos o algo así- Betty le dio unas palmadas en su hombro.

El profesor le indicó lo que tenían que hacer, les dejó los pasos y trabajos que tenían que entregar para el final de la clase, ya que él tenía que ir a una junta de emergencia en la sala de maestros. Betty pensó que hoy definitivamente era su día, ya que podría a hablar con Bruce acerca de su propuesta.

-Llevamos dos meses juntos, como novios… - dijo Betty mientras abría un programa- ¿Cómo es que no sé a qué universidad quieres ir?

-Nunca me has preguntado- dijo Bruce sonriendo- Me encantaría entrar a la Universidad de Nebraska o en todo caso entrar a la Universidad de Texas en Austin. Ambas tienen una de las mejores escuelas de Medicina. ¿Y tú?

-La Universidad de Colorado-Betty sonrió- Si mi padre te tiene cierto aprecio, pues ahora te amará, él estudio en Nebraska, ahí conoció a mi mamá.

-Entonces voy a creer que tu padre quiere que estudies ahí- dijo Bruce

-Colorado está muy cerca de Nebraska, no creo que a mi papá le importe ampliar un poquito más sus horizontes- Betty sonrió, era el momento- Bruce, tengo que pedirte algo muy importante

-Dime- dijo Bruce trabajando en su tarea que les acababan de dejar

-Mi padre va a cumplir años el 22 de noviembre, y una amiga, que creo es su novia, le está organizando una cena. ¿Quieres acompañarme?

-El 21 es la mega fiesta de Thor- dijo Bruce mirándola- También es su cumpleaños.

-Lo sé, y te juro que también quiero ir a esa fiesta pero mi padre no me dejaría faltar a su cena- Betty comenzó a escribir en el teclado-

-Sabes que voy a ir contigo ¿verdad?- Bruce sonrió - Estoy seguro que Thor entenderá. ¿A qué hora es la cena y en dónde?

-Es en mi casa, empieza como a las 6- Betty sonrió- La fiesta de Thor empieza a las 10

-Eso te iba a decir- Bruce volvió a mirar su pantalla- Si quieres, podemos ir después de la cena de tu padre.

-No creo que dure más de cuatro horas. O tal vez mi padre no quiera que me quede con él esas cuatro horas, tal vez salga con Amy

-¿Su novia?- Bruce sonrió-

-Eso creo, es su secretaria que bien podría ser mi hermana- Betty rodó los ojos. Pero en fin, hablaré con mi papá.

-Me parece perfecto, tú solo dime como quedó todo y yo te sigo- Bruce sonrió.

* * *

¿Qué clase de trabajos eran esos? Jane no lo entendía, eran muy sencillos que hasta podía hacerlos con los ojos cerrados, claro, lo haría hecho con gusto si un rubio de casi dos metros no dejara de verla. Cuando llegó ella, Thor ya estaba sentado en el lugar de Betty, no le iba a decir que se fuera así que se sentó en su lugar como si nada esperando que cuando llegara Betty, se levantara. Pero cuando su amiga llegó, ella simplemente les dedicó una sonrisa y fue a sentarse junto a Bruce. Ok. Tal vez llevaba casi una semana evitando a Thor, de nuevo, no sabía exactamente cuál era la razón pero tenía algo que ver con lo de su beso en el baile. Y Jane pensó que llegando más temprano a su clase de Informática podría evitarlo, estaba muy equivocada, ya que el quarterback había llegado más temprano que ella

-Thor, deja de verme- dijo Jane con la vista en la pantalla – No me dejas trabajar.

-¿Por qué me evitas?

-Yo no te evito

-Claro que sí, desde que te besé no me quieres hablar- Thor no pensaba dejar de verla.- Cuando te lleve a tu casa, ni siquiera te despediste.

-Tenía prisa

-¿A llegar a tiempo a tu cama?- ironizó Thor- Tus padres te habían dejado llegar hasta la una y yo te deje en la puerta de tu casa a las 12:30.

-Ok, ya- dijo Jane mirándolo- Tal vez te esté evitando un poquito. Pero por favor, entiéndeme, yo jamás tuve entre mis planes que esta falsa relación durara tanto y mucho menos que hubiera un beso de por medio.

-Jane, solo han sido dos meses- Thor sonrió- Y lo del beso, ya te había dicho que quería hacerlo, cuando te besé, tú me correspondiste ¿no?

-Ni modo que te alejara de mí y te diera una cachetada- Jane sonrió un poco- ¿Sabes qué? Deberías de estar haciendo el trabajo que nos encargaron

-¿Quién lo está haciendo? Ni si quiera Betty ni Bruce- Thor se cruzó de brazos- Están hablando de sus cosas de novios

-Seguro- Jane sonrió un poco- ¿Sabes cómo está la chica de segundo, la pelirroja?

-¿Natasha?-Jane asintió- Está bien, por lo que Clint me cuenta, ella estará en reposo toda la semana, el profesor estuvo a punto de romperle un par de costillas.

-Pobre chica. ¿Por eso será la junta a la que fue nuestro maestro?

-Probablemente-Thor sonrió- Muy lista Jane, no vas a hacer que olvide de lo que estamos hablando

-Oh no, me descubriste- dijo Jane con sarcasmo- ¿Podemos hablar de eso luego? En un lugar donde no sienta la mirada de Sif.

-Sif está ocupada en otra cosa, ya sabes, con eso de que Amora y Lorelei regresan

-¿Entonces es cierto?- Jane negó con la cabeza- ¿Estás listo, fortachón, para que tu Amora regrese?

-No es mi Amora- Thor sonrió un poco- Pero tú dime ¿Estás lista para más competencia?

-Pensé que querías regresar con Sif, no con Amora-Jane lo miró dudando- ¿O quieres regresar con la Encantadora?

-¿De dónde sacas tantos apodos?-Thor rio- Y no, no voy a regresar con Amora, si lo hago tal vez mi madre me mate o algo peor.

Jane sonrió un poco. No le gustaba la idea de que Thor regresara con aquella bruja que antes tenía por novia, y no se refería a Sif. Llevaban casi cuatro meses de "relación/amistad", y era evidente que Jane le había tomado cierto aprecio al rubio y no le gustaba nada que volviera a ser el trofeo andante de Amora.

-He de suponer que quieres que ahora trabaje doble ¿no?- Jane sonrió- Nunca pensé que esto de ser tu novia falsa fuera ta agotador.

-No es agotador y mucho menos si están de por medio los besos-Thor guiñó un ojo, haciendo que Jane se sonrojara- ¿Crees que sería bueno dejar de fingir un poquito?

-¿Y demostrar que solo soy tu tutora?

-No me entendiste- Thor sonrió- El viernes 21 de noviembre es mi cumpleaños número dieciocho, mis padres me dejaron hacer una fiesta en casa. Y quería ver si tú, Jane Foster, quieres ser mi acompañante ese día.

-Claro, es mi deber…

-No me refiero a eso, te estoy invitando a que seas mi cita de verdad en mi fiesta, no que te comportes como mi novia falsa. ¿Si entendiste?

-Creo que si- dijo Jane mirándolo, Thor notó que ella estaba tan roja como un tomate- Me estás queriendo decir que sea tu cita del viernes, pero una cita de verdad y no una de mentira ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

-Así es- dijo Thor sonriendo- Quiero tener por primera vez una cita de verdad contigo, Jane.

-De acuerdo- Jane sonrió nerviosa- Iré contigo.

* * *

Llevaba casi veinte minutos parado frente a la perta de la casa de Natasha, no sabía si debía de tocar la puerta o el timbre, no sabía si la madre de Natasha estaría o si su padre lo vería con esos ojos idénticos a los de Natasha. Clint no sabía porque le daba tanto miedo entrar en aquella casa, nunca tuvo el mínimo interés por entrar ahí, la pelirroja siempre fue su "enemiga", nunca congeniaron ni si quiera tuvieron una plática normal, sin amenazas o insultos. ¿Ahora que estaba haciendo? Estaba parado frente a su puerta con una canasta de galletas para Natasha, definitivamente eso no era intimidante. Su madre le había dicho que debía de visitarla, que era su deber de héroe tener un seguimiento con esa chica, pero Clint se sentía todo menos un héroe.

Clint respiró hondo y tocó el timbre, esperó pero nadie abrió, de nuevo tocó el timbre y no hubo respuesta. Pensó que probablemente no estaría nadie, así que bajo del pórtico y caminó por el jardín de la familia Romanoff. Escuchó una risa muy familiar, así que volteó y encontró a una rubia muy familiar.

-¿Tan rápido te das por vencido, Barton?- dijo Natasha, que estaba asomada por la ventana del piso de arriba-

-Pensé que no había nadie- dijo Clint- ¿Puedo pasar?

-La puerta está abierta- dijo Natasha

Clint fue hasta la puerta y la abrió, se sorprendió al encontrar una casa común y corriente, sin aparatos de tortura o algo por el estilo, simplemente era una casa normal solo con un exceso de fotografías.

-Sube, no puedo bajar- gritó Natasha desde arriba.

Clint subió las escaleras, viendo cada foto que había en aquel corto recorrido. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que Natasha había sido una bailarina de ballet, y por las fotos parecía que no tenía mucho que ella había dejado ese baile. También encontró fotos familiares, donde además de salir el padre de Natasha y ella, había una mujer castaña, probablemente la madre de la pelirroja. Al llegar al final de las escaleras, encontró una puerta abierta que seguramente era la de Natasha. Se acercó y de nuevo se sorprendió al ver el cuarto como el de cualquier chica.

-¿De verdad este es tu cuarto?- preguntó Clint, viendo como Natasha amarraba su rubio cabello

Natasha, que estaba costada en su cama, lo miró con cara de pocos amigos y le indicó que se sentara en la silla que todo mundo ocupaba cuando iba a visitarla. Clint tomó la silla, y contra todo reclamo de la ex pelirroja, llevó la silla hasta un lado de la cama de Natasha.

-Ok, ya. ¿A que debo tu visita, Barton?- preguntó Natasha

Ella ya no se veía tan golpeada como la última vez, los moretones en su cara casi desaparecían por completo pero Clint sabía que ese bastardo casi le rompía unas costillas, por lo que su torso debía de estar verdaderamente mal. Clint le dio la canasta de galletas.

-¿Recuerdas que te dije algo de mi deber moral?- ella asintió- Bueno, pues esto es parte de eso, creo. Las galletas las envía mi madre.

-Gracias- dijo Natasha poniendo la canasta en su mesita de noche- Eres la primera persona que me trae algo que de verdad me guste.

-Supongo que de nada- Clint sonrió de lado- ¿Por qué estás sola? Creí que tu madre te estaría cuidando o que tu padre estaría aquí.

-Mi papá fue a comprar comida- Natasha sonrió- Y… bueno, mi madre no está por que falleció hace como 15 años.

-Demonios- dijo Clint- No lo sabía, te lo juro. Lo siento

-Tranquilo- ella sonrió un poco-

Los siguientes minutos fueron casi como una tortura, no hablaron de mucho y cada vez era más incómodo. Clint tenía planeado un buen discurso, tan bueno que le daba pena decírselo a Natasha, por eso había pasado veinte minutos afuera de la casa de la chica, debatiendo entre que si debía decirlo o no. Hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que sí debía decirlo.

-Natasha- dijo Clint captando la atención de la chica que revisaba su celular- Quisiera preguntarte una cosa

-Adelante- dijo Natasha dejando de lado su celular

-¿Crees que soy un héroe?- Natasha enarcó una ceja- Ya sabes, un héroe por haberte salvado. Yo no me siento así, por eso necesito que la persona que se supone que salvé me diga la verdad.

-Cualquiera que sea mi respuesta, tú seguirás pensando que no lo eres- Natasha se removió en su lugar- Me salvaste, sí. ¿Qué no estás feliz con eso?

-Estaría feliz si de verdad sintiera que hice algo por ti a tiempo, no como retrasar la entrega de ese video.

-Lo hiciste porque te lo pedí, hicimos un trato ¿recuerdas? –Natasha lo miró fijamente- No te sientas mal, Clinton, de verdad. –Natasha examinó por un rato la expresión de Clint, estaba dudando, así que Natasha pensó en una mejor solución para esto- Ok, eso no te reconforta. ¿Te parece un nuevo trato? – Clint se cruzó de brazos- Tú hiciste algo por mí, entonces yo debo de hacer algo por ti, para estar a mano. ¿Entiendes eso?

-Sí, y me agrada la idea- Clint sonrió de lado, divertido- ¿Entonces debo liarme con una maestra, que me trate mal, tú llegas y la golpeas? Me parecer perfecto- Clint rio

-Eres un idiota- Natasha le lanzó una de sus almohadas que tenía a la mano, pero no puedo evitar la risa- ¿Tenemos un trato, Clinton? – le tendió su mano

-Tenemos un trato, Natasha- Clint estrechó su mano con la de la pelirroja

* * *

Después de dejar a Clint en casa de Natasha, Tony fue directamente hacia su casa, sabía que debía de estar en su casa a tiempo porque se festejaba algo especial, pero no recordaba qué. Cuando llegó, no había nadie, ni si quiera estaban Gregory ni Jake, Tony no tenía ni idea de donde se habían metido. Fue a su habitación, tenía unos códigos para poder finalizar y perfeccionar a su IA*, con esos códigos todo estaría listo y podría presentarlo en su club. Al llegar a su habitación, sacó la memoria USB de su mochila y prendió todos sus aparatos electrónicos, se sentó en su cama para revisar su celular, mientras todos sus aparatos se encendían completamente.

Tony se recostó sobre su cama, viendo su celular, específicamente su fondo de pantalla, donde salían Pepper y él con sus disfraces del baile de Halloween. Tony había estado evitando a Pepper lo que llevaba de esta semana, no tenía cara para mirarla, no sabía que es lo que pasaba pero se sentía mal…. Tony negó con la cabeza, no le gustaba pensar en esa escena. Se levantó y se enfrascó en sus mágicos códigos para por fin darle "vida" a su IA. Y ese era uno de los grandes problemas de Tony Stark, cuando trabaja en algo, olvidaba absolutamente todo…

-¿No te has cambiado?- preguntó una voz familiar

Tony volteó, estaba a punto de terminar pero con ella ahí era obvio que debía voltear a verla. Pepper llevaba dos cajas de regalos en las manos

-¿Cómo entraste?- preguntó Tony levantándose

-Tengo llaves, Tony- Pepper sacudió el juego de llaves frente a su cara y depositó los regalos sobre la cama- Déjame adivinar ¿Olvidaste que día es hoy?

Tony se sentó en la cama examinando los regalos mientras que Pepper iba al armario de su amigo y sacaba un atuendo adecuado para la ocasión

-El cumpleaños de Jake, Tony- dijo Pepper desde el armario, salió con el atuendo perfecto para Tony- Vete a bañar, el agua está caliente. Te pones esto y te arreglas, por favor. Nos vamos en 45 minutos

-Sabía que era una fecha importante- dijo Tony sentándose de nuevo frente a su computadora- Solo me faltan unos cuantos detalles y mi IA estará listo, Pepps.

-No, Tony, arréglate y vámonos- dijo Pepper caminando hacia donde estaba su amigo- Tu IA puede esperar

-No puede esperar- dijo Tony sonriendo tecleando los últimos códigos- Dame tres segundos…. ¡Listo!

Pepper estaba viendo a la pantalla, no veía nada, no había pasado absolutamente nada. Miro a Tony con cansancio, le dio unas palmadas en el hombro, iban a llegar tarde. Pepper iba tomar su celular, pero Tony la detuvo.

-Buenas tardes, señor Tony, señorita Potts- dijo la computadora, Pepper soltó un grito ahogado, era una voz completamente diferente y con acento británico-

-¿Ves esto?- Tony señaló todos los cables que estaban conectados a la máquina- Por ahí van viajando todos esos comandos y datos que acabo de teclear, justo en este momento mi IA sabe todo sobre mi. ¿Y sabes que es lo mejor? –Pepper negó con la cabeza- Que solo yo puedo manejarlo, está protegido contra hackers y curiosos.

-Fantástico, Tony- dijo Pepper sonriendo- ¿Le vas a poner nombre? Porque se me ocurre uno muy bueno

-¿Cuál?- preguntó Tony

-Just A Rather Very Intelligent System- dijo Pepper sonriendo- Como te darás cuenta, voy muy bien en mis clases de idiomas

-Es un nombre muy largo- dijo Tony frunciendo el ceño

-Haz un acrónimo, Tony- dijo Pepper como si fuera obvio

-Ya la escuchaste- dijo Tony a la máquina- Haz el acrónimo de la frase que dijo mi amiga

-A la orden, señor- contestó su IA

En la pantalla se abrió una ventana, apareció la frase que Pepper acaba de decir y como en esta se formaba el acrónimo de J.A.R.V.I.S.

-JARVIS. Me gusta cómo suena- dijo Tony sonriendo- ¿Te gusta a ti?

-Si a usted le gusta, igual a miel- contestó el IA

-¿Miel?- Pepper río- ¿Está listo para funcionar, Tony?

-Solo unos cuantos ajustes y estará como nuevo- dijo Tony sonriendo- Por eso es de vital importancia quedarme aquí a trabajar con él.

-Nada de eso, Anthony- Tony sintió un escalofrío al oírla decir su nombre completo- Vas a ir a la fiesta de Jake, serás un buen hermano y le darás el magnífico regalo que compré por ti – Pepper empezaba a alzar la voz- Y no me arregle y maquillé para nada.

-Ok, Virginia- dijo Tony apagando su computadora- Me meteré a bañar, me arreglaré y volveré a ser el príncipe de siempre. Pero no te enojes

Tony se levantó y tomó la cara de su amiga son ambas manos y depositó un beso en su frente, haciendo suspirar a Pepper en cuanto este desapareciera

* * *

Sigyn paseaba por su cuarto, iba de un lugar a otro con un lápiz sobre su oreja, estaba cansada y frustrada, era casi media noche y no había tenido ninguna buena idea a la hora de escribir, lo intento en pero sus ideas parecían alejarse cada vez conforme pasaban los días. Sigyn llegó a creer que eso se debía a la repentina pelea que había tenido con Loki, desde el baile no hablaban… ok, Sigyn había sido la que no quería hablarle, pero tenía una razón perfectamente buena: ella casi se le declaró y él simplemente siguió con la idea de que a ella le gustaba más Thor. Sigyn pateó una de las bolas de papel que estaban en el suelo al recordar a su testarudo amigo.

-Maldición- dijo Sigyn pateando otra bola de papel, recordar lo de Loki sí que la hacía enojar.

De pronto el teléfono de la casa sonó, Sigyn dio un respingo al escucharlo, odiaba ese tono y no sabía porque papá no lo cambiaba. Sigyn escuchó como su padre bajaba a la sala para contestar, ella no se imaginó quien pudiera ser a estas horas, pero dio de nuevo un respingo cundo su padre abrió la puerta

-Sigyn…-su padre bostezó- Te habla Frigga, la mamá de Loki.

A Sigyn le dio un vuelco el corazón, se acercó a tomar el teléfono y vio como su padre casi se desmoronaba sobre su cama. Sigyn respiró hondo y se llevó el teléfono a la oreja.

-¿Hola?- dijo la pelirroja

-¿Sigyn, cariño?- dijo Frigga al otro lado del teléfono, se escuchaba extraña- Necesitamos tu ayuda, pequeña, pasó algo con Loki… por favor ven- Frigga estaba llorando, por eso se escuchaba extraña

-Claro, señora Frigga ¿Dónde están? No me diga que en el hospital…

-No, no querida- contestó Frigga- Estamos en nuestra casa. Por favor, apúrate, Loki está muy mal

Sigyn no supo cómo logró hacer que su padre prendiera el coche y la llevara hasta la casa de los Odinson, pero Sigyn llegó en menos de media hora hasta la enorme mansión. Odín y Thor estaban esperándola, ambos vestían sus pijamas y parecían más despiertos que nunca. Iwaldi y Sigyn fueron llevados a la sala de estar, donde Frigga estaba sentada frente a la chimenea con la cara tapada.

-Frigga, la niña llegó- dijo Odín.

-Sigyn- Frigga fue corriendo hasta la pelirroja y la abrazó- Loki no nos deja hablar con él, está encerrado en su habitación y no nos quiere dejar pasar. Todo fue tan horrible, tan inesperado...

-Por favor, dígame que es lo que pasó- pidió Sigyn aguantando las ganas de llorar-¿No está herido, verdad?- Frigga negó con la cabeza- ¿Entonces?

-Loki… Loki se enteró que es adoptado, querida- dijo Frigga volviendo a llorar- Está furioso con nosotros

-Ni si quiera me dejó entrar a mí- dijo Thor mostrando su cara de preocupación- Tú eres la primera persona que se me vino a la mente que podría ayudarnos.

-Y perdón por haber llamado tan tarde, Iwaldi- dijo Odín al padre de Sigyn, este hizo una seña para que indicar que no pasaba nada- Pero Loki a veces puede ser… difícil, a veces es muy precipitado a tomar decisiones, por eso no pudimos esperar un día más

-Ok, ok- Sigyn respiró hondo, analizando las nuevas noticias- Iré a hablar con él- Thor le iba a indicar donde estaba la habitación de su hermano menor- Tranquilo, Thor, sé dónde es.

Sigyn se encaminó hacia el cuarto de Loki, algo nerviosa por no saber que se encontraría al otro lado de la puerta, pero si Loki necesitaba su ayuda, ahí estaría ella sin importar la hora. Sigyn llegó a la puerta y tocó tres veces.

-No voy a abrir la puerta- gritó Loki desde adentro- ¡Largo!

-¿Loki?- lo llamó Sigyn- Soy yo, Sigyn. ¿Puedo pasar?

-¿De verdad eres tú?- preguntó Loki, se escuchaba más cerca y Sigyn bajó la mirada y pudo ver por la sombra que su amigo estaba justo al otro lado-

-¿Y quién más iba a ser, eh?- Sigyn sonrió un poco- Anda, abre la puerta.

Sigyn escuchó el seguro de la puerta, ella tomó la perilla y de nuevo se preparó mentalmente para lo que iba a ver. Abrió la puerta y soltó un gritito ahogado al ver el estado en el que se encontraba la habitación de Loki: la cama desecha, libros tirados por todos lados y papeles amontonados en un rincón. Sigyn cerró la puerta detrás de ella, buscando a Loki con la mirada… y lo encontró, sentado en medio de un montón de papeles, ella se encaminó hacia él y se sentó frente a él

-Loki- Sigyn miró los papeles que su amigo tenía alrededor- Voy a hacer una pregunta verdaderamente estúpida, pero ¿Estás bien? – Loki enarcó una ceja- No digas nada, sé que no. Tú madre me contó acerca de tu… nuevo descubrimiento ¿Quieres hablar de eso? Pero si no quieres lo voy a entender, podemos hablar de otra cosa, ya sabes, el clima es un tema bastante interesante…

-Estás divagando, Sigyn- Loki la miró fijamente- Divagas cuando estás nerviosa. Y si, si quiero hablar de "mi nuevo descubrimiento"

-¿Me lo vas a decir a mí, así sin más?- Loki asintió- Eso suena demasiado sencillo, la verdad. Pero como tú decidas está bien.

-Te lo voy a contar por que fue gracias a ti que lo descubrí, Sigyn- dijo Loki, al ver que no obtenía respuesta siguió hablando- De acuerdo, entonces escucha con atención, por favor- Sigyn asintió- Pasé estos días buscando papeles para reciclar para el club, pensaba buscar la mayor cantidad de papel para que ya no estuvieras enojada conmigo, quería que todo volviera a ser como antes.

-¿De verdad?- Sigyn sintió como su corazón le daba un vuelco, pero notó la mirada que le dirigía el pelinegro- Ok, ya me callo

-Gracias- dijo Loki sin apartar la mirada de ella- Mis padres tienes montones de cajas en su armario llenos de papeles, mi padre solía decir no era importantes, así que tomé una caja de esos papeles que "no eran importantes". Y para mi sorpresa, encontré bastantes papeles que ya no era útiles pedo después halle esto…-Loki tomó un folder azul y se lo tendió a Sigyn- Seguro que adivinas que viene en su interior

-Tus papeles de adopción- dijo Sigyn hojeando los papeles, Loki asintió- ¿Y qué hacen todos estos papeles aquí regados?

-Maldición, Sigyn, eso no importa- Loki alzó la voz- Ese folder contiene todo acerca de mi nacimiento, absolutamente todo. – Sigyn notó que hasta el nombre de sus padres biológicos venía en aquellos papeles- ¿Y sabes que es lo peor? –Sigyn negó con la cabeza- Yo tampoco lo sé

-Esto no es tan malo, Loki- dijo Sigyn ignorando la mirada fulminante de este- Tuviste la suerte de encontrar a una familia que de verdad te quiso, y te quiere- dijo haciendo énfasis- No sé porque estás haciendo tanto drama.

-¿¡A esto le llamas drama, Sigyn!?- gritó Loki levantándose y caminando por su cuarto. Sigyn también se levantó y se quedó parada en su lugar- Lo que tú hiciste al enojarte sin más, fue drama, pero esto es diferente. Me di cuenta que toda mi vida era una mentira, una vil mentira. ¿Querías saber que son estos papeles? Es la información de mis padres biológicos, todo lo que pude encontrar de ellos. –Loki recogió un par y se las entregó a la pelirroja- Soy hijo de un par de delincuentes, Sigyn.

-No, Loki- dijo Sigyn también levantando la voz – Eres hijo de Odín y Frigga. Ellos te aman y cuidan, ellos son tus padres.

-No seas ilusa, Sigyn- dijo Loki- ahora entiendo todo, ahora sé porque Odín prefería a Thor siempre, ahora todo tiene sentido. No seas tonta, Sigyn, esto es más claro que el agua, ellos no me quieren

-No, tú eres el tonto aquí- Sigyn se acercó a Loki- Estás ciego, Loki. Tus padres y Thor están allá abajo muertos de la preocupación por que intentes suicidarte o hacer alguna estupidez. Por eso estoy aquí, maldición, me llamaron por que no sabían que hacer. ¿O que iba yo hacer aquí a mitad de la madrugada?

-Tú no sabes lo que siento- dijo Loki bajando la mirada

-No, claro que no- dijo Sigyn- Y comprendo completamente tu reacción, al enojarte y querer destrozar todo. Pero jamás digas que tus padres no te quieren ¿me oyes? Tal vez no lleve mucho de conocerte, pero estoy segura de que las personas de allá abajo, sin contar a mi padre, te aman. Sí, puedes enojarte con ellos por ocultarte la verdad, pero no puedes enojarte para siempre- Loki guardó silencio- Así que, Loki Odinson- hizo énfasis en el apellido de su amigo- Tienes mi permiso para faltar mañana a la escuela, pero el lunes te quiero ver ahí ¿me escuchas?

-¿Tú me estás dando permiso?

-Así es. Yo, Sigyn Gondul-Ibsen, te doy a ti, Loki Odinson, permiso para faltar mañana a clases- Sigyn sonrió y se levantó- Vendré a verte mañana y el fin de semana ¿ok?-Loki asintió- Y por favor, habla con tus padres. –Sigyn fue hasta la puerta

-¿Ya te vas?- preguntó Loki

-Claro- Sigyn sonrió-Por si no lo notaste, es de madrugada y llevo puesta mi pijama, debo de volver a mi casa. Pero nos veremos mañana, Loki.

-Gracias- dijo Loki desde su lugar- y prepárate para las preguntas allá abajo

Sigyn sonrió y no dijo nada más, salió de la habitación para llegar a una sala de estar donde la bombardearon de preguntas.

* * *

***IA - Inteligencia Artificial**

**Espero que les haya gustado, con todo e introducción de personajes ;) **

**Creo que me extendí en la parte de Loki y Sigyn, pero creo que era necesario. **

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo! :D Dejen Reviews, va? **


	13. Antes de la Gran Fiesta

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Marvel, y uno que otro también pertenece a la mitología nórdica**

**Nuevo capítulo! Espero les guste :)**

* * *

**Antes de la Gran Fiesta**

-¿Por qué demonios tuvo que haber invitado a toda la maldita escuela?- se quejó Jane

Jane, Betty y Sharon estaban, por primera vez, en el centro comercial de compras, era algo así como de emergencia, según Betty porque revisando el armario de Jane, no tenía nada para vestir en la fiesta de Thor así que la pelinegra las obligó a ir de compras a sus dos amigas. Las tres estaban en una de las tantas tiendas del lugar, mientras Betty elegía ropa por Jane, Sharon se probaba zapatos y Jane simplemente estaba en el probador midiéndose la ropa.

-Cumple 18 años, Jane- dijo Betty revisando una blusa- El chico más popular siempre invita a toda la escuela. Ten, pruébate esto- Betty le pasó la blusa por arriba del probador-

-No es el chico más popular- dijo Sharon levantándose para verse en el espejo que tan bien le quedaban estos zapatos- El forma parte de un grupo popular, ya sabes, los Vengadores. ¿Se me ven bien?- le preguntó a Betty- Los siento muy altos.

-Son fantásticos- Betty levantó ambos pulgares- Pásame ese saco rojo- Sharon lo tomó y se lo tendió- Y ponte esto también- se lo pasó a Jane

-¿Es necesario comprar un atuendo completo? Tengo ropa que combinaría con esto- dijo Jane.

Sharon sonrió y volvió a sentarse, dudando si comprar o no esos zapatos. Ir de compras no era la actividad favorita de las amigas, pero hacer cosas de chicas normales de vez en cuando no hacía daño. Jane abrió la cortina, dejando ver la creación de Betty. Sus dos amigas la miraron, pensando si eso era lo mejor.

-No me gusta- dijo finalmente Betty, Sharon negó con la cabeza, estando de acuerdo con su amiga- ¿Qué te parece un vestido?

-¡No!- dijo Jane yendo hasta sus amigas- ¿No puedes buscar algo que tenga pantalón?

-Está bien- dijo Betty levantándose para ir a buscar a los estantes de ropa

Sharon decidió no llevarse esos zapatos, así que emprendió una nueva búsqueda. Jane se sentó a un lado de Sharon, esperando que su otra amiga apareciera con nuevas prendas. La castaña de tapo el rostro y trató de no demostrar lo emocionada que estaba por esa noche, porque sabía que si lo demostraba, Betty se lo diría a Bruce, y él se lo diría a Thor, y Jane no quería eso.

-¿Tú ya tienes la ropa que usarás para la fiesta?- preguntó Jane a Sharon

-Claro- dijo Sharon sonriendo- Desde hace días. Betty me dijo que iba a ser la mejor fiesta del año.

-No, dije que sería la mejor fiesta del siglo- corrió Betty llegando con nuevas prendas de ropa para Jane- Anda, pruébate esto

Jane tomó de mala gana la ropa y de nuevo se dirigió hacia al probador. Betty y Sharon se sentaron más cerca de donde estaría su amiga para poder platicar.

-¿Vas a llevar la ropa que me mostraste la otra vez?- preguntó Betty a Sharon

-Sí, pero todavía no decido los zapatos- dijo Sharon haciendo un mohín- No sí llevar zapatos de piso o de tacón, sandalias o botas, o de plano unos tennis

-¿Existe tantos tipos de zapatos?- preguntó Jane desde el probador

-Que tu solo utilices botas y tennis, no significa que no haya otro tipo de zapatos- Betty sonrió- Y pues yo te recomiendo- le dijo a Sharon- unos de piso, va a ser agotadora esa fiesta, conociendo a Thor. –Betty se fijó en los zapatos- Esos me gustan- señaló un par

Sharon se levantó y pidió que le llevaran unas de su número. Mientras esperaban a que trajeran los zapatos y que Jane saliera, Betty se vio en el espejo, imaginando como se vería su ropa esa noche para dos grandes celebraciones.

-¿Vas a ir también con Thor?- preguntó Jane desde el probador- ¿Tu padre no se molestaría?

-Le dije que podría dejarle la casa sola un rato- dijo Betty sonriendo- Y creo que esa idea le gustó. Además Bruce también quería ir a la fiesta

-¿No le causa jaqueca la música?- preguntó Sharon examinando los zapatos que le acaban de llevar-

-Sí, pero dice que Thor le prometió tener la música en solo una parte de la casa- dijo Betty mirando a Sharon a través del espejo- Lo que no sé es si pueda aguantar los dos compromisos.

-Bruce es bipolar más no es un enfermo del corazón- dijo Jane abriendo el probador- ¿Cómo me veo?

-Fantástica- dijo Betty sonriendo- Y tengo el bolso ideal para ti

-Perfecto- dijo Jane con sarcasmo- ¿Ya me puedo poner mi otra ropa?- Betty asintió sonriendo- Gracias.-Jane volvió a meterse en el probador- ¿Steve va a ir, verdad Sharon?

-Sí, en eso habíamos quedado- dijo Sharon- ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Jane cree que a lo mejor Steve no iba a querer ir, y ella no quería que estuvieras sola en la fiesta- dijo Betty sentándose junto a la rubia-

-No pasa nada si me quedo sola- Sharon sonrió- Pero sí, Steve va a ir, eso me prometió.

-¿Y cuándo se van a hacer novios?- preguntó Betty revisando su celular

-No lo sé- dijo Sharon sonriendo un poco- Sigo creyendo que Steve quiere más tiempo, por lo de Peggy, y lo entiendo. Pero aquí entre nos, creo que ese tiempo está acabando- Sharon sonrió- Estamos a uno o dos pasos de ser algo más.

-Eso es genial- dijo Betty sonriendo- ¿Escuchaste Jane? Sharon no se demora tanto

-Sí, si escuche- dijo Jane saliendo con su atuendo normal y su nueva ropa en mano- Y yo no me demoro en nada.

-Lo que digas, Jaine- Betty sonrió-¿Vamos a pagar? Espera ¿Te vas a llevar los zapatos?- le preguntó a Sharon

-Confió en tu sentido de la moda- dijo Sharon sonriendo

Las tres amigas fueron a las cajas, no había tanta gente así que pagaron rápido y salieron de la tienda con sus compras en mano. Caminando por el centro comercial, viendo aparadores y platicando, Jane vio a sus dos nuevas personas menos favoritas: Amora y Lorelei.

-Las hermanas encantadoras están por allá- dijo Jane señalando con la cabeza- Hay que escondernos

-¿Para qué?- preguntó Sharon- No creo que nos reconozcan

-No las conoces- dijo Betty frunciendo el ceño y bajando la cabeza- Son un par de brujas. Te apuesto que en estos momentos ya saben quién eres tú.

-Y por favor, no olvidemos el hecho de que ahora yo soy parte de la decoración del Facebook de Thor- dijo Jane

-Entonces dejen de hablar y muévanse- dijo Sharon levantando la mirada- Esperen, ya no están

Betty y Jane levantaron la mirada, y efectivamente, las hermanas ya no estaba donde las habían visto.

-Hola, chicas- dijo una voz chillona. Jane y Betty dieron un respingo pero aun así voltearon- Que gusto verlas por aquí- Era Amora la que hablaba- Pareciera que fueron años los que dejamos de vernos ¿no lo creen?

-No- dijo Jane sonriendo- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Al parecer lo mismo que ustedes- dijo Lorelei señalando las bolsa- Venimos de compras para la fiesta de Thor

-¿Van a ir?- preguntó Sharon- Solo pueden ir los alumnos de Horace Mann

-Y lo somos, querida- dijo Amora sonriendo- Empezamos el lunes pero ya estamos inscritas, pequeña Sharon. Pero bueno, supongo que nos veremos en unas cuantas horas. Hasta luego, chicas. Oh, y Jane, querida, dile a Thor que le envió saludos

Las tres amigas vieron como las dos hermanas se alejaban, ondeando cada una su rubia melena.

-Saben mi nombre- dijo Sharon boquiabierta- Son brujas o como

-No, Sharon- dijo Betty volteándola a ver- No son brujas, son demonios.

-Eses esperpento todavía cree que voy a pasar el recado- Jane tomó a sus amigas y las obligó a moverse de donde estaban- Obviamente no voy a decirle

* * *

-J.A.R.V.I.S., necesito que te apresures- dijo Tony a su IA

-Lo hago lo más rápido que puedo, señor- contestó J.A.R.V.I.S

Tony, Clint, Bruce y Steve estaban reunidos en la casa de la familia Stark preparando el mejor regalo de cumpleaños para Thor, y para eso necesitaban de la ayuda de la IA nueva de Tony para poder lograrlo… ok, no era estrictamente necesario usar a J.A.R.V.I.S pero Tony había insistido. Al principio, todos se sorprendieron con el nuevo invento, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, Clint y Steve se aburrieron ya que eso no era de su completo interés, pero Bruce si encontraba interesante a J.A.R.V.I.S, diciendo que sería muy útil en un hospital o en algún otro servicio público. Pero el caso de aquella mini reunión era hacer el regalo de Thor, un video donde cada uno aportó algo en especial, fotos y demás. Simplemente el regalo perfecto para Thor.

-¿Cuánto va a tardar?- preguntó Bruce revisando la hora en la computadora- Debo de ir a la tintorería por mi traje.

-¿Vas a ir de traje a la fiesta?- preguntó Tony volteándolo a ver-

-No- Bruce sonrió- Ya te había dicho que tengo una cena en casa de Betty, es el cumpleaños de su papá.

-Cierto, lo había olvidado- dijo Tony- ¿Cuánto falta exactamente, J.A.R.V.I.S?

-Una hora, señor- contesto la IA- Lo lamento, señor Bruce.

-¿Cómo demonios conoce nuestros nombres?- preguntó Clint desde la cama de Tony-

-Grabo sus llamadas en mi celular, unos cuantos comandos y J.A.R.V.I.S ya sabe a quién pertenecen aquellas voces. No es tan complicado, Barton- dijo Tony sonriendo

-Para mí sí- dijo Clint volviendo a su lectura del periódico escolar.

Tony se levantó de su silla, no sin antes indicarle a su IA que le avisara en cuanto acabara el video, y fue a sentarse frente a su otro escritorio donde tenía los bocetos de sus inventos y cálculos. Bruce ocupó el lugar de Tony, pero dándole la espalda a la computadora.

-¿Te va a dar tiempo de ir a la cena e ir a la fiesta de Thor?- preguntó Steve a Bruce- Yo lo veo complicado

-La "cena" empieza a las 6 de la tarde, la fiesta de Thor es las 10- dijo Bruce- Es más que suficiente ¿no?

-Sí, seguro- dijo Clint con sarcasmo- ¿y le compraste un regalo a tu suegro?

-Sí, bueno, de hecho Betty lo compró- Bruce se rascó la cabeza- No tenía ni idea de que regalarle

-Fue lo mejor, supongo- dijo Steve sonriendo- Por lo menos tu suegro no te vio a punto de besar a su hija ¿o sí?-

-Por fortuna no- dijo Bruce sonriendo- Al menos, el señor Ross me conoce del hospital, fui su mensajero un tiempo así que espero me tenga algo de estima ¿No creen?

-Yo creo que estás nervioso- dijo Clint bajando el periódico para ver a sus amigos- Es una simple cena, nada más, además el señor ni te prestará atención, es su cumpleaños y su novia e hija van a estar ahí, ¿De qué debes preocuparte? Por parecer un buen partido, nada más.

-¿Y si quiere hablar conmigo?- preguntó Bruce

-Ya te lo dijo Clint- contestó Tony- El señor estará ocupado en otras cosas, como en atender a sus invitados y platicar con sus amigos. Te interrogará en cuanto tenga otra oportunidad, supongo

-¿Ustedes son expertos en suegros o qué?- preguntó Steve

-Claro que no- dijo Clint riendo- No olvides que tengo una hermana mayor y sé cómo reaccionarán los papás.-Clint guardó silencio, pensando un poco- A decir verdad, creo que la peor parte de tener novia es tener que ser interrogado por los suegros ¿no?

-Es por esas cosas que yo no tengo suegros- dijo Tony sonriendo

-Sí, si tienes- dijo Clint- Que el papá de Pepper no viva con ella, no significa que no sea tu suegro

Este último comentario provoco las risas de todos sus amigos, Tony rodó los ojos y esperó a que terminaran.

-Pepper no es mi novia- dijo Tony- Es mi amiga, mi mejor amiga para ser exactos.

-¿Qué sentirá una mujer estar en la Friendzone?- preguntó Clint más para sí mismo

-Pepper no está en la Friendzone ¿Ok?- dijo Tony tallándose la cara- Cada quien tiene sus vidas, hasta ella ha tenido novios.

-Novios que espantas tú- dijo Bruce sonriendo-

-Ninguno la merece, por eso los espanto- dijo Tony como si fuera obvio- Por Dios, yo nunca podría estar con Pepper, es como si estuviera con mi hermana.

-Pepper no es tu hermana, Tony- Steve corrigió- Se conocen desde hace años, nada más.

-Ya, basta- dijo Tony- Ya no quiero hablar de Pepper. Mejor volvamos a la maravillosa conversación del suegro de Bruce, o de la fantástica relación de Steve con Sharon, o ya de plano la extraña amistad que están formando Clint con Natasha. Saquen cualquier otro tema que no tenga que ver con Pepper

-¿Y si hablamos que aún a los 14 años tenías niñera?- preguntó Bruce al borde de la risa- Creo que es un tema interesante, Tony- Clint y Steve también empezaron a reírse

-¡Dijiste que ibas a guardar el secreto!- dijo Tony señalando- Mal amigo, apenas te lo conté hoy y ya lo andas divulgando. Además, la niñera venía a cuidar a Jake, en ese entonces tenía 12…

-No, no hay excusas, Stark- dijo Steve riendo- ¿A que venía? ¿A cocinarte o arroparte por las noches?

-Dejen de molestarme- dijo Tony amenazándolos- Tengo fotos de ustedes, verdaderamente vergonzosas, y con una simple orden .V.I.S. Las subirá a Facebook, Twitter y demás redes sociales de las cuales no recuerdo su nombre.

-De acuerdo, tranquilo- dijo Bruce sonriendo- Era una simple broma. De verdad que no aguantas nada. ¿Clint que tanto lees?- debía de cambiar de tema rápidamente, esas fotos eran muy personales

-El estúpido periódico escolar- dijo Clint mostrándoselo a Steve, que estaba más cerca- Más que un periódico, parece revista de chismes. Obviamente está lo de Amora y Lorelei, pero casi todo es acerca del problema de Natasha, nos ligan sentimentalmente…-Clint tomó de nuevo el periódico y buscó en una página- Hasta un tipo dijo que éramos hermanos por parte de madre. ¿Qué clase de idiota escribe esto?

-Cállate que Betty está por integrarse al periódico- dijo Steve solo para que Clint lo escuchara

-Déjame ver- dijo Bruce levantándose para tomar el periódico de Clint- Es sorprendente- Bruce mostró una imagen de Amora y Thor- Al parecer nadie se olvida de los pequeños deslices de Thor

-¿Qué más dice? La vida sentimental de Thor por ahora no me interesa- dijo Tony sonriendo- ¿Vienen los horóscopos?

-¿Sabes quién escribe los horóscopos, Tony?- preguntó Steve riendo, Tony negó- Visión

-¿Ese tipo? –Steve asintió- No, entonces no busques eso, Bruce, no han de estar buenos.

-Ese periódico solo dice chismes, tienes toda la razón- dijo Bruce tirándolo en el bote de basura-

-¿Estás seguro que no eres hermano de Natasha, Clint? – Steve preguntó

-El incesto es ilegal ¿no?- Tony también sonrió- Digo, se pelean y todo, pero se aman y algún día toda esa tención sexual explotará… y después, amigo mío, déjame recomendarte que siempre uses condón.

-¡Cállense los tres!- dijo Clint tapándose los oídos. Steve, Bruce y Tony no podían aguantarse la risa

* * *

-¿Por qué de rubia, Natasha?- preguntó Pepper – Tiene peróxido que daña tu cabello, por fortuna no resultaste alérgica a él.

Las tres pelirrojas estaban en la casa de Natasha para ayudarla a deshacerse del tinte rubio de su cabello, no era tan complicado pero Natasha no quería ir a su salón de belleza a que la regañaran por su mala decisión. La encargada del aplicarle el tratamiento era Pepper, que estaba muy nerviosa, ya nuca había hecho algo parecido, le había pintado el cabello a su mamá y a María Stark en varias ocasiones pero jamás se había aventurado a aplicar el tratamiento que Natasha requería. Por otro lado, Sigyn estaba completamente entretenida viendo videos en la computadora de Natasha.

-Quería probar como me veía de rubia- dijo Natasha sonriendo a Pepper a través del espejo- Anda, se aplica de la misma forma que aplicas un tinte. - Natasha estaba sentada frente a su tocador, viendo como Pepper se debatía en si hacerlo o no.- Pepper, por favor, tener el cabello amarillo me recuerda a lo que pasó con Saffron ¿Sí? No puedo traerlo así por más tiempo. Además, si pudiera hacerlo sola, lo haría, pero no puedo

-Ok, lo haré- dijo Pepper soltando aire por su boca- Pero después no quiero reclamos ¿ok?

-Eres la mejor, Potts- dijo Natasha sonriendo

Guardaron silencio en lo que Pepper empezaba a aplicar el tratamiento, porque eso sí, si alguien molestaba a Pepper Potts mientras se concentraba en cierta actividad recibiría un fuerte regaño por parte de la pelirroja. Así que Natasha tenía que esperar a que Pepper fuera la que iniciara la conversación. Después de un par de minutos y de que Pepper tomara confianza, habló.

-¿Y tu papá, Nat?-

-Dormido, supongo- Natasha suspiró- Toda esta semana le tocó el turno nocturno, es lo peor para él.

-Me lo puedo imaginar- Pepper sonrió- No dormir es horrible. Tengo una pregunta que nada tiene que ver con tu papá ¿Todavía tienes de esas galletas que te mandó la mamá de Clint?

-Sí, están abajo guardadas bajo llave para que mi papá no se las coma- Natasha sonrió- ¿Verdad que sabían muy bien?

-Sí, son exquisitas. Deberías de decirle a Clint que te lleve a su casa para aprender a prepararlas- Pepper sonrió divertida al imaginarse cuál sería la expresión de su amiga

-¡No lo voy a hacer!- dijo Natasha, casi gritando- Clinton y yo tenemos un trato, yo voy a hacer algo para estar a mano con él. En ese momento se termina nuestra tregua

-No seas exagerada, Nat, Clint te salvó de ese animal, deberías de darle una oportunidad- Pepper frunció el ceño- Mueve un poco tu cabeza a la derecha

-¿Oportunidad para qué?- Natasha hizo lo que Pepper le indicaba-

-Para ser amigos, conocerse más y evitar amenazas en sus conversaciones- Pepper terminó de hacer su trabajo y le indicó que ya podía enderezar su cabeza- Yo solo digo que deberían de conocerse más, porque yo no recuerdo algo que detonara su odio

-Es por qué no lo hay, Pepper- Natasha respiró hondo- Solo que desde la primera vez que "nos enfrentamos", él creyó ser superior a mí, y sabes lo mucho que me molesta eso, además en esa ocasión me venció. Creo que desde ese momento me puse la meta de derrotarlo.

-Eso es lo más extraño que he oído en mi vida, Natasha- Pepper comenzó a reírse- Te conozco desde los 7 años y sé casi todo acerca de ti, y jamás me contaste tu patética "primera batalla" con Clint.

-No es patética- Natasha hizo un mohín- Además tiene una cara que dice "Derrótame, soy un idiota". Pero el punto de todo esto es: Solo voy a cumplir mi parte del trato y adiós a mi alianza con Clinton

-¿Quieres apostar?- Pepper sonrió y Natasha enarcó una ceja- Yo digo que para cuando cumplas tu parte del trato, mínimo vas a terminar siendo su amiga, si no es que más

-Ok, me agrada- dijo Natasha sonriendo- ¿Te parece que si yo gano, le das un beso a Tony?- Pepper iba a decir algo, pero su amiga la interrumpió- Un beso en la boca, no en la mejilla. Un beso bien.

-De acuerdo- dijo Pepper sonriendo- Y si pierdes, yo ganaré la satisfacción de verte a ti con Clint. Espera, deja te amarro el cabello para ponerte esa rara cofia de plástico

Pepper sí que era rápida en esas cosas de tintes y tratamientos, simplemente era la mejor que Natasha conocía. Su amiga le puso la gorra y se quitó los guantes con los que pintó el cabello. De pronto se escucharon unos cuantos sollozos provenientes de la parte de atrás del cuarto, Pepper y Natasha voltearon y se encontraron con una Sigyn llorando frente a la computadora y sus audífonos puestos. Natasha se levantó y le quitó los audífonos a Sigyn, mientras Pepper iba al baño a tirar el envase vació del tratamiento

-¿Qué tienes?- preguntó Natasha

-Estoy viendo los videos de los discursos de aceptación de los Oscares- Sigyn se limpió un par de lágrimas- Kate Winslet dijo cosas hermosas, Marion Cotillard ni lo creía….

-¿Es enserio, Sigyn?- Preguntó Natasha-

-No tiene nada de malo- Sigyn se secó las lágrimas y después cerró la computadora- Además, estoy sensible, ya casi llega mi periodo

-Gracias por la información, Sigyn- dijo Pepper entrando en la habitación- Yo pensé que llorabas por Loki

-Yo nunca he llorado por Loki- Sigyn frunció el ceño- Más bien, nunca me ha hecho llorar. Bueno solo una vez…- eso llamo la atención de sus amigas- Me contó un chiste, o creo que eso era un chiste, pero me causo mucha risa que hasta mis ojos lloraban

-¿Loki Odinson cuenta chistes?- Natasha no podía creerlo- Eso es nuevo

-Bueno, ya no los cuenta… ya sabes, desde que se enteró que adoptado- dijo Sigyn caminando hacia la ventana- Digo, lo entiendo y todo, pero como que ya no es el de antes. ¿Han visto que está tan pálido como un fantasma y esas ojeras enormes? Además creo que se ha vuelto más grosero y sarcástico

-¿Es eso raro?- preguntó Natasha

-Es raro para Sigyn- dijo Pepper sentándose sobre la cama- Loki nunca se había portado así con Sigyn.

-Oh ya- dijo Natasha- ¿Y es así solo contigo o también con Thor y su familia?

-Con todos- Sigyn suspiró- ¿Recuerdan a Pietro Maximoff?- sus dos amigas asintieron- Pues él era su amigo, su único amigo ¿Y ahora? Ya no se hablan por que tuvieron una pelea donde Loki le dijo a Pietro que Wanda era… una chica trastornada

-Pero le dijo la verdad, está loca- Natasha revisó su reloj, todavía tenía unos minutos

-Sí, pero aunque sea verdad, no vas y se lo dices a su hermano mellizo- dijo Pepper- ¿Y Loki va a estar en la fiesta de hoy?

-Él dijo que sí- Sigyn sonrió levemente- Supongo que lo buscaré

-¿Y le dirás que lo amas?- Natasha se levantó- Ahorita vuelvo, chicas, voy a ver si mi cabello vuelve a ser el mismo de antes.

Natasha fue al baño a terminar la última fase del tratamiento, dejando a sus dos amigas solas en su habitación

-Ya le dije que me gustaba y no me hizo caso- Sigyn se cruzó de brazos

-Tranquila, pequeña, así son los hombres: aunque se los digas de frente y cara a cara, nunca van a entender. Y te lo digo yo, que llevo años en la "Friendzone"

Natasha salió del baño después de casi media hora, bastante rápido para tratarse de ella pero es que no quería verse en el espejo, así que salió con los ojos cerrados y su cabello aun goteando.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Natasha- ¿Cómo quedó?

-¡Eres pelirroja otra vez!- dijo Sigyn sonriendo y yendo a abrazarla- Volveremos a ser el club de las pelirrojas. -Natasha abrió los ojos y se miró en el espejo, se tranquilizó al ver que su cabello volvía a tener el mismo color de siempre.- ¡Pelirrojas unidas!- Sigyn levantó su puño al aire

-Sigyn, eso nunca jamás lo hagas en público- dijo Natasha riendo

-Sí, solo entre nosotras- dijo Pepper también riendo

* * *

-¿Qué camisa se me ve mejor, Loki? Pero dime la verdad- dijo Thor mostrando sus dos opciones- y no una mentira para que me valla

Faltaban como seis horas para su fiesta pero Thor necesitaba saber que ropa utilizaría, quería verse muy bien solo por dos razones: era su cumpleaños y porque Jane sería su cita de verdad esa noche. Thor, al igual que Loki, tenía un enorme armario lleno de ropa, pero eso no mejoraba su situación, necesitaba encontrar la ropa perfecta para hoy y Loki no era de mucha ayuda, Thor casi tuvo que derribar la puerta para entrar con su hermano y que lo ayudara, pero Loki no estaba de humor y se notaba bastante. Por otro lado, Loki no quería hablar con su hermano ahora, estaba muy ocupado en otras cosas y le no le importaba la ropa que usaría su hermano esa noche.

-¡Loki, te estoy hablando!- dijo Thor

Loki inhaló y exhaló con pesadez antes de voltear a ver su hermano, por enésima vez con sus dos opciones de camisas en las manos, él odió que su hermano hubiera entrado así pero no pudo hacer nada, ni siquiera era lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacarlo el mismo.

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a uno de tus amigos?- preguntó Loki masajeando sus cienes- Estoy ocupado buscando unas cosas en Internet, no tengo tiempo para ver que camisa ocuparás.

-Solo es un segundo, hermano- dijo Thor- Nada más dime cual se ve mejor. Y mis amigos no sé dónde están

-La rayada azul, definitivamente no- dijo Loki dándose por vencido y señalando dicha camisa- Las rayas te hacen ver gordo. Y no, no preguntes como es que sé eso. Usa la roja de cuadros.

-Gracias, hermano, eres el mejor- dijo Thor sonriendo- ¿Tú que vas a usar para al rato?

-Lo que traigo puesto, supongo- dijo Loki volviendo su mirada a la computadora- No voy a bajar, así que no importa lo que use.

-Hermano, tienes que bajar a la fiesta, es mi cumpleaños dieciocho. Papá dijo que es una fecha digna de celebrarse- Thor se acercó a su hermano

-Thor, estoy muy ocupado buscando cosas, no voy a desperdiciar mi tiempo yendo a una fiesta- dijo Loki sin apartar la vista de la pantalla

-¿Y si te digo que Sigyn va a venir, bajarías?- preguntó Thor sonriendo y sentándose sobre la cama de su hermano- Además, se va a poner muy bueno, todos están diciendo que va a ser la fiesta del siglo…

Loki cerró los ojos y de nuevo de masajeó las cienes, no dormir le provocaba jaquecas terriblemente dolorosas, pero él debía de seguir con su investigación ya que no creía que fueran ciertos los datos de sus padres biológicos que estaban en la carpeta de su adopción, no creía que estuvieran muertos y que fueran unos delincuentes, necesitaba encontrarlos y hablar con ellos o mínimo con su mamá biológica. Por eso no quería bajar a la fiesta, no quería parar su investigación por una de las tantas fiestas que tendría Thor en su vida.

-Sigyn viene casi todos los días, Thor, no pasa nada si no la veo hoy en tu fiesta- dijo Loki- Supongo que ella lo entenderá.

-Hermano, por Dios, debemos de estar los dos porque ninguna celebración de mi cumpleaños vale la pena si no está mi hermano favorito

A veces, también la falta de sueño causa irritabilidad

-¡No soy tu hermano, Thor!- Soltó Loki volteándolo a ver- Soy adoptado, tú y yo no somos absolutamente nada ¿Entiendes? Nada

Thor lo miró y no dijo nada, simplemente salió de la habitación de su hermano, él sabía que algo así iba a pasar, su madre se lo había dicho y le aconsejó que se preparara, porque Loki había estado despotricando contra cada miembro de esa familia, nunca contra él y casi siempre contra su padre, pero aun así Thor estaba preparado. Loki se sentó de nuevo frente a la computadora y reanudó su trabajo, satisfecho por haber hecho que Thor se fuera. Estaba trabajando cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse, Loki rodó los ojos, era Thor de nuevo.

-¿Sabes lo que es un diario, Loki?- preguntó Thor

-Claro que lo sé, no soy idiota- dijo Loki mirando a la pantalla y negándose a voltear

-Yo llevo un diario casi desde que aprendí a escribir- dijo Thor dejando unos cuadernillos en el suelo- No es algo que se diga abiertamente, porque tengo una reputación que cuidar. Pero te voy a leer unos fragmentos que no dejo de leer desde que me enteré que eras adoptado.

-Thor, yo no pedí una lectura en voz alta de tus cursilerías de niña- dijo Loki rodando los ojos

_-"Hoy me enojé_ _mucho con Loki, ya no me gusta compartir cuarto con él, dice que ronco pero yo no ronco, además nunca quiere jugar conmigo futbol. También me llamó idiota y tiró mi chocolate al excusado, lo acusé con mami pero él dijo que no había sido él. Mami le creyó"- _Thor levantó la mirada, su hermano ya no estaba escribiendo, le estaba poniendo atención- _"Ya no estoy enojado con Loki, cuando mami se fue, Loki me ayudó a conseguir las galletas de chocolate. Es el mejor hermano del mundo"- _Thor sonrió al recordarlo- ¿Te acuerdas de esa vez? Yo tenía 7 años y tú 6.

-Esa anécdota no cambia nada- dijo Loki sin voltearlo a ver, claro que recordaba eso.

-_"Loki me odia de verdad, soy el peor hermano del mundo. Le conté a papá que unos niños lo estaban molestando y que yo lo defendí. Papá se molestó con Loki y lo obligará a ir a clases de karate para que aprenda a defenderse. Loki no quiere hablarme"- _Thor de nuevo levantó la mirada, sabía que tenía la atención de Loki- _"Ya van dos días que Loki no me habla, mami dice que debo darle tiempo pero el tiempo pasa muy lento. Ni siquiera me ha devuelto el carrito que le presté, se lo pedí pero no me lo devolvió, no importa, se lo regalo si así me perdona" _¿Sabes que pasa después, verdad?-Thor sonrió- _"Loki de nuevo le hizo una travesura a papá, le puso ese polvo que pica a sus corbatas. Yo me eché la culpa y papá no me creyó, nos castigó a los dos sin televisión dos semanas. Pero Loki me perdonó y dijo que no importaba si no había tele, porque estaríamos juntos y eso sería más divertido. También dijo que soy el mejor hermano del mundo" _

-Siempre supo que había sido yo- dijo Loki agradeciendo que Thor no pudiera ver sus sonrisa

-Yo tenía 10 años y tu apenas ibas a cumplir los 9- dijo Thor sonriendo- _"En la noche Loki fue hasta mi habitación, de nuevo tuvo pesadillas y tuvo que recorrer todo el pasillo a oscuras. Me contó que su pesadilla era que todos moríamos y lo dejábamos solo. Yo le dije que nuca estaría solo, que las familias nunca abandonan a nadie, él se rio de mí y dijo que esa frase la había sacado de Lili y Stich, y que además la había dicho mal, y tenía razón, pero sirvió para que olvidara su pesadilla. Le prometí que en cuanto papá llegara, le pediría que me cambiara al cuarto que está enfrente del suyo, porque también le tiene miedo a la oscuridad, entonces si tiene pesadillas, solo va al cuarto de enfrente y ya" _En esta, yo debería de tener unos 13 y tú 12. Ya estábamos grandes, yo en secundaria…

-Hace casi cinco años- dijo Loki, de nuevo sonriendo ante el recuerdo

-Así es- dijo Thor sonriendo- ¿Y cuál es mi cuarto desde hace cinco años? El que está enfrente, Loki, está un poco más chico que el anterior pero eso no importó, me cambié para que mi hermanito menor no tuviera que recorrer ese pasillo enorme a oscuras. ¿Recuerdas cuando te enfermabas? Yo fui quien se durmió contigo sin importar a contagiarme, y tú hacías lo mismo conmigo, siempre.- Loki por primera vez lo volteó a ver, no lloraba pero se sintió muy mal al haberle dicho eso a Thor antes- ¿Quién te ha defendido siempre de los que te quieren hacer algo? Yo, Loki, tú hermano. Pero ahora hablemos de otras cosas ¿ok? A ti siempre te han gustado las mascotas, siempre. ¿Cuántas has tenido? Perros, gatos, peces, pájaros, tortugas, hasta una gallina llegaste a tener- Loki sonrió al recordar su gallina, haciendo a Thor sonreír- Créeme, si no pertenecieras a esta familia, no te hubieran dejado tener tanto animal. ¿O también recuerdas cuando tuvimos que cancelar nuestro viaje a California porque te dio varicela? Si no te quisiéramos, te hubiéramos dejado aquí al borde la muerte. Es más, si no te quisiéramos para nada, te trataríamos como tratan a Harry Potter sus tíos feos en la primera película.

-Ya entendí Thor- dijo Loki mirándolo y sonriendo ante su boba referencia a Harry Potter- Gracias por "abrirme los ojos" de nuevo. Perdón por lo que te dije hace rato.

-Tranquilo, hermano- dijo Thor recogiendo sus cuadernillos- Supongo que te entiendo, a mí también me engañaron ¿recuerdas? Yo tampoco sabía que eras adoptado.

-Aun así, perdón- dijo Loki sonriendo un poco- Y se nota que acabas de ver la primera película de Harry Potter

-La vi con Bruce la última vez que fui a su casa- dijo Thor sonriendo- Pero el punto de todo eso es que entendieras que aunque seas adoptado, no cambia nada, yo soy tu hermano y lo seré para siempre ¿ok? En las buenas y en las malas.

-Me quedó claro, Hermanos Fantásticos hasta la muerte.- dijo Loki algo incómodo por la muestra de afecto de su hermano- ¿Entonces todo lo que me acabas de decir no fue para convencerme que baje a la fiesta?

-No- Thor sonrió- En cuanto Sigyn llegue, le diré que no quieres bajar y ella hará que salgas. Esa chica me cae bien, es linda

-No te acerques a Sigyn, Thor- dijo Loki señalándolo- Te lo advierto, hermano, y menos si llevas esa tonta camisa de cuadros. Y no digas que es linda, no es linda…. Bueno, si es linda, pero tú no puedes decir que es linda

-¿Celoso?-Thor rio- Si no quieres que me acerque a ella, entonces baja a decirle que es linda- su hermano se burló

-Eso haré- dijo Loki entrecerrando los ojos- Te estaré vigilando, Thor Odinson

-No tiene gracias si tenemos el mismo apellido- dijo Thor rodando los ojos

-Cállate- dijo Loki levantándose- Anda, Jayna*, ayúdame a elegir que usaré en tu fiesta

-De acuerdo- Thor sonrió y dejó los cuadernillos sobre la cama- ¿Por qué me dijiste Jayna? ¿Es un insulto?

-Olvídalo, Thor- Loki rodó los ojos y se adentró en su armario.

* * *

**- Jayna y Zan son los Hermanos Fantásticos :) **

**Espero que les haya gustado, fue un capitulo "Before Party", donde todos se preparan para el gran evento en la mansión de los Odinson. En esta semana subiré el capítulo que sigue, lo prometo. **

**El próximo 11 de agosto ya entro a clases, así que probablemente mis actualizaciones tarden un poco mas (que no creo) pero de todos modos, supongo que actualizare cada sábado. **

**Dejen Reviews! :3 **

**Saludos! Y nos leemos hasta la próxima **


	14. La Fiesta de Thor

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Marvel, y uno que otro también pertenece a la mitología nórdica**

**Hola, Hola! :) Nuevo y largo capítulo, espero que les guste.**

* * *

**La Fiesta de Thor**

Estaba muy nervioso, no quería bajar del auto ni siquiera tenía valor para ir a tocar el timbre, pero se le estaba haciendo tarde y en cuanto dieran las seis, Betty estaría llamándolo para ver donde estaba. El único consuelo que tenía era que probablemente su suegro no le hiciera caso por estar atendiendo invitados, pero aun así había una fuerte probabilidad de que el señor quisiera hablar con él. Bruce se relajó y respiró hondo. Solo eran cuatro horas las que estarían ahí, tal vez menos.

Pero se armó de valor para salir del coche y tocar el timbre

-¡Brucie!- Betty lo abrazó en cuanto le abrió la puerta- Pensé que no llegabas, cariño

-Un minuto de retraso, Betty- dijo Bruce sonriendo levemente, bajó la mirada para encontrarse con Skaar con un moño negro- Te ves muy linda, y tú te ves muy guapo, Skaar- el perro ladró moviendo la cola

Betty le dio un leve beso de modo de agradecimiento y lo dejó entrar, Bruce escuchó claramente las voces que provenían del interior, seguramente ya todos estaban entrados en sus pláticas que ni notarían su llegada. Betty sonrió y tomó el regalo que llevaba Bruce en las manos y lo puso sobre una mesa donde también había varios regalos, después lo tomó de la mano y lo guío hasta el jardín trasero donde sería la cena.

Lo peor de estar en la cena de cumpleaños del señor Ross, fue que Bruce conocía a casi todos los invitados ¿La razón? Él trabajaba para ellos en el hospital, era su mensajero, entonces al momento de aparecer de la mano de Betty, todos lo saludaron como si fuera un viejo amigo, todos excepto el señor Ross que simplemente le dirigió una mirada y después nada, siguió como si nada. Bruce y Betty iban para todos lados juntos, parecía que su novia no quería dejarlo ni un momento solo, y eso le gustaba porque no quería hablar con nadie más

-¿Ves a la rubia que no se le despega a mi papá?- preguntó Betty sonriendo, Bruce asintió- Ella es Amy, su novia.

-Ya me lo suponía- dijo Bruce llevándose su copa a la boca- Le regaló a tu papá un Rolex. A su lado, la corbata que le regalo el Doctor Bennett, es nada.

-Tú le regalaste una corbata- Betty sonrió-

-Sí, pero tú la elegiste, y tú papá lo sabe- Bruce le sonrió de vuelta- Así que le tiene más cariño que la del Doctor Bennett.

-Lo que digas, Bruce- Betty sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla- En cuanto acabe la cena nos vamos para la fiesta.

-Me parece perfecto- dijo Bruce sonriendo-

Vieron como Amy se levantaba y hacía sonar una de las copas con su tenedor, todos guardaron silencio para escuchar el anuncio que tenía que decir la rubia.

-La cena va a servirse, por favor, pasen a la mesa- dijo Amy sonriendo

Bruce vio como Betty rodaba los ojos y dejaba su copa sobre la charola de uno de los meseros, era claro que a Betty no le caía nada bien la novia de su papá. Bruce la tomó de la mano y le dio un leve apretón, cosa que la hizo sonreír y acompañó a su novio hasta la larga mesa.

-Liz, Bruce, ustedes siéntense aquí- dijo Amy llegando hasta ellos, indicándoles un par de lugares frente al señor Ross y ella- Tendrán lugar en primera fila

-¿Liz?- preguntó Bruce mientras recorría la silla para que Betty se sentara

-Así me llama ella- dijo Betty rodando los ojos- Gracias- dijo al sentarse- Y no sé qué piensa ella, si es algo lindo llamarme así o algo por el estilo. Y no sé a qué se refiere con eso de primera fila.

-De nada- dijo Bruce sentándose a un lado de su novia- A lo mejor se refiere a lo del pastel ¿no?

-Lo dudo- Betty tomó la servilleta y se la puso sobre las piernas

La comida fue amena, Betty y Bruce simplemente hablaban entre ellos y de vez en cuando eran interrumpidos por Amy pero Betty la excluía de una manera que sorprendió bastante a Bruce, pero aun así le daba gusto porque a él tampoco le caía muy bien la novia de su suegro.

-Su atención, por favor- dijo Amy levantándose, todos guardaron silencio y la miraron- Thaddeus y yo queremos dar una noticia, muy, pero muy importante

-Por favor, Dios, que no esté embarazada- Bruce escuchó que Betty decía en voz baja, haciéndolo sonreír

-¡Thaddeus y yo nos casaremos!- dijo Amy sonriendo.

Todos estallaron en aplausos y felicitaciones, mientras que Betty comenzó a atragantarse, Bruce quiso reírse pero tuvo que ayudarla en vista de que su padre ni nadie le prestó atención por felicitarlos. Betty estaba roja como un tomate, quería levantarse y tener una seria conversación con su padre, pero Bruce la detuvo diciendo que no era el momento.

-Estúpida Amy- dijo Betty tan bajo que solo Bruce la escuchó- Solo se casará con él por el dinero

Bruce volteó y vio como Amy cargaba un enorme pastel de chocolate, Bruce sonrió y masticó su último bocado de filete. Él sabía que en la fiesta, o de camino a la fiesta, Betty empezaría a criticar a la nueva prometida de su padre.

-¿Ese pastel preparó ella?- Betty soltó un bufido- Pude haber hecho uno mejor

-Betty, linda- Bruce volteó a verla y la tomó de la mano- Cálmate, mañana hablaras con tu padre ¿ok? Y ya quita esa cara, que estoy casi seguro que Amy ya te descubrió.

Betty lo miró y suspiró, Bruce tenía razón así que lo mejor era calmarse. Después de que el señor Ross apagara las velas, Amy se acercó a Betty con un cuchillo y una pala.

-¿Podrías hacernos el honor de repartir el pastel, Liz?- Amy sonrió

Betty frunció el ceño pero sintió como Bruce le apretaba la mano con fuerza, así que después cambió la expresión y acepto "encantada". Betty rodeó la mesa y se colocó entre su padre y Amy y se dispuso a cortar el pastel, Bruce le rogó a todos los dioses habidos y por haber, que Amy no dijera algo que molestara a Betty, y así no empezar algo que sería difícil de terminar.

-¿No te alegra que seré tu nueva mami, Liz?- preguntó Amy pasando los platos para que Betty sirviera ahí el pastel. Bruce cerró los ojos, ya no había marcha atrás- Seremos como mejores amigas

-Seguro- dijo Betty sonriendo y tomando el plato que Amy le pasaba, sirvió una rebanada- Ten tu pastel, Amy.

Al momento de pasar el pastel a Amy, Betty tiró la copa de champagne sobre el vestido de la prometida de su papá. Bruce sonrió discretamente al ver como Betty pedía disculpas y trataba de limpiarla.

-Amy, lo siento tanto- dijo Betty aguantándose la risa- Tranquila, se nota que tu vestido ya tiene tiempo, así que no hay problemas si tiene una mancha más.

-¡Elizabeth!- la regañó su padre- Vete a tu lugar, ahora

Betty volvió a su lugar a lado de Bruce sin decir nada y con la mirada desafiante de su padre sobre ella, pero su hija lo ignoró y empezó a comer del pastel de Bruce. Cuando ella levanto la mirada, Amy no estaba ahí, pensó que iba a ir por su abrigo para tapar la mancha pero cuando la novia de su padre regreso 10 minutos después con un vestido de su madre quiso gritarle cosas que probablemente no eran propios de una señorita.

-Se te ve espectacular, Amy- dijo el padre de Betty levantándose para recorrer la silla de su novia

-Gracias, amor- dijo Amy mirando a Bruce- Bruce, cariño, ahora recuerdo de donde te conozco. ¿Cómo vas con tu enfermedad?

Betty abrió los ojos como platos y tomó enseguida la mano de bruce por debajo de la mesa, y lo sintió tenso, lo volteó a ver y estaba tan pálido que parecía enfermo.

-¿Cuál enfermedad, Amy?- preguntó uno de los invitados

-¿Qué no lo sabían?- Amy fingió preocupación y miró a la joven pareja- Bruce es bipolar. Su padre compra las medicinas en la farmacia del hospital, como ya todos saben, yo trabaja ahí.

-¿¡Por qué no me dijiste que tu novio es bipolar, Elizabeth!?- le gritó el señor Ross a Betty enfrente de todos

Bruce sabía perfectamente que el señor Ross no podía guardarse ciertos temas para después

-¡No tenía por qué decirte, nunca preguntaste!- le contestó en el mismo tono a su papá

Y al parecer, Betty tampoco podía guardarse ciertos temas para después.

Betty y su papá fueron hacía la casa para discutir, pero aunque estuvieran en la casa, se podía oír sus gritos hasta el jardín.

_-¡Cada vez sales con un monstruo diferente!- _le gritó el señor Ross_- ¡No voy a dejar que salgas con ese chico, te lo prohíbo! _

_-¡No puedes prohibirme nada, papá!- _le contestó Betty_- ¡Yo lo quiero y él me quiere a mí! ¿¡Que no viste que Amy lo dijo a propósito!? Bruce te estaba cayendo bien, y lo sabes ¿Y luego que hiciste cuando esa mujer habló? Gritarme enfrente de todos._

Bruce estaba sentado, tenía a Skaar sobre sus piernas. No sabía qué hacer, si quedarse o irse. Por qué algunos invitados habían empezado a irse, no sin antes dirigirle esa mirada de lástima que tanto le chocaba, y lo peor es que no sabía si lo miraban así por lo que decía el señor Ross o por su enfermedad

_-¡No metas a Amy en esto, Elizabeth!- _le grito su papá de vuelta_-Tarde o temprano lo iba a saber. Mejor agradécele a ella que me abrió los ojos antes y así pueda salvarte de ese monstruo_

_-¡Deja de llamarlo monstruo, Thaddeus!- _el grito de Betty era diferente, Bruce suspiró, Betty estaba llorando_- El único monstruo aquí, eres tú. Además, tú mejor que nadie sabes que con su medicina, todo estará bien_

_-Claro que lo sé. También sé que es la bipolaridad, mejor que nadie en este mundo lo sé- _ya no le gritaba, pero aún Bruce podía escuchar lo que decía_- ¿Sabes qué pasa si toma alcohol mientras se está medicando con esas cosas? La medicina pierde su efecto en ellos rápidamente y tienen una recaída. ¿Sabes lo que es una recaída? _

_-¡Claro que lo sé, por Dios!- _dijo Betty recuperando su voz normal_- En lo que llevamos de novios, solo ha tenido una, y en esa lo único que llego a hacer frente a mí fue una verborrea, pero nada más. He estudiado los mil libros que tienes en tu estudio ¿sabes?- _Bruce sabía que no había sido solo una verborrea, le había gritado_- Bruce me cuida más que a nadie en este mundo, jamás me haría daño ¿Entiendes? Es el mejor novio que he tenido y él único que te ha caído bien_

_-Ya no me cae bien- _dijo su padre-_ No lo quiero ver cerca de ti, no lo quiero cerca de mi casa. Y quiero que se lleve a tu maldito perro, Elizabeth ¿me oyes? Amy se muda aquí el lunes y es alérgica a el- _Bruce volteó a ver a Amy, ella lo miró con desdén y volvió a su plática con una de sus amigas

_-¿¡Que!?- _Betty volvió a gritar- _Mi perro no se va a ir porque esa mujer llegue. Cuanto te apuesto que Amy ni siquiera es alérgica a los perros. Skaar no se va y punto. _

_-¿Tu mantienes a ese perro, Elizabeth?- _le preguntó y por lo visto, Betty había negado con la cabeza_- No, claro que no. Yo soy el que trabajo y saco a flote esta casa. Así que yo decido quien vive bajo mi techo y quién no. _

_-¿¡Lo ves!? Eres un monstruo, Thaddeus Ross. Te odio- _Betty volvió a gritar, de nuevo lloraba_- Puede que Skaar se vaya de esta casa, pero Bruce seguirá siendo mi novio te guste o no ¿entiendes? _

_-No, Elizabeth, yo soy tu padre y te ordeno…_

_-¡Tu no me ordenas nada, Thaddeus!- _le gritó Betty, que al parecer había abierto la puerta, ya que se escuchaba más cerca_- Yo voy a salir con quien yo quiera, tal y como tú lo hiciste con esa mujer que bien puede ser mi hermana. _

Betty tardó menos de cinco minutos en recoger todas las cosas de Skaar en una maleta: juguetes, ropa, correas y trastes para comida. Bruce se sentía mal de verla así, con los ojos rojos e hinchados de llorar pero no sabía qué hacer. Subieron a Skaar en la parte de atrás del auto que llevaba Bruce, Betty tardó mucho en despedirse de su amada mascota, y mientras lo hacía pudo ver como Amy y el señor Ross los veían por la ventana.

-Perdón por lo que dijo mi papá, Bruce- dijo Betty tomándolo de las manos- No creas nada de lo que dijo. Yo te quiero y sé que no eres capaz de hacerme daño. Yo voy a seguir contigo hasta el final…

-Betty, no digas nada- dijo Bruce- Mejor hablamos el lunes ¿te parece? Tu papá y su novia nos están viendo desde la ventana, no te quiero causar más problemas

-Tú no me causaste problemas, Brucie, fue Amy- dijo Betty volteándolos a ver. Bruce ya estaba encaminando hacia el lado del conductor, al voltear Betty se asustó y fue corriendo hasta él- Bruce, espera- Bruce se detuvo al sentir como Betty lo tomaba de la mano. Esto le había dolido más de lo que pensaba- Cariño, espera

-Betty, en serio, no me siento muy bien con respecto a esto- dijo Bruce

-Perdóname, Bruce- Betty bajó la mirada, estaba llorando de nuevo- Perdón por no haberle dicho a mi papá de tú enfermedad, perdón por haber provocado esta escena. Por favor, perdóname.

-No tienes que pedir perdón, Betty- dijo Bruce haciendo que levantara la mirada- Entiendo que no la hayas dicho nada a tú papá, créeme. Deja de pedirme perdón, linda, todo esto se solucionará.

Betty y Bruce se besaron, pero no era para nada parecido a cualquier otro beso que se hayan dado, este era tierno y lento, y algo húmedo debido a las lágrimas que corrían por los ojos de ella.

-Hablamos el lunes, linda- Bruce se separó de ella- Trata de no matar a nadie este fin de semana

* * *

...

* * *

Thor era el anfitrión de ese gran evento, probablemente no conocía personalmente a cada uno de sus invitados, pero aun así le hacía feliz que hubieran asistido su fiesta de cumpleaños, y de todo corazón esperaba que se divirtieran. Esta noche la casa era completamente suya, sus padres le habían prestado la casa solo con la única condición que todas las puertas de los cuartos del segundo piso estuvieran cerradas, y para cumplir esa promesa, el encargado de las llaves era Loki.

Jane estaba parada frente a la entrada de la gran fiesta, montones de personas salían y entraban, pero ella simplemente estaba parada viendo la magnitud de la fiesta. Agradeció llevar el cabello recogido, porque estaba sudando por los nervios que esta fiesta le provocaba. Sacó su celular de su bolso para marcarle a Betty pare preguntarle donde estaba pero se vio interrumpida por un rubio de casi dos metros

-Llegaste- dijo Thor sonriendo- ¿Por qué no pasas?

-Hola- dijo Jane poniendo un mechó suelto atrás de su oreja- Estaba tomando aire antes de entrar.

-Anda, ven- Thor la tomó de la mano y la dirigió adentró. Jane maldijo sus altos zapatos que no le permitían moverse con tanta facilidad- ¿Quieres algo de beber?

-Estoy casi segura que no me darás agua- dijo Jane sonriendo tomando el vaso rojo que Thor le ofrecía, era cerveza- Gracias.

Thor la llevó por todos lados, le mostró toda la fiesta, Jane pudo ver que los amigos de Thor andaban por todos lados y que parecían no hacerles caso. La castaña sonrió y dio otro trago a su bebida al ver como Sif los veía con enojo y como Fandral trataba de llamar su atención. Ok, esto si era divertido. Thor, por otro lado, estaba emocionado por mostrarle a Jane todo lo que había organizado para su cumpleaños, quería que ella lo disfrutara junto con él.

-Tu casa es enorme-dijo Jane alzando un poco la voz para hacerse oír con toda esa música-

-Gracias- dijo Thor sonriendo- ¿Tienes hambre, Jane Foster? Puedo buscarte algo delicioso para que comas

-Tranquilo, estoy bien- dijo Jane sonriendo- ¿Y tus padres dónde están?

-Ellos salieron- Thor sonrió- Pero volverán mañana para evaluar daños, supongo, el que sabe bien es Loki. Pero no hablemos de eso ¿Quieres hacer algo en especial?

_Sentarme porque creo que no podré más con estos zapatos_, pensó Jane.

-Por ahora no- sonrió Jane- Hagamos lo que sea que estabas haciendo antes de que llegara

-Entonces sígueme, Jane Foster-

Thor de nuevo tomó la mano de Jane para llevarla a donde había estado antes

* * *

-¡No puedo creer que lo hicieras, Steven!- Sharon por poco y le gritaba

Steve sonrió, nunca antes había visto a Sharon enojada, y verla en ese estado era algo más divertido que peligroso. ¿Qué la había hecho? Steve llegó de sorpresa a su casa diciendo muy campante que eran novios, cosa que no era cierta, pero eso no fue lo peor, la rubia había estado ocultando su relación ante sus tíos debido a que ella no quería mortificarlo o recibir críticas por parte de ellos. Pero su plan se fue a la basura cuando Steve llegó con un ramo de flores para ella. Los tíos de ella no la regañaron, nada de eso, simplemente se dedicaron a felicitarla por haberse fijado en un chico tan brillante como lo era Steve. ¿Por qué se había enojado Sharon? Ella dijo que se sintió "excluida" del plan para dar aviso a su familia, además había mentido, no eran novios…aún no.

-Sharon, relájate- dijo Steve al abrir la puerta del copiloto para que Sharon saliera- No tenía nada de malo-Sharon le dirigió una mirada asesina- ¿Podrías divertirte conmigo esta noche y mañana gritarme todo lo que quieras?

-Veré el ambiente de esa fiesta y luego hablamos- Sharon siguió caminando, Steve rodó los ojos sonriendo para después seguir a su pareja

Al entrar en el lugar, Sharon pasó de estar enojada a muy emocionada, esto si eran fiestas y no como las que organizaban en su antigua fiesta. Ella no supo de donde ni cuando Steve consiguió un par de bebidas pero se lo agradeció, esto simplemente iba a ser genial y más si estaba con Steve… aunque estuviera enojada un poco con él.

-Este lugar es enorme, debieron darnos un mapa al entrar- dijo Sharon que iba del brazo de Steve.- Si es verdad que todo Horace Mann está aquí, es sorprendente, porque hasta parece que sobra espacio.

-Tienes toda la razón- Steve sonrió- Pero tienes suerte, estás con uno de los poco que conoce esta casa tan bien como si viviera aquí.

-Sorprendente- dijo Sharon sonriendo- ¿Y quedaste de verte con tus amigos en algún lado?

-Todavía falta mucho para que nos reunamos, cada quien disfruta por su parte y ya después nos juntamos- dijo Steve sonriendo- Y a media noche la sorpresa de la fiesta

-¿Van a cantar para Thor?-Sharon sonrió y se hizo de un bocadillo que tomó de la charola que un chico cargaba- Son tan tiernos, de verdad.

-Creo que es algo malo que mezcles tus sentimientos, Sharon- Ella enarcó una ceja y Steve sonrió- Estabas enojada, ahora emocionada por la fiesta ¿El resultado? Una Sharon sarcástica y divertida.

-Atente a las consecuencias-Sharon sonrió y bebió de su vaso-

* * *

Natasha fue casi de las primeras en llegar, quería estar presente en todo el evento, era la primer fiesta a la que asistía después de lo se Saffron, además de nuevo volvía a ser la pelirroja de antes y eso era como un súper poder para ella, y por alguna extraña razón, al pensar en eso recordó a Sigyn. Ahora Natasha estaba sentada en una de las salas lounge, bebiendo y esperando a que una de sus amigas llegara, porque no podía ser el centro de miradas en aquel lugar en el que estaba, no tenía nada de malo estar ahí ¿O sí? Por supuesto que no, ella tenía el mismo derecho de estar ahí que ellos.

-Disculpe, señorita- dijo alguien sentándose a su lado, Natasha rodó los ojos y guardó su celular- ¿Has visto a una rubia teñida algo malhumorada? Es casi idéntica a ti.

-Ese chiste ya lo habías ocupado, Clinton- dijo Natasha, él estaba sonriéndole- ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estarías con Stark consiguiendo un par de chicas.

-Tony está con Pepper, estaba con ellos hace un segundos- Clint vio claramente como Natasha cruzaba las piernas, y se removió en su lugar- Pero me dijeron que te buscara.

-¿Y sabes para qué? –Natasha bebió de su vaso- ¿No pueden venir ellos para acá?

-No, porque… Demonios-Clint comenzó a reír- La verdad no sé porque quería que viniera por ti, solo me mandaron y ya.

-Es una tramposa- dijo Natasha tomándose toda su bebida de un solo trago y se levantó- Levántate, Clinton, debemos de ir a buscar a esos dos.

Clint la vio levantarse, le gustó la parte de tras de su vestido, definitivamente era el mejor vestido que tenía la pelirroja. Ella lo volteó a ver y se levantó enseguida, como había mucha gente, él iba detrás de ella. Clint sonrió.

-Hey, Natasha…

-¡Si dices algo de lo bien que se ve mi trasero, te juro que te rompo tu nariz!- le dijo Natasha sin siquiera volteándolo a ver y tapándose con su bolso de mano

* * *

Miró su reloj, era tarde y estaba pensando seriamente en tomar las llaves del auto de Thor e ir a buscarla, le marcó mil veces a su celular y no contestó, Loki pensó en todos los escenarios posibles, cada uno más devastador que el anterior. Estaba parado en la entrada, viendo quienes llegaban, estuvo ahí desde que se abrieron las puertas y no había ningún rastro de su… de la pelirroja, rectificó. Había pasado solo media hora después de las 10, estaba muy retrasada y él casi empezaba a saturar su celular con llamadas a Sigyn ¿Par que demonios tenía un celular si no lo iba a contestar? Estuvo a punto de llamar al padre de Sigyn pero fue interrumpido por la voz de aquella chica que esperaba. Cuando levantó la mirada, la vio platicar con ese jugador el equipo de Thor, Bucky Barnes.

-Hey, Loki- Sigyn lo saludó desde lejos

Loki sintió esas ganas de ir hasta Sigyn y decirle que era SU pelirroja, que no tenía derecho de mirarla así y menos reírse junto con ella. Loki entrecerró los ojos. Cuando llegó Sigyn hasta él, Loki la tomó de la cintura y la pegó hacia él.

-Hola, Loki- lo saludó Bucky-

-Hola, James- dijo Loki muy cortante, ganándose un fuerte apretón por parte de Sigyn

-Ok- Bucky rio- Yo los dejo solos, debo de ir a preparar algo para empezar a tocar- Bucky sonrió- Nos olvides, Sigyn, nos presentamos a las once. Bucky le entrego una pequeña mochila a Sigyn

-Claro, Bucky, nos vemos después. Y gracias por cargarla

Loki no había soltado ni alejado a Sigyn todo el tiempo que estuvieron platicando, ni siquiera cuando Bucky les dio la espalda y perdió entre tanta gente. La pelirroja quería reírse, porque sabía que eso haría enojar a Loki, así que simplemente volteó a verlo sonriendo

-¿Te puedo pedir un favor?- preguntó Sigyn sonriendo, Loki volteó a verla, ella se sonrojo porque estaban muy juntos. Loki asintió- ¿Puedo guardar mi mochila en tu cuarto?

-¿Te vas a quedar a dormir?- Loki frunció el ceño, soltando lentamente a Sigyn.

-Sí, de hecho, vamos a dormir en la misma cama ¿tu madre no te lo dijo?- Sigyn no puedo aguantar más y soltó una carcajada ante la cara de miedo que Loki puso- No, no es cierto, Loki, es mi ropa para el espectáculo de al rato. ¿Vas a ir a verme, verdad?

-¿Preparaste un espectáculo para Thor?- Loki frunció el ceño

-Sí, señor celoso- Sigyn sonrió- ¿Si me vas a dejar guardar mi mochila en tu cuarto? Tienes que decir que sí.

-Sabes que te voy a decir que si- dijo Loki rodando los ojos– Solo sí me dices que le preparaste a Thor

-En primera- Sigyn sonrió y tomó la mano de Loki- no preparé nada a Thor, le estoy haciendo un favor a Bucky. Y en segunda, es una sorpresa.

* * *

Al llegar, Pepper fue directamente hacía donde hubiera algo de beber, sabía que Tony hoy estaría rodeado de miles de chicas y no quería ver eso, así que en cuanto pudo tomó un vaso de cerveza y de lo tomó de un solo trago. Ella estaba con Tony, ella recargada sobre la pared viendo como su amigo le daba su teléfono a una chica de primer año, Pepper rodó los ojos. Al acercarse Tony a ella, Pepper le quitó su vaso y se lo tomó ella, provocando que su amigo la felicitara por ver que empezaba a ver el sentido de las fiestas.

-¿Hace cuánto no te emborrachas?- preguntó Tony consiguiendo unas nuevas bebidas-

-Desde el baile de invierno- dijo Pepper tomando el vaso que Tony le ofrecía- Anda, vete, yo voy a ir a buscar a Sigyn o a alguien.

-No voy a dejar a mi amiga sola, si es que va a tomar de más- dijo Tony sonriendo- No quiero que nadie se aproveche de ti

Pepper sonrió de lado e hizo un pequeño brindis con su Tony, definitivamente le gustaba la idea de que él se quedara con ella pero odiaba el hecho de que Tony la llamara "amiga" cada vez que podía, era como si tratara de olvidar lo que había pasado en el baile anterior. Pero Pepper no quería olvidar, quería que Tony le explicara qué fue lo que había pasado, sin embargo, sabía que Tony no le diría nada y se alejaría de ella hasta que él pensara que todo había quedado olvidado. Sí, así de bien conocía a Tony.

-Como gustes, Tony- dijo Pepper sonriendo- ¿Cómo va J.A.R.V.I.S.?

-Nos ayudó a hacer el regalo para Thor, el lunes lo mostraré al profesor Fitz- Tony sonrió- ¿Ves a ese chico de cabello café? –Pepper buscó con la mirada- Ese, tiene una playera azul

-Oh, sí, claro, ya lo vi- mintió Pepper

-Es Henry Pym, es de primer año. Y él está haciendo un sistema de seguridad, se ve bastante interesante- Tony sonrió

-Tony, no te ofendas- dijo Pepper poniendo una mano sobre su hombro- Pero creo que iré a ver cómo va la fiesta, y tal vez conozca a alguien interesante para pasar el rato.

-¿Estás bien, Pepper? Solo te acabas de tomar dos vasos- dijo Tony

-Estoy perfectamente bien, solo que esta vez no quiero estar contigo- Pepper sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla- Nos vemos al rato, recuerda que Sigyn se presenta a las 11- Pepper dio media vuelta y se mezcló entre la multitud

-¡Te estaré vigilando!- le gritó Tony

* * *

Y de la nada todo se quedó en silencio, el DJ dejó de poner la música y los invitados simplemente se quedaron en silencio esperando alguna explicación hacer del por qué la música ya no sonaba, pero nadie decía nada. Thor estaba como loco, buscando alguna explicación, mientras que su hermano iba a revisar el estado de las bocinas, pero todo estaba perfectamente bien. Natasha y Clint estaban cerca de la entrada, ella comenzó a marcarle a Pepper pero no contestaba ya que estaba muy ocupada hablando con Aldrich Killian. Sigyn estaba sentada junto a Jane, ya que sus dos citas se habían vuelto locas ante este incidente, ambas vieron a Tony buscando como un loco a Pepper ya que esta no le contestaba el celular. Por desgracia, Tony chocó contra la pareja de Steve, Sharon, no hubo daños, y después de que Tony se verificara que todo estaba bien con la chica, les preguntó sí habían visto a Pepper, pero ellos no supieron que contestarle. Pero todos guardaron silencio cuando las puertas de la entrada se abrieron de par en par, dejando ver a dos chicas rubias que miraban a todos como si fueran sus inferiores.

-La Encantadora y su hermana llegaron- dijo Jane, provocando la risa de Sigyn

-Esa es la peor entrada de la historia- contestó Sigyn

Todos murmuraban al verlas pasar, Clint y Natasha estaban cerca de la puerta cuando las hermanas aparecieron y vieron todo en primera fila. El vestido de la pelirroja era largo a comparación con el que llevaba Lorelei, y el escote de Amora no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Natasha frunció el ceño, iba decir algo a Clint pero cuando volteó encontró que su compañero estaba mirando como embobado a las dos hermanas; la pelirroja frunció el ceño y le dio un codazo en el estómago a Clint.

-No las mires así, Clinton- dijo Natasha- Es desagradable

-¿Tus codos son de piedra o qué?- dijo Clint sobándose la parte afectada- Eso de verdad me dolió.

Loki le dijo a su hermano que subiera al escenario para volver a llamar la atención de los invitados hacía él, era necesario, pero Thor simplemente se quedó ahí parado viendo de Jane a Amora y viceversa, Sif ahora no importaba, era Amora el real peligro. Loki estaba a punto de darle un golpe en la cabeza, pero fue detenido por Tony que llegó con su celular en mano.

-Yo subo, Luke, tú tranquilo- dijo Tony tomando el micrófono

-Soy Loki- gruño el pelinegro antes de que Stark subiera el escenario

-¡Hey, hola!- saludó Tony a los invitados- Genial entrada, chicas- Tony hizo como si revisara su reloj- Pero creo que tardaron un poco en llegar ¿no?- algunos rieron- Digo, como casi un año desde que se fueron- eso definitivamente provocó que todos rieran- Ya, todos vuelvan a disfrutar esta gran fiesta. ¡Carl, dame algo de AC/DC!

La música empezó a sonar, Tony bajó del escenario y le entregó el micrófono a Loki, este le agradeció entre dientes.

Pero aunque la fiesta se había reanudado, todos recibieron el mensaje "Las hermanas estaban de vuelta"

* * *

Thor agradecía que Jane fuera delgada y fácil de cargar, porque desde que habían llegado Amora y Lorelei, ya habían insultado de distintas maneras a la castaña, y esta quería ir a defenderse y decirles algo pero Thor se lo impedía cargándola y llevándosela a otro lado, muchos lo veían como una pareja muy cariñosa pero nadie veía ni escuchaba a Jane. Thor no podía negar que eso era divertido, pero aunque fuera divertido, no podía dejar ni un minuto a Jane ya que podía escabullirse e ir tras Amora. Además, también estaba enojada con Betty por no haber ido. Thor supo en ese momento que Jane Foster podía tener un mismo sentimiento pero repartido: enojada con Amora, enojada con Betty y enojada con él por no dejarla separarse de él. Pero sabía cuál era la solución: dejarla pensar. Se sentaron en la sala lounge, Thor se sentó a su lado y esperó

-Thor- lo llamó y él se acercó a ella

-¿Ya estás bien, Jane Foster?- preguntó Thor sonriendo

-Sí, creo que si- Jane sonrió- Gracias, Thor.

-Ya no estés enojada con Amora –Thor tomó la mano de Jane y la entrelazó con la de él-

-¿Cómo no voy a estar enojada? La Encantadora me dijo que mi cabello parecía grasoso ¿Sabes lo que tardé para dejarlo perfecto y que Betty lo aprobara?- Jane respiró hondo para calmarse- Ok, estoy bien, ya.

-De acuerdo- Thor sonrió- ¿Quieres beber algo?- Jane asintió.

Thor se levantó para ir a buscar las bebidas, dejando a Jane sola. La castaña lo vio pedir las bebidas, sonrió al ver como regresaba tratando de no derramar ni una gota de los vasos ni mojar a nadie. Jane recordó cuando se besaron, aunque hubiera sido para aparentar, le había gustado bastante. Al llegar, Thor le tendió su vaso a Jane y ella lo tomó sonriéndole.

-¿Y qué te dieron por tu cumpleaños?- preguntó Jane después de darle un trago a su bebida

-Mis padres me dejaron hacer esta fiesta- Thor sonrió- Y Loki me dio un par de gritos en la tarde. Mis amigos todavía no me dan nada. Supongo que me fue bien –Thor chocó su vaso con el de Jane- Pero creo que me faltó un regalo

-Espera- Jane sonrió- ¿Tu papá no te dio un BMW? Dios, creo que si faltó algo- Thor sonrió, la Jane bromista estaba volviendo poco a poco

-Yo no quiero un BMW, gracias- Thor sonrió- Creo que quiero algo mejor que eso

-¿Qué hay mejor que un BMW?- Jane sonrió- ¡Ya lo sé!- Thor enarcó una ceja- ¿Un Ferrari?

-No quiero un auto, Jane- Thor rio- Si te levantas, puedo mostrarte que es lo que espero para mi cumpleaños

Jane se levantó sonriendo, y Thor la siguió. A él le gustaba ver a Jane con tacones, estaba un poco más alta, pero le gustaba más cuando llevaba sus tennis y tenía su estatura normal.

-¿Y bien, Thor, cuál es ese regalo?- preguntó Jane sonriendo

Y de la nada, Thor tomó de la cintura a Jane y la besó. Al principio Jane no reaccionó, pero después ella misma rodeo el cuello de Thor con sus brazos y enredó sus dedos en el rubio cabello de Thor. Cuando se separaron, ella no pudo evitar suspirar.

-Feliz Cumpleaños para mí- dijo Thor sonriendo

* * *

Steve sonrió al ver la expresión de Sharon al tomar por primera vez tequila, era algo digno para una fotografía pero lamentablemente todo paso tan rápido que ni tiempo tuvo para sacar su celular. ¿Por qué estaban tomando tequila? Fue una simple apuesta que la rubia hizo con Natasha. La pelirroja se les había unido a petición de Steve y ella no se había negado por que Clint jamás la buscaría con ellos. Era divertido, Steve había olvidado lo divertida que era Natasha en las fiestas, y era mejor porque estaba con Sharon, ambas chicas parecieron llevarse bien. Los tres estaban alrededor de una mesa alta, platicando y viendo como Sharon experimentaba nuevos sabores aparte de la cerveza

-¿Jamás habías tomado tequila, Sharon?- preguntó Natasha sonriendo, y por la expresión de Sharon, era obvio que no

-Hubieras visto tu cara, Sharon- dijo Steve sonriendo- También mi primera vez haciendo eso fue con Natasha…

-¿¡Tu primera vez fue con Natasha!?- dijo alguien atrás de Steve, el rubio cerró los ojos y sonrió, sabía quién era

-Clinton, deja de seguirme- dijo Natasha tapándose la cara-

-Mi primera vez con el tequila….-Steve quiso explicarse, pero Clint lo ignoró- Ok, ni quería explicarte

Clint se colocó entre Steve y Natasha, el rubio pudo notar la mirada que le dirigía su amigo y tuvo que aguantarse la risa. Sharon le sonrió, reconoció al tal Clinton, compartían un par de clases. Pero Natasha lo miró como si quiera matarlo, había tardado mucho en perderlo y ahora estaba ahí con ella, de nuevo.

-Clint, ella es Sharon- dijo Steve presentando a su pareja- Sharon, ella es Clint.

-Hola- dijo Sharon sonriendo-

-¿Qué tal?- Clint sonrió

-Pero creo- dijo Steve tomando el bolso de Sharon- que nosotros los dejamos solos.

-Espera- lo llamó Clint- dijo Tony que mañana tendrá el video de lo mejor de la fiesta, nos veríamos en su casa al medio día. Y puedes quedarte, Sharon, si quieres.

Steve asintió y Sharon se despidió de Natasha y Clint. Steve llevó a Sharon a la parte donde había comida, no estaba tan llena como otras partes del lugar, Sharon y Steve tomaron un plato y se sirvieron una gran rebanada de pastel de chocolate para los dos. Ambos fueron a sentarse con su gran rebanada y dos tenedores, Sharon necesitaba comer algo para quitarse de la boca el sabor al tequila.

-Esta fiesta es genial- dijo Sharon sonriendo- Y el paste el delicioso –tomó un poco con su tenedor y se lo llevó a la boca- Es una lástima que Betty se lo haya perdido.

-Tal vez sobre un poco y mañana consiga un poco para ella, si quieres- dijo Steve sonriendo

-Ya veremos- dijo Sharon sonriendo- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta, Steve?

-Claro- contestó Steve antes de llevarse un pedazo de pastel a la boca

-¿Por qué le dijiste a mi papá y mis tíos que éramos novios? Digo, porque no lo somos- Sharon sonrió nerviosa- O tal vez lo seamos y yo no me he enterado, lo cual sería patético

Steve dejó el plato de pastel a un lado, tomó la bolsa de Sharon que estaba sobre sus piernas, e igualmente la puso de lado. Tomó las manos de Sharon y ella lo miró, algo nerviosa

-Les dije que éramos novios, porque tenía pensado que esta noche podría volverse realidad- Sharon iba a decir algo pero Steve la interrumpió justo a tiempo- ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia, Sharon Carter?

-Podría decirte que no, por lo de hoy- Sharon sonrió y Steve rodó los ojos - Pero sabes que te diré que sí.

Steve se acercó a Sharon y se unieron en un lindo y tierno beso con sabor a chocolate

Natasha estaba viendo desde su lugar como Steve y Sharon se besaban, le daba gusto que por fin su exnovio volviera a ser feliz con una chica, no importaba que estuviera con otra Carter, Sharon le caía igual de bien de cómo le caía Peggy. Clint llegó hasta ella y le entregó un vaso con la bebida que ella había pedido, él vio hacía donde estaba viendo la pelirroja y rodó los ojos al ver que su mirada estaba fija en Steve y Sharon.

-¿Celosa?- preguntó Clint sonriendo

-Claro que no, Clinton- dijo Natasha sonriendo- Me da gusto por Steve, Sharon es buena para él.

-¿Y tú no lo fuiste para él?-

-No lo sé- Natasha sonrió y bebió de su vaso- Supongo que no. Pero no hablemos de mi relación con Steve. –La pelirroja sonrió- Mejor no hablemos ¿te parece?

-Soy el único con el que puedes hablar, Natasha, Pepper está muy entretenida con Killian, y Sigyn está con Luke. Sharon, tu nueva amiga, está con su novio.

-Se llama Loki, Clinton- Natasha sonrió. Pero frunció el ceño al ver como una chica de lentes, rubia, la saludaba.- Esa chica me está saludando

-¿Qué?- Clint levantó la mirada- Demonios. Es Bobby Morse. Esa chica no ha parado de seguirme, es odiosa.

-¿Le gustas?- Natasha sonrió- Diablos ¿Cómo pasamos de odiarnos a hablar de nuestra vida amorosa?

-Saffron Burrows- canturreó Clint con la cabeza gacha

-Ya entendí- dijo Natasha negando con la cabeza

Clint levantó un poco la mirada, Bobby Morse se estaba acercando a ellos con más rapidez. Y cuando menos se dieron cuenta, la tenía enfrente. Bobby Morse había estado siguiendo a Clint desde el primer día que entró, y es que Bobby era de primer año. Clint no sabía cómo es que la chica se las arreglaba para seguirlo cuando él no se daba cuenta.

-Hola, Clint- dijo Bobby llegando hasta ellos.

-Hola Bobby- dijo Clint dándose por vencido- ¿Qué cuentas?

-¿Quién es ella?- preguntó Bobby mirando de arriba para abajo a Natasha-

-Natasha Romanoff, es un gusto- la pelirroja sonrió con falsedad antes de darle un trago a su bebida. La chica le estaba cayendo mal.

-¿La del profesor de kung fu?- Bobby lo dijo en tono de burla- Esto nadie podrá creerlo. Pero me da gusto por fin conocer a la hermana de Clint, por que pronto seremos novios

Natasha casi se atraganta y Clint frunció el ceño. Ambos no podían creer que alguien se pudiera creer lo que el diario escolar decía. Natasha empezó a reírse a carcajadas, ganándose un par de miradas de enojo por parte de sus dos acompañantes.

-Bobby…- dijo Clint pero Natasha la interrumpió

-No, querido, yo le explico- dijo Natasha rodeando a Clint con un brazo- Bobby, en primera, Clint y yo no somos hermanos

-¿De verdad? Como que ustedes tienen la misma nariz…-Bobby la interrumpió

-Te lo juro- Natasha sonrió con falsedad- Y en segunda, tú nunca vas a ser novia de mi Clinton querido-

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Bobby frunciendo el ceño

-Yo te lo explico yo…- dijo Clint sonriendo y rodeando la cintura de Natasha, pensando en lo que la pelirroja iba a decir.

-Por que Clinton es gay, querida- lo interrumpió Natasha, ella lo miró quería reírse por la expresión pero esta era la mejor actuación de la vida.- Acaba de descubrir su… nueva orientación, por eso te rechaza, linda

-Pero- dijo Clint listo para contraatacar- Natasha es bisexual, Bobby, y justo cuando te estabas acercando me dijo que te invitaría a salir –Clint miró a Natasha que lo fulminaba con la mirada- Lo siento, Tasha, pero si ella sabe lo mío debe de saber lo tuyo. –Volvió a mirar a Bobby- ¿Y qué dices, Bobby, saldrás con mi Tasha?

Bobby los miró y se alejó lentamente, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos Natasha y Clint empezaron a reírse.

* * *

Sigyn estaba en el armario de Loki cambiándose, la hora había llegado y estaba muy emocionada. Por otro lado, Loki estaba recargado en la ventana esperando que su… la pelirroja saliera y poder descubrir que espectáculo daría Sigyn en la fiesta. Mientras esperaba a que Sigyn saliera, tomó ese momento para descansar de chicos ebrios y parejas felices rondando por todos lados, por la ventana veía que había varios chicos afuera fumando y una que otra pareja yendo a sus respectivos coches para hacer cosas que por fortuna no iba a hacer en las habitaciones de su casa. Loki, al escuchar que la puerta se abría, volteó y se quedó con la boca abierta

-¿Tienes un espejo?- preguntó Sigyn con una pequeña bolsa rosa- Necesito maquillarme

-¿¡Estás loca!? No vas a salir así, Sigyn, ¿O sí?- a Loki casi le da un paro cardiaco

Sigyn iba vestida toda de negro, pero llevaba una falda bastante corta, medias de red y unas botas negras de tazón alto, por fortuna llevaba una chamarra negra de piel que dejaba sus brazos y pecho tapados. Pero aun así, ver a Sigyn así le hacía preocuparse por que no quería que bajara así

-Loki, no empieces- dijo Sigyn sonriendo- Se me ve bien, Nanna me dijo que me veía bien.

-No sé quién diablos es Nanna- dijo Loki- Pero eso no importa ahora, no creo que debas bajar así

Sigyn rodó los ojos y fue hasta el único espejo que encontró y empezó a maquilarse, escuchó como Loki recitaba sus mil y una razones por las cuales no debería de bajar así, pero sabía que si lo dejaba hablar ella nunca llegaría a tiempo.

-Pensé que te gustaba el negro, Loki- dijo mientras se enchinaba sus pestañas

-Me gusta, sí- dijo Loki- y te ves fantástica vestida así, muy linda y ruda. –Sigyn sonrió y sintió su corazón latir con fuerza- Pero los idiotas ebrios de abajo van a querer acercarte a ti, y no quiero que eso pase

-Loki- Sigyn terminó de aplicarse máscara para pestañas y lo volteó a ver. Loki abrió los ojos como plato, ese maquillaje negro sobre sus ojos hacía resaltar lo azules que eran- esto que voy a hacer puede que sea un favor para Bucky, pero también es algo bueno para mí, quiero hacerlo y muero de ganas por estar parada en ese escenario –ella llegó hasta él y lo tomó de ambas manos- Así que si eres un buen amigo, o lo que sea que seas de mí, me dejarás hacer esto y estarás en primera fila junto con todas esas personas que quiero que me vean

-Hablas mucho- dijo Loki rodando los ojos, Sigyn continuó mirándolo- Está bien, Sigyn, haré lo que quieras que haga.

Sigyn sonrió, tuvo la enorme necesidad de besarlo pero fueron interrumpidos por alguien que llamaba a la puerta.

-¡Sigyn, corre!- era Bucky- Todos están esperando

-El show va a comenzar- dijo Loki con sarcasmo

Y tal como esperaba Loki, cuando bajaron muchos chicos quisieron acercarse a Sigyn, pero por fortuna Bucky estaba ahí para espantarlos, cosa que Loki no sabía si agradecer o enojarse. Llegaron rápidamente a la parte trasera del escenario, Loki se asomó y pudo ver a las dos amigas pelirrojas de Sigyn esperando por el espectáculo, al parecer él y sus dos amigas eran las personas más importantes que ella tenía esta noche.

Todos los invitados esperaban por el gran espectáculo, la banda comenzó a subir al escenario a afinar sus instrumentos, en ese momento se dio cuenta que no tenía nada que hacer ahí.

-Voy con tus amigas- dijo Loki algo incómodo viendo como Bucky se despeinaba- Suerte, pelirroja

-Gracias, Loki- dijo Sigyn dándole un abrazo

Loki con dificultad llegó hasta las otras dos pelirrojas, Natasha estaba junto a Clint platicando de algo que no alcanzó a escuchar, mientras que Pepper fue y le dio otro gran abrazo diciéndole que era muy feliz por verlo ahí con Sigyn, Loki frunció el ceño , Pepper olía a alcohol.

-Hey, Luke- lo llamó Clint

-Loki, Clinton, Loki- dijo Natasha sonriendo

-Cierto, Loki. ¿Qué va a cantar tu novia?- le preguntó Clint

-No es mi novia, Barton- dijo Loki cruzándose se brazos.- Y no lo sé.

Bucky, al aparecer el guitarrista de la banda, subió al escenario y probó el micrófono, todos guardaron silencio y Loki se retorcía las manos de nervio por ver que haría Sigyn, más bien, qué cantaría

-Buenas noches- dijo Bucky al público- Primero que nada, feliz cumpleaños Thor- el público aplaudió y vitoreó- Y gracias por permitirnos tocar en tu grandiosa fiesta. Pero basta de plática, quiero presentarles a nuestra fantástica vocalista de reemplazo- algunos abuchearon y Loki tuvo ganas de matarlos- Hey, tranquilos, chicos, Maya Hansen no pudo estar hoy aquí por un asunto personalmente. Pero, en su lugar, trajimos a una fantástica cantante y seguramente ya la conocen: ¡Sigyn Gondul-Ibsen!

Todos aplaudieron, cuando Sigyn apareció en escena y los chiflidos y piropos no se hicieron esperar, y ahora más que nunca Loki quiso matarlos por eso. Pero Sigyn pareció no importarle y tomó el micrófono, sonriendo como siempre.

-Hola a todos- dijo Sigyn sonriendo- Creo que Bucky ya dio demasiada introducción- algunos rieron, y ella también junto con Bucky- Esta primera canción seguramente la conocen, y si no, ustedes no saben de buena música. ¡Esto se llama "I Love Rock 'n' Roll" de Joan Jett & The Blackhearts!

Todos aplaudieron, Pepper y Natasha gritaron, Loki sonrió al verla así tan feliz. La música empezó a sonar, Sigyn parecía otra bailando sobre el escenario. Loki escuchó que Natasha le decía a Clint que grabara, él sonrió y asintió. Pero cuando Sigyn empezó a cantar, Loki quedó… embelesado. A él le encantó oírla cantar, era lo mejor de la noche, ahora entendía su atuendo. Sigyn, por otro lado, se sentía como en un sueño cantando y bailando. Y por primera vez en toda su vida, Loki disfruto ese tipo de eventos de música en vivo. En el coro, todo mundo aplaudía conforme al ritmo, hasta Loki aplaudía muy divertido. Clint ya no grababa si no que cantaba junto con Natasha y Pepper. En el pequeño intro que hubo, Bucky demostró sus habilidades con la guitarra eléctrica, Loki notó como Sigyn le mandaba un beso y le guiñaba un ojo.

-Qué bueno que no son novios, Loki- le gritó Clint para que Loki lo escuchara

-No lo somos- le contestó Loki sonriendo ante aquella acción que Sigyn le dedicó

-Aun- dijo Natasha sonriendo

La canción siguió hasta que terminó, Sigyn fue acreedora de bastantes aplausos y vítores, hasta Loki gritó para apoyarla. Sigyn agradeció juntando ambas manos y haciendo pequeñas reverencias, hacer esto le había encantado. Natasha, Pepper, Clint y Loki fueron atrás del escenario para recibir a Sigyn. Bucky presentó a otra vocalista que subió al escenario y empezó a cantar. Sigyn bajó y abrazó a cada uno, incluyendo a Clint.

-Estuviste fantástica- dijo Natasha sonriendo

-Fue maravilloso- dijo Pepper sonriendo

Sigyn llegó hasta Loki y este la abrazó con fuerza, por alguna extraña razón se sentía muy orgulloso de su pelirroja. Pepper, Natasha y Clint iban a volver a su lugar, porque Sigyn iba a volver a cantar después de la otra chica. Loki sonrió al ver a Sigyn tan emocionada, no le importó que su maquillaje estuviera un poco corrido o que estuviera vestida así, simplemente le importó que la pelirroja estuviera feliz.

-¡Sigyn, prepárate!- le gritó uno de los bajistas

-Voy a volver- dijo Sigyn sonriendo- Tengo planeada una sorpresa- Sigyn iba a subir las escaleras, pero Loki la detuvo tomando su mano- ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué significó eso del beso y que me guiñaras el ojos?- Loki fue al grano

-Tu adivínalo- Sigyn se acercó a él, besó dos de sus dedos y esos mismos los puso sobre los labios de Loki- ¿Ok?

-Ok- apenas pudo decir Loki, ya que estaba sintiendo como su corazón daba un vuelco enorme

Loki volvió a su lugar junto a las amigas de Sigyn, Clint estaba preparando su celular para grabar algo mientras que Natasha y Pepper parecía que discutían. Sigyn volvió a subir al escenario, todo mundo aplaudió y vitoreó, ella sonrió y tomó el micrófono.

-Ok, se suponía que íbamos a tocar Creep de Radiohead – el público aplaudió- Pero no- Loki notó como la banda los miraba confundidos- La canción que cantaremos es igual de Joan Jett & The Blackhearts, seguro la conocen.

Sigyn sonrió y se volteó hacia Bucky que la miraba confundido

-La conocen, lo sé- dijo Sigyn sonriendo al micrófono- "I Hate Myself for Loving You"

Todos aplaudieron y gritaron. Bucky y la banda asintió.

-Pero antes, quiero invitar al escenario a Virginia Potts- Sigyn sonrió

Pepper sonrió y subió al escenario, estando sobria jamás hubiera hecho algo así pero ahora que tenía un par de copas de más, haría cualquier cosa que se le viniera en mente. Sigyn sonrió y le ofreció una mano para ayudarla a subir. Clint sonrió pero de nuevo sintió un codazo en su estómago.

-¿Qué?- dijo Clint-

-¿Si le marcaste a Tony?- preguntó Natasha aplaudiendo

-Ya te dije que sí, desde hace rato- Clint hizo una mueca de dolor- Oye, si me dolió ese golpe

-Lo siento- Natasha sonrió y levantó uno de sus pulgares, Sigyn asintió y le guiñó un ojo

* * *

-Espera, querida, alguien me llama- dijo Tony

Tony estaba afuera, en el estacionamiento hablando con una chica a la cual no recordaba su nombre, pero en cuando comenzó a sonar su celular, Tony le dio su vaso a la chica con la que estaba hablando y sacó su celular para contestar

-¿Qué pasa, Clint?- dijo Tony sonriéndole a la chica-

-Acabo de encontrar a Pepper- dijo Clint sonriendo – Está a punto de cantar con Sigyn y la banda de Barnes. Yo que tú venía a ver.

-¿Está borracha, verdad?- Tony sonrió

-Bastante- dijo Clint- Estamos hasta delante con Natasha y Loki

-Ok- Tony colgó y miró a la chica- Cariño, fue un gusto platicar contigo pero una amiga me necesita.

Tony sonrió y entró en la fiesta, todos estaban amontonados para ver a la banda de Bucky Barnes, Tony debía de ir a ver ese espectáculo y grabarlo. Pero no iba a poder, toda la gente estaba amontonada. Empezó a abrirse paso pero le costaba mucho trabajo, todos lo empujaban y le decían que se quitara. Pero no se rindió y siguió moviéndose hasta que llegó hasta delante, algo desalineado y despeinado, pero había llegado justo en el momento que Pepper acababa de subir al escenario. Natasha le sonrió y le indicó que se pusiera justo enfrente, Tony le agradeció que le cediera su lugar y sacó su celular listo para grabar.

-¿Qué canción va a cantar?- preguntó Tony a Loki

-No le contestes- dijo Natasha sonriendo- Que lo descubra el solo

Empezaron a tocar, Tony no reconoció la canción pero sonrió al ver como Pepper bailaba al ritmo de la canción junto con Sigyn… ¿Sigyn? Bueno, no se parecía a la Sigyn que él conocía pero eso no importaba, lo que estaba por pasar iba a ser memorable. Sigyn comenzó a cantar, le sorprendió bastante su voz pero se moría de ganar por escuchar a Pepper. Y eso no tardó en llegar. Cantaba no excelente pero no lo hacía mal, era divertidísimo… pero hasta que llegó el momento del coro, Tony sintió claramente como Pepper lo miraba. Bailaba, sí; cantaba bien, sí; pero no dejaba de verlo y señalarlo cada vez que podía. Tony bajó su celular, ya no grababa, simplemente estaba parado y escuchando como Pepper cantaba como si de verdad sintiera lo que la canción decía. Al poco rato, Sigyn dejó de cantar y simplemente era la corista de Pepper que disfrutaba bastante cantar y desahogarse. Tony seguía ahí parado, con la boca abierta y fue hasta Natasha

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Tony

-Es una canción-dijo Natasha sonriendo- Pepper se está divirtiendo bastante ¿No crees?

-Y tu dijiste que Pepper no estaba en la Friendzone-Clint se burló

En cuanto acabó la canción, Pepper bajó del escenario y estaba muy divertida, fue hasta Tony y se quedaron a escasos centímetros

-10 dólares a que lo besa- dijo Clint a Natasha

-Hecho- dijo Natasha sonriendo

Pepper sonrió y se separó de Tony. Clint frunció el ceño y le dio los 10 dólares a Natasha. Tony vio como Pepper iba hasta ese tal Aldrich y le daba tremendo beso en la boca, todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, hasta Loki que no tenía nada que ver ahí. Tony sintió la sangre hervirle, quería separar a su amiga de ese tipo pero no lo hizo. Sintió como un brazo lo rodeaba, era Natasha.

-Perdiste tu oportunidad, Stark-

* * *

La fiesta terminó más o menos a las 4:30 de la mañana, nunca mostraron el regalo que le tenían a Thor, al parecer era demasiado personal como para mostrarlo a todo Horace Mann, pero quedaron de verlo el día de mañana en casa de Tony, para que Bruce estuviera también. Jane esperó con Thor a que todos los invitados se fueran, él se lo había pedido y prometió que el mismo la llevaría a su casa, así que lo esperó. La pareja estaba sentada en medio del salón donde había sido la presentación de la banda, ella estaba mandando un mensaje a sus papás de que Thor la llevaría a casa y que estaban por salir.

-¿Te gustó tu fiesta?- preguntó Jane

-Fue la mejor- dijo Thor sonriendo mientras se levantaba- ¿Nos vamos? – él le ofreció una mano para ayudarla a levantarse

-Por favor- dijo Jane aceptando la mano que Thor le ofrecía- No es por nada, pero muero de sueño

-Dame un minuto para ir por las llaves del auto con Loki-

-Te acompaño- Jane siguió a Thor-

Thor y Jane subieron hasta la habitación de Loki, su hermano estaba acostado en su cama aún con su ropa puesta, Thor se sentó a su lado y Jane simplemente se quedó en la puerta. Loki los miró, había olvidado que la novia de su hermano seguía aquí.

-¿Tus llaves?- preguntó Loki, Thor asintió- Son las que están a un lado de mi computadora. Pasa, Jane, no quedes ahí.

-Gracias- dijo Jane entrando- ¿Y sus padres?

-Se suponía que iban a llegar hace una hora, pero supongo que creyeron que dejarnos solos en esta enorme casa era lo mejor- Loki sonrió- Thor- llamó a su hermano, que levantó la mirada para ponerle atención- Te voy a hacer una pregunta, probablemente te vas a reír y tú también, Jane, pero debo de hacerla

-Adelante- dijo Thor

-Prometo no reírme- dijo Jane sonriendo

-¿Cómo sé cuándo le gusto a una chica?- dijo Loki

Jane sonrió, esa misma pregunta se la hizo a Betty cuando ella sospechó que el gustaba a Thor, pero lo que de verdad le causó gracia fue la cara que hizo Thor, que probablemente nunca se había hecho esa pregunta. Jane fue hasta Loki para salvar a Thor.

-¿Estás hablando de Sigyn, Loki?- preguntó Thor antes de que Jane hablara, Loki asintió- ah, entonces sí le gustas. Invítala a salir

-¿Cómo sabes que le gusto?- preguntó Loki

-¿Es la chica pelirroja que cantó hoy la de "I Love Rock 'n' Roll"? –Thor asintió y levantó las llaves triunfante- Oh, claro, sí que le gustas, todo el mundo lo sabe… bueno, yo lo supe porque Betty me lo contó.

-Demonios, entonces mi vida personal es pública- Loki se estiró- Pero bueno, está bien.

-Nos vamos Loki, regreso en un rato- dijo Thor sonriendo

-Ok- dijo Loki sonriendo- Nos vemos después, Jane. Y cuando llegues, Thor, cierra todas las puertas.

Thor sonrió y asintió, Jane se despidió de Loki y salieron. Llevó a Jane hasta el garaje y le abrió la puerta de la camioneta, ella se quedó ahí parada y Thor sonrió, Jane no pudo aguantarlo más y lo besó, fue casi igual a como se habían besado hace un rato. Esta vez, por primera vez en toda su vida, Thor suspiró contra los labios de alguien.

* * *

4:45 a.m. Sharon estaba nerviosa, había llegado a su casa casi tres horas tarde. Steve había manejado lo más rápido que pudo, pero le era imposible cuando el cemento estaba mojado y no quería sufrir un accidente. Cuando llegaron, Steve se estacionó y salió junto con Sharon para pedir disculpas a su padre. Sharon sacó sus llaves y abrió la puerta, ella esperaba encontrar a alguien esperándola en la sala pero no había nadie, no quiera las luces de los cuarto estaban encendidos.

-Creo que se durmieron- dijo Sharon a Steve- Creo que será mejor que te regreses, Steve.

-¿Segura?- Steve vio como Sharon encendía una lámpara-

-Claro, estoy bien- dijo Sharon acercándose a Steve

Steve la rodeó por la cintura y ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, estaban a punto de besarse, a escasos centímetros, cuando escucharon que alguien se refrescaba la garganta. Sharon y Steve voltearon y encontraron al padre de Sharon, Jack, en bata y bostezando. Instantáneamente se separaron.

-¿Acabas de llegar, Sharie?- preguntó su papá rascándose la cabeza- Yo pensé que ya habías llegado.

-Sí, me trajo Steve- dijo Sharon sonriendo- Pero ya se iba, nos estábamos despidiendo.

-Ok, ok- dijo Jack Carter- Solo no te tardes en irte a dormir.

Steve se quedó congelado, esto se había vuelto costumbre. El padre de Sharon se subió a su habitación y ellos se quedaron ahí en silencio. Sharon lo acompañó hasta la puerta.

-¿Mañana me vas a acompañar?- preguntó Steve

-Claro que si- dijo Sharon sonriendo- Supongo que mañana "Los Vengadores" sabrán que el Capitán ya tiene novia

-Así es- dijo Steve viendo su reloj- Y creo que me voy si no quiero que me castiguen.

Steve y Sharon se dieron un rápido beso. Ella se quedó en la entrada hasta que vio el coche desapareció de la vista

* * *

Clint, Tony, Sigyn, Pepper y Natasha iban en el auto de Tony, Pepper iba perdidamente dormida mientras que Tony les hacía preguntas acerca de Aldrich Killian, Clint y Natasha se estaban hartando pero por fortuna ya casi llegaban a sus casas. Natasha había avisado a su padre que un amigo la llevaría a la casa para que no se preocupara, y para calmarlo, también le dijo que la acompañaba Clinton Barton. Cuando llegaron a la casa de Pepper, Tony bajó y fue hasta la puerta del copiloto donde estaba Pepper y la cargó para llevarla hasta su casa, Sigyn lo acompañó para ayudar a Tony por si la mamá de ella hacía preguntas. Mientras Tony y Sigyn le daba explicaciones a la mamá de Pepper, Clint y Natasha se quedaron a solas en el auto.

-¿Tu y Sigyn planearon lo de la canción de Pepper?- preguntó Clint bostezando

-Si- dijo Natasha sonriendo- Fue genial y funcionó.

Clint sonrió, estaba viendo su celular fotos en Facebook de Pepper y Sigyn cantando, se las mostró a Natasha que también sonrió al verlas. La ropa que llevaba Sigyn puesta era la de ella, y le sorprendió bastante que le quedara. .

-¿Y ya pensaste en lo que quieres que te ayude?- le preguntó Natasha entregándole su celular

-La verdad es que no- Clint torció la boca- No se me ocurre nada.

-Ni a mí- dijo Natasha volteándolo a ver- ¿Por qué no te consideras un héroe, Clinton?

-No lo sé, es algo en mí que me dice que no soy yo el héroe.

-¿Entonces quién?- preguntó Natasha frunciendo el ceño- Pepper no, yo tampoco. Tú me salvaste, Clinton.

-Lo sé, Natasha- dijo Clint mirándola fijamente- Pero siento que si hubiera mostrado el video de aquella vez en el gimnasio, nada de eso te hubiera pasado. Y sonará cursi, pero es cierto. Ya te había dicho lo de mi deber moral- Natasha asintió- Pues mi deber moral me había dicho que mostrara ese video, que era lo mejor para ti-

-Pero te esperaste porque te lo pedí- dijo Natasha sonriendo de lado- Es raro porque siempre nos odiamos y peleamos, pero aun así, decidiste hacer lo que te pedí. Eso, Clinton, es genial, porque aunque crea que eres idiota, tomaste en cuenta mi opinión. Y eso te lo agradezco bastante

-¡Mañana Pepper me escuchará!-dijo Tony entrando en el auto y azotando la puerta-

-Relájate, Tony- dijo Sigyn entrando en el asiento del copiloto- Todo estará bien

Natasha sonrió a Clint y este le correspondió la sonrisa

* * *

**¡Hola! **

**Lamento la tardanza :( **

**Pero este capítulo en especial, es el más difícil que he escrito en toda mi vida, se los juro, además de ser el mar largo con mas de 10 mil palabras. Se los juro, tuve como mil borradores y me tardé varios días en llegar a este capítulo que acaban de leer. Y sé que algunas de mis lectoras hermosas esperaban con ansias esta fiesta, y espero de todo corazón, haber llenado sus expectativas.**

**Y por favor, les recomiendo bastante que escuchen o lean la letra de la canción que cantan Pepper y Sigyn, (I Hate Myself For Loving You de Joan Jett & The Blackhearts) cuando la escuché supe que debía de estar en este capítulo. Y bueno, la de I Love Rock 'n' Roll es súper conocida, pero sí aun así quieren escucharla, sería genial. :D **

**Recuerden que este lunes entro de nuevo a la escuela (Después de casi un año de vacaciones, y de verdad, le estoy sufriendo xD)y subiré los capítulos los sábados. **

**Entonces nos leemos dentro de una semana :) **


	15. Lunes y Viernes

******Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Marvel, y uno que otro también pertenece a la mitología nórdica**

**Hola, Hola! :) Nos leemos abajo, les parece? Mientras, disfruten este nuevo capítulo.**

* * *

**Lunes**

Lunes por la mañana y el dolor de cabeza era insoportable, él sabía que salir con Tony los domingos siempre era una mala idea pero aun así lo siguió. La luz del sol le molestaba de sobremanera y parecía que toda la gente había amanecido con la necesidad de gritar… así es, Clint Barton tenía resaca en un lunes por la mañana. Clint iba caminando por los pasillos de su escuela, necesitaba encontrar un salón vacío para no escuchar los "gritos" de nadie, además moría de sed, así que necesitaba un lugar solo y con agua, algo que veía imposible. Escuchó que la gente murmuraba cuando lo veían pasar, pero no le importó, ni siquiera podía verlos bien por los lentes oscuros que llevaba, él solo quería dormir un poco y no le importaba perderse las primeras clases del día, al fin y al cabo era día de entrega de calificaciones así que no había problema si faltaba.

-¡Clinton!- escuchó que alguien le gritaba, sabía que era Natasha y hoy no tenía ganas de alegar con ella, así que la ignoró- ¡No te atrevas a ignorarme, Barton!

Clint respiró hondo y lentamente dio vuelta, pero la pelirroja no le dio tiempo para decir algo y esta lo tomó de la camisa y lo metió en el salón que tenía más cerca. Clint no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, y cuando ella lo soltó, casi cae al suelo pero por fortuna logró mantenerse en pie.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?- preguntó Clint enojado

-¡Ve esto!- le dijo Natasha dándole el periódico escolar- Tu maldita novia es una chismosa

Clint frunció el ceño al escuchar la palabra "novia" pero aun así tomó el periódico y leyó la noticia de primera plana: "Por fin salen del clóset" y una imagen de ellos dos platicando en la fiesta de Thor. Clint sonrió de lado, salía muy bien en esa foto y tal vez la guardaría…

-¿¡De que te estás riendo, Clinton!?-

-No me grites, por favor- dijo Clint dejando el periódico sobre la mesa que tenía más cerca y se quitó los lentes- Mi cabeza está por estallar y creo que no podré con todo esto…

-¿Con lo de la foto?- preguntó Natasha mirando el estado en el que se encontraba Clint-

-No, Natasha- dijo Clint sentándose- La noticia es falsa, tú lo sabes y yo lo sé ¿De qué te preocupas?

-Hay varios prospectos que me interesan que ahora piensan que también me gustan las mujeres, Clinton- Natasha se sentó a su lado- ¿Tienes resaca, Barton?- preguntó en tono de burla

-Tal vez… un poco- dijo Clint sonriendo de lado- Ayer salí con Tony, no podía dejarlo solo. ¿Tienes algo de agua?

-¿A quién se le ocurre salir en domingo? – Natasha rio y sacó una botella de agua

-A él- Clint tomó la botella para beber un poco, y después revisó su celular - Hay que irnos, falta poco para que suene el timbre y quiero ir a la biblioteca a dormir -Clint se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta-

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con las fotos?- preguntó Natasha detrás de él

-Tengo un plan, no puede fallar- dijo Clint sonriendo

Clint abrió la puerta y dejó que Natasha pasar primero, la pelirroja dudaba que el plan de Clint pudiera funcionar y menos si seguía en su extado de zombie. Dio un respingo al escuchar un fuerte chiflido por parte de Clint, ella y todos los que estaban cerca los voltearon a ver. Pero se asustó más cuando Clint la tomó de la cintura y estampó sus labios contra los de ella, dejándola en shock y sin reaccionar, dejando que Clint hiciera todo el trabajo. Al separarse, Clint le guiñó un ojo y le dijo:

-Eso podría funcionar, Tasha- Clint sonrió y recordó el mensaje que tenía para la pelirroja desde hace varios días- Y dice mi mamá que vayas a visitarla, le caes bien

Y después le dio la espalda y siguió su camino. Natasha se quedó ahí sin poder creer lo que había sucedido, después se dio cuenta que todos la miraban y frunció el ceño, se acomodó su chamarra y siguió el camino contrario al que había tomado Clint con todos sus pensamientos dispersos.

* * *

Bruce odiaba los día de entrega de calificaciones, siempre lo ponían muy nervioso aunque sabía que no iba a reprobar, pero aun debido a sus nervios debía de tomar una dosis extra de medicamento para calmarlo. Él estaba sentado en su banca, con la cabeza recargada sobre la mesa y escuchando como Jane y Thor hablaban acerca de una película que habían visto, por suerte la profesora Simmons no había llegado. Bruce sabía que no faltaba mucho para que Betty llegara y lo distrajera, tal vez sonaría egoísta pero Bruce quería que Betty llegara y le contara sobre sus problemas para que el no pensara en los propios. Su celular sonó, él lo ignoró y siguió con su cabeza sobre la mesa, hasta que alguien le tocó el hombro y se vio forzado a voltear.

-Bruce, creo que hay problemas- dijo Thor señalando a Jane que había tomado su mochila y los apresuraba con señas-

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Bruce frunciendo el ceño y levantándose

-Es Betty, amigo- dijo Thor tomando su mochila y la de su amigo-

-¡Thor!- gritó Jane, llamando la atención de todos en el salón, Bruce sintió una opresión en el corazón y miró a Thor

-Ve con Jane, Banner, yo voy en un segundo- le dijo Thor tratando de recordar la contraseña el casillero de su amigo

Jane y Bruce salieron corriendo del salón, no les importó empujar a unos cuantos que se atravesaban en su camino. Jane ya había colgado el teléfono, Bruce no sabía que pasaba exactamente, pero sabía que Betty lo necesitaba y él no le había contestado. Llegaron al estacionamiento, donde encontraron a una Betty en pijama y con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, estaba parada junto a un taxi y dos enormes maletas junto a ella. Cuando llegaron hasta ella, Jane abrazó a su amiga y Bruce fue a pagarle al taxista, con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora

-¿Qué pasó, Betty?- preguntó Jane cuando el taxi se había ido

Betty se separó de su amiga y fue hasta Bruce, él la abrazó y escuchó un par de sollozos, ella se aferró a él y poco a poco comenzó a llorar con más fuerza. Bruce vio como al poco rato llegaba Thor y rodeaba a Jane con un brazo, ya que ella también estaba al borde del llanto. Betty seguía llorando en brazos de su novio, y así estuvo un rato hasta que se calmó por si sola.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Betty?- preguntó Bruce limpiando las lágrimas de su novia y quitándole un par de cabellos que estaban sobre su rostro

-Mi papá, Bruce- Betty derramó otro par de lágrimas- Defiende a la estúpida de su novia, la defiende y la prefiere antes que a mí.

-¿Y te saliste de tu casa, Betty?- preguntó Jane acercándose

-Sí, Jane- dijo Betty mirándola- Ya no lo soportaba más ¿saben? Mi papá…. Estuvo a punto de pegarme- Bruce sintió como ella apretaba su brazo y él la abrazó de nuevo- Fue hoy en la mañana. Peleamos como nunca, me dijo cosas horribles, cosas de mi mamá y de mí. Así que tomé mis cosas y me fui.

Bruce miró las dos enormes maletas, pensó que Betty se había tomado mucho tiempo escogiendo que ropa llevarse. Pero eso no era el punto, el punto era que no sabía que pasaría ahora con Betty ni de donde se quedaría.

-¿Y no te dijo nada más, Betty?- preguntó Jane

-¿Te dejó irte así sin más?- agregó Bruce

-Cuando le dije que me iba, él dijo que cuando el volviera de trabajar, no quería verme ahí- dijo Betty frunciendo los labios- Que como ya era mayor de edad, podía hacer de mi vida lo que quisiera.

Jane no tardó en ofrecerle su casa a Betty, diciendo que podía quedarse ahí el tiempo que fuera necesario, Betty aceptó agradecida. Pero Bruce no se quedó con los brazos cruzados, sabía que su novia no iba a querer salirse de su casa con dos maletas, así que el mismo se ofreció a llevarla a casa de su padre para recoger todas las cosas que ella quisiera, y Thor le prestó su auto a pesar de que Bruce le decía que podía pagar un taxi. Así que la pareja se encaminó hacia la casa del padre de ella, iban en silencio pero Bruce sabía que aunque ella se sentía liberada, le dolía dejar la casa donde había nacido. Al llegar a la casa del padre de Betty, ella abrió la puerta con sus llaves y él la siguió a la parte de arriba para ayudarla a recoger sus cosas.

-¿Te vas a llevar todas tus cosas?- preguntó Bruce entrando por primera vez al cuarto de su novia, dándose cuenta que ella tenía fotos pegadas por todos lados, y sobre todo que él estaba en la mayoría- ¿Imprimiste todas nuestras fotos?

-Claro- dijo Betty sonriendo y sacando otra maleta debajo de su cama- Despega las fotos ¿Te parece? Mientras que yo guardó mis cosas personales

Bruce asintió y empezó a hacer su trabajo, viendo cada una de las fotos que su novia tenía pegadas: de ellos dos, de Jane y Sharon, otras con una chica que él conocía pero no recordaba su nombre; obviamente estaba su padre y una mujer que obviamente debía de ser su mamá. Volteó y vio como Betty guardaba unos cuantos libros, su computadora y una caja de madera. Cuando bruce terminó, llevó todas las fotos hasta su novia y se las entregó.

-¿Estás segura de esto, Betty?- preguntó Bruce viendo como su novia cerraba la maleta

-Muy segura, Bruce- dijo Betty volviendo a sacar otra maleta de la parte de debajo de su cama, haciendo pensar a Bruce que al parecer su novia ya sabía que este momento iba a llegar pronto- Me iré, si de verdad le importo a mi padre, me buscará, si no… no volveré jamás.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?- Bruce vio cómo su novia guardaba poco a poco todo lo que tenía sobre su tocador

-Claro que hablo en serio- dijo Betty

Al cabo de una hora, Betty y Bruce habían vaciado el cuarto de Betty casi en su totalidad, y después de dejarle una corta nota al señor Ross, Betty salió de su casa esperando no volver en un largo tiempo.

De camino a la escuela, Bruce tomó la mano de Betty y le dio un beso, ella volteó a verlo y él habló

-Quiero que te quede claro, que cualquier cosa que hagas o dejes de hacer, siempre te apoyaré- Bruce quiso voltear a verla pero no podía despegar la vista del camino- Así como tú me apoyaste y no me dejaste solo cuando te enteraste que soy bipolar, yo te apoyaré y te ayudaré en cualquier cosa que me pidas.

-Eres el mejor, Brucie- Bruce sonrió y volvió a besar su mano, sabía que esta vez ella lloraba de felicidad, y también sabía que él necesitaba decirle eso ahora

* * *

-Sharon, estoy cansado, ya no podré seguir

-Resiste, Steve, solo un par de minutos más.

-¡Es que ya no puedo!-

-¡Acabé!- dijo su novia satisfactoriamente

Steve se relajó y se dejó caer sobre la silla, los músculos le dolían y no sentía su pierna derecha, después de pasar casi una hora en la misma posición, era obvio que todo su cuerpo le doliera. Sharon había pedido a Steve que fuera su modelo para su clase de Escultura, él había accedido sin pensarlo dos veces, ya que él creía que iba a estar sentado sin moverse, no a estar parado sobre una pierna y hacer una pose ridícula. Sharon tomó su obra de arte y la llevó hasta su novio, este estaba sentado con los ojos cerrados.

-Mira- dijo Sharon sonriendo- quedó perfecta ¿no crees?

Steve abrió los ojos y sonrió con dificultad, la escultura no era la mejor ya que estaba deforme y no parecía que él había sido el modelo. Pero no dijo nada, solo sonrió y asintió, esperando que Sharon no se diera cuenta de nada.

-Te la voy a regalar- dijo Sharon sonriendo-

-Fantástico- dijo Steve sonriendo-

Steve movió su silla y la puso a un lado de la de su novia para ver como ella la pintaba, había estado al centro de ese salón por mucho tiempo, prefería ver como los demás modelos se quejaban.

-¿Ya viste a Betty?- preguntó Steve sacando su celular

-Hace rato- dijo Sharon tomando un poco de pintura roja- Me dijo que iba a quedarse en casa de Jane y buscaría un trabajo. Y creo que despidieron a Bruce de su trabajo en el hospital.

-Lo de Bruce si lo sabía- dijo Steve sonriendo- Tu también deberías de buscar un trabajo, Sharon, vender tus fantásticas esculturas, serías millonaria

Sharon frunció el ceño al escuchar el sarcasmo en la voz de Steve, lo volteó a ver y sonrió al ver que este estaba grabando con su celular

-Pues pondrás esta fantástica escultura para que todo el mundo la vea en tu cuarto, Steven-Sharon volvió a su trabajo mientras Steve recibía las fotos de cierto beso entre su amigo Clint y una pelirroja. Sharon al escuchar que su novio volvía a reír, volteó- ¡Steve, ya sé que soy mala en la escultura pero tenía que entrar a una clase artística, está fue la única con cupo al final! –Sharon volteó y vio cómo su novio veía su celular y no su escultura- Te odio- Sharon comenzó a reírse

-¿Quieres ir a cenar a mi casa el viernes?- preguntó Steve yendo hasta su novia y abrazándola por detrás

-Claro- dijo Sharon sonriendo- La última vez que fui quedé de llevarle a tu mamá la receta de las galletas de avena…

-Mis papás no van a estar, Sharon- dijo Steve sonriendo- ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos saliendo de la escuela y de paso compramos una pizza?

-Me parece bien- dijo Sharon tratando de aparentar lo nerviosa que estaba.

* * *

**Viernes**

-¡Lo odio, ojalá y salga de su casa y lo muerda un perro en la entrepierna!- dijo Tony durante el almuerzo.

Tony estaba sentado de frente viendo como Pepper y Killian hacían demostraciones amorosas en público, odiaba que lo hicieran en todas partes para que toda la escuela los viera, y odiaba que Pepper definitivamente lo había hecho a un lado, como si el no existiera, eran mejores amigos y él definitivamente tenía cierta ventaja sobre su nuevo novio…

-¿Por qué no gritas más fuerte? Creo que en China no te escucharon- dijo Loki ganándose una mirada asina por parte de Tony

-¿Puedo saber qué haces aquí?- Tony se cruzó de brazos, Loki levantó una ceja y estaba a punto de contestarle, hasta que Tony lo interrumpió- No, no me digas, no me interesa.

-¡Cuida como le hablas a mi hermano, Tony!- amenazó Thor que tenía una pieza de pollo en una mano y un libro de física en la otra

-Puedo cuidarme solo, Thor, gracias- dijo Loki rodando los ojos y volviendo mirar a Tony- Estoy aquí porque le explico a Barton lo que tiene que hacer para nuestro proyecto de Química

Tony resopló y siguió comiendo, no le importaba ahorita ese estúpido proyecto, quería imaginarse mil maneras de las cual Aldrich podría morir, o tal vez mil formas para hacer que Pepper terminara con él. No sabía porque le molestaba tanto que Pepper tuviera novio, le gustaba verla feliz y sonreír, pero le gustaría más que fuera feliz con él. Tony Stark jamás se había enamorado, jamás había tenido novia por más de dos meses, ninguna chica llegaba a conocerlo y obviamente él no se interesaba en conocerlas… pero con Pepper era diferente, sabía todo de ella, hasta que tipo de calcetines usa cuando se siente feliz ¿Qué si Pepper conocía a Tony? Por supuesto, Tony a veces llegaba a creer que ella lo conocía mejor que nadie, mejor que él. ¿Entonces que hacía sentado ahí viendo como ella era feliz con otro?

-Quiero a Pepper- dijo finalmente Tony

-Ya lo sabemos- dijo Clint sin levantar la mirada del libro

-No, es en serio, la quiero conmigo- Tony suspiró.

-¡Alto!- dijo Bruce- Lo estás diciendo en serio, Tony, de verdad quieres a Pepper. ¿Cómo rayos descubriste eso sentado ahí?

Todos, hasta Loki voltearon a ver a Tony, que parecía avergonzado por estar diciendo eso a sus amigos. Thor lo veía mientras masticaba su pieza de polo y de reojo veía como Jane Foster se reía junto con Betty y Sharon. Steve, por otro lado, se sentía feliz por su amigo, él mismo sabía lo que era darse cuenta cuando te enamoras de una chica. Tony se tapó la cara, asustado por todo eso, Pepper había sido su amiga de toda la vida y ahora estaba pensando seriamente en pedirle que saliera con él en una cita…tal vez llegar a besarla, tal y como estuvo a punto de hacerlo en el baile de Halloween

-No lo sé- contestó Tony- Solo sé que quiero estar con ella… más bien, no quiero que esté con nadie más que no sea yo.

-¡Págame, Banner!- dijo Clint extendiendo su mano a Bruce

-¿Apostaron conmigo?- Tony frunció el ceño- ¿Saben qué? Olvídenlo, solo necesito su ayuda para decirle a Pepper… que creo que estoy…. Que estoy- de verdad le costaba a Tony decir esas palabras

-Vamos, Tony, dilo- dijo Steve alentándolo

-….que creo que estoy enamorado de ella- dijo Tony

* * *

Thor corrió por todos los pasillos, no le importó empujar gente o tirar libros, había quedado de estar con ella a las 2: 00 en punto y ya eran 2:01, tal vez un minuto no fuera para tanto pero Thor quería cumplir esa promesa de llegar temprano. Cuando llegó, se tranquilizó al ver que la clase de Jane todavía no acababa, así que se recargó en la pared y tomó aire para recuperarse y que cuando Jane saliera, pareciera que él llevaba tiempo esperándola. Revisó su celular, tenía un mensaje de Loki diciendo que ya sabía que podían regalarle a su madre en su cumpleaños, y es que Frigga cumplía años el 24 de diciembre y ese día su padre siempre hacía una enorme fiesta, y todos los años, Thor y Loki le regalaban algo juntos. Al sonar el timbre, la puerta del salón de Jane se abrió y todos los estudiantes empezaron a llenar el pasillo.

-¡Thor!- gritó alguien

Thor frunció el ceño e hizo como que no había escuchado nada, era Amora, no quería hablarle, la había evitado toda esta primera semana y no quería que esta racha se terminara hoy. Thor caminó pero un brazo lo detuvo, volteó con pereza y la miró aburrido. Al verla, Thor se asustó, tenía la cara llena de maquillaje ¿Así había sido siempre? Ya ni lo recordaba, se había acostumbrado a ver a Jane Foster al natural y le gustaba como se veía así, no como ahora se veía Amora.

-¿Qué te pasó en la cara?- preguntó Thor sin poder evitarlo

-¿Tengo algo malo?- preguntó Amora tocándose el rostro con cuidado

-Eh… no- mintió Thor rascándose la cabeza

Thor escuchó como Jane y Bruce salían del salón hablando de la feria de ciencias y sus proyectos, también escuchó la escandalizada risa de Betty. Sabía que lo iban a rescatar de esa chica, eso esperaba.

-¿Qué crees? Volví a unirme a la escuadra de porristas. Te estaré apoyando en el próximo partido- dijo Amora

-¿Si? Qué bien- dijo Thor frunciendo los labios

Thor sintió como una pequeña mano delicada se entrelazaba con la suya, se tranquilizó al sentir como ese alguien se ponía de puntas y depositaba un suave beso en su mejilla. Vio como Amora fruncía el ceño y daba pequeños pasos hacia atrás.

-¿Nos vamos, cariño?- preguntó Jane sonriendo

Thor no sabía si le decía "cariño" porque de verdad lo sintiera o porque lo estaba actuando.

-Claro, vámonos- dijo Thor sonriendo

La pareja le dio la espalda a Amora y caminaron hacia el estacionamiento, Bruce y Betty iban atrás de ellos platicando algo acerca de Skaar pero no le tomó mucha importancia. Cuando llegaron hasta su auto, Jane soltó a Thor y sacó de su mochila una bufanda

-Dile a Loki que muchas gracias por prestarme su bufanda

-¿Por qué tenía una bufanda de Loki?- preguntó Betty

-Es que ayer iba caminando por el pasillo con mi vaso de café matutino- dijo Jane sonriendo- Y Loki iba corriendo… entonces chocamos y el café se derramó sobre mi blusa. Loki me prestó su bufanda para tapar la mancha.

-Loki está más caballeroso- dijo Betty sonriendo-

-Es esa chica Sigyn- dijo Thor abriendo la puerta – Arriba todos, que hoy tengo examen

En el camino, Jane y Betty iban hablando acerca de los trabajos que podía hacer, Bruce les aseguraba que mejor se esperaran, ya que probablemente su padre le pediría que volviera.

-Mis ahorros están por acabarse, Brucie- dijo Betty- No quiero causarle más molestias a la familia de Jane

Entonces Thor recordó lo que Clint le había dicho acerca del nuevo negocio que estaba formando su papá.

-¿Por qué no le pides trabajo al señor Barton?- preguntó Thor, todos guardaron silencio por que no sabían de lo que el rubio hablaba- Hoy Clint me dijo que su padre había abierto un restaurante, es nuevo y hoy es la inauguración, y está buscando meseras.

-¿No consiguió meseras? ¿Y cómo se supone que es la inauguración hoy?- preguntó Jane riendo

-Las meseras deben de utilizar patines- dijo Bruce recordando aquella plática- Y como no hay meseras y la hermana de Clint está embarazada, a Clint le tocó hacer de mesero hoy. ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? Debo de ir a ver eso, definitivamente

-¿Vamos al rato?- preguntó Thor viendo a su amigo mediante del espejo

-¡Tienes que llevarme a ese lugar, Bruce!- gritó Betty, asustando a Thor que viró el volante, asustando a todos.

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso, Elizabeth!- dijo Jane

Después de que Thor dejara a Bruce y a Betty en el nuevo restaurante de los Barton, Jane y Thor se encaminaron a la casa de la castaña para hacer el examen de física. Jane estaba viendo por la ventana mientras Thor prendía la radio.

-¿Quieres ir después del examen a ver a Clint en patines?- preguntó Thor después de prender la radio- Ya sabes, otra cita

-¿Sigues con eso de que quieres que lo nuestro sea de verdad?- preguntó Jane dudando

-Sí, claro ¿Qué tú no?

-Claro que quiero. Pero ese es el problema, Thor, yo si quiero. Hoy te vi como mirabas a Amora…

-¿Y cómo la miraba?

-No sé, extraño- Jane se cruzó de brazos- Tú no me miras así

-Claro que no te miro así- dijo Thor sonriendo- Tú no llevas kilo de maquillaje en la cara, la veía así porque parecía payaso – Jane comenzó a reírse- Te lo juro, Jane Foster- Thor detuvo el auto mientras una fila de niños cruzaban la calle- No dudes nunca de lo que te digo, por favor.

Jane lo volteó a ver y Thor no desperdició esa oportunidad y la besó. Tal vez el beso un duró mucho debido a que debían de avanzar si no quería que los coches de atrás se enojaran, pero ese simple beso le bastó a Jane para saber que Thor le decía la verdad

* * *

"_¡Necesito tu ayuda, Loki, ven por favor!_"

Loki no quería ir al Club de Reciclaje, había decidido que cuando viera a Sigyn sería para invitarla a salir y no para otra cosa, y en ese momento no estaba listo para hacerlo, necesitaba concentración y un discurso muy bueno. Thor le había dicho simplemente que la invitara a salir, sin un discurso, pero Loki sentía que como Sigyn era una chica de muchas palabras, merecía un discurso largo y tendido del porqué él quería invitarla a salir. Pero ahora ella le mandaba ese mensaje pidiéndole que fuera, no sabía el porqué, si solo eran ellos dos en el Club… Loki pensó en todo, pensó en que tal vez una caja de basura le cayó sobre su pierna y ahora la tenía fracturada, o tal vez un estante cayó sobre ella y estaba a punto de morir. Podría estar exagerando, pero había una posibilidad de que eso estuviera sucediendo. Así que comenzó a correr, por fortuna los pasillos estaban vacíos y llegó en menos de cinco minutos

-¿¡Sigyn!?- gritó al abrir la puerta

Y se quedó ahí, parado haciendo el ridículo frente a una larga fila de chicos que lo veían entre divertidos y aburridos. Loki no tenía ni idea de por qué había una fila de chicos en el salón de reuniones. Hasta que una voz conocida se asomó, era Sigyn que estaba sentada a una mesa detrás de un chico.

-Gracias a Dios llegaste, Loki- dijo Sigyn. Loki caminó hasta la mesa y se sentó a un lado de Sigyn, ella le dio unas hojas de datos vacías- Necesito que me ayudes a inscribir a estos chicos al club.

-Podrías haberlo hecho tu sola- dijo Loki viendo que solo había diez chicos en el salón

-No, el chico de ahí- señaló a un chico de lentes- Dice que todos los del club de lectura y los del equipo de baloncesto vendrán a inscribirse

Loki frunció el ceño, todos los que querían inscribirse eran hombres, todos ellos le dirigían una mirada poco bonita a Sigyn. Loki rodó los ojos. Maldita sea la banda de James Barnes. Todos esos estaban ahí porque querían ver a Sigyn, pero lo que no sabían era que la pelirroja es otra completamente diferente a la que se subió a cantar en la fiesta de Thor. Era el momento de decirle.

-Tengo que decirte algo- dijo Loki a Sigyn

-¿Tu edad?- le preguntó al chico de lentes- ¿Tiene que ser ahora, Loki? Estoy ocupada y tú también deberías de estarlo –Sigyn le sonrió y apuntó la edad que el chico le decía.

-Parker, danos 5 minutos- dijo Loki al chico que quería inscribirse- Si, tiene que ser ahora, Sigyn, es muy importante.

-Disculpa, solo cinco minutos- dijo Sigyn y se acercó a Loki- ¿Qué pasó, Loki? Espera ¿Tienes una pluma para apuntar? Ten te presto esta, yo me quedo con la rosa.

-Sí, gracias- dijo Loki tomando la pluma- ¿Si sabes que estos chicos solo están aquí para verte y querer conquistarte, no?

-Claro que lo sé- dijo Sigyn sonriendo- Pero mientras ellos trabajen, yo no tengo problema ¿O tu sí? –Sigyn sonrió como si supiera la respuesta-

-¡Claro que tengo problema!- dijo Loki tratando de no gritar para que los chicos no lo escucharan. Los celos lo carcomían por dentro- Ellos no te merecen, ninguno de esa bola de inútiles son buenos para ti….

-¿Y quién es bueno para mí, Loki?- dijo Sigyn sonriendo

Loki lo pensó, estaba enojado por haber corrida casi desde el otro lado de la escuela hasta el salón, y más enojado aún al saber que toda esa bola de chicos estaban ahí para tratar de conquistar a Sigyn ¡Su Sigyn! Que descarados ¿Qué nadie sabía que con Loki nadie se metía? Era obvio que él era el único que merecía a Sigyn.

-¡Pues yo!- dijo Loki al fin, sin avergonzarse de su confesión.

Claro que él era bueno para ella, no sabía porque lo había negado tanto. Le gustaba Sigyn, le gustaba verla sonrojada como en ese momento, le gustaba que cabello rojo y como se vestía de colores cuando él simplemente usaba verde y negro. Loki Odinson por primera vez en su vida le gustaba alguien de verdad, le gustaba la loca de los colores, le gustaba Sigyn Gondul-Ibsen. Diablos, claro que le gustaba e iba a invitarla a salir.

-¿Quieres salir conmigo hoy después de hacer todo esto?- preguntó Loki

-¡Claro que quiero, Loki!- dijo Sigyn sonriendo de oreja a oreja- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Lo que tú quieras, Sigyn- dijo Loki sonriendo con satisfacción. Volteó a ver a los chicos que estaban formados, tenía tantas ganas de gritarles "Ella es mía, imbéciles"-

-Terminando esto, decidimos ¿Te parece?- dijo Sigyn sonriendo

-Me parece- Loki sonrió de nuevo.

Sigyn y él empezaron a inscribir a los chicos, Loki de vez en cuando la volteaba a ver y ella parecía más contenta que antes, le sonreía a los chicos y eso no molestaba a Loki, al contrario, lo hacía feliz porque sabía que él era responsable de aquella sonrisa.

* * *

**Hola! **

**PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN! **

**Sé que prometí actualizar cada semana, pero no saben lo difícil que es encontrar un tiempo libre entre tanta tarea? Ni siquiera en fin de semana :c **

**Pero aquí tienen otro capítulo y espero les haya gustado. Sé que Pepper no apareció tanto, pero era importante la declaración de sentimientos de Tony. ¿Y que me dicen de lo de Betty? Pobre de ella :c Ja, y ese beso entre Clint y Nat... pfff ni yo me lo esperaba xD jajajajaja En fin, díganme lo que piensan en un bello Review, sale? **

**Muchísimas gracias por haberme esperado y por tomarse la molestia de leer mi disculpa. Les prometo que esta historia no se quedará inconclusa, tengo planeados todos los capítulos ¿De acuerdo? El chiste es escribirlos, obvio jajajjaa**

**Los quiero por leer mi FF, son los mejores! :3 **

**Les mando un abrazo por que hoy ando de amorosa y contenta :3 **


End file.
